Au nom du Père
by Lereniel
Summary: 10 ans après l'avènement de l'Empire, de terribles cauchemars concernant son enfant défunt conduisent Vador à prendre des décisions qui auront des conséquences aussi drastiques qu'inattendues… Visiblement, le Sith ne retient pas bien ses leçons, pas plus qu'il ne sait à quoi s'attendre... L/V et toute la clique saupoudrée d'OC !
1. Cauchemars

**Booooooooonjour à toutes et à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent, je les rassure, je n'ai pas abandonné Nemesis, mais je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire poirauter en vain, autant donner quelque chose en attendant la suite que j'ai du mal à écrire par manque de temps flagrant (pis je crois que ça va pas s'arranger, mais remerciez Rogue One et la bande son du trailer qui m'a énooooormément inspirée pour le chapitre que je suis en train de vous concocter... *insérer rire machiavélique de votre choix ici*).**

 **Mais bref ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Ceci est une traduction d'une fic absolument MAGNIFIQUE (c'était pas assez voyant, comme mot ?) écrite à l'origine par Frodogenic, qui nous fait des perles en matière d'histoires, mais vraiment ! Et j'ai eu sa gracieuse permission pour traduire cette fic qui est de loin une de mes préférées du fandom Star Wars. Je n'ai pour l'instant que 10 chapitres traduits, aussi, vous ne les aurez pas tous immédiatement. Désolée pour ça, mais j'ai tellement d'autres traductions à faire (cette fois pour les cours...) et mes histoires aussi, quand même... Et puis vous allez être gâtés : les chapitres sont LONGS ! X)) Celui là est court, bien sûr, c'est le premier. Dites-moi juste ce que vous en pensez, histoire de savoir si je fais pas ça juste pour mon bon plaisir, mais aussi pour le vôtre ;3**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire !**

 **...**

 **Je le fais ? Allez je le fais...**

 _ **Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars

Il avait beau dissimuler ce fait à la galaxie toute entière – Il avait beau se mentir à lui-même – les cauchemars étaient la preuve que Dark Vador avait encore un cœur.

C'était au moins une preuve pour lui. Mais c'en était une indésirable, un fantôme qui hantait son sommeil tourmenté à intervalles irréguliers, le frappant lorsqu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment épuisé à la tâche qui était de réduire au silence total le murmure de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois été. Mais pour lui, l'ancien « Elu » des Jedis et la seconde personne la plus crainte de la galaxie, la véracité de ces cauchemars avait été prouvée depuis bien longtemps. Oh oui, il possédait toujours un cœur.

Au début, lorsque ses blessures étaient encore fraiches sous le masque noir rigide et en son âme, chacune de ses nuits n'avait été qu'une succession de cauchemars. Son maitre avait été satisfait de le voir s'épanouir si rapidement dans le Côté Obscur de la Force, sans savoir que la peur utilisée par son nouvel apprenti pour développer ses pouvoirs provenaient de ses souvenirs concernant un ancien maitre. Au début, les cauchemars l'avaient même parfois poursuivi pendant la journée. Si son caractère ombrageux était connu, il était à présent infiniment plus en contrôle de lui-même et patient qu'il l'avait été alors.

Car à présent, il avait presque entièrement chassé les cauchemars – quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire depuis ces premières visions haïes sur sa défunte mère. Les souvenirs à propos de son amitié avec Obi-Wan avaient complètement été bannis cela faisait à présent sept ans que son ancien maitre n'avait pas refait d'apparition dans ses cauchemars. Après avaient disparu les Jedis qu'il avait autrefois vus comme sa famille. Chaque fois que ses actes, cette nuit-là dans le Temple, lui revenaient en mémoire, il lui était impossible de se rappeler des visages de ceux étant tombés sous les coups de sa lame. Et enfin…

Padmé.

Elle était partie, à présent, après des années d'un terrible chagrin et de cauchemars déchirants, dont il se réveillait en luttant pour se souvenir pourquoi elle n'était plus avec lui, à regarder les séances de réunion au Sénat en cherchant vainement dans la mer de capsules ce visage tant chéri. Il avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de cauchemars impliquant son si bel ange. Combien de fois s'était-il vu dans ses rêves, le visage et le corps encore intacts, lever cette main fatidique pour l'étrangler avec l'aide du Côté Obscur, tandis qu'il criait des supplications inaudibles, sachant que le dénouement ne pourrait être altéré, mais empli à chaque fois d'un cruel espoir ? Il avait fallu des années, mais finalement, une lente agonie avait chassé le souvenir qu'il avait de sa femme le plus loin possible. Il avait ordonné à ce que son nom soit effacé des banques de données galactiques, fait disparaitre tout souvenir de son existence, bombardé Naboo depuis son orbite jusqu'à ce que Varykino et Theed ne soient plus que des déserts stériles et empoisonnés par les radiations mortelles. Et enfin, il avait triomphé. Désormais, il était rare qu'il pense à elle.

Oui… Un par un, les cauchemars avaient courbé l'échine face à sa volonté sans faille à les vaincre.

Tous… Sauf un.

Et c'était celui-là qui venait de le réveiller, comme il l'avait fait pour les dernières nuits, ces temps-ci. A présent, entièrement vêtu de son armure et faisant les cent pas devant la grande baie vitrée de ses quartiers personnels, à bord du vaisseau Epsilon One, les images de son cauchemar hantaient encore l'esprit du seigneur Sith.

Il avait autrefois souvent utilisé les nouveaux projets afin de refouler les mauvais rêves qui troublaient ses nuits, et avait espéré qu'en se concentrant pleinement sur Epsilon One et ses efforts constants pour détruire la Rébellion naissante, ce cauchemar là le laisserait également en paix. Epsilon One était le prototype d'une nouvelle classe de Destroyers Interstellaires, la première depuis que l'Empire avait pris possession de la flotte militaire galactique, six ans plus tôt. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gigantesques Super Destroyers Interstellaires les remplacent de sitôt. Leur prix à lui seul était exorbitant, surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte l'énorme gouffre financier dans le Trésor Impérial qui venait tout juste d'être baptisé « l'Etoile Noire ». En général, Vador n'approuvait pas les gigantesques vaisseaux quand des modèles plus petits, certes, mais également plus efficaces et moins chers étaient également constructibles, mais le pilote en lui n'avait pas pu refuser le projet des chantiers Sienar qu'était l'Executor.

Il reposait à présent dans l'espace, devant lui, pour l'instant sous la simple forme d'une structure à nu en duracier si l'on oubliait la petite portion de plaques qu'étaient le matériel d'essai pour la coque, posée la veille sur le nez du vaisseau. Une fois terminé, il comprendrait un bon millier de systèmes spécialisés et d'ingénierie uniques en leur genre, beaucoup d'entre eux étant personnellement conçus par Vador. Entre l'Executor et le prototype d'Epsilon One, ainsi que cette maudite Rébellion, le Sith ne disposait que de peu de temps pour se reposer, et encore moins pour rêver. Mais plus il tentait de chasser le cauchemar de son esprit, et plus il y pensait.

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses idées noires, les images de son rêve lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit, et il faillit tressaillir devant la vision renouvelée d'un petit garçon lui offrant un grand sourire tout en tendant les bras vers lui. Jamais le rêve ne changeait : Il se retrouvait sur Mustafar, juste avant que Padmé…

Mais ces détails se retrouvaient dans de nombreux rêves Dans celui-ci, en fond tel un spectateur impuissant, il pouvait voir un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Et il regardait l'enfant qui suppliait de concert avec lui et en silence, les bras levés, jusqu'à ce que la colère de la version plus jeune de Vador se déchaine sur Padmé… Le petit commençait alors à suffoquer, à se tenir la gorge avec panique, tendant désespérément la main vers…

Son père. C'était leur enfant qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars. En général, il s'agissait d'un garçon, mais parfois, c'était une fille, et leur couleur d'yeux et de cheveux changeait à chaque fois. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais savoir à quoi leur petit aurait ressemblé.

" _C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_ ". Comme il se rappelait si bien ces paroles !

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, mais l'amour instinctif qui l'avait envahi dès l'instant où Padmé lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ne s'était pas éteint, même si l'enfant auquel cet amour était destiné était mort dix ans plus tôt sans jamais avoir vu la lumière du jour, assassiné par son propre père. C'était une forme de souffrance totalement différente de tout ce qu'il avait jusque-là ressenti, et si quelqu'un était un expert en matière de souffrance dans la galaxie, c'était bien le seigneur Vador. L'enfant n'avait rien fait, quelle qu'ait été la trahison dont le Sith aurait pu croire sa mère coupable. C'était le seul innocent que Dark Vador admettrait jamais avoir tué.

La plupart du temps, il imaginait leur enfant en tant que garçon, bien qu'il ait été persuadé à l'époque qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir une seconde chance, pour prouver à quel point il avait aimé son enfant ! Palpatine pouvait avoir sa maudite galaxie si cela pouvait lui rendre ce précieux petit qu'il avait perdu. Rien de ce qu'il possédait à présent ne serait trop précieux pour être sacrifié afin qu'il puisse retrouver ce fils (ou peut-être fille), qu'il avait perdu.

Epuisé, il repoussa sa culpabilité une fois de plus. C'était inutile, une perte de temps. Le passé ne pourrait être changé, et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il oublie que ce passé ait ne serait-ce qu'existé. Puisque dormir n'était plus une option pour le reste de cette nuit, le seigneur noir quitta ses quartiers de repos pour se diriger vers sa chambre hyperbare, déterminé à utiliser ces heures de temps libre. S'il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, il passerait son temps à travailler ses plans.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je sais bien que c'est que le premier chapitre, mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **A très vite j'espère !**

 **Lereniel**


	2. La malette

**Hellow ! Je poste le second chapitre vite fait ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La mallette

Un mois plus tard…

Coruscant était telle que Vador l'avait toujours connue, bien que ses devoirs au sein de la flotte impériale l'aient tenu loin de la planète capitale ces deux dernières années. Ce n'était pas une planète qui changeait beaucoup. Peu de détails dans le paysage dénonçaient les évènements majeurs ayant chamboulé la galaxie entière une décennie plus tôt, sans parler des évènements mineurs qui avaient pu se dérouler en son absence prolongée. Les seuls indices d'un ordre nouveau étaient la silhouette massive du Palais Impérial et la propre forteresse du seigneur Sith, qui perçaient l'infinité du ciel non loin de la rotonde du Sénat, dans le quartier impérial. Depuis les jardins sur les toits de son château, Vador pouvait encore voir le Temple Jedi, depuis longtemps reconverti en quartier général pour la marine impériale.

Les derniers schémas techniques pour l'Executor avaient été terminés la semaine dernière, et une bataille décisive en orbite et sur la planète Kashyyyk avait porté un coup violent à la Rébellion. Ce trou inattendu dans son emploi du temps coïncidait du coup parfaitement avec le dixième Jour de l'Empire, anniversaire de la mise en place du régime, et Vador n'avait eu d'autre choix que de revenir sur Coruscant. Son maitre aurait été furieux si son apprenti avait été déclaré absent en un moment si important pour l'Empire, même si chaque instant de libre que Vador pouvait avoir était grappillé ça et là.

Après une semaine éprouvante passée en compagnie de politiciens mielleux et lèche-bottes, et d'interminables heures perdues en cérémonies pompeuses, la période de fête était finalement arrivée à sa fin. A court de patience, le seigneur noir avait ordonné à que ce soit annulé tout rendez-vous et charge de travail pour les prochaines semaines. Son maitre n'avait pas émis d'objection. L'Empereur avait visiblement compris qu'il était essentiel, s'il voulait garder en vie ses commandants de la marine impériale, que le seigneur Vador conserve une certaine santé mentale.

C'était du coup la première fois depuis des années qu'il se retrouvait sans travail à faire. Il n'avait certainement pas été oisif, se consacrant pendant plusieurs heures à la méditation ou à s'entrainer dans sa salle de duel, mais de telles activités n'avaient aucun lien avec le travail qu'il accomplissait habituellement. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ait trouvé cette situation absurde la majeure partie du temps, il s'était rapidement adapté à cette pause dans sa charge. Il était de meilleure humeur que jamais. Il en aurait presque souri, si tant est qu'une telle action convienne à un seigneur Sith.

Il n'apprécia guère, du coup, de voir son errance calme et solitaire dans les jardins sur les toits troublée par l'arrivée de son assistant en chef.

\- Monseigneur ? , retentit la voix chevrotante du colonel non loin de son épaule.

Vador se retint de lui faire payer son interruption en se disant que l'homme devait avoir une bonne raison, telle une urgence, pour l'avoir dérangé ainsi.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Le colonel pâlit en entendant la menace sous-jacente dans la voix de son supérieur, mais s'efforça de continuer :

\- Monseigneur, l'un de vos agents personnels est arrivé. Il prétend que vous voudriez le recevoir immédiatement, car il aurait des informations de nature importante à vous livrer. J'ai tenté de le convaincre d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin au moins, mais…

\- De quel agent s'agit-il ? , grommela Vador avec irritation

\- Il dit s'appeler Baranne, Monseign…

Mais Vador avait déjà dépassé l'assistant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée des jardins comme si le chemin derrière lui était en feu, tout en ordonnant par-dessus son épaule au colonel d'installer l'agent dans une salle de conférence privée. Lui-même y fut en deux minutes, et deux minutes encore plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser passer un homme de taille et d'âge moyens, arborant des yeux d'un gris vif et une longue cicatrice sur sa pommette gauche.

\- Seigneur Vador, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il s'inclina jusqu'à la taille, et son regard luisait d'une lueur de profond respect, mais ses mouvements n'étaient pas empâtés par la peur.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre retraite, mais j'étais sûr que vous voudriez avoir ces informations aussi vite que possible.

\- Vous avez eu raison, agent Baranne, répondit Vador en tendant une main massive gantée de cuir pour prendre la mallette que l'agent lui tendait.

\- J'ai pu trouver d'autres fichiers, ainsi que des objets, continua l'homme aux yeux gris, certains d'entre eux sont d'ailleurs de nature… délicate, monseigneur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? , demanda le Sith.

\- J'ai pu récupérer un échantillon génétique, fut la réponse, Trouvé dans une petite clinique des régions rurales, ainsi que des documents médicaux datant de l'enfance. Tous les autres documents sont de nature diverse : des articles, des rapports scolaires, des hologrammes. Il y a également une vidéo de surveillance holographique de la planète Kamino qui vous intéressera surement, même si cela ne concerne pas exactement la mission que vous m'avez confiée.

La poigne de Vador se resserra imperceptiblement sur la poignée de la mallette.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, Baranne. Continuez votre mission.

L'agent hocha la tête, s'inclina une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Le seigneur Sith lui-même ne perdit pas de temps et se réfugia dans ses appartements, verrouillant l'entrée tant de son esprit que de ses quartiers avant de déposer la mallette avec déférence sur son bureau et de l'ouvrir.

Il découvrit plusieurs contenants de données numériques, ainsi qu'un petit porte-hologramme dans lequel se trouvaient les photos holographiques que Baranne avait mentionné dans son rapport. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour les éprouvettes fixées à l'intérieur de la mallette. Il en dégagea délicatement une de son attache de sécurité, minuscule dans son immense paume noire. Il n'y en avait pas plus d'une douzaine, scellées de chaque côté et remplies du typique fluide bleu de préservation.

Mais jamais Vador n'avait été aussi proche de son épouse en dix ans.

Il fit une tentative pour trouver le sommeil, mais abandonna rapidement. Le cauchemar qui l'assaillit cette nuit-là était particulièrement violent. Il décida alors d'aller voir le contenu des données numériques de plus près. Comme lui avait expliqué Baranne, il n'y avait rien ne particulièrement significatif. Mis à part pour les rapports médicaux datant de son enfance, Padmé n'apparaissait que très brièvement sur les autres données – Un visage en fond lors d'un cliché d'ensemble d'une session du Sénat, un nom parmi tant d'autres sur une liste de diplômés d'université, une mention brève dans un article… Il détruisit rapidement tout ça.

La dernière donnée, cependant, était l'enregistrement de la camera de sécurité sur Kamino.

Deux secondes seulement après avoir commencé à regarder la vidéo, Vador se raidit dans son siège, chacun de ses muscles instinctivement tendu. L'espace d'un instant, sa réaction dérégla son respirateur et sa main droite fusa presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la poignée de son sabre laser.

Obi-Wan!

Il s'agissait bel et bien de son ancien maître sur cet enregistrement vidéo, déambulant sur une passerelle. Il était accompagné d'un alien de haute taille au cou très fin, sûrement un natif de Kamino. En fait, lorsque la furie de Vador se fut un peu calmée, il put discerner les rangées de cuves de clonage s'alignant à l'infini dans la vaste pièce.

L'enregistrement devait dater de la veille de la Guerre des Clones, lorsque son ancien maître et lui avaient reçu pour mission de protéger une certaine sénatrice à laquelle il ne voulait plus penser. Il en était sûr. Obi-Wan n'avait certainement pas mis les pieds sur Kamino pendant la guerre Ils ne s'étaient presque pas quittés durant toute cette période. Cet enregistrement ne lui donnerait aucune indication utile sur comment traquer son ancien maitre décidément bien fuyant.

Il sentit sa colère remonter, cette fois-ci contre Baranne. A quoi avait pensé l'agent en incluant cet enregistrement ? Cela ne concernait nullement la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Baranne était chargé de ne retrouver que les dernières preuves de l'existence de Padmé, réunissant toutes ses trouvailles avant de les amener à son maître. Il voulait que la plus petite mention d'elle disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler d'elle, ne supportait pas que le moindre hologramme ayant survécu à cette recherche acharnée puisse lui rappeler son tendre souvenir.

Mais Obi-Wan, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Une rage terrible dévorait le Seigneur noir à la seule pensée de cet homme. Aucune insulte ne serait suffisante, aucun tourment trop doux. Kenobi devra subir la mort au moins mille fois pour satisfaire le désir de revanche de Vador ! Il ne perdait pas de temps à fouiller la galaxie à la recherche d'une information regardant Kenobi, à moins que cette information ne lui permette de retrouver le traître. Il pourrait s'assurer d'effacer l'homme de la mémoire collective après l'avoir tué. Quel dommage qu'il doive se contenter de ne le tuer qu'une seule fois. Lorsque ses véritables membres, que le Jedi lui avait pris, avaient été remplacés par des prothèses, Vador avait décidé d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Au nom de la Force, cet homme lui avait volé son corps, sa vie, sa douce Padmé et leur enfant…

… Leur enfant. Sa colère retomba lorsque l'image de la petite silhouette aux traits indistincts lui revint à l'esprit. La dernière fois, cela avait été un petit garçon, avec les douces boucles sombres de Padmé et ses yeux bleus à lui. « _Oh, mon petit… Je ne t'ai jamais voulu le moindre mal…_ »

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de là où il se trouvait, ce fut pour voir que le mobilier autour de lui avait été éparpillé et brisé à travers la pièce. Les murs en duracier étaient déformés comme si un géant s'y était fait les dents. Mais Vador n'en avait rien à faire. De tels incidents n'avaient pas été rares ces deux dernières années. Les murs et les chaises se réparaient et se remplaçaient facilement.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'un enfant. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne soit douloureusement conscient de la plaie ouverte dans son esprit qui avait autrefois été, pendant une courte mais bienheureuse période, le lien qui le reliait à son enfant à naître. Après tant d'années, la douloureuse déchirure aurait dû cicatriser mais la douleur n'en était pas moins terrible. Il avait simplement appris à l'ignorer à travers des distractions.

Son regard dissimulé par le masque se posa une fois de plus sur l'enregistrement de sécurité de Kamino, qui tournait toujours sur l'holoprojecteur, juste à côté de la mallette ouverte contenant les tubes à essais. Il regarda sombrement tour à tour les deux objets. Les deux étaient des fragments de son passé, de douloureux rappels de sa souffrance. Les pertes, les années de guerre, les nuits passées à subir ses cauchemars… Tout apparaissait dans les cuves de clonage de Kamino, où à travers les données génétiques de son ange assassiné. Droite et gauche, droite et gauche…

Soudain, le Seigneur noir se pencha, son ombre engloutissant l'holoprojecteur et la mallette, les mains agrippées au bord du bureau. Une seconde chance… Etait-ce après tout possible ? Ses yeux insectoïdes couvaient du regard les deux objets, les connexions se faisant peu à peu, tandis que Vador s'autorisait un espoir fou. Cela ne se pouvait tout de même pas !

Et pourtant pourquoi pas ? Les familles aisées, celles n'ayant pas le temps pour autre chose ou n'en possédant pas la capacité, ne se gênaient pas pour le faire, elles. Il avait de l'argent - en fait, à part la Force, l'argent était la seule chose qu'il possédait véritablement – Et son propre code génétique était fiché, bien que confidentiel, bien sûr...

Non. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Aucune raison ! Et il avait plusieurs semaines de libres à sa disposition. Tout pourrait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Personne ne saurait, tant qu'il était prudent. Palpatine n'en saurait rien.

Vador redressa son siège avant de s'y laisser tomber, submergé par une excitation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis qu'il était enfant. L'idée à elle seule suffisait presque à le griser. Une telle chance de se racheter ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre une seule seconde de plus…

Fort heureusement, une décennie lui avait appris quelque chose au sujet de la patience, sans quoi il se serait jeté dans son chasseur personnel et aurait quitté Coruscant aussitôt, ce qui aurait rendu son maître suspicieux. Il patienta jusqu'à tard dans la matinée, le lendemain matin, pour ordonner à ce que sa navette privée soit prête pour un départ immédiat vers Vjun, et sa forteresse du château Bast.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :3 Qui peut deviner ce à quoi Vador pense ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	3. Drôle de rêve

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon, je poste le troisième chapitre, mais il faudra attendre quelque peu pour la suite. Je tiens à garder un peu d'avance sur les chapitres traduits. Je m'occupe du 11ème pour l'instant, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps libre, j'en ai pas en quantité astronomique... Bref !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drôle de rêve

Il pleuvait une fois de plus sur Vjun. Le ciel plombé et le transparacier tacheté par l'acide rappelait plus que jamais à Vador le temps qui régnait sur Kamino. Mais en même temps, presque tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait la planète des cloneurs, ces derniers temps.

Comme à son habitude dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire, le Seigneur noir était plongé dans ses pensées, planté face à une gigantesque baie vitrée rehaussée de transparacier, surveillant le paysage torturé et tempétueux de Vjun depuis sa forteresse, posée dans les hauteurs des falaises. En tant que Jedi, Anakin Skywalker avait été particulièrement mauvais dans l'art de la méditation. Et en tant que Sith, Dark Vador ne se débrouillait pas mieux. Il avait néanmoins fini par se rendre compte que l'observation de grandes perspectives, tel que le paysage actuellement sous ses yeux, pouvait l'aider à se plonger dans un état de réflexion profonde, ce qui lui suffisait.

Lorsqu'il était au Château Bast, son angle de vue préféré pour de telles activités était la baie vitrée de la bibliothèque. Elle présentait un panorama impressionnant de la vallée et de l'océan lointain. Habituellement, il contemplait la naissance des tempêtes venues de la mer, prêtes à déverser leur noirceur majestueuse sur le paysage alentours dans toute leur violence. Néanmoins, malgré l'approche d'une énorme masse nuageuse chargée d'éclairs crépitants, visiblement prête à engloutir le ciel entier dans sa gueule avide après l'avoir transpercé de sa foudre, Vador n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était trop impatient pour s'intéresser à autre chose que ce qui lui occupait actuellement l'esprit.

Ses invités venus de Kamino étaient arrivés la veille au matin, accompagnés de leur équipement de laboratoire et de procédure. Ils avaient été emmenés dans les entrailles de la forteresse dès qu'ils avaient atterri, procédant à des tests sur les échantillons génétiques. Vador n'avait aucune idée de quand ils seraient prêts, mais ils avaient intérêt à l'être rapidement, car sa patience s'amenuisait vite. L'attente n'avait fait que gonfler encore et encore depuis que l'idée lui était venue, deux semaines plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il sache si c'était possible ! Ils avaient déjà travaillé 24 heures non-stop et aujourd'hui. A présent, c'était le soir, et toujours rien.

Il se raidit, contrôlant son excitation nerveuse. Patience. Les résultats seraient disponibles le moment venu et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il était un seigneur Sith, ne faisant qu'un avec le Côté Obscur, et il n'avait nul besoin d'éprouver ces ridicules bouffées d'impatience inutile. De façon délibérée, il posa son comlink sur un bureau inutilisé et se dirigea vers le terminal d'ordinateur à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque avant de commencer à regarder ses fichiers personnels, à la recherche d'une tâche qui aurait pu lui être confiée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié.

Il y avait quelques messages en provenance des quartiers généraux de la Marine. La Rébellion avait apparemment trouvé un second souffle, et des rapports faisaient état d'incidents violents dans plusieurs systèmes de la Bordure Extérieure – Et plus alarmant, une attaque par un groupe de corvettes corelliennes non identifiées sur deux Destroyers de classe Impériale. Bien que les Destroyers n'aient pas été détruits, la plupart des corvettes avait pu fuir et des dégâts importants avaient été signalés. C'était l'attaque la plus téméraire qu'aient jamais fait les Rebelles. Vador ne pouvait se permettre de rester absent beaucoup plus longtemps, vu l'intensité croissante du conflit. Beaucoup d'officiers en chef de la Marine impériale voyaient la Rébellion comme une gêne mineure et temporaire, mais Vador n'était pas de leur avis. Si l'Empereur ne lui laissait pas le champ libre pour s'occuper des Rebelles maintenant, tant qu'ils étaient encore limités en moyens et quelque peu désorganisés, ils risquaient de se retrouver avec une guerre civile sur les bras…

A l'autre bout de la large pièce, son comlink personnel vibra brusquement. Sa tentative pour paraitre indifférent et calme fut tuée dans l'œuf lorsqu'il se rua du terminal jusqu'au bureau.

\- Oui ? , gronda-t-il dans le micro.

 _\- "Monseigneur"_ , répondit promptement l'un de ses assistants, " _Le technicien en chef vient de me prévenir que les tests préliminaires étaient terminés. Il souhaiterait vous parler dès que vous serez disponible"._

\- Escortez-le immédiatement à la bibliothèque.

En vitesse, Vador s'ouvrit à la Force et désactiva mentalement les nombreux systèmes de sécurité, avant de lever un bouclier autour de la bibliothèque pour prévenir des oreilles indiscrètes. Puis il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table de conférence de la bibliothèque et attendit.

Le temps parut s'étirer à l'infini avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour laisser passer un grand alien au corps mince, dont la tête en en forme de bulbe oscillait sur un cou interminable. A en juger par ses rides et la décoloration de sa peau déjà pale, Vador se dit qu'il devait être âgé pour un membre de son espèce.

\- Bonsoir, seigneur Vador, le salua le Kaminoan.

Vador se leva pour lui rendre son salut d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis le docteur We K'do. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mes services.

\- Cela dépendra des possibilités de succès de cette entreprise, docteur.

\- J'ai personnellement examiné les spécimens génétiques que vous nous avez fourni. Ils sont d'excellente qualité. Soyez assuré, Monseigneur si vous décidez de mener à bien votre projet, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'aboutisse pas avec brio.

La première pensée de Vador fut de vouloir se laisser tomber dans son siège sous le coup du soulagement, et la seconde de sauter de joie. Heureusement pour lui que son statut de seigneur Sith l'en empêcha. Il repoussa ses émotions avec toute la puissance du Côté Obscur.

\- Sera-t-il possible pour vous de travailler ici, sur Vjun ? , demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire amener tout l'équipement nécessaire depuis Kamino. Tant que vous pouvez nous procurer l'espace nécessaire pour assembler le laboratoire, je pense que nous pourrons commencer dès demain.

Puis le docteur hésita, avant de reprendre :

\- Pour plus de sécurité, nous pouvons accélérer le développement, ce qui réduirait notre temps de présence si celle-ci doit rester secrète.

Mais Vador secoua immédiatement la tête. Etant donné les circonstances, il voulait que la procédure se déroule aussi naturellement que possible.

\- Non. Je ne veux aucune modification génétique. Vous avez mon autorisation pour commencer le travail. Combien d'espace vous faut-il ?

\- Je pense que deux pièces assez larges en plus du laboratoire seront suffisantes pour entreposer l'équipement. Et bien sûr, nous aurons également besoin d'un centre médical standard et de quartiers de repos…

Vador ne perdit pas de temps. En l'espace de deux heures, l'équipement apporté par les Kaminoans fut assemblé au dernier niveau de la forteresse, de l'autre côté du hall donnant sur son centre médical personnel, protégé par une douzaine de systèmes haute sécurité. A minuit, le travail avait commencé.

OOO

\- Enfin ! , soupira Owen Lars en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, J'ai cru que ce garçon ne se calmerait jamais.

\- Il était plutôt sur charbons ardents aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ? , pouffa Beru en lui tendant une tasse de caf.

Owen secoua la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée.

\- Il va me falloir un mois pour que le garage soit complètement réparé. Et je ne parle pas du speeder !

\- Il ne pensait pas à mal, souffla sa femme, Et pour le speeder, il ne s'agit que d'une carrosserie un peu cabossée. Il était juste excité que tu le laisses conduire.

\- Ouais, eh bien rappelle moi de ne pas le laisser le mettre dans le garage, la prochaine fois, grogna Owen malgré l'étincelle d'amusement qui dansait dans son regard, Au moins il dort, maintenant…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils entendirent le crépitement précipité de petits pieds s'approchant de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit garçon blond surgit dans la pièce, le visage quelque peu honteux tandis que ses grands yeux bleus croisaient le regard exaspéré d'Owen.

\- Oncle Owen ? , demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Luke, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ? , soupira Owen, Il est plus que tard, et il faut nous lever tôt demain pour notre trajet jusqu'à Mos Eisley.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, répondit Luke, Ça m'a réveillé.

\- Un cauchemar ? , intervint Beru.

Le front de l'enfant de dix ans se plissa comme l'aurait fait celui d'un adulte.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ? , grogna Owen avec irritation.

Beru le gratifia d'un regard d'avertissement avant d'ouvrir les bras.

\- Viens là et raconte-moi ce que tu as vu, souffla-t-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Que Luke vienne se lover sur ses genoux ainsi prouvait qu'il était troublé. D'habitude, il ne voulait pas faire preuve de tels enfantillages, surtout depuis son anniversaire.

\- Il y avait surtout un homme, dedans, commença doucement le garçon, … Enfin, je crois que c'était un homme. Il avait une espèce de casque sur la tête, donc j'étais pas sûr…Mais il n'avait pas l'air très gentil, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

\- Et cet homme t'a fait peur ?

Luke fronça les sourcils une fois de plus.

\- Je… pense qu'il voulait me faire peur, finit-il par expliquer, Il était grand et tout noir, mais… Je me sentais… bien, avec lui, alors j'avais pas peur. Enfin, je crois pas…

Le regard de Beru, soudain empli de frayeur, croisa celui d'Owen tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de son neveu.

\- … Et ce qui était vraiment bizarre, c'est que je crois que j'ai vu un bébé, aussi… Pourquoi je rêverais d'un bébé ?, continua Luke en portant un regard empli de la confusion la plus générale sur sa tante.

\- Ce n'est sûrement rien, Luke, le rassura immédiatement Beru, Allez viens, on retourne au lit.

En quittant la pièce avec Luke, qu'elle tenait par la main, elle adressa un signe de tête à Owen en indiquant leur communicateur du regard. Owen soupira de mécontentement, mais s'exécuta. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier Obi-Wan Kenobi, le vieux fou comprendrait mieux ce que cet incident pouvait vouloir dire que Beru ou lui.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, d'ici le 1er mai !**

 **Lereniel**


	4. Le projet de Vador

**Mille excuses pour ce léger retard ! J'ai eu un travail urgent à terminer entre deux révisions de partiels... Beurk. Bref ! Voilà donc le chapitre 4. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le projet de Vador**

 _Huit mois plus tard…_

Le Sénat avait toujours été un endroit particulièrement stressant pour travailler. C'était ainsi dans les souvenirs de Bail Organa depuis la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds en tant que sénateur – il y a près de quinze ans déjà. Il grogna en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège de bureau, se massant les tempes. Quinze ans, déjà ? Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de ne plus exister hors des limites de la Rotonde sénatoriale.

Les affaires sénatoriales étaient devenues particulièrement difficiles depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Sa tache de représentant de sa planète ressemblait de plus en plus à un numéro de funambulisme sur un fil que l'on aurait tendu entre deux des titanesques gratte-ciel de Coruscant. Face aux combats de plus en plus violents entre la Rébellion et la Marine impériale, Organa avait été nommé chef du comité qui « supervisait » les agissements de la Marine face à cette situation et bien sûr, il jouait un rôle plus personnel en coulisses de ces conflits, ce qui n'allégeait aucunement sa charge de travail.

Et comme si cette situation ne le préoccupait pas suffisamment, il fallait que sa fille soit constamment hantée par des rêves déconcertants et des cauchemars vivaces. Ce problème persistait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Aucun docteur, fut-il droïde, humain ou alien, n'était en mesure de l'aider. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer un sommeil sans rêves. Pas même les plus puissants tranquillisants ne pouvaient quoi que ce soit contre ses insomnies de plus en plus fréquentes. La plupart du temps, le rêve se répétait : sa fille lui décrivait dans un murmure une haute figure habillée tout de noir et portant un masque, qui l'effrayait et la rassurait en même temps, et disait souvent voir un bébé avec lui.

Cette situation l'inquiétait tant qu'il était à deux doigts de contacter Kenobi. Il n'osait pas, cependant. Mais comment pouvait-il donc aider Leïa ?

Il était presque sûr que c'était Vador que voyait la petite fille dans ses rêves quant au bébé, la seule explication qui pouvait avoir du sens était qu'elle avait gardé une sorte de souvenir subconscient de son frère jumeau. Rien de tout cela ne le rassurait. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne craigne pour la sécurité de Leïa.

Ces derniers jours, surtout, l'avaient vu angoisser comme jamais : Ses devoirs en tant que chef du comité de supervision l'avaient forcé à être en contact quasi-journalier avec le seigneur Vador lui-même. D'habitude, leurs échanges se faisaient à travers l'Holonet, étant séparés par de nombreuses années-lumière. Mais même cela suffisait à mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le Seigneur noir ne se rendrait pas comte de son humeur pour le moins tendue. A une distance mesurable au niveau galactique, il était sûr que ses pensées ne seraient pas perçues par le Sith.

Mais il était loin d'avoir cette même assurance dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'un échange en face-à-masque avec le bras droit de l'Empereur. Et ce matin, son assistant lui avait annoncé que Vador requérait sa présence en milieu de journée pour qu'ils discutent de son pouvoir d'action en tant que chef du comité.

Il n'osait imaginer pourquoi- aucune réunion avec le commandement de la Marine n'était prévu avant la semaine suivante. En plus, Vador n'était même pas supposé être _sur_ Coruscant ! Aux dernières nouvelles, le Seigneur noir était engagé au front, à freiner les efforts de la Rébellion. Rien que la veille, ils avaient eu vent de la victoire de l'Empire à Munto Codru, où Vador avait pris le commandement de la flotte impériale.

Le Sith avait-il quelque soupçon, après tout ? A cette pensée, Bail sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Au nom de la Force, il devait faire attention à Leïa !

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui d'ignorer la convocation. S'il ne venait pas, ou lui fournissait une quelconque excuse pour se dérober, les soupçons feraient leur apparition. Raison pour laquelle son speeder le déposa au Centre de Commandes Naval à 13 heures tapantes.

Dès son arrivée, il avait immédiatement été redirigé vers le palais du Seigneur noir et là, introduit dans une pièce à la décoration spartiate. Il avait le temps de se poser des questions sur les raisons de ces évènements inattendus. Vador devait indubitablement s'occuper des affaires de la flotte depuis les quartiers généraux. S'il y avait bien une chose que Bail était forcé de lui reconnaitre, c'était que le Sith savait conserver les choses à leur juste place : Toutes leurs réunions précédentes avaient eu lieu dans la même salle de conférence, au siège de la Marine impériale, en compagnie d'une poignée d'amiraux sélectionnés avec soin et du reste des membres du comité.

De plus, Vador n'était pas du genre à changer un lieu de réunion sans en informer les autres concernés, pas plus qu'il ne les faisait attendre au-delà de l'heure prévue de la réunion en question et pourtant, Bail fut abandonné dans la pièce où on l'avait conduit, à se tourner les pouces pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau pour laisser passer le commandant en second de l'Empire.

\- Sénateur Organa, gronda le Seigneur noir.

Bail remarqua qu'il avait l'air agité – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Dark Vador ne s'agitait pas. Il pouvait s'énerver, mais ne s'agitait jamais.

\- Je regrette ne pas assister à la prochaine réunion. Toutes les informations m'ont été transmises après compilation pour le comité (Il plaça fermement une carte à puce électronique dans la main tendue du sénateur), et j'ai donné des instructions à l'amiral Randon afin qu'il s'entretienne avec les sénateurs, demain. Je quitte le système ce soir pour des raisons urgentes.

Et sur ces mots, il dépassa Bail pour rejoindre la porte opposée à celle par laquelle il était entré dans la pièce. Juste avant de sortir, cependant, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la princesse était quelque peu souffrante.

Le sénateur d'Alderaan crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher jusqu'aux niveaux les plus bas de Coruscant.

\- … Elle est troublée par des cauchemars, rien de plus, finit-il par répondre.

Vador garda le silence l'espace de quelques instants, avant de lâcher :

\- Acceptez mes vœux pour son prompt rétablissement.

Et sur ces mots, il fit brusquement demi-tour et disparut dans un tourbillon de sa cape noire.

Vador songea plus d'une fois après coup que son comportement avait dû paraitre plus qu'étrange à Organa, mais il était trop inquiet pour se préoccuper de ça. Son après-midi fut passée à aller d'un bout à l'autre du Centre impérial, dans un tourbillon de réunions et de rendez-vous avec des sénateurs et des amiraux, tandis qu'il bataillait pour terminer tout son travail à temps pour pouvoir quitter la planète le soir même.

L'état d'esprit de Vador était tel que pas un instant, il ne se demanda pourquoi l'Empereur n'avait pas été suspicieux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partirait le plus rapidement possible pour Vjun à cause d'une urgence. Palpatine s'était contenté de hocher la tête, et c'était presque s'il ne l'avait fait sortir de la pièce d'un geste distrait comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant lorsqu'elle est occupée. Visiblement, tous deux étaient trop occupés par leurs propres affaires pour s'intéresser à celles des autres. Mais il était sûr que cette apathie de la part de son maître envers ses activités ne durerait pas longtemps Peut-être devrait-il prendre deux Destroyers interstellaires et bombarder quelques planètes depuis leur orbite au nom de la traque qu'il menait contre les Rebelles, pour assurer ses arrières…

Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer là-dessus pour l'instant. Chacune de ses pensées était focalisée sur le fait qu'il devait se rendre sur Vjun aussi vite que possible – et sur ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

Son assistant en chef l'avait contacté tôt ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu un contact avec la planète depuis qu'il en était parti huit mois auparavant. C'était normalement encore trop tôt pour qu'il revienne, mais pour une raison inconnue, K'do avait décidé que cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Son assistant lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient attendre cinq jours avant qu'ils n'aient plus le choix et ne soient forcés d'agir. S'il partait à minuit, il pourrait atteindre Vjun à temps. Il n'y avait pas eu plus d'explications.

Vador put monter à bord de sa navette une heure avant l'heure de décollage prévue. Ce n'est que quand ils furent engagés en hyperespace qu'il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose s'était-il mal passé, après tout ? K'do lui avait pourtant dit avant qu'il ne parte que tout se déroulait à merveille et que rien ne laissait penser que cela pourrait changer. Les techniciens avaient soigneusement conduit des tests et des analyses plus d'une douzaine de fois par jour, afin d'être sûrs qu'aucun développement inattendu n'échapperait à leur surveillance. Alors pourquoi fallait-il arrêter le processus maintenant ?

Il essaya de se calmer à travers la méditation, mais échoua encore plus spectaculairement que d'habitude. Même le fait de contempler la beauté violente de l'hyperespace à travers la vitre de pilotage du cockpit ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il finit par se retirer dans sa cabine et s'occuper tant bien que mal à démonter et remonter un droïde de maintenance, le modifiant au gré des idées qui faisait jour dans son esprit. Mais personne ne pouvait se consacrer à un tel passe-temps pendant quatre jours non-stop. Le dernier jour du voyage l'avait vu s'enfermer dans sa chambre hyperbare et ruminer sombrement ses pensées, rendu à moitié fou par l'impatience, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. La plus ardue des batailles auxquelles il avait pris part n'avait été qu'une balade de santé à côté de cette situation tant l'attente le rendait nerveux.

Le Seigneur noir bondit littéralement hors de la navette quand elle se posa enfin sur la piste d'atterrissage de Château Bast. Il vit à peine où il mettait les pieds tandis qu'il se rendait d'un pas vif jusqu'au dernier niveau de la forteresse, où il avait fait installer les Kaminoans et leur laboratoire. C'était sa destination, et rien d'autre n'importait.

K'do vint à sa rencontre à l'extérieur de l'aile médicale.

\- Seigneur Vador, le salua-t-il, Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu arriver à temps. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons plus de trois heures devant nous.

Sur ses derniers mots, sa voix fut emplie de stupéfaction.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous accélérer les choses ? , gronda dangereusement le Sith, Y-a-t-il eu des complications ?

\- Effectivement, Monseigneur, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est rien de dangereux. Cela concerne plus un manque de _place_ qu'un manque de temps.

Vador fronça les sourcils derrière son masque et croisa les bras.

\- Un manque de place ?

K'do leva les bras en un geste perplexe et répondit :

\- Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux si vous voyez le problème actuel par vous-même, Monseigneur. Suivez-moi, nous allons procéder.

Son cœur, l'un des rares organes naturels qu'il lui restait, battait furieusement contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il suivait le docteur dans l'aile médicale. Au centre de la troisième pièce, une petite cuve blanche avait été installée, reliées par des douzaines de câbles, tuyaux et capteurs et entourée par des techniciens Kaminoans réalisant des diagnostics et vérifiant les données reçues.

\- Sommes-nous prêts à commencer ? , leur demanda vivement K'do.

L'un des techniciens hocha la tête à l'affirmative en lui tendant en fin imprimé couvert de données.

\- Tous les signes vitaux sont excellents et les préparations des systèmes préliminaires sont terminées. Nous commençons ?

K'do hocha la tête. En quelques instants, la cuve fut doucement déplacée jusque dans une chambre plus agréable, dans les tons bleu pastel. Les techniciens entrèrent un nouveau code et s'emparèrent de leurs consoles de contrôle. La cuve fut précautionneusement penchée sur un côté et rattachée à une petite table rembourrée de vinyle par une petite rampe à pente douce. K'do eut d'autres gestes secs et des ordres en Kaminoan fusèrent, tandis que deux femmes en blouse blanche se postaient face à la cuve, de l'autre côté de la table. Il y eut une brève pause en attendant que tout le monde soit en position. K'do jeta un coup d'œil à Vador, qui se tenait en retrait vers le fond de la pièce. Le docteur lui fit signe de s'approcher avec le premier sourire que le Seigneur noir lui ait vu.

\- Vous verrez mieux d'ici, lui expliqua-t-il avant d'adresser un signe de tête aux techniciens, Commencez le processus.

Vador observa la scène tandis que la plaque refermant le bas de la cuve s'ouvrait et qu'un tube était installé jusqu'à la table. Les deux femmes se penchèrent un peu plus en avant alors que le tube se mettait à pulser de façon lente et régulière…

Le Seigneur noir sursauta légèrement en sentant une étincelle de peur primitive faire réagir la Force. Cela ne venait pas de lui, ce qui voulait dire que ça devait être…

Une des femmes dit quelque chose d'un ton excité, et toutes deux s'agglutinèrent autour de l'entrée de la cuve à un point tel que Vador ne put rien voir. Des sourires fleurirent sur les visages des techniciens. K'do recevait des rapports d'évolution de la situation en Kaminoan et la pièce était dans une telle ébullition que Vador n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'une des deux femmes quitta la petite table et s'avança doucement vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

\- Tenez, Monseigneur, dit-elle doucement en tendant les bras vers lui.

Là, niché au creux de douces couvertures et déjà propre, reposait un petit bébé qui gémissait sourdement.

\- C'est une fille, Monseigneur, lui annonça K'do à son côté.

Avec des gestes lents, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Vador prit finalement l'enfant des bras de la sage-femme.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse être si parfaite, si belle ! Elle était minuscule au creux de ses bras et ne pesait rien. Il aurait presque pu la tenir dans une seule de ses mains. Avec hésitation, il se fondit dans la Force et toucha l'esprit de sa fille pour la première fois. Et bien que cela lui soit douloureux, il eut un grand sourire sous son masque. Qu'elle était déjà brillante dans la Force ! Et précoce… Il pouvait sentir qu'elle reconnaissait instinctivement son toucher mental. Le bébé tenta même, par réflexe, de le toucher à son tour.

L'espace d'un instant, rien d'autre n'existait dans l'univers. Il avait l'impression de tenir ce qui était le plus important de toute la création au creux de ses bras.

Comment devrait-il l'appeler ? Il songea brièvement à la nommer Padmé en hommage à sa mère…

\- Monseigneur ? , l'interrompit K'do, Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais nous n'avons pas terminé, j'en ai peur.

Bien sûr. Ils fallait qu'ils prennent sa fille, fassent des tests postnataux et des scans pour être sûr qu'elle soit en parfaite santé…

Puis son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant lorsque la seconde femme l'approcha à son tour depuis la table, tenant un second petit paquet de couvertures dans les bras. Le choc faillit lui faire lâcher le bébé qu'il tenait déjà.

\- Docteur…

K'do lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- Vous avez _deux_ filles, Monseigneur.

* * *

 **... Et les ennuis ne font que commencer. J'adore cette histoire !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'attendrai sûrement d'avoir fini de traduire le chapitre 11, mais si ça prend trop de temps, je posterai la suite ;)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel.**


	5. Rêves et rencontres

**Hello à tous ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer la traduction, mais comme promis, je poste quand même ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rêves et rencontres**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le maelström émotionnel et bourdonnant d'activité qu'avait été la naissance des jumelles. A présent, les docteurs, les infirmières et les techniciens avaient cessé leurs examens et leur agitation, permettant à Vador de s'habituer à la présence de ses enfants nouveaux nés.

Ses petites filles dormaient à présent paisiblement, toutes deux installées dans le même berceau, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un de préparé. Le Seigneur noir était penché au-dessus d'elles, tachant d'être aussi silencieux qu'il lui était possible de l'être. Au début, il avait craint que le chuintement de son respirateur ne les réveillent, mais K'do lui avait assuré qu'elles y étaient habituées, expliquant que selon la procédure standard, des enregistrements de sa voix avaient été joués pendant plusieurs heures par jour tout près de la cuve où elles s'étaient développées. Et depuis une heure, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait fait le moindre mouvement sous l'intensité de son regard alerte.

Elles paraissaient si minuscules. K'do avait reconnu qu'elles étaient plus petites que la plupart des nouveaux nés, mais cela n'avait pas paru le préoccuper. Les jumeaux naissaient apparemment un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et pesaient généralement moins à la naissance. Il paraissait néanmoins plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il puisse seulement y avoir eu naissance de _jumelles_.

Cela aurait apparemment dû être impossible pour un second enfant d'être conçu via la technique que les Kaminoans avaient utilisé ou du moins, il aurait dû être impossible de ne pas avoir remarqué les seconds signes vitaux avant. K'do lui avait avoué avoir eu des doutes concernant certains rapports qu'il avait reçu, mais personne n'avait remarqué la présence d'un deuxième enfant avant que ne soit fait un scan visuel direct de la cuve d'incubation. Le docteur avait du coup nourri une certaine inquiétude à l'encontre du second bébé lors de sa naissance, et l'avait emmené pour lui faire suivre plus de tests que n'en avait reçu sa sœur.

Mais tout allait apparemment bien, malgré l'ancienne loi de Murphy* et Vador avait à présent ses enfants pour lui seul.

Il ne savait toujours pas quel nom leur donner. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit juste que l'une d'entre elles soit nommée Padmé, à présent ce nom était spécial pour lui, et il ne souhaitait aucune forme de favoritisme entre ses filles. Il aurait peut-être pu appeler la seconde Shmi, mais le nom de sa mère ne paraissait convenir à aucune d'entre elles.

 _Leïa_ _?_ Son esprit refusa immédiatement cette possibilité, tandis qu'une douleur le déchirait au souvenir de sa femme et lui, assis à la véranda de leur appartement à Coruscant, tandis qu'ils discutaient de possibles noms pour leur bébé. Tous deux avaient aimé le nom de Leïa, qui était sans doute le seul nom féminin sur lequel ils avaient été d'accord… Mais celui-là était réservé à son premier enfant n'ayant jamais vu le jour.

Non, ce ne serait pas Leïa.

Il poussa un soupir, décidant de laisser de côté la question des noms pour l'instant, et se contenta simplement d'apprécier la présence des jumelles. Leur étincelle dans la Force était à présent floue, mais chaleureuse, embrouillée par le sommeil et épargnée par les rêves, contrairement à leur père hanté par ses souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas la première fois en l'espace de huit mois, mais Vador sentit un doute atroce l'assaillir. Il n'était pas fait pour être père. Il ne le méritait pas, pas après avoir causé la mort de sa mère, de sa femme et de leur enfant ! Qui était-il, sinon un fou aveuglé par son arrogance, pour se croire capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité maintenant ? A quelle horrible destin avait-il condamné ces deux petits trésors ?

Il faillit rire de lui-même lorsque sa panique momentanée s'évanouit. Il était un seigneur Sith, haut de deux mètres, maitrisant la Force et le sabre laser à la perfection, ayant subi la perte de ses quatre membres et ayant survécu aux flammes de Mustafar… Et il craignait deux petites filles au berceau qui n'étaient même pas âgées d'un jour ! Oh, mais il ne méritait pas ces deux petits anges, pas le moins du monde, pas plus qu'il n'avait mérité leur mère. Un enfant esclave et une reine… Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose d'aussi étrange que cette histoire ne pouvait pas avoir une fin heureuse. L'univers ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, comme Sidious se plaisait à lui rappeler. Elle avait été trop bonne pour lui, trop bonne pour cette galaxie, une reine angélique… Et il était déjà sûr que ces deux petites princesses tiendraient de leur mère…

Des princesses ?

 _Pourquoi pas Sara ?_ Il rumina l'idée, testant le nom de différentes façons. Oui… Oui. Sara. C'était un beau nom. Il caressa gentiment l'esprit de l'ainée des jumelles. Sara. Il y avait quelque chose de si puissant dans le fait de lui donner un nom ! D'un seul coup, elle lui parut encore deux fois plus précieuse qu'avant.

 _Bonjour, Sara…_

Une fois que le premier nom fut choisi, le second lui vint rapidement. Il se rappelait à peine de son visage – mais au moins avait-il choisi de se souvenir d'elle, contrairement aux autres Jedis qu'il avait connu. Elle avait été une apprentie, un peu plus jeune que lui, et tous les deux avaient suivi leurs maitres respectifs pour régler une dispute territoriale dans la Bordure Extérieure lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié la façon dont le conflit avait été réglé. Tout avait perdu de son importance lorsque Sandra avait été tuée par un assassin lors de la mission. Il se souvenait encore de sa seconde crémation Jedi.

Sa seconde fille s'appellerait donc Sandra. Sara et Sandra. Il sourit derrière son masque et tendit de nouveau la main pour les toucher.

OOO

 _Ailleurs dans la galaxie…_

La plupart des enfants ayant vécu leur vie entière en un seul endroit n'aurait pas bien pris le fait d'être déraciné d'un seul coup, allant se coucher dans leur lit pour se réveiller littéralement à l'autre bout de la galaxie. La plupart des enfants aurait hurlé, se serait enfuie en pleurant au milieu de cet environnement inconnu et n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de se retrouver seul en compagnie d'un parfait étranger.

Aussi Obi-Wan Kenobi était-il profondément soulagé que Luke Skywalker ne fût pas comme la plupart des enfants. Il avait certes crié en parcourant le vaisseau d'un bout à l'autre, mais chaque cri n'avait été qu'une expression de pure excitation. Le jeune Luke avait été complètement emporté par le fait qu'il était en train de vivre son premier voyage spatial (du moins pensait-il qu'il s'agissait du premier).

Le maitre Jedi n'avait par contre pas partagé l'excitation du petit, à moins qu'être inquiet à en avoir la nausée compte pour de l'excitation. L'envie de rendre son repas s'était un peu apaisée au cours de ces derniers mois, mais pas de beaucoup. Et surtout pas grâce aux rêves continus de Luke.

En recevant l'appel d'Owen et en apprenant à quel point la description que le petit garçon donnait de ses rêves était alarmante, Obi-Wan avait pratiquement transformé le sable en verre tant il était allé vite pour se rendre à la ferme. Il était directement allé dans la chambre de Luke avec le couple Lars sur les talons et avait minutieusement examiné le souvenir du rêve du petit.

C'était définitivement plus une vision qu'un rêve.

Le plus terrifiant dans tout ça restait l'image claire et nette de son ancien apprenti, à présent masqué et vêtu de son armure noire, portant un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu supporter la vague d'angoisse qui l'avait envahi tandis qu'il attendait que Bail Organa réponde à son appel. Le signal n'avait pas atteint le palais d'Aldera, mais fort heureusement, Ellé était venue à son secours.

L'ancienne suivante de Padmé était sans doute la plus débrouillarde des femmes que la défunte sénatrice avait engagée, et elle avait suivi les traces de sa maitresse jusqu'à trouver les rapports médicaux de Polis Massa. Elle savait que Padmé était enceinte, et en apprenant l'implication d'Obi-Wan dans toute l'histoire, lui avait demandé à rester sur Alderaan pour garder un œil sur la petite princesse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que le Jedi aurait pu faire pour l'en empêcher mais il était content qu'elle soit présente, aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait rassuré quant à la situation de Leïa et avait même, à sa demande, été vérifier d'elle-même au palais pour être absolument sure.

Rien durant ces huit derniers mois n'avait alarmé Obi-Wan, mais il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans que Luke ne soit assailli par le même rêve.

Qui d'autre pouvait bien être ce bébé, à part l'un des jumeaux ? Le Jedi croyait fermement en la véracité des visions de Force, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient Anakin. La meilleure chose pour Leïa, c'était qu'Ellé garde un œil averti sur elle. Mais Luke n'était pas aussi visible. Peu de personnes se rendraient compte de la disparition d'une famille de fermiers sur une planète éloignée. Terrifié à l'idée que les rêves de Luke n'annoncent l'arrivée imminente de son ancien apprenti à présent plus machine qu'homme, Obi-Wan n'avait pas perdu une seconde.

Ils étaient partis la nuit même, dans un speeder puis une navette de seconde main. Luke avait précautionneusement été déplacé dans son sommeil Obi-Wan avait craint que la réaction du garçon face à ces évènements inattendus ne soit remarquée, et un tel bouleversement émotionnel serait beaucoup plus difficile à détecter pour un Sith s'ils étaient en hyperespace lors de ce moment éprouvant.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le trouble de Luke avait été minime, surtout une fois qu'Obi-Wan lui avait arrangé une connexion par communicateur avec sa tante et son oncle. Owen et Beru étaient maintenant en sécurité sur la planète Krytoa, plutôt similaire à Tatooine en termes de paysages. Luke et lui avaient déjà traversé de nombreux systèmes, changeant de vaisseau à chaque arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan soit sûr d'avoir suffisamment brouillé les pistes. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles comme quoi ils seraient recherchés.

Il n'osait néanmoins pas ramener Luke à sa famille, pas plus qu'il n'estimait sage d'emmener le garçon à Bail Organa, ou à sa tante Sola sur Naboo.

Il poussa un soupir en se rejetant contre son siège dans le cockpit, regardant la carte galactique d'un œil désespéré. Aucun des systèmes qu'il voyait ne lui paraissait suffisamment sûr, à présent. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas élever un enfant correctement s'ils passaient leur temps à changer constamment de vaisseaux et à errer dans la galaxie en sautant de système en système comme une gigantesque grenouille neimodienne. Il fallait qu'il trouve un havre amical. Pas Tatooine, pas Naboo, pas Alderaan ni Krytoa, **CERTAINEMENT PAS** Coruscant ou toute autre planète située dans la Bordure intérieure… Décidément, les régions sauvages lui paraissaient plus attirantes de minute en minute…

Obi-Wan bondit brusquement dans son siège lorsqu'un cri d'intense terreur et de détresse retentit dans la Force. Il fut si puissant que le Jedi identifia à peine qu'il venait de Luke. Il se leva, et à peine attint-il le passage menant aux cabines qu'une seconde vague d'émotion faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes. Ses oreilles sonnaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à entendre les gémissements venant de l'autre bout du couloir et le crépitement précipité de petits pieds.

Il se reprit juste à temps pour rattraper Luke lorsque le petit garçon lui rentra dedans. L'enfant pleurait si fort qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer, et ses yeux fous se posaient partout sans voir Obi-Wan.

\- Luke !

Mais le garçon avait l'air prêt à continuer à courir sans s'arrêter. Obi-Wan l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de le faire sortir de cet état de panique. Il dut attraper le menton du petit et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Chuuut, le calma-t-il, Chut, tout va bien.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent, mais Luke ne cessa pas de trembler pour autant. Obi-Wan attira sa jeune charge contre sa poitrine, lui frottant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que les restes de son hystérie s'évanouissent.

\- Ça va mieux ? , demanda-t-il enfin.

Le petit hocha la tête en prenant une longue inspiration tremblotante.

\- Encore le rêve ?

D'habitude, le songe récurrent ne mettait pas Luke dans un état d'énervement (et ce fait seul suffisait à terrifier Obi-Wan).

\- N…non, répondit Luke, Pas le même (Un nouveau frisson le secoua). C'était différent.

\- Tu as eu peur.

Le petit ne put qu'hocher la tête, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par un reste de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- C'était encore l'homme en noir, chuchota-t-il, celui avec le masque. Sauf que là, il y avait un feu ou quelque chose comme ça et…

Il s'arrêta et déglutit, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu. Finalement, il gémit, en désespoir :

\- Juste… Regarde, s'il te plait… Juste cette fois.

\- … D'accord, répondit doucement Obi-Wan.

Depuis que Luke avait appris que le Jedi pouvait sonder son esprit et voir ce dont il avait rêvé, il demandait constamment à Obi-Wan de le faire plutôt que de passer son temps à décrire ses songes. D'habitude, Obi-Wan refusait, sentant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un bon entrainement pour le garçon mais la détresse de Luke était si grande, cette fois-ci, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à lui forcer à revivre son cauchemar. Avec précaution, le Jedi s'ouvrit à la Force et alla examiner les souvenirs de Luke.

Il y avait effectivement un feu, un feu de joie aveuglant qui emplissait l'esprit du petit, si chaud qu'il en était presque bleu. Une terrible cacophonie de hurlements retentit, des cris si intenses et haineux qu'Obi-Wan se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment un enfant pouvait bien rêver d'une telle chose. En s'aventurant un peu plus avant dans le souvenir, il put voir la silhouette ambiguë de Vador, et recula lorsqu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi criait – un long hurlement sauvage, fait de colère et de désespoir. Mais pourquoi ?

Des images cauchemardesques apparaissaient brièvement en fond, des images qu'un enfant ne manquerait pas de trouver effrayantes. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela suffirait à mettre Luke dans un tel état de…

Et puis il vit la minuscule forme au milieu des flammes, entendit les hurlements déchirants tandis que le feu noircissait et dévorait tout sur son passage. Mais Obi-Wan réussit néanmoins à reconnaitre le bébé que Luke avait vu dans ses rêves précédents.

Il se retira de l'esprit en ébullition du garçon, traversé par un spasme d'horreur, et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Luke. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à Mustafar, trop pour qu'un enfant assiste à un tel spectacle ! Par la Force, ce n'était pas étonnant que Luke soit devenu hystérique face à un spectacle pareil !

Obi-Wan mit du temps avant de pouvoir se demander ce qu'un tel cauchemar pouvait bien signifier. Lorsqu'il y songea, sa première peur fut qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à Leïa. Il avait reçu un bref message de la part d'Ellé une heure plus tôt dans lequel l'ancienne suivante de la mère des enfants lui avait annoncé que la princesse était toujours sauve. Quelque chose aurait-il pu se passer si soudainement ?

Mais d'autres détails du rêve le rassurèrent. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Jedi pour comprendre que le cauchemar était une annonce de mort : les squelettes des images en fond, les cris terrifiants…le feu. Il pourrait sûrement sentir si Leïa était en danger de mort. Luke, lui, s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'air absent, il effleura une nouvelle fois l'esprit de Luke. La terreur initiale du petit avait disparu, mais il avait bel et bien été traumatisé. Il était peu probable qu'il puisse fermer l'œil pour le reste de la nuit. Pas tout seul, du moins. Il n'avait plus qu'à emmener Luke à sa propre couchette.

Même lové contre Obi-Wan, son esprit barricadé contre d'hypothétiques futurs cauchemars, Luke ne dormait toujours pas plusieurs heures plus tard.

\- Obi-Wan ? , finit-il par chuchoter.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Où sont allés Oncle Owen et Tante Beru ?

Il paraissait si accablé par la solitude qu'Obi-Wan n'eut pas le cœur à se sentir irrité d'avoir une conversation à une heure aussi tardive. Il semblerait que le mal du pays ait fini par rattraper son retard.

\- Ils sont en sécurité, Luke. Ils ne sont plus sur Tatooine.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Luke, soupira Obi-Wan, Moins il y a de personnes au courant, plus ton oncle et ta tante seront-ils en sécurité.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut plus les voir ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, non.

\- Alors on va juste continuer à voler dans l'espace ?

\- Eh bien, je cherche un endroit. Je pense que nous avons assez volé, comme tu dis.

\- Les méchants vont pas nous retrouver, maintenant ?

Obi-Wan eut un petit sourire, avant d'étreindre affectueusement le petit garçon pour le rassurer.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous retrouveront.

OOO

 _Une semaine plus tard environ…_

Ce jour n'était définitivement pas l'un des meilleurs. Malgré sa vitalité, Coronet avait également, à n'en pas douter, ses cotés sombres. Et il semblait que tous ces « cotés sombres » lui tombaient dessus aujourd'hui. Il passait son temps à éviter ces fichus esclavagistes. Corellia était juste assez loin de Coruscant pour que le favoritisme impérial envers les humains n'ait plus lieu d'être. Bien sûr, si l'on en jugeait par son style de vie actuel, s'il vivait sur Coruscant, il trainerait avec le reste de la vermine locale et il aurait sûrement toujours les esclavagistes aux basques. Seulement, à Corellia, ce n'était pas un secret.

Mais les esclavagistes faisaient partie de la vie quotidienne, ici. Voler, c'était la même chose. Nom d'un Sith enrhumé, on ne va pas dire qu'il avait vraiment le choix. Il mourrait de faim sinon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de scrupules non plus. Il eut un sourire malgré son humeur de chien. Nan. Quand on avait grandi dans les rues de Coronet, on ne s'embarrassait pas avec l'éthique et la bienséance. Il faisait à peu près ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il était sûr qu'il avait toujours un moyen de s'en tirer en un seul morceau.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance, pourtant. Ces sales fouineurs de la CorSec devaient avoir une caméra espion sur ses talons pour l'avoir surpris autant de fois en une journée ! L'un des vendeurs à qui il avait essayé de voler une saucisse s'était même avéré être un officier de la CorSec sous couverture ! A quel point pouvait s'acharner le destin, franchement ? Puis si seulement ça n'avait été que les CorSec et les esclavagistes. La moitié des gangs de Coronet le prenaient pour un usurpateur ou une espèce d'espion des bas-fonds. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que ses sourcils fumaient encore de sa dernière mauvaise rencontre. Il avait fait trois démarrages en catastrophe pour les perdre dans la foule et en plus il avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres d'un Wookie.

Le garçon de quatorze ans se massa l'épaule avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les Wookies !

La nuit tombait sur la ville, si l'on pouvait du moins appeler ça la nuit. Vu la journée qu'il venait de passer, il préférait encore s'installer en sécurité dans l'une des zones contrôlées par la CorSec, mais il y avait toujours une multitude d'endroits où se cacher pour un gamin de sa trempe, ne serait-ce que pour dormir quelques heures.

Et visiblement, ce soir, il irait à la Piste.

Dans le quartier ouest de Coronet était située une longue avenue de hangars à vaisseaux où étaient casée la majeure partie des vaisseaux qui arrivaient sur Corellia. Bien sûr, les mauvais plans y faisaient aussi légion, mais les lieux étaient quand même un peu plus sûrs. Et par plus sûr, il entendait le fait que les gens ne sortaient pas leurs blasters à tout va pour tirer sur quelqu'un dont la tête ne leur revenait pas, surtout parce que les lieux étaient filmés et truffés de bio-senseurs et autres joyeux détecteurs installés dans toute la zone par la CorSec. Si vous faisiez quelque chose d'assez stupide, il était plus que probable que votre signature génétique soit enregistrée et vous seriez traqués et arrêtés plus rapidement qu'à la vitesse lumière. Personne ne l'embêterait à la Piste. Et il savait d'expérience que le hangar 1138 disposait de bonne cachettes. A part ça, il était souvent délaissé à cause de son état, les pilotes préférant poser leur vaisseaux dans un meilleur hangar. Il devrait être vide.

Les ascenseurs publics lui permirent de s'y rendre rapidement. L'entrée arrière du hangar était toujours là soit le propriétaire des lieux ignorait son existence, soit il s'en moquait. Sûrement la seconde option. Et comme il l'avait prédit, l'endroit était inoccupé. Il y avait comme des quartiers de repos pour les membres d'équipage de l'autre côté du hangar. Il pourrait forcer la porte ou défoncer la fenêtre et squatter, hors de portée des caméras.

Mais bien qu'il ait pu s'introduire dans la pièce et s'endormir rapidement tant il était épuisé, sa chance ne dura pas. Il ne devait pas dormir depuis plus de deux heures lorsque le vrombissement assourdissant des turbines d'un vaisseau et des lumières violentes le réveillèrent.

\- Kreth ! , jura-t-il en tombant de son lit de fortune – ce qui fut douloureux, vu qu'il avait oublié avoir choisi la banquette la plus élevée.

Sa tête se heurta à quelque chose de plus dur que son crâne, et il en fut si sonné que le temps qu'il arrive à tituber jusqu'à sa sortie de secours personnelle, la rampe du vaisseau commençait déjà à descendre tandis que les systèmes de l'engin s'éteignaient un à un. Il se mit à courir d'une foulée maladroite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se dissimuler parmi les ombres une figure apparut en bas de la rampe et d'une façon ou d'une autre, les lumières du hangar s'allumèrent brusquement.

\- Holà ? Bonsoir !, s'écria l'inconnu à son encontre.

La chose la plus censée pour lui aurait été de se précipiter vers la porte, et en temps normal, c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait. A la place, il ne sut jamais ce qui l'incita à s'arrêter et à se retourner. Mais peu importe la raison, il se retrouva à faire face à un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux d'un brun-roux grisonnant, enveloppé dans une vieille cape brune et vêtu d'une combinaison grise.

\- … Ouais ?

Chacun de ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, mais il fit de son mieux pour conserver son insolence habituelle.

L'homme l'observa de plus près.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas le propriétaire de ce hangar.

Il ne détestait rien de plus que d'être considéré comme un gamin. Alors peut-être que ce type ne l'avait pas explicitement dit, mais l'insinuation était quand même là ! Le fait qu'il ne soit effectivement pas le propriétaire du hangar n'avait strictement rien à voir. C'était le principe de la chose qui le gênait, même s'il ne s'embarrassait habituellement pas de principes…

\- Nan, c'est pas moi, s'entendit-il néanmoins répondre avec un degré inattendu de politesse dans la voix.

Nom d'un Sith empâté, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que tu peux malgré tout nous aider, continua l'inconnu d'un ton optimiste après un très long silence.

Il avait un accent étrange – très « retenue et collet monté », comme l'accent de Diktat lors de ses discours sur les chaines publiques de l'Holonet.

L'homme poursuivit :

\- Mon compagnon et moi-même allons rester quelques temps sur Corellia, et j'ai la nette impression que tu connais des lieux qui nous permettraient de résider ici de façon anonyme.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre le message sous-jacent.

\- Vous voulez pas que la CorSec vous trouve ?

\- La Sécurité de Corellia ?

\- Ouais… La CorSec.

\- Pas autant que les forces impériales, avoua l'homme, Elles ne sont pas encore au courant de notre présence et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi.

Il se redressa. Enfin, la chance lui souriait à nouveau !

\- C'est pas facile de faire profil bas à Coronet, le vieux.

\- Oui, j'imagine bien qu'il y aura un prix à payer, répondit doucement l'inconnu.

Mais… Le type essayait même pas de discuter ! Quel looser.

\- Voici mon offre : Si tu nous trouves un endroit correct où nous puissions vivre, tu seras payé l'équivalent de deux mois de loyer, tant que cela ne dépasse pas les cinq mille crédits. Qu'en penses-tu ? , déclara-t-il en se redressant.

En fait, le gars avait beau avoir l'air trop cinglé pour qu'on lui fasse confiance, l'offre était franchement tentante.

 _Trop_ tentante.

\- Et en échange ? , demanda le garçon d'un ton irrité.

\- Je ne te demande rien « en échange », comme tu le dis si bien. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que tu nous trouves un appartement ou une maison discrets où on l'attirera pas l'attention, dans un endroit pas trop dangereux. Si tu nous déniches ça, et si je le prends, je te payerai ce qui t'es dû conformément à notre accord. En fait, je te payerai même mille premiers crédits immédiatement juste pour que tu acceptes mon offre… Alors avons-nous un accord ? , demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main, ses sourcils haussés.

Avec hésitation, le jeune homme serra la main que l'inconnu lui tendait et grimaça lorsque la poigne de l'autre s'accentua sur sa main molle.

\- Quand tu serres la main de quelqu'un, il faut être sincère, mon garçon.

Le regard du type était sérieux, mais son expression se dérida très rapidement.

\- Maintenant, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Un peu du feu rebelle du garçon lui revint.

\- Vous d'abord, exigea-t-il, retirant sa main de la poigne de l'inconnu pour le pointer du doigt, Et n'essayez pas de me mentir.

 _Wow, c'était franchement pathétique_ , songea-t-il, _Quel crétin ! Comme si je pouvais savoir s'il disait la vérité._

L'homme agita ses doigts en les fixant d'un air songeur.

\- Votre vrai nom, ou l'accord ne tient pas ! , insista fermement le garçon, ayant pris la décision qu'il s'était déjà trop ridiculisé pour reculer.

\- Très bien, fut la réponse (l'homme prit une grande inspiration), Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mais je préfères le diminutif de Ben. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- … Han Solo.

\- Très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Han…

Kenobi se tut brusquement et tourna la tête vers le vaisseau, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose qui aurait échappé à Han. Le jeune homme avait beau tendre l'oreille, néanmoins, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Mais après quelques instants de silence, un bruit de pas lui parvint, et le compagnon de Kenobi fit son apparition en haut de la rampe.

 _Un gamin ?_ Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore fourré ?

\- Obi-Wan, c'est qui ? Tu le connais ?

Le garçon était plutôt petit, et devait avoir huit ans environ, mais Han pensa qu'il était peut-être plus âgé que ça. Kenobi lui fit signe de s'approcher et présenta Han de la main :

\- Voici Han Solo. Maitre Solo, voici mon compagnon de voyage, Luke.

\- Salut, petit, déclara Han de façon un peu maladroite, agitant vaguement la main au gamin avec un signe de tête.

Ils sortirent du hangar et rejoignirent les rues à la recherche, sous l'insistance de Kenobi, d'une cantina discrète à la tambouille à peu près mangeable. Durant le trajet, l'opinion de Han à propos de Luke augmenta quelque peu. Il était peut-être petit, mais il n'était sûrement pas stupide. Aucun détail de l'environnement n'échappait à ses grands yeux bleus, et il arrivait pourtant à ne pas avoir l'air d'un touriste. Il n'avait également pas l'air d'un lourdaud.

En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'agissait d'une façon qui aurait pu attirer l'attention des habitués de Coronet. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement, restant à l'abri parmi les ombres et ne passaient pas leur temps à contempler les lieux d'un air intéressé. Pas qu'il y aient des choses très intéressantes à voir dans cette partie de la ville, à moins d'avoir les goûts architecturaux d'un Hutt.

Han fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à traverser Coronet, jusqu'à une cantina souterraine où il se rappelait s'être réfugié lorsqu'il avait été poursuivi une fois, l'année précédente. Enfin, la chance tournait ! Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de garder ces deux-là à portée de main. Ils paraissaient porter bonheur…

Kenobi fixa la façade abimée de la cantina pendant un moment avant de lancer un regard à Han.

\- Cela ira, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis plus un bébé, grogna sombrement Luke.

Et il jeta un tel regard noir à Han que ce dernier faillit hocher la tête pour approuver son affirmation.

\- Bin, peut-être que t'en es pas un, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, Mais certains endroits à Corellia peuvent être de vrais nids de gundarks. Assez pourris pour que même des adultes évitent d'y aller.

Luke lui répondit, l'œil flamboyant de défi :

\- T'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Et c'est pas plus pourri que…

\- Ça suffit, le coupa Kenobi d'un ton sans réplique.

Luke eut immédiatement l'air contrit et se tut.

\- Rentrons manger quelque chose. Toi aussi, Han. C'est ma tournée.

Han commençait à songer que tout était décidément en train de changer pour le mieux.

OOO

 _Deux ans plus tard…_

Il était trois heures du matin. Les montagnes visibles depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Leïa n'étaient plus que d'immenses silhouettes ténébreuses couronnées par toutes les étoiles que la galaxie avait à offrir, qui brillaient sans se soucier des lumières de la ville (l'éclairage nocturne était interdit à Aldera, à part pour fournir de la lumière aux conducteurs de speeders). C'était une vue splendide.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû être en train de contempler. Du moins, pas aussi tard. Ou aussi tôt, si l'on considérait la chose autrement.

 _Ce que l'on croit dépend de nos points de vue_ , se dit-elle intérieurement avec un air distant, _De nos points de vue, de nos points de vue…_

Cette phrase était la litanie favorite de son professeur de politique galactique. Il avait été professeur à l'Université de Coruscant durant l'Ancienne République, où il avait donné des cours spéciaux aux padawans Jedi. Mais il ne parlait que très peu d'eux.

 _Arrête, Leïa ! Tu t'égares._

Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle avait _envie_ de dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait plus parce que ses rêves l'effrayaient. Ils avaient commencé à son dixième anniversaire et n'avaient cessé d'empirer depuis. Deux ans plus tôt, elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle savait son père inquiet pour elle, et cela alors que les rêves n'étaient pas encore trop effrayants.

Mais cette semaine, elle n'avait même plus cherché à essayer de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. Les cauchemars la laissaient en paix lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état d'épuisement. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ce n'était pas _juste_ , elle voulait dormir ! Elle ne voulait plus entendre les hurlements, plus voir les flammes et le bébé agonisant, ni ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la hantaient constamment ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir la paix ? Les docteurs avaient tout essayé et il n'y avait pas un médecin qu' _elle_ n'avait pas consulté.

Elle avait commencé à mentir à son père lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que rien ne marcherait. Il était inutile qu'il soient deux à s'inquiéter de ses problèmes, car après tout, Leïa était quelqu'un d'extrêmement pragmatique. Elle était une princesse. Elle était censée être forte et montrer l'exemple, maintenir les apparences.

Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de ressembler à une princesse digne de ce nom encore longtemps, à moins qu'elle ne porte un véritable masque. Elle était si fatiguée, à présent qu'elle devait subtiliser du maquillage à sa gouvernante pour dissimuler les cernes sous ses yeux. Heureusement qu'elle était assez bonne actrice pour ne pas laisser voir son épuisement, et assez disciplinée pour tenir le rythme de ses études à son habitude. Elle était déterminée à faire taire les inquiétudes de son père. Il était après tout si occupé, surtout ces derniers temps.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, regardant sans le voir le mur opposé, baignée dans la lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Elle ne se rappelait pas quand elle l'avait allumée.

La nuit dernière, un nouveau rêve l'avait assaillie. Elle remerciait la Force qu'il ne se soit pas agi d'un cauchemar, mais elle se posait quand même de nombreuses questions sur le sujet de ce rêve. Elle avait clairement vu deux garçons, déambulant à travers des ruelles sombres, tous deux éclairés comme s'ils se trouvaient sur une scène de théâtre. L'un était petit et blond aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, et portait une combinaison d'un vert terne. L'autre était plus grand, avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et était vêtu d'un haut et un pantalon. Ils ne faisaient que marcher, tous les deux, dans le noir.

Elle niait complètement ressentir quoi que ce soit pour les deux garçons. D'abord, ce serait complètement ridicule de se sentir attiré par les personnages d'un rêve et ensuite, elle avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'elle détestait tous les rêves qu'elle pourrait faire, et ce n'était pas ce songe qui allait changer la donne !

Car non seulement Leïa était pragmatique, mais elle était également un féroce adepte de la démocratie.

Avec un soupir, la petite princesse s'extirpa de son lit, ayant quelque peu du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ses rêves avaient été pires que jamais cette dernière semaine. Mais elle mettait cela sur le compte du stress créé par la présence de leur invité. N'importe qui était nerveux lorsqu' _il_ était dans les parages, bien qu'étant une princesse, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire preuve d'un tel sentiment en public. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer sa peur elle devait être deux fois plus gracieuse et régalienne que d'habitude.

En fait, elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui. Enfin, elle n'avait pas aussi peur de lui que les autres. Leïa avait toujours été douée pour percevoir les émotions d'autrui c'était un don qu'elle possédait, celui d'être capable de déterminer les sentiments de ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle pensait surtout que c'était à la façon dont ils se tenaient, ou encore aux différentes inflexions de la voix, mais il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas savoir que la cour royale entière était terrifiée par leur invité à moitié imposé.

Non pas qu'il se soit pas exactement invité pour une visite de courtoisie (il semblait sincèrement aussi satisfait par cette situation que les courtisans), mais ni Bail Organa, ni Dark Vador ne pouvaient refuser la proposition de l'Empereur de laisser Vador rester sur la planète pendant que son bataillon de croiseurs, la Cinquième Flotte, faisait ses mises à jour et réparations annuelles dans les chantiers navals impériaux du système voisin de Kuat.

Mais le fait que Vador ait protesté contre cette suggestion était quelque chose que Leïa n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle était à peu près sure qu'il ne voulait pas être sur Alderaan, mais cela soulevait la question de « _où voulait-il être ?_ ». Surement pas avec sa flotte. Il n'aurait rien pour s'occuper pendant que les vaisseaux étaient remis à niveau et, de ce qu'elle savait du seigneur Vador, il n'était pas du genre à ne rien faire.

Elle savait bien d'autres choses sur lui – et pas des bonnes. C'était un homme sombre, malveillant et horrible sur tous les points. Elle s'était préparée à le haïr lorsqu'il était arrivé et à cacher cette haine derrière sa meilleure façade diplomatique. Mais, bien qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas quelles que soient les circonstances, il s'était montré plus équitable que quiconque l'avait cru. Son tempérament était bien connu, mais pour l'instant, Leïa ne l'avait toujours pas entendu ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix de façon significative. En fait, sa présence se faisait discrète. Mis à part pour les repas et autres apparitions requises de sa part, il ne se manifestait pas.

Parce qu'elle n'avait que douze ans, Bail ne laissait généralement pas Leïa assister aux diners d'état et autre cérémonies officielles ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait vu le seigneur Vador que trois ou quatre fois de toute la semaine durant laquelle il avait été là, et de loin seulement. Malgré tout, qu'elle le voie ou pas, elle pouvait sentir sa présence dans le palais et les jardins, qui assombrissait l'humeur de tous. Elle était sure que l'humeur générale affectait ses cauchemars.

Ce qui ne rendait pas la situation moins frustrante pour autant.

Epuisée, elle traversa péniblement sa chambre jusqu'à sa penderie et tâtonna à la recherche de quelque chose de chaud. Elle ne devrait surement pas faire ça, mais elle allait sortir marcher dans les jardins. Personne ne lui avait spécifiquement interdit de le faire. Son père ne pourrait pas la punir. Et à cet instant précis, elle se sentait si misérable, tant elle était fatiguée, que cela l'importait bien peu. Il lui fallait _vraiment_ du repos. Ce fut comme si elle était tirée hors de ses appartements par un fil invisible.

Elle oublia quelque peu de sa fatigue en traversant le hall, marchant aussi doucement que possible pour éviter de réveiller qui que ce soit, dépassa la grande fresque murale et alla vers la terrasse privée. Il y avait un plus grand pavillon devant, adjacent à la grande salle d'apparat, qui était investi lors de festivités officielles et autres joyeusetés. Le petit pavillon dans lequel elle se rendait était réservé à la famille royale et aux invités de cette dernière. Il s'ouvrait sur les jardins au centre du palais. Ces derniers étaient garnis de passages disséminés parmi les massifs de fleurs, d'écrins de verdure et de fontaines, qui rendaient l'endroit apaisant. Peut-être arriverait-elle-même à s'endormir.

 _Ouais, bien sûr._

Lorsqu'elle arriva, emmitouflée dans le châle qu'elle avait attrapé au hasard dans sa penderie, elle fut accueillie par le petit vent qui soufflait sur la fraicheur des jardins. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus calme tandis que les douces senteurs et les sons discrets des lieux l'envahissaient. A pas lents, la fillette se mit à déambuler comme dans un rêve, clignant des yeux sous son épuisement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait presque en marchant, mais l'écho d'un murmure inattendu réussit à traverser le voile de son hébétude et elle se sentit de nouveau plus alerte.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle était sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose ! … Là, de nouveau ! … Le son paraissait venir de la grande fontaine centrale. Soudainement prise d'une envie d'aventure, elle quitta le chemin et plongea dans les buissons à travers lesquels elle se mit à avancer discrètement. Le son commença à se faire plus distinct. Il possédait définitivement un rythme, mais il devait provenir de l'autre côté de la cour des fontaines. Elle sortit prudemment des buissons et leva tout aussi prudemment la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir observer son environnement par-dessus le rebord de la fontaine de l'opposé de laquelle elle entendait ce son.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

 _Dark Vador_ se tenait juste là, le dos tourné à la fontaine, levant la tête vers la voute étoilée sans bouger. Cela n'aurait pas été différent que si elle s'était baladée le long d'une rivière pour tomber nez à nez avec un crocodile inerte.

 _Respire vraiment, vraiment doucement, et peut-être qu'il ne remarquera…_

Mais à l'instant où cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, le seigneur noir se retourna et posa directement les yeux sur elle. Force toute puissante, pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

\- Il est bien trop tard pour qu'un enfant soit encore debout, gronda-t-il, Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit, petite princesse ?

Elle déglutit avant de se redresser.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, souffla-t-elle, quelque peu surprise de ne pas bégayer, et encore plus de s'entendre demander, Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas, vous ?

Il fit lentement le tour de la fontaine.

\- Je préfère être ici.

\- Alors vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas dormir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais il l'entendit malgré tout.

\- Non, fut la réponse visiblement légèrement amusée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un Seigneur Sith agir de façon aussi affable, surtout envers une petite fille.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas dormir ?

Elle comprenait plus rien à rien ! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle ? Cela ne ressemblait en rien au Dark Vador dont elle avait entendu parler : celui qui avait détruit l'Ordre Jedi, qui avait donné l'ordre de bombarder des villes entières sans avertissement, celui qui étranglait ses officiers à la moindre faute... Un homme qui aurait fait tout ça (et il l'avait vraiment fait !) ne devrait pas se préoccuper d'une petite fille !

Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, à présent, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui réponde.

\- Des cauchemars, finit-elle par marmonner, quelque peu honteuse et vraiment confuse.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

\- Je comprends.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, mais elle sentit une empathie réelle émaner de lui. Il la comprenait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus ?

\- Votre père m'avait effectivement informé de votre situation quant à ces rêves, il y a quelques mois.

Elle sentit immédiatement sa colère monter. Son père n'avait pas à tenir tout le monde sur Coruscant au courant de sa vie privée ! Ce n'était pas normal !

\- Votre père n'étale pas vos problèmes de santé à tout va. Je lui ai spécifiquement demandé comment vous vous portiez.

Son regard se reposa sur lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous… Attendez ! Comment savez-vous ce que je pensais ? Je ne veux pas que vous lisiez mon esprit !

Elle se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. A travers son indignation, elle remarqua à peine qu'il avait été surpris par son petit coup d'éclat.

Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence tendu pendant une minute ou deux. Leïa resserra son châle plus étroitement autour d'elle, refroidie par le rappel désagréable de la raison pour laquelle tout le monde craignait cet homme. Elle se rendit soudainement compte d'à quel point il était grand. Aussi faillit-elle sursauter, effrayée, lorsqu'il s'avança brusquement vers elle, mais il se contenta de tendre la main et de lui lever précautionneusement le menton.

\- Ces cauchemars durent-ils depuis longtemps ? , lui demanda-t-il, presque comme l'aurait fait un médecin.

Elle ne lui répondit tout d'abord pas, commençant à se sentir très mal-à-l'aise, mais sa prise sur son menton se fit juste assez forte pour qu'elle se dise qu'il serait malavisé de ne pas lui donner de réponse. Et si son père n'était pas enclin à parler de ses rêves à Dark Vador, elle était sure qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit blessée.

\- Oui, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- En…Environ trois ans.

Elle pouvait se sentir trembler de plus en plus. Elle était venue dans les jardins pour fuir ses cauchemars, mais cette scène semblait se transformer en l'un d'entre eux. Emplie de ténèbres et d'une peur croissante… Et le seigneur Vador lui rappelait même l'homme sombre qui hantait ses rêves.

\- De quoi rêvez-vous ?

Mais elle tremblait à présent de tout son corps. Tous ses rêves envahissaient son esprit, l'étouffant sous leur poids. C'était pire que de les vivre dans son sommeil. Chacune des images les plus horribles et les plus mystérieuses paraissait magnifiée, mille fois plus puissante qu'avant. Les flammes recommençaient à bruler, dévorant tout sur leur passage, la piégeant dans leurs bras voraces – elle entendit vaguement les hurlements recommencer, et ce fut la seule chose dont elle put se rappeler.

Vador avait senti la peur croissante de la jeune princesse, mais il fut franchement troublé malgré tout. A peine lui avait-il posé des questions sur ses rêves qu'elle avait commencé à trembler, si violemment qu'elle en convulsait presque. Il posa son autre main sur son bras pour tenter de la calmer, mais en vain elle ne paraissait même plus faire attention à son environnement, à présent. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche ouverte dans la plus pure des terreurs, et elle secoua désespérément la tête pour se débarrasser de sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche complètement.

Il regarda, consterné, l'enfant reculer en titubant, luttant pour respirer et tournant sur elle-même. Etait-ce l'un des « cauchemars » qui la tourmentait ? Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Ce n'était certainement pas un rêve ordinaire, en tout cas, et le fait qu'il intervienne pourrait empirer les choses.

Lorsque Leïa commença à crier et à sangloter, il décida finalement qu'il était temps d'appeler de l'aide. Il prit son comlink et appela le sénateur Organa sur sa ligne privée.

Il se sentit étrangement soulagé lorsque le sénateur répondit promptement.

\- " _Seigneur Vador_ _?_ " , demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Mais tout à son honneur, il se reprit rapidement.

\- " _J'en conclus qu'il y a eu un incident_ ", déclara-t-il, la petite figure holographique penchant la tête sur le côté, " _Quelqu'un est en train de crier_ _?_ "

\- Votre fille, fut la réponse, Elle semble en proie à une sorte de cauchemar je vous suggère de venir dans les jardins centraux immédiatement.

\- " _Les jardins ? Pourquoi…_ "

\- Pas maintenant, sénateur, le coupa-t-il sèchement, Je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, termina-t-il avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Le temps qu'Organa arrive sur les lieux, Leïa s'était recroquevillée contre la fontaine, pleurant si fort qu'elle respirait à peine, tout en faisant de grands gestes comme si elle voulait repousser quelque horrible assaillant. Le Seigneur noir avait mis en place un champ de Force autour d'elle pour éviter que ses cris ne réveillent tout le palais. Bail descendit le chemin en courant, l'ourlet de sa robe de chambre voletant derrière lui, une expression de panique à la hauteur de celle de sa fille gravée sur son visage.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? , s'inquiéta-t-il dès qu'il les eût rejoints, Leïa !

Mais elle se contenta de gémir et de se retourner contre le muret, les mains collées à ses oreilles, les yeux grands ouverts sur des horreurs connues d'elle seule.

\- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses cauchemars, estima Vador en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non… Non, elle n'a jamais agi de cette façon. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi !

Il se pencha de nouveau sur sa fille, mais Vador le retint par l'épaule.

\- Arrêtez. Cela pourrait être dangereux de la réveiller si son état est similaire à celui du somnambulisme.

Bail se figea, puis ses mains revinrent à ses côtés, impuissant comme il l'était.

\- Au nom de la Force, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ainsi, s'exclama-t-il, Cette situation n'est pas bonne pour elle, non plus !

Vador acquiesça en réfléchissant. Cela ressemblait en tous points à une sorte de transe de Force, à son avis. Si Leïa avait été sensible à la Force, il n'aurait eu qu'à toucher directement son esprit troublé et à la sortir de cet état de semi-transe. Mais l'enfant avait surement déjà dû être testée une douzaine de fois pour son taux de Midichloriens, comme le voulait la loi impériale. Il était possible que Leïa possède une très légère affinité à la Force lorsqu'elle rêvait, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il règle le problème de cette façon.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre possibilité. A l'aide de la Force, il chercha rapidement les points sensibles sur sa tête et les pressa avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fillette s'écroula en avant.

\- Elle est inconsciente, déclara-t-il après l'avoir examinée.

Le sénateur s'empressa de s'approcher à son tour du rebord de la fontaine, aidant à l'allonger sur le sol dallé.

\- Va-t-elle bien ?, demanda-t-il nerveusement en cherchant son pouls.

Vador analysa rapidement sa présence dans la Force. Bien qu'apparemment gravement traumatisée, il ne trouva nulle trace de blessure.

\- Elle ne semble pas être blessée.

Bail posa alors sur lui un regard alerte.

\- Je trouve étrange qu'elle soit seulement dans les jardins à une heure pareille.

 _Avec vous_. Le non-dit flotta, lourd de sens, entre les deux hommes.

\- Elle m'a avoué être incapable de dormir.

\- A-t-elle dit pourquoi ?, demanda Bail en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des cauchemars. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit qu'elle en souffrait, il y a quelques temps ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne s'en est plus plainte peu après, répondit le sénateur en caressant les cheveux de Leïa avec inquiétude, En fait, elle a clairement annoncé qu'elle n'avait plus aucun problème pour dormir.

\- Votre fille est visiblement une menteuse douée, remarqua sèchement le Sith, ignorant l'étincelle d'irritation provoquée par sa remarque chez le sénateur.

\- Cela aurait pu être un incident isolé.

\- Elle m'a dit souffrir constamment de ces rêves depuis presque trois ans, répliqua Vador.

\- … Elle est trop têtue, marmonna Bail en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule, Bien trop têtue.

Le silence retomba brièvement entre eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cette crise ? Si elle était en train de discuter avec vous, elle ne peut pas avoir été ainsi dès le début.

Son regard se refit suspicieux… Et effrayé.

\- Je lui ai demandé en quoi consistaient ses cauchemars. Elle a commencé à trembler et s'est mise dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvée. Les souvenirs de ses rêves sont sûrement à blâmer pour cela.

Le Seigneur noir se redressa. L'intimité de la situation s'abattait soudain sur lui à un degré plus que désagréable.

\- Force… Les cauchemars ont dû empirer, murmura Bail, Ou alors, elle ne m'a rien dit dès le début.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si c'était le cas, déclara Vador d'un ton tranchant, Elle est effectivement trop têtue, et vous feriez bien de lui faire changer ce trait de caractère avant qu'elle ne se blesse de manière imprudente.

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et sortit des jardins pour retourner dans ses appartements, d'humeur massacrante.

Il se faisait tendre, se gronda-t-il à lui-même – à se préoccuper de cette gamine ! Les seigneurs Siths ne s'inquiétaient pas d'insignifiants cauchemars d'enfants.

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée. En fait, les seigneurs Siths n'avaient à se préoccuper d'enfants tout court. Et pourtant, penser une telle chose ne le rendait que plus désireux d'être au Château Bast actuellement.

Ses filles devaient être si grandes, à présent ! Aujourd'hui, c'était leur second anniversaire, à ses précieux petits trésors. Sara et Sandra. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'embarquer dans le prochain vaisseau en partance d'Alderaan et retourner voir les jumelles. En fait, il avait sérieusement considéré la chose, et avait même été jusqu'à donner l'ordre de préparer sa navette personnelle avant de revenir à la raison et d'annuler l'ordre. S'il commençait à agir de façon erratique et qu'il provoquait les soupçons de l'Empereur, Palpatine le tuerait. Et non seulement ne pourrait-il plus voir les jumelles, mais ces dernières deviendraient orphelines – Et au risque d'être à la merci inexistante de l'Empereur lui-même, si jamais il devait s'intéresser aux possessions de Vador sur Vjun.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que la paternité l'avait changé. Le dernier exemple en date était sa rencontre avec la jeune Leïa, dont le prénom seul suffisait à lui faire penser à ses enfants. Que la petite fille lui rappelle tellement Padmé n'avait pas aidé non plus. Si impulsive, si pragmatique et téméraire. Elle ferait la fierté de son politicien de père, un jour. Lui-même serait certainement fier si elle était sa fille.

Mais Force, il devait être plus prudent ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'adoucir ainsi à nouveau. Pas ainsi. C'était très bien d'aimer ses filles, mais ce fait ne devait pas l'affecter hors de l'enceinte de Vjun. Autrement, le temps qui lui restait pour aimer ses filles serait compté.

OOO

 _Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine cantina miteuse…_

Han soupira de soulagement en dépassant finalement le dernier coin de rue et en arrivant à la cantina souterraine. Enfin ! Un endroit avec un minimum de sécurité. Ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'en ce jour mémorable deux ans plus tôt, mais il ne cracherait certainement pas sur un peu de repos, là…

Il s'approcha du bar, mais une touffe de cheveux blonds attira son regard avant qu'il n'y arrive. Il en crut à peine ses yeux en reconnaissant le gamin du hangar d'il y a deux ans. C'était quoi, son nom déjà, Trevor ? Nan…

Le gamin – qui avait au moins un peu grandi – était avec le vieux impossible-de-se-rappeler-son-nom, le gars avec l'accent bizarre et les cheveux grisonnants, et tous les deux étaient penchés au-dessus d'un holoplateau de jeu. Et nom de… le vieux faisait jouer le gamin au _Dejarik_ ! Kreth, comment ce gosse allait-il survivre dans le monde réel ? Han se sentait presque obligé de donner au garçon une éducation sur le Sabacc, parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait pas l'apprendre avec le vieux, et il n'irait surement pas très loin sans connaitre le plus basique des passe-temps de cette galaxie. Quelqu'un risquerait de lui tirer dessus par dégoût.

Non qu'il soit lui-même très doué à ce jeu. Il avait perdu tout l'argent que le vieux lui avait donné pour leur avoir trouvé un appartement en y jouant. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son rêve de posséder son propre vaisseau, et il n'avait d'autre solution pour en posséder un que de le gagner au jeu.

Mais il avait gardé 1500 crédits. Il n'était pas idiot non plus.

Il se demanda pendant quelques instant s'il devait aller les voir et dire bonjour, mais il revint ensuite à la raison et continua sa route vers le bar…

… Pour être arrêté par un calme appel lancé par le vieux :

\- Bonjour, Han.

\- Ouais… Salut, lança-t-il en se retournant lentement, une main posée sur son blaster (le seul investissement profitable qu'il avait pu faire avec l'argent du vieux).

\- Tu sembles aller bien, mon jeune ami, continua le type en s'adossant à son siège après avoir joué son tour.

Han le regarda de travers, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quelque insolence, l'homme fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec eux.

\- A moins que tu n'attendes quelqu'un ?

\- Nan, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce sur le siège à côté du gamin.

Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, trop occupé à offrir au plateau de jeu un magnifique froncement de sourcils. Le vieux – Kennedy ? Nan – ne parla pas non plus il semblait aussi concentré sur le gamin que le gamin l'était sur le jeu.

Une bonne minute passa dans le silence le plus complet, avant que le gamin ne tende brusquement le bras pour tapoter un emplacement vide sur le plateau, puis l'un des pions du vieux, avec un air de triomphe sur le visage.

\- Très bien, Luke, approuva le vieux.

Luke… Ouais, il se rappelait de son nom, maintenant. Mais comment s'appelait l'autre, déjà ? Aha ! Kenobi. C'était ça.

Han fronça les sourcils face au plateau.

\- Ce n'était pas à lui de jouer ?, finit-il par demander.

\- Oh, non, c'était mon tour, répondit Kenobi, avant de bouger le pion que Luke avait désigné jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué juste avant.

Bien qu'on ne le verrait jamais jouer au Dejarik, Han doutait sincèrement que les règles consistent à montrer à son adversaire où il devait placer ses prochains pions. Ce devait donc être à Luke de jouer, estima-t-il. Mais le garçon s'adossa à son siège, les bras croisés et la bouche crispée en un pli presque lugubre, tandis que Kenobi se penchait à son tour sur le plateau de jeu. Là où Luke avait mis au moins une minute à se décider, le vieux se redressa quelques douze secondes plus tard.

\- Le rancor sur H7, déclara-t-il tandis que le visage du gamin s'allongeait, Tu as fait mieux, cette fois-ci, l'encouragea-t-il.

Toujours quelque peu morose, le garçon dirigea néanmoins son monstre sur la case H7.

\- Attendez, je pige pas là, s'exclama finalement Han après les voir vu faire pendant encore plusieurs minutes, Pourquoi vous vous dites mutuellement où mettre vos monstres ?

\- Je ne lui dis pas où les mettre, répondit sereinement Kenobi, Je lui dis ce qu'il s'apprête à faire comme mouvement.

\- … Vous lui dites ce qu'il pense ? , lâcha Han d'un ton interloqué.

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Bien sûr, une grande partie de cette déduction est faite à partir de la situation du plateau.

\- Krakana sur A12, lança soudainement Luke.

Mais Kenobi secoua la tête.

\- C'est faux.

Luke se renfonça dans son siège d'un air boudeur.

\- Mais tu aurais _dû_ bouger là, marmonna-t-il tandis que Kenobi sélectionnait un autre monstre, Maintenant ton vaapad est vulnérable.

Il bougea alors un autre de ses monstres pour achever le vaapad, qui laissa échapper un cri d'agonie plutôt réaliste.

\- Oh, sourit le vieux d'un air mystique, Je pense que cela dépend de ton point de vue.

Son mouvement suivant vit le dragon krayt de Luke souffrir d'une fin inattendue.

\- Tu as perdu, j'en ai peur.

Luke lui lança un regard noir, avant de retrouver son humeur habituelle.

\- On peut arrêter, maintenant ?

\- Oui, je pense que tu en as assez eu pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'améliores, il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Mon meilleur score est de vingt secondes, répliqua Luke d'un ton sceptique.

\- C'est quatre secondes de moins que la dernière fois, lui fit remarquer Kenobi.

\- Bon, alors si je m'améliore de manière si spectaculaire, j'ai droit à une récompense ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as mérité, je suppose, rit le vieux.

Il fit un signe au barman et commanda trois boissons. Han, habitué depuis longtemps au whiskey corellien, dut retenir un grognement en voyant la boisson sans alcool qu'on leur servit mais dans un accès de courtoisie inattendu, il tint sa langue et ne protesta pas.

\- Alors, vous croyez être un genre de Jedi, Kenobi ? , demanda-t-il finalement en faisant tourner sa boisson dans son verre, A jouer à votre tour de « lisons dans les pensées » ou je sais pas quoi ?

Aurait-il été un peu plus vieux et plus sage, Han aurait remarqué que Kenobi s'était légèrement raidi et s'il avait également regardé Luke, il l'aurait vu lancer un regard vif autour d'eux. Mais il ne remarqua rien.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple passe-temps, jeune maître Solo, répondit doucement le vieux, C'est bon pour les jeunes esprits, ajouta-t-il en désignant Luke d'un hochement de tête, qui, Han remarqua, regardait fixement le fond de son propre verre.

La conversation dévia du sujet de l'étrange jeu aux récents exploits de Han et de ceux de ses compagnons durant les deux dernières années, ainsi que sur les évènements les plus intéressants ayant eu lieu dernièrement à Coronet. A travers les multiples anecdotes racontées et le sens de répartie de Kenobi, Han put se rendre compte que malgré son étrangeté générale, le vieux était doté d'un esprit digne de tous les pilotes dont Han pouvait se rappeler.

\- Eh bien, maitre Solo, je crains que Luke et moi ne devions vous quitter, déclara-t-il finalement, C'était un plaisir de vous revoir.

Curieusement, Han se surprit à acquiescer.

\- A plus tard, gamin, lança-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luke dans un geste qui se voulait amical.

Tous trois sortirent de la cantina et leurs chemins se séparèrent une fois de plus dans la rue.

* * *

 ***: Expression d'origine anglaise, vous vous en doutez bien. J'ai choisi de la laisser telle quelle parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français. C'est un adage signifiant : « _Si quelque chose risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu, ça ne se passera pas comme prévu_ », ce qui, en l'occurrence ici, est… On ne peut plus vrai.**

 **…**

 **J'adore cette histoire !**

 **Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, je vous laisse ! A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	6. Les affres des souvenirs

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, donc ! Je pense qu'il plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les affres des souvenirs**

Quand Leïa revint à elle, c'était comme si elle était noyée dans un épais brouillard. Ou plutôt comme si un nuage avait envahi la pièce. Mais bien que tout soit flou et trouble, elle était sûre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre.

Mais elle avait beau passer ses souvenirs au peigne fin, impossible de se rappeler pourquoi.

\- Leïa ?

Elle mit quelques instants à reconnaitre la voix de son père tant elle paraissait déformée. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, et vit avec surprise qu'il était assis à côté de son lit tout en lui tenant la main. Elle pouvait sentir l'autre à présent, qui lui caressait la tête.

\- Papa ?

\- Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, jeune fille, déclara-t-il.

 _Jeune fille ? Oh non…_ Ces mots avaient beau avoir été prononcés avec douceur, elle savait parfaitement que les ennuis l'attendaient au tournant dès qu'elle les entendait. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la bêtise dont elle était apparemment responsable.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda-t-elle doucement, sentant heureusement son état s'améliorer.

L'expression de son père changea immédiatement ; jamais Leïa ne l'avait vu si inquiet avant.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

\- La nuit dernière ? Je ne dormais pas ?

\- Non. Te rappelles-tu t'être levée pour aller marcher ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques instants… Et se souvint brutalement qu'elle avait été incapable de fermer l'œil et avait donc décider d'aller dans les jardins.

\- Maintenant, oui… Mais j'ai juste… Je voulais juste… Je veux dire, je pensais que j'arriverais peut-être à m'endormir si j'allais marcher un…

\- Shh, la coupa son père, Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu es allée te balader.

\- Et tu n'as jamais dit que je ne… Ah, bon ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, sourit Bail en lui serrant la main, Maintenant, te rappelles-tu ce qui s'y est passé ?

Un souvenir tenace hantait sa mémoire à présent, mais quoi ?

\- Je me souviens avoir rampé dans les buissons, déclara-t-elle doucement, Je crois que je cherchais quelque chose… J'avais entendu un bruit, c'est ça… Et il ne paraissait pas normal…

Le son en question lui revint brusquement en mémoire. On aurait dit un _respirateur_ …

Elle faillit sortir du lit dans son sursaut lorsqu'elle se rappela finalement d'où le bruit provenait.

\- C'était le seigneur Vador, s'écria-t-elle soudainement avant de se tourner précipitamment vers son père, Papa, je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était là ! Je n'y serais pas allée si je l'avais su !

\- Leïa, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira Bail, Mais tu aurais dû partir dès que tu as su qu'il était là.

\- J'allais le faire… Mais il m'a vu et est venu droit vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir en courant !

\- Si, tu le peux… Tu le peux, et si jamais cette situation devait se produire à nouveau, à moins que je ne te dise le contraire, c'est ce que je veux que tu fasses.

\- Mais il m'aurait facilement rattrapée !

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Leïa fronça les sourcils de confusion.

\- Mais, s'il n'essayerait pas de m'attraper, quelle importance que je reste ou pas, alors ?

\- Leïa, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur Dark Vador. Il ne parait pas toujours si dangereux… Mais qu'est-ce que tes professeurs et moi t'avons appris sur les apparences d'autrui ?

\- Qu'elles sont trompeuses, récita-t-elle.

Bail hocha la tête.

\- Juste parce qu'il ne tenterait pas de te faire du mal ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas t'en faire d'une autre façon, expliqua-t-il d'un ton lugubre, N'oublie pas cela jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Ton retour ? , demanda Leïa en clignant des yeux.

\- Je dois retourner à Aldera.

\- Mais… Où sommes-nous, alors ?

\- Je t'ai emmenée à Castanta. Tu es déjà venue ici, tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Castanta était une petite ville reculée, en bord de mer. La famille Organa y possédait une demeure d'été. Mais elle n'y venait pas souvent, car la ville était à l'opposé de la planète par rapport à Aldera.

\- Papa, _que s'est-il passé ?_ , demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que tu as dit au seigneur Vador.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Leïa, je dois _tout_ savoir !

La main de son père se resserra encore davantage. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira pour qu'elle soit bien face à lui.

\- C'est un homme dangereux pour tous, mais tu es encore plus exposée aux risques que les autres. Tu dois tout me dire !

\- Pourquoi est-il tellement plus dangereux pour moi ? , s'écria-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais son père l'en empêcha.

\- Chut, Leïa… Je veux que tu te reposes. Reste allongée. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

\- S'il est si dangereux, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait de mal ?

\- J'ai dit pas maintenant. Je t'expliquerai les grandes lignes plus tard, mais _pas maintenant_.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Et elle ne pleurait jamais.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'ignore ce que Vador peut avoir pensé des évènements de cette nuit. Et je ne veux certainement pas que tu reviennes à Aldera avant son départ.

\- Papa, _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, la nuit dernière ?_

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même, Leïa, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, répondit gentiment son père.

\- Non ! S'il te plait ! Et si je me rappelle tout quand tu n'es pas là et que je ne peux pas encore revenir ? Et si ça se produit à nouveau ?

Bail garda le silence pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il finalement, C'était une sorte de cauchemar, Leïa. Apparemment, le seigneur Vador t'a demandé…

 _De quoi rêvez-vous ?..._

Cela fut suffisant. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Je voyais tous mes cauchemars, murmura-t-elle, C'était comme s'ils étaient dans les jardins, avec moi. Et ensuite… Je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

\- Tu hurlais quand je suis arrivé, lui dit Bail, T'en souviens-tu ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Quels étaient ces cauchemars ?

Elle se rappela soudain le « jeune fille » de tout à l'heure. Son père avait visiblement compris qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi sincère à propos de ses rêves qu'il l'espérait. Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulut rien dire sur ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était juste qu'ils étaient trop horribles pour qu'elle puisse en parler.

Bail passa presque une heure à la supplier, à la sermonner et à la cajoler pour essayer d'avoir une description du rêve qui l'avait torturée, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut l'aveu comme quoi une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Vador était impliquée. Finalement, il revint à la discussion qu'avait eu sa fille avec le seigneur noir, avec plus de succès.

Il prit quelques minutes en plus pour s'assurer qu'elle s'était calmée, la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle était en sécurité ici, à Castanta, avant de la laisser entre les mains compétentes des gouvernantes… Et de plusieurs gardes du corps discrets, répartis sur les terres de la demeure et dans la petite ville. Il remonta à bord de sa navette et ignora toutes les limites de vitesse d'Alderaan pour retourner à Aldera et au palais avant huit heures du matin dans le fuseau horaire de la ville. Si la Force était de son côté, le seigneur noir ne verrait rien d'anormal. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que la suspicion mortelle de Vador n'ait pas été éveillée.

Il aurait dû envoyer Leïa à Castanta dès qu'il avait su que Vador venait. Au nom de la Force, à quoi avait-il pensé en laissant le père et la fille biologiques se côtoyer ainsi ? Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'un tel manque de prudence, et l'incident pourrait très bien se transformer en désastre. Il n'était pas bête au point de se dire que le seigneur noir ne se poserait aucune question sur les évènements de la nuit dernière et n'irait pas tenter d'enquêter sur la Maison Organa.

C'est dans cet état d'angoisse extrême qu'il atterrit au palais d'Aldera et débarqua… Pour voir Dark Vador surgir du corps du palais dans le hangar, accompagné par un cadre de Stormtroopers lourdement armés.

Au désespoir, il se tourna vers son aide pour lui murmurer quelque chose, avant que ce dernier ne remonte dans la navette pour aller effacer les déplacements de la navette de la mémoire du vaisseau. Une mesure probablement inutile, mais cela pourrait peut-être garder Leïa encore quelques temps en sécurité.

Après cela, il ne put rien faire de plus que se constituer un visage avenant et descendre son invité inquiétant, tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'expliquer, ou s'il allait même pouvoir s'expliquer.

\- Sénateur Organa, déclara laconiquement Vador, Je m'excuse de vous quitter ainsi (il n'avait pas l'air contrit le moins du monde), mais certains développements nécessitent que je rejoigne immédiatement ma flotte. Acceptez mes remerciements pour votre généreuse hospitalité.

Aussi abrupt que le jour où il avait retardé et annulé la réunion presque deux ans plus tôt, le seigneur noir le dépassa pour embarquer dans la navette impériale sur la plateforme d'atterrissage hors du hangar. Navette qui, depuis le départ de Bail avec Leïa, avait été rejointe par un vaisseau jumeau.

\- Au revoir, Monseigneur, répondit en vain Bail.

Quelques instants plus tard, les impériaux avaient tous embarqué, et les deux navettes s'élevèrent pour rejoindre les nuages. Tout simplement incapable de comprendre sa bonne étoile, Bail contacta le Système de Contrôle planétaire dès qu'il put mettre la main sur un comlink, demandant à connaitre le statut des vaisseaux de guerre impériaux en orbite autour d'Alderaan… Et reçut bientôt la confirmation que le Destroyer et les deux corvettes qui l'accompagnaient étaient passés en hyperespace.

Au nom de la Force, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être si urgent pour que Vador quitte si brusquement le système ? Surement pas la Rébellion – même si une importante bataille avait eu lieu, le seigneur noir ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose en arrivant après l'action. Peut-être y avait-il eu une crise sur Coruscant ? Peut-être même que l'Empereur était… ?

Non. Ce serait vraiment fortuit, même s'il n'aimerait rien de mieux que de voir ce monstre ratatiné et empli de venin mourir d'un coup sans raison apparente.

Bail s'enferma dans son bureau et se mit à faire les cent pas, ruminant sur la tournure angoissante qu'avait pris les récents évènements. Vador avait beau être parti, il ne lui paraissait pas sûr de ramener Leïa à Aldera immédiatement, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain que le commandant en second de l'Empire ne comptait pas revenir. Et en effet, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce serait mieux si sa fille disparaissait de la vie publique pendant un bon moment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était davantage de curiosité de la part de l'Empire.

Mais d'un autre côté, son absence pourrait soulever des soupçons. Force, que devait-il faire ?

Finalement, il prit sa décision. Il allait laisser Leïa à Castanta pour les deux prochaines semaines et dès que possible, contacter maitre Kenobi. Toute cette histoire échappait à son contrôle. Au moins pouvait-il s'assurer que le seigneur noir ne porterait pas ses suspicions sur sa petite princesse. Il détestait l'idée de risquer la couverture de Kenobi, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de risquer voir Leïa mourir.

OOO

Dark Vador attendit sur le pont que le _Vindicator_ et ses corvettes d'escorte soient entrés en hyperespace. Puis il tourna le dos à la baie-vitrée et se rendit dans sa salle de conférence personnelle. Elle était vide, sauf pour un homme, d'âge moyen, avec des yeux gris et une cicatrice.

\- Agent Baranne, le salua-t-il en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la table de conférence, Avez-vous recueilli d'autres informations ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Monseigneur, répondit Baranne en secouant la tête tout en ouvrant un dossier, J'ai donné l'ordre à mon contact sur Corellia de ne pas bouger s'il s'agit effectivement de Kenobi, nous aurions définitivement un temps d'avance sur lui, et j'ai estimé qu'il était imprudent que nous l'alertions.

Vador continua à faire les cent pas, tentant de contrôler son agitation. Baranne avait raison, sans aucun doute. Il en était venu à la même conclusion que son agent.

\- Votre contact sur Corellia avait-il suivi le suspect avant ça ?

\- Non, Monseigneur. L'information a été recueillie par accident. Il a apparemment entendu une remarque dans une cantina, adressée à un certain Kenobi.

\- Il existe des milliers de Kenobi, gronda Vador.

La seule réponse de Baranne fut de tirer une carte électronique du dossier et de la rentrer dans le système média de la table de conférence. Il s'agissait d'un enregistrement audio. La cohue de ce qui paraissait être une sorte de bar ou de cantina se fit entendre. Il y avait une conversation dans une langue que Vador ne connaissait pas. Puis, durant une accalmie dans cette conversation, il put entendre la voix d'un jeune homme en fond :

\- « _Alors, vous croyez être un genre de Jedi, Kenobi ?_ »

Il se concentra plus encore tandis que la conversation en premier plan reprenait, tentant d'entendre les voix en fond à travers le brouhaha, mais l'enregistrement fut rapidement terminé.

\- Nous avons conduit des analyses sur les voix, continua Baranne, l'une de celles que nous avons pu isoler correspond à 70,2% avec le profil vocal d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Si l'on considère la piètre qualité de l'enregistrement et le temps qui a pu passer depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai pensé que cette piste était suffisamment sérieuse pour que l'on s'y penche. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas ma décision irrationnelle.

\- Non, vous avez bien fait, répliqua le Sith.

La soif de sang se faisait déjà entendre en lui. Il pouvait sentir le Côté Obscur trembler d'anticipation face à l'inévitable. Enfin ! Après onze ans, il aurait _enfin_ sa revanche pour les souffrances qui lui avaient été causées.

\- Si cette affaire est couronnée de succès, vous aurez mérité ma confiance, Baranne.

En fait, se dit le seigneur noir en sortant de la salle, Baranne avait depuis longtemps mérité sa confiance. L'agent lui avait presque donné ses filles sur un plateau, entre les échantillons génétiques et les hologrammes de surveillance de Kamino. Mais bien sûr, il ne dirait rien de tout ça à son agent, même s'il en avait eu le désir.

Il rumina ses sombres pensées dans l'obscurité de sa chambre hyperbare tandis que le _Vindicator_ traversait l'espace et le temps, se rappelant toutes les raisons qu'il avait de haïr son ancien maitre, laissant sa rage s'accumuler. Pourtant en même temps, il se retint au cas où il s'agirait d'une fausse piste. Il se pouvait que ce ne soit même pas le Kenobi qu'il cherchait ou pire, que son fourbe d'ancien maitre ait été prévenu et ait déjà quitté le système.

Mais il sentait quelque chose de différent dans la Force, un battement de cœur du destin se faisait sentir et il _sut_ que cette fois, il n'échouerait pas.

OOO

 _Sur Corellia…_

Il était rare qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse pas dormir la nuit – ces temps-ci en tout cas. Les premières années après Mustafar l'avaient vu lutter contre l'insomnie. Mais ce problème avait été facilement expliqué par l'expérience… traumatisante qu'il avait vécu. Il ignorait complètement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil ce soir.

Les yeux bouffis de sommeil, il était assis à la petite table de l'appartement que Luke et lui partageaient, dans le quartier ouest de Coronet, à fixer d'un regard vide son environnement. Ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille – après la remarque infortunée du jeune Solo dans la cantina, il avait estimé plus sage de changer d'appartement. Bien sûr, il avait attendu que Han soit loin avant de retourner dans la cantina et d'examiner l'esprit de tous ceux qui avaient été à portée de voix de leur table. Il s'était senti légèrement mieux lorsqu'il avait été sûr qu'aucun d'entre ne s'était intéressé à leur conversation, ou l'avait même remarquée. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire quitter le système à Luke, avait-il estimé, mais il valait peut-être mieux changer d'appartement.

A présent, assis dans leur nouvelle cuisine, il commençait à reconsidérer sa décision. Peut-être serait-il mieux de plier bagage et de quitter cette planète, finalement. Car premièrement, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, et deuxièmement, Luke ne paraissait pas du tout lui-même, ces derniers jours… Depuis la discussion à la cantina, en fait. Le garçon était silencieux, nerveux, facilement surpris lorsqu'ils sortaient dans la rue, et avait des problèmes pour se concentrer sur son entrainement. Ils avaient été en plein exercice de lévitation d'objets, la veille, et Luke avait été tout simplement incapable de garder quoi que ce soit dans les airs ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Et même lorsqu'il y arrivait, l'objet tremblait et vibrait de façon incontrôlable. Bien qu'il ait continué à faire travailler le garçon pendant une heure, chaque essai avait été pire que le précédent, jusqu'à ce que tout deux soient trop frustrés pour continuer dans ces conditions.

Pourtant, ne serait-ce que la semaine dernière, le garçon l'avait stupéfié en faisant léviter une douzaine de maquettes de vaisseaux miniatures et en les faisant filer dans les airs autour de lui, en un chorégraphie soignée de bataille spatiale. On était loin des misérables performances qu'il lui avait montrées la veille.

La nervosité du garçon ne se limitait d'ailleurs pas à la maitrise de la Force. Il était incapable de répondre à une opération mathématique d'un niveau simplissime, alors qu'il excellait dans cette matière, d'habitude. Obi- Wan devait lui répéter les instructions plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne soit sûr que Luke les entendrait et s'en souviendrait dans leur totalité. Il s'endormait très tard, et se levait avant son maitre. Il disait être réveillé par des rêves, mais était incapable de s'en rappeler.

Mais le plus alarmant était qu'il demandait constamment des informations sur là où se trouvaient son oncle et sa tante, demandant également s'ils étaient en sécurité dans leur nouvelle maison, et si Obi-Wan pensait que quelqu'un les avait remarqués dans la cantina. Jamais encore le Jedi n'avait vu Luke aussi angoissé.

Obi-Wan laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il l'avouait : le comportement du garçon lui faisait franchement peur. Le ciel commençant à s'éclaircir, dehors, il prit finalement sa décision : ils partiraient le matin même à la recherche d'un vaisseau pour quitter la planète. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où emmener le petit, pas plus qu'il n'aimait l'idée de voir Luke endurer une autre période sans stabilité dans une maison digne de ce nom. Mais encore une fois, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

A six heures du matin, ils étaient tous les deux dans un hangar, à la Piste de Coronet, à négocier le prix d'un petit vaisseau franchement cabossé. Le propriétaire, un humanoïde d'humeur grincheuse, finit par accepter de se séparer de son moyen de transport pour la somme exorbitante de 50000 crédits, mais Obi-Wan était trop soulagé de posséder un moyen de quitter la planète pour se sentir trop indigné par le prix demandé. Il pourrait revendre l'engin dans le prochain système et trouver un vaisseau plus récent, de toute façon.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la Piste, retournant à l'appartement pour préparer leurs affaires et les charger dans leur nouveau vaisseau, des cris de protestation se firent entendre, et Luke reconnut la crinière de cheveux noirs familière qui se précipitait vers eux. C'était effectivement le jeune Solo, qui courait en slalomant entre les passants, poursuivi par un alien massif, furieux et lourdement armé à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Solo ! Espèce de sale rat d'égout ! , s'égosilla-t-il en sortant un blaster et en tirant à tout-va sur la foule paniquée.

Obi-Wan attrapa le jeune par le bras et le tira avec Luke dans l'ascenseur public le plus proche, fermant plus rapidement le sas grâce à la Force et le faisant monter deux fois plus vite vers la plateforme de transit supérieure. Fort heureusement, un turbotrain siffla en s'arrêtant à la plateforme avant que l'alien furibard à la poursuite de Solo ne puisse les rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en sécurité, se dirigeant vers le quartier ouest de la ville.

\- Merci, lâcha Han, plié en deux contre la rampe pour reprendre son souffle.

\- N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour que quelqu'un te courre après en te tirant dessus ? , demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton ironique, …Tu as été touché, visiblement, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour voir le trou brulé dans le tissu de son tee-shirt de plus près.

Han jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et grimaça.

\- Ouais, apparemment.

Il jura tout bas en hutt, croyant vraisemblablement qu'Obi-Wan ne le comprendrait pas. Si Luke n'en comprit pas les détails, le gros du message fut facilement entendu, et Obi-Wan sentit de la part de son protégé une once de reproche (il était presque choqué, en fait) envers Han.

\- Viens avec nous, proposa Obi-Wan, je vais m'occuper de ta brulure.

\- Nan, ça va…

\- J'insiste, l'interrompit fermement le Jedi.

Il pouvait sentir la Force le pousser dans cette direction, demandant à ce qu'il ramène Han dans l'appartement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Han parut se soumettre à la proposition presque forcée du Jedi, et les accompagna jusqu'à leur appartement presque vide. Là, Obi-Wan le fit fermement asseoir à la table et ordonna à Luke d'aller faire son sac pendant qu'il s'occupait de la blessure de Han.

\- Vous allez quelque part, tous les deux, demanda ce dernier tandis qu'Obi-Wan fouillait dans le cabinet à la recherche de la trousse de secours.

\- Nous quittons le système, répondit-il simplement.

\- Hmm…

Han regarda autour de lui, prenant en compte la pièce qui était à la fois la cuisine et le salon, et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte entrouverte au fond du petit couloir, où Luke était occupé à fourrer ses vêtements et un modèle de T-23 dans un sac à dos. Obi-Wan fut rapidement de retour, enroula la manche abimée sur son bras avant de nettoyer énergiquement la blessure avec du désinfectant.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il avant de poser soigneusement un pansement de chair synthétique sur la brulure.

Le tir de blaster n'avait apparemment pas fait beaucoup de dégâts le pansement de chair synthétique devrait suffire à réparer les tissus abimés. Il rangea le désinfectant dans la trousse tandis que Han testait les limites de son bras convalescent.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il, … Hey, euh… Vous… Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ranger ?

Il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise et hésitant, et Obi-Wan pouvait voir que le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude d'offrir gratuitement son aide.

Même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger, il accepta néanmoins.

\- Oui, merci. C'est très généreux de ta part.

Il sortit l'une de leurs caisses de rangement du placard de l'appartement et donna pour mission à Han de la remplir avec les livres et les cartes d'archives électroniques disposés sur les étagères. Ils causèrent tout en travaillant.

\- Alors… Que fais-tu de ton temps, exactement, jeune maitre Solo ? , lui demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Oh… des trucs, répondit évasivement Han, gardant soigneusement ses yeux posés sur les étagères, J'espère avoir un vaisseau à moi, un de ces jours.

\- Tu es un pilote ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Han.

Il appuya fortement sur le rabat du coffre pour le fermer et le soulever pour le déposer devant la porte.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire avec ton vaisseau ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas. Sans doute que je m'engagerai dans une flotte marchande ou un truc dans le genre.

Il s'empara du coffre plein d'Obi-Wan et le déposa sur le premier.

\- Je pensais envoyer un dossier de candidature à l'Académie.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçon de vouloir poursuivre ses rêves, et malheureusement, l'Académie impériale était la meilleure école de pilotage que la galaxie avait à offrir. Et puis, tous les diplômés de l'Académie n'entraient pas forcément dans la Marine impériale.

Luke surgit de sa chambre, surchargé par son énorme sac à dos.

\- Tu as tout ? , lui demanda Obi-Wan.

Le garçon répondit à l'affirmative, ne tenant pas en place. Il était effectivement vraiment nerveux. Obi-Wan fit un dernier tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, puis tous trois prirent chacun un sac et sortirent pour la dernière fois.

OOO

Vador serra furieusement les poings tandis que le flou électrique de l'hyperespace laissait place à l'infinité d'étoiles qui observaient la galaxie depuis des millénaires. Devant, par la baie vitrée du poste de commandement, Corellia flottait dans un écrin de velours noir, la ligne du soleil levant coupant la planète en deux parties égales, ombre et lumière. Et aussi soudainement que la planète était apparue, la présence de son ancien maitre se fit sentir. Tâtant à travers la Force, il le ressentit clairement, et une joie sauvage s'empara de lui.

Oui. Baranne ne l'avait pas déçu.

A peine le _Vindicator_ s'était-il mis en orbite que Vador descendait déjà vers la capitale de la planète à bord de sa navette personnelle, où il pouvait sentir la présence toujours plus forte de son maitre et camarade d'autrefois. Sa main se crispa sur le manche de son sabre laser, chacun de ses nerfs, naturels comme artificiels, à fleur de peau à cause de l'anticipation de ce moment. Il était si près, après tout ce temps… Si près de sa vengeance…

OOO

Han Solo et ses compagnons atypiques avaient traversé la moitié de la Piste dans leur route jusqu'au hangar dans lequel se trouvait le vaisseau lorsque Kenobi, étrangement, faillit trébucher. La caisse qu'il portait tomba au sol, mais le vieux n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux bleus regardaient dans le lointain quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir, teintés d'une étincelle d'horreur.

A côté de lui, Han entendit Luke pousser un gémissement, et il tourna la tête pour voir que le gamin sautait d'un pied à l'autre comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un surgir au coin de la rue et lui tirer dans la tête d'un coup de blaster.

\- Eh, gamin, calme-toi, lança-t-il avant de retourner vers Obi-Wan, Ça va, le vieux ?

Kenobi parut alors sortir de son état second.

\- Han, peux-tu faire entrer un vaisseau en hyperespace ? , demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Hein ? Ouais, je crois…

Kenobi ramassa alors la caisse qu'il lui mit littéralement dans les bras puis porta sa main à sa ceinture sous sa cape.

\- Emmène Luke, allez au hangar.

Il sortit de sa sacoche des cartes électroniques et un imprimé en mauvais état qu'il mit dans les mains de Han.

\- Le vaisseau est à toi. Mais s'il te plait, emmène Luke à l'adresse indiquée dans cette plaquette, le plus vite possible.

Abasourdi, Han resta planté là, à regarder les papiers du vaisseau encore vierges de toute signature et les cartes, tandis que Kenobi s'agenouillait pour prendre Luke par les épaules.

\- Pars avec Han. Il va t'emmener chez ton oncle et ta tante, lui annonça-t-il précipitamment.

\- Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura Luke dans la plus pure des terreurs.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Luke. Pars juste avec Han, souffla Kenobi après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Si tout va bien, je devrais vous rejoindre dans un mois ou deux.

Il leva le menton de Luke avec douceur et ajouta :

\- La Force sera avec toi, mon enfant.

Luke se contenta de se jeter dans les bras de Kenobi pour le serrer aussi fort que possible et pendant une seconde, ce fut le calme absolu. Puis ils se séparèrent et Kenobi reporta son attention sur Han.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, murmura-t-il, Assure-toi que ce garçon ne tombe jamais entre les mains de l'Empire. Tu m'as compris ?

\- … Oui, monsieur, répondit Han en se redressant avec un signe de tête, Viens, gamin, ajouta-t-il à Luke.

Mettant la caisse supplémentaire qu'il portait sous le même bras que la première, Han attrapa le garçon par le bras.

\- Vite ! , leur cria Kenobi.

Ils se mirent à courir.

Han se sentait presque étourdi après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à courir en évitant la foule autour d'eux. Luke était dans le même état… Mais lorsqu'une navette impériale siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur énergie revint en force.

 _Assure-toi que ce garçon ne tombe jamais entre les mains de l'Empire._

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés ! - Le hangar 2187 apparut devant eux. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'entrée et grimpèrent la rampe d'accès du vaisseau qui méritait le plus, d'après Han, de finir dans le prochain convoi pour la décharge la plus proche. Et il avait vu _beaucoup_ de vaisseaux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement à l'heure actuelle. Ils allaient devoir faire avec les moyens du bord. Il lâcha les caisses dès qu'ils furent à bord et appuya sur le bouton pour remonter la rampe, avant de hurler à Luke de le suivre jusqu'au cockpit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver ce dernier, mais une fois arrivé à bon port, il fut soulagé de constater que les panneaux de contrôle et les commandes étaient ceux que l'on trouvait dans la majorité des vaisseaux. C'était un YT-1300, un vieux classique qui, malgré son grand âge apparent, démarra sans problèmes et décolla dès la première injonction. Luke arriva derrière lui et fut installé dans l'énorme siège du copilote, tellement grand qu'il devait se mettre sur ses genoux pour pouvoir voir les panneaux de contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'orbite de Corellia… Tout ça pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un authentique destroyer impérial armé jusqu'aux dents et accompagné de deux corvettes d'escorte. Han entra désespérément les seules coordonnées d'hyperespace dont il se rappelait à part celles de Coruscant, s'éloignant aussi vite que possible du croiseur. Les chasseurs TIE se déployaient, il pouvait les voir sur l'écran des capteurs entre deux grésillements neigeux …

Puis les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un cri lorsque les étoiles disparurent autour d'eux pour laisser la place au tunnel bleu aveuglant de l'hyperespace qui les happa voracement.

OOO

 _Sur la planète…_

Obi-Wan remonta la Piste dans la direction opposée qu'avaient pris les deux garçons, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il avait laissé le dernier espoir de la galaxie – et un enfant très cher à son cœur – aux bons soins d'un vaurien adolescent ramassé dans la rue, qui pourrait très bien ne pas savoir comment faire voler un vaisseau et faire s'écraser cette chose qui n'avait de moyen de transport que le nom.

Il s'efforça de chasser les détails sur Luke de ses pensées, se concentrant à fendre la foule et à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le hangar du vaisseau et lui. Sans la Force, il aurait surement piétiné sur place sans avancer, car il ne cessait de lever le nez vers le ciel, cherchant le vieux vaisseau des yeux.

Une vague de froid le glaça soudainement jusqu'aux os, et il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que les moteurs qu'il entendait à présent appartenaient à une navette impériale. Il leva malgré tout le regard et sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il vit la navette se poser dans le hangar juste à côté de celui du vieux tas de boulons qu'on appelait « vaisseau ».

Mais quelques instants plus tard, l'engin en forme de soucoupe jaillit avec une étonnante agilité de son hangar et, sans perdre un instant, tourna son nez vers les étoiles. En l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, il avait disparu dans l'atmosphère.

La jeune présence de Luke devint de plus en plus vague dans la Force à mesure que la distance entre eux s'accroissait, jusqu'à ce que Kenobi soit incapable de dire où le garçon se trouvait. Il priait et espérait pour que le vaisseau puisse passer en hyperespace. Si seulement Vador n'avait pas été là, il aurait tout simplement demandé à Luke à travers la Force, mais il n'osait faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu attirer l'attention sur le petit. Mais pour autant qu'il sache, Vador ne semblait intéressé que par une chose, et c'était Obi-Wan. Il était possible que le Sith ne soit toujours pas au courant de l'existence de Luke.

Si c'était bien le cas, et il l'espérait vraiment, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de mettre le plus de distance entre Luke et lui avait les moyens dont il disposait en si peu de temps.

Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible en faisant rapidement quitter la planète à Luke avec le jeune Han Solo. Avec un peu de chance, Krytoa serait un endroit sûr. Quant à lui… Le vieux Jedi continua sa route le long de la Piste, examinant d'un œil rapide chaque annonce de départ d'un vaisseau, à la recherche d'un engin rapide pour quitter le système. Il ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie – il ne fallait pas avoir peur de la mort si cela signifiait s'unir à la Force, quelque chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps attendu et désiré, ses camarades d'antan, disparus avant lui, lui manquant terriblement. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de la mort.

Mais Luke avait encore toute sa vie devant lui, et tant de choses à apprendre. Et s'il y avait une quelconque moyen pour lui de s'en sortir, Obi-Wan était déterminé à rester auprès du petit pendant cet apprentissage. Il était comme un fils pour lui. Force, il détestait tellement l'idée de laisser l'enfant dans ces conditions, quand il connaissait si peu de choses sur lui-même et sur son héritage ! Un peu tardivement, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais appris le nom de Padmé à son fils.

Il s'aperçut rapidement du terrible danger qu'il y avait à avoir de telles pensées en cet instant. Faisant appel à sa discipline guerrière, il refoula toute rumination à propos de Luke – et de Leïa – dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il remonta son capuchon tandis que les ordres aboyés par les Stormtroopers se faisaient entendre dans son dos et tenta de se fondre plus avant dans la foule de badauds. Vador ne devait pas le trouver ici, au vu de l'humeur massacrante du Sith et de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le spatioport avait été bloqué maintenant, de toute façon il lui fallait trouver un endroit plus isolé, où les gens qui auraient pu se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment de risqueraient pas de perdre des membres ou même leur vie à cause de la fureur aveuglante du seigneur noir. Il monta dans le premier ascenseur qu'il put trouver et réussit à se glisser dans un train de transit en direction des chantiers de construction… Au moment où la foule en bas se dispersait, les passants s'agglutinant sur les côtés et se poussant mutuellement pour éviter l'imposante figure en armure noire qui descendait la Piste d'un pas vif.

OOO

Tel un immense poids lourd noir, Vador traça son chemin à travers le spatioport de Coronet, ignorant tant les habitants fuyant à son approche que les Stormtroopers qui le suivaient presque en courant. Il ne se préoccupait que de la présence de plus en plus claire de son ancien maitre dans la Force, l'esprit embrumé par une anticipation sauvage à l'idée de lui retirer la vie. Il fouilla la foule du regard grâce à ses senseurs optiques, faisant usage de leurs particularités pour zoomer sur les visages de la foule tandis qu'il y cherchait celui de son ennemi. Quel plaisir pervers ce geste lui donnait, d'utiliser l'armure dans laquelle il était enfermé à cause des blessures provoquées par l'homme qui les lui avait infligées pour retrouver justement le responsable de son malheur ! Oui, c'était parfaitement approprié…

Là ! Il serra furieusement les poings en reconnaissant son ancien maitre, sur une plateforme de transit quelques étages plus haut. Sous ses yeux, un train s'arrêta juste à côté, et lorsque le flot de passagers s'interrompit, Kenobi avait disparu.

Le vieux fou pensait-il le perdre si facilement ? Il en aurait presque rit.

Il fit volte-face et s'adressa alors à l'officier qui guidait ses troupes :

\- Contactez le bureau des transports publics de la cité. Trouvez-moi la destination de ce train.

L'officier, loué soit la Force, était de ceux qui ont une once de bon sens. Il ne perdit pas de temps à s'emparer de son comlink et commença à passer des appels. Soit il était corellien, soit il possédait une connaissance admirable du fonctionnement des transports de Coronet quoi qu'il en soit, il lui présenta une liste de destinations possibles en moins de deux minutes.

\- Centre-ville, allée du Vaisseau au Trésor, rue Salvador, avenue Antilles…, déclama l'officier en lisant la liste réduite à dix possibilités, Tous ces arrêts sont dans le quartier est, Monseigneur.

Vador réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Trouvez-moi un transport, finit-il par exiger.

Fort heureusement pour la vie de l'officier, il y avait une agence de location de speeder un peu plus haut sur le boulevard, et un engin suffisamment grand pour accueillir le Sith, l'officier et deux Stormtroopers fut aussitôt réquisitionné. Vador prit les commandes, en totale contradiction avec le protocole militaire, mais respecter les règles était en ce moment le dernier de ses soucis. Il pilota le speeder à une vitesse folle entre les lignes de trafic jusqu'au quartier est, suivant à la trace la présence de son ancien maitre.

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement le train public – il pouvait sentir que Kenobi était toujours à bord – mais au moment où ils le dépassèrent, il s'arrêta à une autre plateforme. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, le Sith sentit qu'Obi-Wan était descendu.

Vador mena le speeder entre deux bâtiments, hors de la zone de trafic, et analysa rapidement leur nouvel environnement. Il semblait qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une zone de chantiers – des complexes immobiliers en construction, estima-t-il – et il ne notait que très peu de présences humaines sur les lieux. Le travail était réalisé par d'énormes droïdes de construction sous la supervision, bien sûr, de quelques ingénieurs. Obi-Wan et eux représentaient les seules formes de vie dans le secteur.

Si son ancien maitre espérait lui échapper, il avait choisi le pire endroit dans la ville pour essayer de le semer. Rien ici ne pouvait l'empêcher de se concentrer pleinement sur la signature de Force d'Obi-Wan, aucune autre forme de vie susceptible de le confondre n'étant présente. Dans cet endroit vide de vie, la présence du Jedi avait toute la subtilité d'une explosion nucléaire.

Mais il avait beau haïr le Jedi, Vador savait très bien qu'il n'était pas stupide. De toute évidence, Obi-Wan n'avait nullement l'intention de s'enfuir.

Alors quoi ? Le Jedi était visiblement prêt à l'affronter et Kenobi savait que leur jeu de cache-cache ne pourrait se terminer que par un combat. Soit le vieil homme était prêt à tuer, soit il était prêt à mourir. Il était impératif qu'il sache lequel cela allait être. Cela pourrait être un piège, mais il en doutait. Il en doutait franchement.

 _Après tout… Nous avions des règles concernant les pièges…_ Il se raidit en se rappelant de ce qui était encore un bon souvenir… Puis l'embrassa dans son ensemble après quelques instants. Il nourrit le feu de sa haine avec le souvenir de leur amitié d'autrefois, et comment Obi-Wan l'avait trahi – en retournant Padmé contre lui, en mutilant atrocement son corps, en l'ayant laissé bruler vif dans les flammes de Mustafar, en étant responsable de son enfermement dans cette abominable armure, condamné à ne jamais pouvoir manger et boire seul, à ne plus jamais pouvoir voir le monde de ses propres yeux… En le rendant incapable de toucher ses petites filles avec ses propres mains.

Il laissa sa fureur se transformer comme la lame d'une épée nouvellement forgée en quelque chose de plus contrôlé, de plus cohésif. Un outil, une arme à utiliser. Il s'immergea profondément dans le Côté Obscur et ses doigts gantés effleurèrent la poignée de son sabre laser. Obi-Wan était juste sous ses pieds, au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble le plus proche.

Le glas du destin avait sonné.

OOO

Obi-Wan s'appuya d'une main tremblante contre le mur tandis que la silhouette massive et menaçante de son adversaire se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de Mustafar lui revinrent en mémoire à la vitesse de l'éclair après des années passées à les refouler. Comme ces scènes infernales dansaient à présent dans son esprit ! La haine viscérale dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, leur terrible duel dans ce décor cauchemardesque parsemé de rivières de lave, entourés des corps des morts et des mourants… Un duo d'agonie à son point culminant. Il frissonna contre le duracier glacé. A chaque hurlement qu'Anakin avait poussé tandis qu'il était dévoré vivant par les flammes sur la berge de cendres, son propre cœur avait crié de concert, et il pouvait toujours entendre les deux cris unis dans certains de ses cauchemars.

Il fixait à présent le corps vivant, mais marchant et respirant de façon artificielle de son ancien ami avec horreur. C'était une chose de voir cette terrible apparition sur l'Holonet, mais c'en était une autre de le voir et de l'entendre en personne, d'essayer de comprendre comment cette bête mécanique et artificielle, plus machine qu'homme, pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec le jeune homme séduisant et vibrant de vie qu'avait été Anakin Skywalker. Au nom de la Force, il aurait dû l'achever sur cette berge ardente ! Bien sûr, il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que son ancien ami puisse le haïr pour lui avoir coupé les membres qui lui restait, pour l'avoir laissé mourir par le feu sur cette berge, pour ne pas avoir eu la force de faire demi-tour et de lui offrir la délivrance d'un dernier coup de sabre laser miséricordieux.

 _Laissez-moi affronter l'Empereur… Je ne pourrai pas tuer Anakin…_

Non, il n'avait pas pu. Pas même quand cela aurait été le geste le plus généreux, le plus affectueux qu'il aurait pu donner à son ami. Et en repensant à ses échecs passés, Obi-Wan sut qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Quel que soit les excuses qu'ils pouvaient offrir pour séparer Anakin de Vador, il n'était pas capable d'oublier le visage derrière le masque. Jamais, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, ne serait-il capable de tuer Anakin Skywalker.

Ce qui voulait dire, bien sûr, que leur combat, qui durait depuis un peu plus d'une décennie à présent, ne pourrait se terminer que d'une façon.

Obi-Wan se redressa lentement. Il aurait pu prévoir cette issue il y a longtemps.

 _…_ _Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu causeras ma perte, un jour ?..._

Le casque noir tourna à gauche et à droite, scannant la pièce, et quelques instants plus tard, les grands orbes d'apparence insectoïde se posèrent sur lui. Le seigneur noir ne bougea pas, son sabre laser toujours accroché à sa ceinture, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas fou. Il pouvait sentir la rage bouillir en son adversaire comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser, faisant trembler la Force autour d'eux.

\- Anakin, déclara-t-il, le cœur empli de chagrin.

\- Ce nom n'a plus aucune signification pour moi, répliqua l'apprenti de l'Empereur.

\- J'imagine que non, soupira Obi-Wan.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, dans un silence pesant seulement troublé par le son désormais bien connu du respirateur de Vador.

\- Je t'ai vraiment laissé tomber, murmura finalement le Jedi avant de secouer lentement la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur le Sith.

Vador ne parut pas vraiment savoir quoi répondre à cette affirmation, mais Obi-Wan pouvait sentir qu'il était amèrement d'accord avec lui.

\- En tant que mentor et ami, je t'ai laissé tomber, continua le vieil homme.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait le temps de dire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ferait la moindre différence. Il avait prononcé à peu près les mêmes mots sur Mustafar et il suffisait de voir comment ça s'était terminé _là-bas_. Et comme il l'avait prédit, Vador ne parut pas plus intéressé par ses regrets aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque.

\- Peut-être te rendras-tu compte que tu n'es plus le maitre, à présent, gronda-t-il d'un ton assurément dangereux.

Avec un sifflement reconnaissable entre tous, la poignée de son sabre laissa apparaitre une lame d'un rouge sang aveuglant.

Une vague de désespoir s'empara d'Obi-Wan, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis les évènements de Mustafar. Il le savait aussi surement que les deux soleils de Tatooine se levaient toujours ensemble, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Anakin… Il était mort, et depuis longtemps. Ce masque était sa pierre tombale. Mais savoir cette terrible vérité n'avait pu détruire en lui la minuscule lueur d'espoir qu'il avait de revoir une dernière trace de son ancien ami dans le Sith qui se tenait face à lui.

De mauvaise grâce, il sortit son propre sabre de sous sa cape et alluma machinalement la lame bleu électrique. Presque au ralenti, tous deux se mirent en position de joute classique…

Et puis, pris par une soudaine résolution, Obi-Wan jeta son arme au loin. La lame se rétracta tandis que la poignée heurta le sol et roula à une dizaine de mètres de là. Surpris par son geste inattendu, Vador se figea alors qu'il allait porter son premier coup, réussissant de justesse à arrêter sa lame.

\- Que cherches-tu à prouver par-là, vieux fou ? , siffla-t-il.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Anakin.

…

OOO

« _Je ne me battrai pas contre toi_ ».

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Vador, faisant naitre en lui de nouveaux accès de rage et d'incrédulité. Après tout le mal et les trahisons dont il avait souffert, Kenobi allait maintenant le priver de l'occasion de se venger ? Que devrait-il endurer de plus de la part de cet homme ?

Kenobi se tenait en silence à quelques mètres de lui, arborant soudainement un sourire inexplicable.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? , demanda à nouveau Vador, tellement furieux et choqué qu'il était presque hors de lui.

\- Te combattre une fois fut suffisant, répliqua le Jedi avant de perdre (heureusement) son sourire, Plus que suffisant.

\- Tu ne me priveras pas de ça ! , s'exclama le Sith, à présent complètement fou de rage.

Il frappa le sol de sa lame en direction du sabre abandonné de Kenobi, envoyant des étincelles voler dans tous les sens.

\- Ramasse le !

Mais Kenobi secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le ramasserai pas.

\- Préfèrerais-tu mourir là où tu te tiens ? , siffla le seigneur noir, ramenant la pointe de son arme vers le cou de son adversaire.

\- Oui.

En réponse, Vador fit tourner son sabre, frappant vicieusement le haut du bras du Jedi. Obi-Wan grogna sous la douleur et tituba d'un pas en arrière, mais ne fit rien pour récupérer son arme.

\- Je pourrais jouer à ce jeu pendant des heures, le railla le Sith, Des jours, si tu le souhaites.

Obi-Wan s'appuya contre un pilier et ferma les yeux, laissant son bras blessé pendre dans le vide.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira-t-il.

Être lentement découpé en morceaux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive n'était pas une perspective très plaisante, et peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se batte contre le Sith, mais il n'avait aucune envie de supporter une seconde fois un combat aussi éprouvant physiquement et mentalement.

Il gémit de nouveau lorsque le sabre laser trancha dans la chair de son épaule de façon vengeresse s'il n'y avait pas eu le pilier dans son dos, il serait sûrement tombé.

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force…_

Une nouvelle vague de paix s'empara de lui à travers la Force. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment il lui était possible d'être aussi sûr, mais il savait que Luke serait sauf. Luke serait sauf et si le prix à payer pour cette sécurité était de donner sa vie, Obi-Wan estimait qu'il était juste.

Le sabre laser rouge mordit l'arrière de sa jambe droite et la douleur soudaine l'envoya sur ses genoux. Il n'avait aucun problème à l'idée de sacrifier sa propre vie – mais était-il nécessaire que cela soit si douloureux ? Des fois, il se demandait vraiment si on lui en voulait vraiment dans la galaxie…

 _\- Je_ t'en veux vraiment, railla Vador au-dessus de lui, ayant capté le fil de ses pensées légèrement embrouillées.

Un cinquième coup de sabre l'atteignait entre les omoplates et le força à tomber à quatre pattes.

Il y eut un long répit après ça. Vador lui tournait autour comme un grand chat l'aurait fait autour d'une cage à oiseaux, revoyant visiblement sa stratégie. La poignée de son sabre était actuellement devant lui.

\- Tu cherches la mort, de toute évidence, déclara-t-il, son vocabulateur démontrant un degré de self-control qu'il n'avait jamais possédé en tant que Jedi, Je t'offre un choix : Tu peux ramasser ton sabre et mourir de façon honorable… Ou tu peux terminer dans une cellule… Où, je te donne ma parole, tu ne mourras _pas_.

Obi-Wan sentait parfaitement toutes les conditions derrière ce choix : des décennies de confinement en isolation lui vinrent à l'esprit, et Vador n'allait sûrement pas oublier de le couper de sa connexion avec la Force durant cet emprisonnement. La moitié d'une vie, emplie de souffrances et de solitude, s'écoulant lentement minute par minute, sans possibilité de s'échapper jusqu'à ce que la mort ne le réclame enfin à cause d'un âge avancé.

Mais ce n'était pas cette menace qui l'incita à ramasser son sabre. C'était de savoir que, si jamais il se retrouvait prisonnier et à la merci de Vador, il finirait par faire les frais d'un interrogatoire poussé. Et au final, Vador se contenterait de déchirer son esprit pour y trouver n'importe quelle information pouvait lui être utile.

Et cela signifierait que Luke serait découvert. Plus que tout, cela ne devait pas arriver.

Il ignora le sentiment de triomphe de Vador qui résonnait à travers la Force tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour de la poignée de son sabre une dernière fois et se concentra sur la tâche qui était de se remettre debout. Ce fut douloureux et difficile, surtout à cause de sa blessure à l'arrière de sa jambe. Mais plus douloureux encore était de penser qu'il lui faudrait de nouveau se battre contre son ancien ami.

Il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit dans l'univers aurait pu l'inciter à lui faire face à nouveau, excepté Luke.

Dans un dernier effort, il se tint droit, regardant Vador dans les yeux, et attira la Force à lui pour repousser la douleur. S'il devait malgré tout se battre, par la Force, il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Prenant une grande inspiration, il appuya sur le bouton d'activation.

* * *

 **La suite bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	7. Déni

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Désolée pour les lecteurs de mes autres histoires. Je n'ai pas foncièrement le temps d'écrire en ce moment...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Déni**

 _Quelque part en hyperespace…_

Luke ne semblait pas encore s'être calmé. Le gamin gigotait sur la banquette de la pièce principale du vaisseau, où Han avait tenté de l'entrainer dans une partie de Dejarik, et ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui. Après que Han ait avancé son dernier pion, il éclata carrément en sanglots sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

Han ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui-même ne s'était pas encore remis de tous les bouleversements que venait de connaitre sa vie durant la dernière heure seulement. D'après lui, le petit avait toutes les raisons de craindre pour le vieux. Ce type était franchement cinglé rajoutez à ça une troupe d'élite de l'Empire et vous aviez la recette parfaite pour avoir une dépression nerveuse soudaine.

Luke était maintenant affalé sur la table, la tête entre les bras et les épaules tressautant violemment Han était affaissé au fond de son fauteuil, à le regarder d'un air sans doute un peu vide, sans savoir quoi faire. Kreth, il n'était pas un baby-sitter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien censé faire de ce gamin, au nom de l'Empire ?

Il se rappela alors brusquement des plaquettes électroniques que Kenobi lui avait carrément collé dans les mains. Le vieux n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à propos d'une adresse ? Ouais, c'était bien ça. Il était censé emmener le petiot à une adresse en particulier. Elle devait être quelque part dans la mémoire des plaquettes. Il fouilla dans ses poches et étala le tout sur la table au milieu des monstres vaincus du jeu qu'ils avaient tous les deux abandonné. Il y en avait quatre, toutes du même modèle rien ne pouvait les distinguer les unes des autres.

Enfin, de toute façon, ils n'iraient pas bien loin sans un lecteur. Il lança un regard inutile à l'ensemble de la pièce avant de reposer les yeux sur Luke. Ce dernier semblait commencer à se calmer, à présent. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

Incertain, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du gamin.

\- Hey, euuh… Ça va ?

Luke ne répondit même pas. Han tendit alors maladroitement le bras et lui tapota les épaules.

\- Hey, tout va bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, On s'en est sorti sans problèmes et je suis sûr que le vieux…euh… que ton ami s'en sortira aussi.

Luke frissonna à nouveau et éclata de nouveau en sanglots, secouant violemment la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, cette fois-ci ?

Au bout d'un moment, Luke finit par répondre, à bout de souffle et désespéré :

\- Non… Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Il ne va pas s'en sortir.

On aurait dit, vu le ton du gamin, qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire de la vie de Kenobi par cœur, ou encore avait vu un documentaire sur lui. Aucun espoir ne transparaissait dans sa voix enrouée.

\- Hey, un peu d'optimisme ? , répliqua Han, Il pourrait s'en tirer, tu sais ? Rien n'est écrit d'avance.

Mais Luke se contenta de secouer une nouvelle fois la tête d'un air grave. Han décida alors qu'il valait tout simplement mieux laisser tomber le sujet de Kenobi.

\- OK, tout d'abord, il faut qu'on trouve l'adresse où je suis supposé t'emmener. J'imagine que tu la connais pas ?

Luke secoua la tête en s'essuyant les joues.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Ton oncle et ta tante, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'as un datapad* ?

Luke fronça les sourcils puis longea la main dans son sac à dos posé sur le sol, fouillant à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes, pour se redresser les mains vides. Ils essayèrent alors les systèmes du cockpit, qui aurait être l'endroit le plus logique pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais le vaisseau était apparemment plus vieux encore que ce qu'ils avaient cru. Ces fichus systèmes électroniques du cockpit étaient carrément trop anciens pour pouvoir lire les plaquettes d'infos.

Après que Han ait exprimé son opinion à propos du vaisseau, et ce, plutôt physiquement que par la parole à en voir l'état des panneaux de contrôle et les égratignures sur les jointures de ses doigts, ils se séparèrent dans les corridors à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un lecteur de données moderne. Mais aucun des systèmes du vaisseau n'était compatible. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale.

Quelle espèce de fils de Sith à sa…, commença Han avant d'être coupé dans son élan par le regard désapprobateur que lui lança Luke depuis la banquette, Quelle espèce d'idiot était le précédent propriétaire de cette carlingue ?, corrigea-t-il.

\- Je crois que c'était un concessionnaire, répondit Luke, Ça fait sûrement des années que ce vaisseau n'a pas volé.

\- Nan, tu crois ?, grogna Han, N'importe quel pilote avec un semblant de cellule grise aurait modifié les systèmes depuis le temps !

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un datapad dans les caisses, lança Luke à tout hasard.

OOO

 _Sur Alderaan…_

Bail Organa faisait nerveusement les cent pas devant son bureau. Il avait attendu deux jours, histoire de s'assurer que Vador ne reviendrait pas, avant d'oser composer le numéro d'urgence qu'Obi-Wan lui avait donné sur Polis Massa. Il était toujours un peu réticent à l'idée de l'appeler, mais il ignorait totalement l'étendue du danger qui pouvait guetter Leïa et quels pouvaient être les soupçons de Vador. Seules deux personnes dans la galaxie pouvaient en savoir plus à ce sujet. Et entre Yoda et Obi-Wan, c'était ce dernier qui connaissait le mieux Vador.

De plus, il n'avait pas le numéro de com de Yoda.

Et à présent, il allait et venait devant son bureau, jetant régulièrement des regards impatients et nerveux sur le système de communication et sur la porte verrouillée. Cela prendrait surement du temps pour que l'appel passe, à de telles distances. Et il ne savait plus du tout où se trouvait le maitre Jedi à présent. Il pouvait très bien se trouver à l'autre bout de la galaxie, auquel cas l'appel passerait toujours, mais pourrait mettre au moins douze heures à se connecter. Peut-être plus si Kenobi s'était aventuré dans les Régions inconnues…

Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Pas avec le garçon, c'était surement trop risqué.

Bail soupira et se rassit finalement dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il attendait. Au nom de la Force, il espérait vraiment avoir rapidement un résultat…

Le com bipa soudain. Bail se pencha immédiatement en avant et entra le numéro…

OOO

 _Corellia…_

Ce n'était pas un environnement aussi dangereux que lors de leur dernière confrontation. Le sol du bâtiment en construction était dégagé et plat, uniquement éclairé par les lampions d'urgence et le choc de leurs sabres lasers. Il n'y avait pas de lave bouillonnante pour illuminer la scène ou pour les forcer à faire attention à où ils mettaient les pieds… En fait, cela ressemblait de façon troublante à leurs séances d'entrainement au duel dans les chambres noires du Temple.

Sauf que même les chambres noires avaient été parsemées de pièges, de sols glissants, durs ou inégaux, d'obstacles… Tandis que cette pièce-ci était désespérément plate.

Ce n'était pas la combinaison idéale pour Obi-Wan. Avec un terrain plus ardu et difficile à arpenter, il aurait pu avoir la main haute sur Vador grâce à sa plus grande agilité, et peut-être lui échapper. Mais ici, le seigneur noir pouvait utiliser sans aucune contrainte sa taille, son poids et la force supérieure de ses membres bioniques à leur paroxysme.

Il lui fallait un terrain plus adéquat, ou il n'allait pas tarder à finir en morceaux. S'il devait se battre, il préfèrerait sans le moindre doute la fuite au sacrifice. Désespéré, il para une autre attaque avec son sabre et s'éloigna de Vador de plusieurs pas afin de grappiller quelques secondes de répit, le souffle court. Son bras, sa jambe et son dos le brulaient douloureusement, mais grâce à la Force, ce n'était pas handicapant.

Vador fit des cercles autour de lui pendant un moment avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, et une nouvelles série d'attaques et de parades fulgurantes échangées entre les deux combattants envoyèrent des étincelles et des éclairs voler un peu partout dans la pièce en brulant le sol. Obi-Wan recula à nouveau, échappant de peu à une estocade qui lui aurait coupé le bras droit. Il jeta un regard rapide à la pièce, tentant de trouver une échappatoire. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, au moins qu'il trouve un terrain qui lui soit plus favorable…

Là ! Un ascens…

La Force émit un avertissement, et il se baissa avant de rouler au sol, de se relever et de lever son sabre juste à temps pour bloquer une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de la part de Vador. Heureusement, ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas encore abandonné. Il se remit rapidement en posture défensive classique, tenant la garde à deux mains, avant que Vador ne puisse prendre avantage de sa prise peu assurée et ne lui coupe la main.

Une nouvelle stratégie se forma dans son esprit. Il passa brusquement à l'attaque, aussi violemment, soudainement et férocement que possible, forçant Vador à reculer de plusieurs pas grâce à la seule fulgurance de son attaque et la surprise que cette dernière avait provoqué. Mais s'il n'avait pas anticipé d'agression de la part de Kenobi, Vador ne s'était pas plus attendu à le voir cesser d'un seul coup son attaque et filer comme une flèche pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

OOO

Le seigneur noir gronda de rage derrière son masque en voyant Kenobi le fuir, se glissant dans l'ascenseur qui monta vers les hauteurs du bâtiment. Il savait et avait déjà vu la lâcheté du Jedi vieillissant avant, mais là !

Kenobi espérait sûrement trouver un terrain plus favorable en montant dans la structure inachevée. A moins qu'il ne souhaite un répit pour se reprendre. Dans tous les cas, cela changeait radicalement de sa volonté à vouloir mourir d'y a quelques minutes… Non que Vador soit contre l'idée d'un bon combat. Et si Kenobi jouait à cache-cache pendant trop longtemps, il lui suffirait d'ordonner à ses hommes stationnés au poste de contrôle du site de construction de ralentir le Jedi grâce au systèmes du bâtiment.

Mais lui-même n'était pas contre une petite partie de chasse…

OOO

Epuisé, Obi-Wan s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, tâchant de réfléchir au meilleur niveau pour s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses planifications par un signal sonore régulier.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son… Force, de son comlink d'urgence ! Etait-il possible sa vie devienne encore plus chaotique ?

Il s'empara de l'appareil et décrocha, craignant les nouvelles qu'il pourrait recevoir… Et la voix de Bail Organa retentit.

\- « _Maitre Kenobi ?_ » , demanda-t-il.

\- Sénateur Organa, souffla le Jedi, essayant toujours de reprendre un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, Va-t-elle bien ?

Aucun besoin de préciser qui était le « elle ». Bail fronça les sourcils

\- « _A part qu'elle souffre de cauchemars violents, elle semble plutôt bien aller, pour le moment_ », répondit-il, « _Mais un incident inquiétant a eu lieu au palais il y a deux jours, dans lequel un invité du palais et elle étaient impliqués…_ »

\- Faites vite, s'il vous plait, sénateur, le coupa Kenobi tout en regardant les lumières de l'ascenseur comptabilisant les étages restants.

Il n'était pas loin du toit… Et il ne voulait pas s'y retrouver coincé. Il arrêta l'ascenseur et bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il devait distancer Vador suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir parler avec Bail.

\- « _Elle est tombée dans une sorte de transe notre invité était avec elle à ce moment-là. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une réaction à l'un de ses cauchemars. Elle hurlait et paraissait clairement terrifiée. J'ai vu une partie du phénomène moi-même. Mais je crains que cela n'ait conduit notre invité à la soupçonner._ »

Obi-Wan se précipita dans un hall latéral. Vador se rapprochait, utilisant l'ascenseur qui avait précédemment été le sien. Mais il y en avait un autre à l'autre bout qui pourrait l'emmener plusieurs étages plus bas.

\- Qui était l'invité ?

Bail prit une grande inspiration.

\- « _C'était le seigneur Vador_. »

Obi-Wan faillit se figer en plein élan.

\- « _Maitre Kenobi, pensez-vous qu'il puisse la suspecter ?_ »

Obi-Wan se jeta dans l'ascenseur – il pouvait de mieux en mieux entendre le respirateur tandis que le sas se refermait, puis l'ascenseur plongea.

\- Je pourrai peut-être lui poser la question pour vous, déclara-t-il sombrement.

\- « _Quoi ?!_ » , s'exclama Bail.

\- Disons que vous risquez fort de ne plus entendre parler de moi à nouveau, soupira le Jedi.

\- « _Maitre Kenobi… Au nom de la Force, qu'en est-il de…_ »

\- Qu'un vaisseau soit prêt à décoller avec elle à tout moment, avec ces coordonnées dans l'ordinateur central, le coupa Obi-Wan en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il entra le code de coordonnées dans le comlink et l'envoya.

\- Si l'Empire vient la chercher, envoyez-la là-bas. On s'occupera bien d'elle. Et contactez ce numéro aussi vite que possible.

Il envoya alors un numéro de com en courant pour rejoindre un autre ascenseur. Il pouvait sentir Vador sur ses talons, descendant rapidement pas très loin derrière lui.

\- Il s'agit du numéro d'urgence des Lars. Une livraison importante devrait être en route. Restez en alerte jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous disent qu'elle a bien été reçue. Si ce n'est pas le cas (il fouilla sa mémoire pour retrouver la troisième série de numéros dont il avait besoin et les transmit dès qu'il s'en souvint), dites-leur de commencer à chercher le vaisseau avec ce code de transpondeur.

Il trouva un autre ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel… Mais il ne répondit pas. Vador avait dû ordonner à ses hommes de prendre le contrôle des systèmes du bâtiment. Cherchant désespérément à gagner un tout petit peu plus de temps, il se jeta dans le premier couloir qui s'offrait à sa vue et découvrit un escalier d'évacuation.

Que devait-il dire de plus à Organa ?

\- Vador a-t-il laissé entendre ou montrer qu'il pouvait avoir des soupçons à propos de l'incident avec Leïa ?

Bail secoua la tête.

\- « _Pas en ma présence_ », répondit-il, « _Et j'ai fait répéter à Leïa toute leur conversation. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de suspicieux. Du moins, pas dans ce que ma fille m'a rapporté._ Lui _paraissait agir de façon totalement déplacée._ »

\- Comment ça ?

\- « _Il lui a demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et l'a interrogée sur la nature de ses rêves et depuis quand cette situation durait. D'après elle, il a même avoué que lui-même n'avait pas été capable de dormir._ »

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils en dévalant les escaliers. Effectivement, ça ne ressemblait à un seigneur Sith d'agir ainsi, encore moins à quelqu'un qui avait auparavant massacré des enfants. Le souvenir de l'enregistrement holographique du Temple lui revint douloureusement en mémoire.

Vador avait-il finalement des soupçons à propos de la sensibilité à la Force de la petite princesse ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait montré tant d'intérêt à son encontre ? Force, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que non.

\- Restez en alerte, dit-il enfin, Et ne la laissez pas monter dans un vaisseau qui n'aurait pas les coordonnées d'hyperespace que je vous ai fournies préenregistrées dans l'ordinateur de bord. Il serait mieux de la garder dans l'enceinte du palais pendant au moins un an. Si rien ne s'est passé après cela, vous pouvez en conclure qu'elle est en sécurité.

Il sortit de la cage d'escaliers avec le souffle court. Il pouvait déjà sentir la présence de Vador au même étage. Si ses hommes contrôlaient les systèmes du bâtiment, il avait très bien pu leur ordonner d'activer un ascenseur pour son seul usage, après tout…

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Si je peux arranger la situation de n'importe quelle façon, je le ferai, déclara Obi-Wan, Ce comlink sera dorénavant inutilisable.

\- « _Oui, maitre Kenobi_ », souffla le sénateur avant d'ajouter doucement, « _Que la Force soit avec vous._ »

\- Et avec vous, fut la réponse sobre d'Obi-Wan, Kenobi, terminé.

Il pouvait de nouveau entendre le respirateur de son adversaire. Il éteignit le comlink, le jeta au sol et alluma son sabre laser avant de frapper méticuleusement l'objet électronique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument sûr que rien ne pourrait être récupéré de ce qui restait.

Loué soit la Force que le comlink se soit mis à sonner lorsqu'il était dans l'ascenseur…

Le son du respirateur se fit plus fort à ses oreilles. Avec désespoir, il regarda vainement autour de lui. On pouvait sans problèmes certifier que sa situation avait empiré. Il se trouvait à présent dans un couloir étroit, permettant encore moins de mouvements que le rez-de-chaussée. Et les ascenseurs étaient inutilisables. Sur le toit, il aurait peut-être réussi à rééquilibrer les forces grâce au chantier inachevé, aux débris et autres obstacles qui auraient sûrement été présents, mais il lui était à présent impossible de remonter dans les étages, du moins avec Vador contrôlant les ascenseurs.

Sa meilleure chance serait de retourner aux escaliers, où il pourrait au moins prendre l'avantage sur le Sith. Sa décision prise, il fit demi-tour… Et se figea lorsque la haute silhouette menaçante et sombre de son adversaire tourna au bout du couloir.

Il était coincé, à présent. A contrecœur, le Jedi reprit sa position défensive.

\- Tes petits jeux ne t'apporteront rien, siffla Vador en s'approchant, clairement irrité par leur partie de chasse, Tu ne peux échapper au pouvoir du Côté Obscur.

Obi-Wan avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de rappeler à Vador comment les évènements de Mustafar s'étaient terminés mais il restait un Jedi, et les Jedis ne provoquaient pas leurs adversaires…

Il se rappela soudain l'appel paniqué de Bail, la possibilité que Vador puisse suspecter la sensibilité de Leïa à la Force. Obi-Wan ne doutait pas un instant que Vador ne manquerait pas de trouver cette transe étrange. L'homme n'avait pas été l'Elu des Jedis pour rien. De toute évidence, seule l'information comme quoi il se trouvait sur Corellia avait momentanément distrait Vador de l'incident… La Force lui avait donné une ultime chance de protéger à la fois Bail et Leïa de l'Empire.

 _Oh, Force, non, pas ça non plus…_

L'idée seule suffisait presque à le rendre malade.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça à Anakin ! Je ne peux pas !_

Oh, mais si, il le pouvait. Il _fallait_ qu'il le fasse… A moins de risquer la vie d'un des leaders de la Rébellion et celle d'un des plus grands espoirs de cette même Rébellion. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Cela ne pourrait peut-être pas marcher. Les risques étaient grands – et il payerait le prix de sa vie si jamais il réussissait. Pourtant, il devait essayer. C'était ça ou tout simplement tuer Vador, et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Première étape… La provocation, malheureusement.

\- Tu l'as peut-être oublié, déclara-t-il, Mais les seigneurs Siths sont ma spécialité.

La rage de Vador flamboya de plus belle au souvenir de leur duel contre Dooku à bord du vaisseau amiral de Grievous, et de tous les sentiments qui l'avaient accompagné.

\- Et puis, continua Obi-Wan d'un ton sans pitié, refoulant sa conscience, Je crois bien que mon habilité à maitriser _ce_ seigneur Sith en particulier a été plus que prouvée.

Il désigna la silhouette massive du seigneur noir de haut en bas avec son sabre laser.

L'offensive fut si violente qu'il ne sut vraiment comment il réussit à y survivre, mais il s'arrangea pour éviter Vador et lui donner un coup dans sa prothèse de jambe pour le distraire. Cela ne détruisit pas le membre, mais le coup endommagea suffisamment de connexions pour que les impulsions deviennent complètement folles. La jambe du seigneur noir céda brièvement sous son poids, le distrayant juste assez pour le sinistre plan d'Obi-Wan.

En termes de force physique, Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas gagner. Mais lorsqu'on abordait la dextérité à maitriser la Force, sa plus grande expérience lui donnait toujours l'avantage. Vador étant momentanément distrait et dans une rage folle, il fut ainsi capable de pénétrer les défenses affaiblies qui protégeaient l'esprit du Sith.

Les sabres lasers furent immédiatement oubliés.

Un hurlement de fureur incrédule fut produit par le vocabulateur du masque de Vador lorsque ce dernier réalisa les intentions de son adversaire. Tout à son honneur, il se reprit rapidement et reconstruisit ses barrières mentales, mais fut incapable d'expulser la présence d'Obi-Wan dans son esprit, car le maitre Jedi était toujours le plus fort des deux dans ce domaine. Obi-Wan fouilla rapidement ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait. Il fut assez simple à modifier. Mais il fut beaucoup plus difficile de fixer de façon définitive ce nouveau souvenir dans l'esprit de Vador. Il s'assurer à ce qu'il ne soit pas moins réaliste et vivant que l'ancien, afin que le temps ne l'altère pas, menant Vador à découvrir quel souvenir exactement, il avait modifié. Cela pourrait être aussi dangereux que de conserver le souvenir original tel quel. Et ayant examiné ce souvenir en question, il n'eut plus aucun doute quant au fait que la vie de Leïa reposait sur sa réussite.

Les cris de rage continuaient, Obi-Wan grimaça lorsque la douleur se mêla à la colère du Sith. Dark Vador n'était pas moins borné qu'Anakin Skywalker, et il lui fallait tout déchirer et arracher pour que le souvenir soit suffisamment altéré. Et cela n'en était pas moins douloureux pour lui à cause des efforts persistants et violents du Sith pour le repousser. Mais Force, si c'était Vador qui s'était introduit dans son esprit, il en aurait fait de même…

Terminé. Obi-Wan vérifia une dernière fois, mais il n'avait rien oublié.

Tout souvenir de l'incident avec Leïa avait disparu de l'esprit de Vador. Il ne restait rien pour éveiller ses soupçons à l'encontre de la petite fille. Et plus important encore, il n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière lui concernant le souvenir qui avait été altéré. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en si peu de temps – et s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel Obi-Wan excellait, c'était celui des tours mentaux.

Il se retint encore quelques secondes - il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer dès qu'il se retirerait de l'esprit de Vador – afin de s'assurer que le Sith n'irait pas attaquer son esprit en retour et lui arracher l'information à propos du souvenir qu'il venait d'altérer. Sa main tenait son sabre laser éteint, le doigt sur le bouton d'activation. Il le retourna subtilement et le plaqua sous son menton.

 _Je suis désolé, Anakin_ , songea-t-il doucement dans l'esprit en ébullition du Sith, _Je t'aimais, mon frère._

La seule émotion qui lui répondit fut une rage sauvage. Il toucha une dernière fois l'esprit de son apprenti perdu, essayant de lui transmettre l'intensité de son chagrin et de ses regrets. Puis brusquement, il se retira de l'esprit du Sith. Avant que Vador ne puisse réagir, Obi-Wan Kenobi alluma son sabre laser et ne fit plus qu'un avec la Force.

OOO

 _A bord d'un certain vaisseau en mauvais état…_

Han et Luke étaient debout devant la table de jeu, à essayer de magouiller les verrous de l'une des caisses, lorsqu'un frisson violent secoua Luke de la tête aux pieds. Il tomba à genoux et l'une de ses mains s'agrippa au bord de la table.

\- Luke ! Ça va ? , demanda désespérément Han, incapable de savoir ce qu'il ferait si le gamin n'allait effectivement pas bien.

\- Il n'est plus là, chuchota Luke.

Contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pleurait pas. Il était juste complètement choqué.

\- Hein ? Qui est plus là ? Kenobi ?

Luke hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de comprendre l'intensité de la perte.

\- Allez, gamin, un peu d'optimisme, tenta Han, On ne sait pas s'il est mort.

\- Si, je le sais, répondit Luke.

Han eut un rire tremblant.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- La Force, fut la simple réponse.

\- La _Force_ ?

Han se rappela soudain de l'étrange jeu de Dejarik à laquelle il avait assisté entre Obi-Wan et Luke dans la cantina, il y a quelques jours.

\- Sérieusement, gamin… Me dis pas que tu crois vraiment à toutes ces âneries à propos de la télépathie Jedi ou je sais pas ! , gloussa-t-il, C'est rien que des tours de passe-passe et de la chance pour ce que…

Le jeune Corellien se tut brusquement en pleine phrase lorsque la caisse posée sur la table se mit à flotter et fit le tour de la pièce en faisant des boucles avant de revenir à sa place. Il se retourna pour voir Luke le regarder, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il y eut un silence aussi long qu'inconfortable.

\- Mon père était un chevalier Jedi, finit par souffler Luke, Obi-Wan aussi.

\- T'es en train de me dire que le vieux fou était un Jedi ? , s'étrangla Han en clignant des yeux.

Luke hocha gravement la tête.

Et soudain, Han comprit parfaitement pourquoi Kenobi avait tant cherché à éviter l'Empire, et pourquoi il lui avait dit de protéger Luke. Si l'Empire lui mettait la main dessus… Eh bien, Han avait une assez bonne idée de la fin de l'histoire.

Et elle serait courte.

Il se surprit à douter de moins en moins les dires du gamin comme quoi quelque chose serait arrivé à Kenobi. Ce qui le rendit assez mal à l'aise, de penser que le vieux était étendu raide quelque part. Oui, il avait été bizarre, comme type, mais il avait été plutôt sympa malgré tout…

Enfin, si Kenobi était mort, il était mort, et si Luke se trompait, il leur était impossible de s'en assurer. Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose, alors autant continuer à chercher les coordonnées de l'endroit où il était censé emmener Luke.

\- Hey… Si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer un peu quelque part, proposa Han en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre compatissant à la douleur évidente du garçon, Je m'occuperai d'ouvrir ces trucs, si t'as besoin d'être un peu seul.

Luke hocha la tête en se levant lentement il disparut dans les profondeurs du vaisseau, et Han ne le vit plus pendant les heures qui suivirent.

Il lui fallut du temps avant de réussir à ouvrir la caisse sans les codes d'ouverture, mais le verrou n'était pas le plus résistant de la galaxie et il réussit éventuellement à le forcer. Fouillant le contenu, il se dit que Kenobi avait dû le ranger seul, parce qu'il ne reconnut rien de ce qu'il y trouva. La majeure partie n'était que des trucs sans importance – un autre petit coffret avec, cette fois-ci, une serrure biométrique, des cartes électroniques, des vêtements, une sonde d'entrainement, ronde et lourde en main… Et (enfin !) un datapad. Il tenta timidement d'y insérer une des cartes…

\- Aha ! , s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle rentra sans problèmes.

Le lecteur s'alluma et lui présenta les informations détenues dans la carte, comme la technologie était _sensée_ le faire. Il analysa les informations de la première carte, mais ne trouva aucune adresse. Ce fut de même pour la seconde… Mais la troisième fut la bonne. Code de coordonnées 56-1138-44B, la ville d'Antilles sur la planète Kytoa. Ça ne lui paraissait pas trop compliqué. Il lut et relut les coordonnées pour s'en souvenir puis alla dans le cockpit afin de consulter l'ordinateur de bord. Kytoa, Kytoa… elle était là. Comme il fallait s'y attendre au vu de la paranoïa de Kenobi concernant l'Empire, Kytoa était une planète peu fréquentée, encore plus éloignée que Tatooine. Impossible d'obtenir un plan planétaire détaillé pour le moment. Il faudrait probablement qu'il aille le chercher au département des transports une fois arrivés dans le système. Mais au moins avaient-ils enfin les coordonnées.

Bien sûr, il fallait d'abord qu'ils terminent leur saut actuel. Han ne connaissait de tête que trois coordonnées planétaires. Celles de Corellia, bien sûr – 44-1-22-1-44, parmi les plus faciles à retenir – et n'importe quel idiot dans la galaxie connaissait celles de Coruscant : 00-0-00-0-00. A cause de sa vie dans les rues, à fréquenter des seigneurs du crime et les environnements préférés des contrebandiers, Han se rappelait d'une dernière série de coordonnées : 15-6-33-2-75. Nal Hutta et Nar Shadda.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se promener dans l'espace Hutt, mais au moins, il était sûr que le système ne grouillerait pas d'impériaux. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Coruscant. Avec de la chance, il arriveraient et repartiraient du système sans que les ennuis ne leur tombent dessus. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était quelques minutes pour entrer les coordonnées du prochain saut. Il pourrait planifier leur trajet et les coordonnées nécessaires avant qu'ils ne sortent d'hyperespace afin de gagner du temps.

Et avec un peu de chance, Luke irait un peu mieux lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Nal Hutta. Sinon, eh bien, il le laisserait bientôt sur cette planète Kytoa.

OOO

 _Corellia…_

Dark Vador ne pouvait que fixer le corps de son ancien maître, le corps tremblant d'une fureur sans nom. Et sous ses yeux, même le cadavre disparut. Il ne resta plus rien.

Il ne pouvait pas assimiler que le Jedi venait de le priver de sa vengeance. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il ne le permettrait pas. Une telle chose était _impossible_.

Et pourtant.

Il ne pourrait jamais avoir de rétribution pour les blessures qu'on lui avait infligé, ne pourrait jamais se venger de l'horrible trahison dont il avait souffert… Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait se venger du dernier geste du Jedi.

Sa rage fut renouvelée à cette pensée. Maudit soit Kenobi, qu'il pourrisse dans les neuf enfers de Corellia ! La douleur de son esprit chassa sa stupeur. Dans sa colère aveugle, il frappa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, dessinant de grands traits incandescents sur les murs et le sol, réduisant ce qui restait de la bure du vieil homme en lambeaux, brisant presque son sabre laser entre ses mains bioniques. Mais aucun de ses geste ne pouvait calmer le monstre de sa rage. Force, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, pas même lorsqu'il avait reposé sur la table d'opération après Mustafar…

Penser à cette planète maudite décupla sa rage une fois de plus. Complètement impuissant, l'humeur plus massacrante que jamais auparavant, le seigneur noir quitta le site de construction.

Ses hommes s'empressèrent de poser le speeder près de lui.

\- Seigneur Vad…

Ce fut tout ce que l'officier put dire avant que la lame rouge sang ne le réduise en morceaux. Les deux Stormtroopers qui l'accompagnaient subirent le même sort quelques secondes plus tard. Sa fureur très légèrement apaisée, Vador s'estima assez en contrôle de lui-même pour retourner à la Piste à bord du speeder, où les membres d'équipage de sa navette subirent le même sort que ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans le speeder. Il retourna à bord du Vindicator, et en allant immédiatement au bloc de détention, il fut capable d'éviter de massacrer les officiers du pont venus l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bloc de détention, douze heures plus tard, il ne restait plus un seul droïde d'interrogation en état, et aucun prisonnier encore en vie à bord du Destroyer. Sa colère était loin d'être apaisée, mais Kenobi avait trop violemment agressé son esprit, et il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur sans prendre de repos. Il lui en faudrait pour guérir.

* : J'ai gardé le mot d'origine. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'équivalence )

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fois ! :) Les choses vont encore se corser après !**

 **Toodles !**

 **Lereniel**


	8. Découvertes

**Cadeau !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Découvertes

 _Sur Vjun…_

Les gémissements soudains tirèrent brusquement Miyr de son sommeil. Elle s'était habituée, ces deux dernières années, à réagir à ce type de sons – en particulier lors des premiers mois. Mais il était à présent rare qu'elle soit réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Aussi l'inquiétude était-elle présente lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans le hall jusqu'à la nurserie.

Et effectivement, les jumelles étaient réveillées. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre au bout de leur lit et sanglotaient de concert. Deux paires de grands et doux yeux bleus agrandis par la peur se posèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle entra, et les deux petites filles se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Sara, Sandra ! Chuuut… Que se passe-t-il ? , souffla Miyr en se penchant pour prendre les deux petites dans ses bras.

Elle les ramena à leur lit et s'installa avec elles, une jumelle lovée sous chaque bras. Avec douceur, elle les serra fort contre elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? , répéta-t-elle gentiment.

Mais ni Sara, ni Sandra ne furent capable de dire quel était le problème. Tout ce que Miyr réussit à comprendre, c'est qu'il s'était agi d'une sorte de cauchemar commun. Les enfants furent néanmoins facilement calmés, et se rendormirent rapidement.

Elle resta assise un moment à les couver du regard. C'étaient des fillettes si adorables – elles étaient petites, bien sûr, mais de vrais anges, avec leurs mêmes boucles blondes et leurs grands yeux bleus. Quel contraste avec leur père ! Après deux ans, Miyr avait encore du mal à croire que de tels amours puissent être les filles d'un seigneur Sith. Toutes deux étaient intelligentes et précoces. Elles avaient de l'esprit, à n'en pas douter, et pouvaient être débrouillardes quand elles le voulaient, surtout ces derniers temps… Mais les ressemblances avec leur père s'arrêtaient là. Elle ne comptait naturellement pas leur propension à faire d'étranges petites farces – quelque chose contre laquelle Vador l'avait mise en garde lors de sa précédente visite au Château Bast.

Cet homme était absent depuis trop longtemps, songea-t-elle sévèrement. Il n'était pas venu voir les jumelles depuis des mois. En fait, cela faisait presque un an à présent. Sara et Sandra avaient toutes deux été très déçues qu'il ne soit pas venu pour leur anniversaire.

Mais son côté plus rationnel savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose. Il dirigeait un Empire et une flotte entière. Non, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de prendre des vacances.

Et il faisait franchement de son mieux pour se rattraper lorsqu'il venait. On ne pouvait douter qu'il aimait passer du temps avec ses filles. Miyr connaissait très bien la réputation de Vador dans la galaxie mais aussi dur et cruel pouvait-il paraitre avec le reste du monde, il traitait Sara et Sandra presque comme si elles étaient faites en cristal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer du peu qu'elle en avait vu. Il préférait habituellement être seul lorsqu'il était avec les jumelles. Mais elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il puisse être moins doux avec elles dans ces moments-là, car les petites ne le craignaient pas le moins du monde. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elles étaient sûrement les seules dans la galaxie à ne pas avoir peur de lui.

Une fois sure que les jumelles ne se réveilleraient pas de nouveau, Miyr retourna se coucher.

Le jour suivant passa comme tous les autres jours au Château Bast. Miyr avait été engagée trois ans auparavant pour un travail s'apparentant le plus à celui de haute gouvernante dans la forteresse que Vador possédait sur Coruscant. Elle gérait l'organisation du palais lors des absences du seigneur noir selon les directives qu'il lui laissait, et cela concernait un bon nombre de tâches : superviser les finances et les dépenses, organiser le personnel, et en général, garder l'endroit propre et fonctionnel. Deux ans plus tôt, ces tâches avaient pris un caractère beaucoup plus personnel avec l'arrivée de Sara et Sandra.

Elle se rappelait bien du jour où le seigneur noir l'avait convoquée dans ses appartements privés, dans sa forteresse de Coruscant.

Elle avait été terriblement nerveuse. Elle ne côtoyait habituellement pas beaucoup le seigneur noir, à part pour répondre l'occasionnel « bien, Monseigneur ». Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle avait dû se rendre dans ses appartements _privés_ , où elle avait été assidûment interrogée pendant trois longues heures sur son passé, ses opinions politiques, ses goûts… Toutes les questions possibles ! Elle avait été en sueur à la fin, morte de terreur comme elle l'était.

Mais finalement, il s'était levé et lui avait dit :

\- J'ai un travail pour vous, Miyr.

Elle avait clairement compris que la tâche qu'on allait lui donner était d'une grande importance – mais lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée avec lui dans sa forteresse sur Vjun, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à rencontrer une paire de nouveau-nés.

Depuis lors, elle avait été responsable des toutes petites, un travail qui lui prenait la majeure partie de son temps au Château Bast. Elle soupçonnait Vador de lui avoir confié ce travail parce qu'elle était justement parfaitement qualifiée pour le poste. Si c'était bien le cas, il avait eu raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, passer tout son temps avec Sara et Sandra, pas plus que ne le pouvait leur père. Mais elle les réveillait le matin, prenait son petit-déjeuner et son diner avec elles la plupart du temps et s'assurait de passer au moins quatre heures par jour avec elles. Quelques fois – trois ou quatre jours par mois si elle pouvait se le permettre – elle réservait une journée entière rien que pour les deux fillettes. Leur joie valait bien toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait pour se permettre cette fantaisie.

Ce jour était un de ceux-là. Toutes trois étaient installées dans la salle de jeux des jumelles, et avaient passé une grande partie de la journée à jouer à des jeux en plus de la balade dans les jardins intérieurs du château. En général, Vador préférait que les jumelles restent en sécurité dans la zone surprotégée du dernier étage, ce qui rendait toute expédition dans les étages inférieurs source d'excitation sans nom pour les deux fillettes. Mais une fois qu'elles s'étaient épuisées à courir partout dans les jardins, Miyr les avait ramenées en haut pour regarder un holofilm. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, toutes deux étaient à présent collées à elle. Sandra dormait déjà, et à en voir la tête dodelinante de sa sœur, Sara n'était pas loin derrière.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, un petit somme n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

Alors qu'elle-même commençait à piquer du nez, une sonnerie insistante retentit à l'autre bout de la chambre. C'était son comlink qui bipait sur la table. Avec un bâillement, elle entreprit de bouger doucement les jumelles pour se lever et aller répondre.

\- " _Madame ?"_ , retentit une voix de baryton confiant dès lors qu'elle alluma l'appareil.

C'était le capitaine Landre. Immédiatement, Miyr se redressa, complètement réveillée. Landre était l'officier responsable des forces de sécurité et des communications du Château Bast, l'équivalent militaire de son rôle au sein de la forteresse. On ne pouvait trouver d'officier plus compétent au sein de la Marine impériale. S'il appelait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ?

\- " _Madame, nous avons reçu un message en provenance d'un Destroyer en route vers le système_ ", répondit promptement Landre, " _Le seigneur Vador devrait arriver dans l'heure…_ "

Miyr n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle bégaya quelque chose pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris, éteignit le comlink et se précipita sur le placard de la salle de jeux, où était entreposé un droïde nourrice. Elle le mit en marche et lui ordonna de veiller sur les filles jusqu'à nouvel ordre, avant de retourner en vitesse à sa propre chambre pour enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus protocolaire pour le retour du maitre des lieux. Elle eut à peine le temps de se changer et de prévenir le personnel du château que Landre la rappelait pour l'informer de l'approche de la navette de Vador.

Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle soit sur la plateforme pour l'accueillir.

OOO

Dark Vador aurait été d'une humeur de chien pendant tout le trajet de Corellia à Vjun si deux choses ne lui avaient pas changé les idées.

Premièrement, ses filles l'attendaient. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre au Château Bast sans les voir en premier, car elles sauraient qu'il était rentré, et il n'osait pas les approcher alors qu'il était si furieux. Force, rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait malade. Il avait fait cette erreur une fois avec une personne qui lui était immensément chère, et cela lui avait couté la galaxie entière.

Deuxièmement, il souffrait du pire mal de tête qu'il ait jamais eu à subir de sa vie ; la douleur était telle qu'elle en étouffait sa colère.

Son crâne pulsait tant qu'il remarqua à peine que la navette s'était enfin posée sur la plateforme d'atterrissage du Château Bast. Pour toute les autres visites qu'il avait fait durant les deux dernières années, il s'était toujours assuré de s'ouvrir à la Force pour atteindre Sara et Sandra, afin qu'elles sachent qu'il était là et se réjouissant de leur excitation immédiate – mais il n'osa pas le faire, aujourd'hui. Utiliser la Force pourrait aggraver ses blessures mentales et il était sûr que ce ne serait pas agréable.

Si ses jambes avaient encore été constituées de chair et d'os, il aurait sûrement titubé sur la rampe en descendant de la navette, mais les prothèses ne lui permirent pas une telle indignité, et il fut pour une fois content de les avoir, ainsi que son armure, pour le garder debout. Actuellement, seule sa démarche moins vive que d'habitude pouvait donner un signe de sa faiblesse.

A une distance respectueuse, mais étant néanmoins présente, se tenait la gouvernante de la forteresse, Miyr, aussi calme et posée qu'à son habitude. Sa colère s'atténua encore davantage en la voyant, car elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et inclina la tête, toujours égale à elle-même, comme si elle s'était attendue à son arrivée un mois plus tôt et non pas trente minutes à peine. Son efficacité était rafraichissante.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Monseigneur, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, se tournant pour marcher à son côté jusqu'à la forteresse.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail en si peu de temps, observa-t-il en faisant tout son possible pour ignorer sa migraine palpitante.

\- J'avoue avoir été surprise de recevoir la nouvelle de votre arrivée, répondit-elle.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisie : elle était honnête. Elle n'était ni intrigante, ni mielleuse, ni hypocrite comme les politiciens et les amiraux qu'il était forcé de côtoyer chaque jour.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez sur Alderaan, Monseigneur.

\- Il y a eu un imprévu, répondit-il laconiquement, Je resterai plusieurs mois ici.

Elle cligna les yeux de surprise. Il pouvait entendre toutes les questions qu'elle mourait d'envie de poser.

 _Plusieurs mois ? Mais, et la guerre ? L'Empereur approuve-t-il ?_

Tout à son honneur, elle ne les exprima pas à voix haute.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir prévu que vous resteriez si longtemps, déclara-t-elle prudemment, Dois-je faire préparer des arrangements spéciaux en plus de l'organisation habituelle ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'un des ascenseurs dans lequel ils montèrent pour accéder au dernier étage, où les gardes connaissaient suffisamment Vador pour les arrêter et leur faire passer des tests biométriques destinés à prouver leur identité avant de les laisser entrer l'étage. Rien n'était superflu pour le seigneur noir lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses filles.

Là, ils purent enfin parler sans risques de ce qui intéressait vraiment Vador au Château Bast.

\- Vont-elles bien ?

\- Très bien, oui, lui rapporta Miyr d'un ton confiant, Sandra était un peu malade la semaine dernière, mais cela n'a duré qu'une journée. Elles dormaient quand je les ai laissées. Je pense bien qu'elles se sont épuisées à courir partout lorsque je les ai emmenées dans les jardins.

\- Où sont-elles ?

\- Dans la salle de jeux, Monseigneur.

Il hocha la tête puis la congédia avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers privés. Dès que les portes se furent refermées, il s'appuya contre le mur un moment, tentant de calmer la douleur de son crâne. Acceptant finalement qu'il ne pourrait régler le problème ainsi, il se redressa tant bien que mal et se rendit lentement à la salle de jeux située à l'arrière de ses appartements privés.

En arrivant à la porte, une petite voix parvint à ses oreilles – et même en colère, souffrant et épuisé, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elles arrivaient toujours à le faire sourire…

A l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, deux petites tornades traversèrent la pièce et, comme si elles avaient été attirées par une sorte de rayon tracteur, s'accrochèrent à ses bottes, sautillant d'excitation et poussant des cris de joie.

\- Dadda ! Dadda !

Il posa un genou à terre entre elles pour les regarder de plus près.

\- Surprises ? , gronda-t-il gentiment.

De nouveaux cris d'affirmation et de grands sourires lui répondirent. Elles se lovèrent contre lui sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'armure, Sara s'enroulant dans sa cape comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il les emprisonna dans ses bras et les souleva, une de chaque côté, pour les porter jusqu'au grand fauteuil qui lui était toujours réservé lorsqu'il leur rendait visite. Elles s'installèrent joyeusement sur ses genoux.

Il pouvait sentir les restes de sa rage monstrueuse provoquée par les évènements de Corellia disparaitre tandis qu'il serrait ses précieuses filles contre lui, caressant leurs boucles douces, ressentant le rythme de leur respiration sous sa paume artificielle et écoutant leur babillage excité. Il fut impressionné par le développement de leur vocabulaire par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues – en fait, il était impressionné par leur croissance de ces derniers mois. Elles avaient perdu une grande partie de leur gras de bébé leurs corps étaient plus proportionnés, et il put remarquer à quel point elles semblaient plus agiles et coordonnées qu'avant. Il rit intérieurement à la pensée des ennuis qu'elles devaient causer à Miyr.

Elles pépièrent sur ses genoux pendant une bonne demi-heure, sautant par terre de temps à autre pour aller chercher un objet à lui montrer, que ce soit la dernière œuvre de Sandra ou le modèle de speeder que Sara avait pu monter avec l'aide de Miyr. Mais au bout du compte, leur énergie s'épuisa, et elle se contentèrent pleinement d'être câlinées et caressées.

Au bout d'un moment, Vador grimaça lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit timidement à la Force et effleura son esprit. Cela fit suffisamment mal pour qu'il soit incapable de dire de quelle jumelle il s'était agi. Il tenta immédiatement de dissimuler sa douleur, à garder cette dernière contenue pour ne pas les alarmer. Mais il fut forcé d'admettre qu'ils les avait sous-estimées. Un murmure inquiet fut échangé entre les jumelles et elles posèrent les yeux sur lui avant de commencer un sombre petit conciliabule entre elles.

\- Dadda a mal, annonça Sara comme s'il n'écoutait pas leur conversation.

Sandra hocha solennellement la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Très mal ?

\- Sais pas, répondit sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'ouvrit de nouveau à la Force, plus doucement qu'avant, et maintint le contact aussi longtemps qu'elle en fut capable, fixant son masque d'un regard critique pendant tout ce temps.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle finalement d'un air chagrin, Ça fait mal, Dadda ?

\- Ça ira mieux bientôt, les rassura-t-il gentiment.

Il dut néanmoins se répéter plusieurs fois avant qu'elles ne le croient.

\- Comment t'as fait mal ? , demanda Sara.

Il se raidit quelque peu, et les jumelles froncèrent de nouveau les sourcils. Elles avaient dû capter son pic de colère. Il leur caressa la tête gentiment pour leur faire comprendre que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elles.

\- Je me suis battu, répondit-il.

 _Grossière erreur_. Elles se redressaient déjà avec un air d'attente sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur lui, s'attendant vraisemblablement à une histoire. Impossible pour lui de s'en tirer, à présent.

Après qu'il leur eût raconté une version adoucie et édulcorée de son combat sur Corellia, évitant de nombreux détails et remaniant les évènements trop violents pour elles, les deux fillettes réussirent à le convaincre de leur raconter deux autres de ses aventures. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du diner, elles étaient toutes les deux si enthousiastes qu'il aurait plus facilement fait passer une loi logique au Sénat que de les faire manger. Il décida de rendre les armes après avoir réussi à leur faire avaler cinq bouchées de leur assiette respective.

C'en devenait ridicule. Il avait réussi à détruire l'Ordre Jedi entier, inspirait la terreur à l'ensemble de la marine impériale rien qu'en bougeant le petit doigt, mais il ne pouvait pas inciter deux petites filles à finir leur assiette. La paternité était vraiment une expérience étrange et mystifiante. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ça n'allait faire qu'empirer avec le temps.

Elles se fatiguèrent rapidement à mesure que la nuit avançait, mais aucune d'entre elles ne voulait l'admettre. Lorsqu'il leur annonça finalement qu'il était temps pour elles d'aller au lit, les jumelles protestèrent vivement entre deux bâillements.

\- Uh-uh, Dadda, répliqua Sara.

\- Veux pas aller dodo, ajouta Sandra.

Toutes deux firent des efforts pour montrer à quel point elles étaient encore réveillées, mais leur énergie s'était épuisée depuis longtemps.

Il les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras, ignorant leurs protestations.

\- Vous dormez debout. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

\- Uh-uh, Dadda, uh-uh… , continuèrent-elles à marmonner pendant tout le chemin qui menait à la nurserie, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient installées dans le grand lit qu'elles partageaient.

Pourtant, elles ne voulaient toujours pas s'allonger, continuant à se coller à lui comme le feraient des aimants.

\- Assez, Sara, Sandra, dit-il finalement, Je serai là demain matin.

\- Promis ? , demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Oui, c'est promis. Je reste un long moment, cette fois-ci, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Maintenant dormez.

Les jumelles finirent par se calmer et se coucher il attendit qu'elles se soient toutes les deux endormies avant de quitter la nurserie.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller directement dans sa chambre hyperbare et s'effondrer. Mais il devait passer un dernier appel qu'il avait déjà repoussé depuis trop, trop longtemps.

OOO

 _Nar Shadda, système de Nal Hutta…_

Il existait peu d'endroits dans la galaxie où l'autorité impériale n'avait aucun pouvoir, et Nal Hutta n'en faisait pas partie. Néanmoins il existait nombre d'endroits dans la galaxie où cette autorité n'était présente que sur le papier. Dans le système de Nal Hutta, et dans l'espace Hutt en général, les officiers impériaux étaient regardés comme les membres un peu séniles de la famille que l'on préférerait oublier, et les lois étaient joyeusement enfreintes lorsque ces augustes personnes avaient le dos tourné. Les contrebandiers du secteur et la Marine impériale se crêpaient souvent le chignon dans le coin, mais tant que celui qui enfreignait la loi s'occupait de ses affaires, il pouvait se déplacer à travers l'espace Hutt sans se faire enquiquiner par les Impériaux. Se faire enquiquiner par les autres contrevenants à la loi, par contre, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fréquent.

Mais la plupart des gens qui passaient par Nal Hutta ne cherchait pas les ennuis. Le trafic plutôt intense n'allait pas causer de problèmes au vaisseau de Han – à moins que cette vieille coque de noix n'ait appartenu à l'ennemi juré de quelqu'un vivant dans les environs. Mais vu la rouille qui s'était accumulée sur la vieille carlingue avec les années, Han était à peu près sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas essayer de les frire à coups de blaster.

Il avait passé tout le trajet en hyperespace à prévoir les prochains sauts. C'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait cru – les maths n'étaient pas sa matière préférée et l'ordinateur de bord aurait pu être un peu plus utile – mais il était à peu près certain d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Une série de trois sauts en hyperespace devrait, à priori, les emmener sans problèmes jusqu'à Kytoa.

Lorsque Luke était revenu, l'air beaucoup plus calme qu'avant, il avait lancé le processus pour le prochain saut. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient dépassé la vitesse lumière pour arrive à Nal Hutta.

Ils durent attendre au moins cinq minutes de plus pour laisser les engins refroidir un peu avant de pouvoir lancer la procédure suivante, forçant les deux adolescents à patienter dans le cockpit. Han était penché en avant sur le panneau de contrôle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, observant le compte à rebours, et Luke était recroquevillé dans le siège du copilote, regardant Nal Hutta et la lune contrebandière d'un air vide. Tous deux sursautèrent lorsque l'alarme sonna.

\- OK, gamin, c'est reparti, annonça inutilement Han, Prochain arrêt : Bananjur.

Une fois là-bas, ils changeraient une nouvelle fois de trajectoire. Luke s'attacha et agrippa les accoudoirs pour plus de sécurité – ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, quand on voyait l'état du vaisseau.

Han tendit le bras et alluma quelques interrupteurs pour préparer les moteurs, avant de tirer le levier activant l'hyperpropulsion, retenant son souffle.

Rien.

Enfin, non, pas _rien_. De là où ils étaient, ils purent entendre les moteurs à l'arrière du vaisseau crachoter avant de s'éteindre comme s'ils étaient essoufflés. Han jura tout bas en voyant l'un des voyants clignoter en rouge.

Luke s'extirpa du siège du copilote et jeta un coup d'œil au panneau de contrôle.

\- Le système de refroidissement est mort, déclara-t-il.

\- Ouais, merci de préciser, répliqua Han d'un ton plus tranchant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il n'était pas en rogne contre lui, mais contre ce fichu vaisseau, et contre le vieux pour les avoir laissés tout seuls dans cette galère. Pourquoi, au nom de la Force, est-ce que cette foutue carlingue n'avait pas pu attendre qu'ils arrivent au système suivant pour exploser ses moteurs d'hyperpropulsion ? De tous les endroits où il ne fallait pas s'attarder…

Han finit par se secouer. S'énerver n'allait pas aider à réparer le vaisseau. Il vérifia les scanners. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient un peu plus loin que les autres vaisseaux. Le reste du trafic était plus proche de la planète et de sa lune. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à remettre ce truc en marche avant qu'on ne leur tire dessus. Il mit en route ce que le vaisseau possédait en matière de boucliers ridicules.

\- Eh, gamin ! T'y connais quelque chose en mécanique ?

C'était quasiment une blague, mais Han fut surpris de voir Luke répondre à l'affirmative.

\- On a beaucoup voyagé, avec Ben. On passait notre temps à changer de vaisseaux, expliqua-t-il, On a aussi dû en réparer beaucoup, du coup.

\- Alors allons voir ce que tu peux faire pour ce système de refroidissement, fit Han d'un ton un peu plus joyeux.

Mais un seul coup d'œil aux moteurs d'hyperpropulsion suffit à détruire tout espoir qu'ils avaient de pouvoir les réparer. Le système de refroidissement dans sa quasi-totalité avait grillé, et un examen plus poussé des hyperpropulseurs eux-mêmes les poussa à se demander comment ils avaient pu seulement réussir à faire un saut depuis Corellia. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de descendre sur Nar Shadda et d'essayer de soustraire de nouveaux moteurs d'hyperpropulsion à quelqu'un.

Han n'aimait pas l'idée d'emmener un gamin sur Nar Shadda, pas après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur cette planète, mais laisser Luke tout seul dans cette carlingue n'était pas mieux. Ils posèrent donc le vaisseau à la surface et fouillèrent leurs affaires à la recherche d'argent. Han commençait à penser qu'ils devraient finir par vendre la coque de noix pour qu'elle soit démontée et espérer qu'ils en tireraient assez pour pouvoir acheter deux places sur le prochain vaisseau en partance pour Kytoa. Puis il se rappela des cartes que lui avait donné Kenobi. Sans aucun doute, la dernière d'entre elles, qu'il n'avait pas lu, contenait des informations importantes pour plusieurs comptes bancaires. La somme totale représentait presque cent mille crédits. Cela devrait normalement être plus qu'assez pour qu'ils puissent acheter de bons moteurs d'hyperpropulsion.

Ils quittèrent prudemment le vaisseau. Han avait son blaster prêt à être dégainé caché sous sa veste, et Luke était enveloppé de la tête aux pieds dans un manteau fait pour résister à la morsure du désert, avec ses larges manches et son immense capuche. Ils avaient boutonné le manteau jusqu'en haut, et le plus jeune portait des gants et des bottes deux fois trop grands pour lui… Avec un peu de chances, les gens se diraient qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'alien miniature et pas d'un gamin.

Hors de la zone des hangars, les rues n'étaient que des enfilades de cantinas, de bars, de cabarets ou de tout autre business qui y ressemblait, en plus des immeubles préfabriqués informes qui devaient être des nids à criminels. Les voies étaient bondées – piétons, tous les droïdes imaginables, speeders et motos en plus de tous les véhicules existant dans cette galaxie. Ils entendirent de nombreux tirs de blasters tandis qu'ils cherchaient une boutique qui pouvait vendre ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Finalement, après deux heures passées à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, ils se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter dans la cantina à l'apparence la moins glauque qu'ils trouvèrent pour manger un morceau et se retrouvèrent donc assis à une table dans « L'Antre du Rancor ». Pour Nar Shadda, c'était un endroit relativement convenable. Luke fit remarquer qu'il avait vu bien pire et Han dut admettre que c'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu à trouver sur la célèbre lune contrebandière. Ils passèrent leur commande à un droïde et Han se leva pour aller au bar, gardant un œil alerte sur Luke.

Il héla le tenancier, un Twi'leck obèse à la peau d'un vert maladif, et jeta une pièce sur le bar.

\- Vous savez où je peux trouver une boutique qui vendrait des composants pour un YT-1300 ? , demanda-t-il.

Le tenancier prit la pièce et l'examina quelques instants avant de l'empocher avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, lâcha-t-il, Mais vous pouvez essayer avec ce type, là-bas, ajouta-t-il en indiquant une table du menton.

Han se retourna et aperçut un jeune humain qui semblait parler business avec un Rodien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle taille il faisait, mais il avait la peau sombre, avec une moustache bourgeonnante et une touffe de boucles noires.

\- Il est dans une sorte de business pour les composants spéciaux, continua le tenancier, Il pourrait avoir quelque chose. Mais j'espérerais pas trop si j'étais vous, quand même… Les pièces d'YT-1300, ça court pas les rues.

Son expression en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'un vaisseau aussi vieux qu'un YT-1300 corellien. Han hocha la tête pour le remercier et retourna à sa table où l'attendait Luke. Lorsque le droïde revint avec leur commande, il lui demanda de faire venir l'homme noir à leur table.

OOO

 _Vjun…_

A cause de son état d'épuisement extrême, Vador ne se réveilla aussi tôt que d'habitude. En fait, il fut en quelque sorte furieux contre lui-même lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure. Il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard depuis… Eh bien, au moins son adolescence. Et même à cette époque, il ne le faisait pas souvent. Obi-Wan avait toujours…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une colère froide, à moitié due à tout ce que Kenobi lui avait fait, et l'autre moitié parce que malgré tout, ces souvenirs pouvaient encore être accompagnés de regret – même de nostalgie pour ce qui avait été.

Il repoussa à la fois sa colère et ses souvenirs. Cette histoire était terminée. Kenobi était mort. Et même s'il détestait encore plus le vieux Jedi pour ce fait, rien ne pouvait changer ce qui était arrivé sur Corellia. Son vieux maitre avait au final payé ses fautes de sa vie – il était vrai que la sentence n'avait pas été donnée par la lame de Vador comme ce dernier l'avait espéré, mais le résultat final était le même. Autant l'accepter.

Quant au dernier affront qu'il lui avait fait subir… Il palpa son propre esprit avec prudence et découvrit qu'une grande partie de la douleur de la veille avait déjà disparu. Il ne voulait même pas penser à essayer d'utiliser la Force, mais la migraine s'était fortement atténuée. Dormir si tard lui avait, semblait-il, fait du bien. Néanmoins il était toujours certain qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques mois avant qu'il ne soit complètement sur pied.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Empereur avait accepté sa décision.

L'appel de la veille n'avait pas été agréable. Premièrement, il y avait le fait qu'il avait d'abord quitté Alderaan, puis Corellia sans informer Coruscant de ses mouvements. Deuxièmement, il avait dû subir la douleur violente de cette migraine invraisemblable. Et enfin, il avait dû avouer à son maitre une faiblesse qu'il aurait largement préféré garder pour lui plutôt que Palpatine l'apprenne : Que ses défenses mentales pouvaient être détruites par une attaque dévastatrice.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à avouer à un maître Sith. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit pour l'instant assuré dans sa position, sans quoi il aurait pu craindre pour sa vie. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien à craindre pour la prochaine décennie, jusqu'à ce que Palpatine découvre un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Non qu'il ait l'intention de laisser une telle faiblesse aux seules mains du destin. Il ne ferait rien avant d'être absolument sûr qu'une attaque de ce type sur son esprit soit de nouveau possible.

Il avait discuté avec son maitre pendant plusieurs minutes, pour s'expliquer, tout d'abord, décrivant honnêtement, mais à contrecœur ce qui s'était passé exactement sur Corellia, et les détails de sa blessure mentale. Son maitre avait été alarmé, à juste titre, pour l'étendue de son handicap, et avait corroboré la décision de Vador de rester au Château Bast jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit guérie.

Il était sûr qu'aucun espion ne serait envoyé. Son maitre, ayant décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas encore disposer de l'unique apprenti puissant qu'il avait sous la main, serait plus que désireux que ledit apprenti ne souffre d'aucune perte de ses pouvoirs en troublant son repos réparateur. On le laisserait en paix. Palpatine ne lui infligerait pas de stress sous la forme d'espions, ou en ordonnant son retour sur Coruscant, où tous deux seraient sur charbons ardents à cause de sa vulnérabilité.

Un peu de précaution supplémentaire ne serait tout de même pas de trop. Sara et Sandra ne sortiraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reparti. Peut-être pourrait-il les emmener faire des tours dans son chasseur TIE lorsqu'il se sentirait plus confiant pour parer toutes les attaques possibles, mais elles ne descendraient pas.

En parlant de Sara et Sandra… Elles devaient se demander où il était passé. Et attendre anxieusement, s'il les connaissait bien. Il commença la lourde tâche de remettre son armure et son masque.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortir de sa chambre à coucher hyperbare et se rendit à la chambre des jumelles. Miyr était là, à essayer de faire retirer leur pyjama au duo excité pour leur faire enfiler des vêtements plus convenables elle leva les mains de désespoir lorsqu'il entra, et que les filles se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui, à moitié habillées.

\- Ce sera tout, Miyr, gronda-t-il tandis que les deux fillettes se cachaient sous sa cape pour regarder Miyr entre les jambes de leur père en gloussant.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête à l'encontre des filles et de s'avancer vers eux, tendant au seigneur noir les vêtements manquants des tenues qu'elle avait essayé de faire mettre aux jumelles.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Monseigneur, fit-elle sobrement, Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il lui fallut un demi-heure supplémentaire pour les calmer suffisamment afin qu'elles puissent s'habiller. Pourquoi la galaxie tremblait-elle lorsqu'il proférait une menace, mais qu'elles se contentaient de rire et de se faufiler sous le lit ? Leur mère se serait tellement mieux débrouillée avec elles. Il en était sûr.

Mais leur mère n'était pas là. Il était étrange de se dire que la mère de Sara et Sandra était morte presque onze ans avant leur naissance.

Et à présent que le Jour de l'Empire approchait de nouveau, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus souvent tournées vers sa femme et leur enfant disparu. Surtout l'enfant. Bien que le cauchemar se soit presque entièrement estompé, il revenait encore de temps à autre, à présent accompagné de rêves encore plus étranges – encore une fois, c'était parfois un garçon, parfois une fille, leurs traits et leurs couleur d'yeux et de cheveux changeant constamment – l'enfant tel qu'il ou elle aurait dû être aujourd'hui. Le petit aurait eu presque treize ans, à présent.

Sara gigota soudain sur ses genoux, où elle était installée avec sa sœur pour regarder l'un de leurs holofilms préférés. L'instant suivant, elle s'était mise debout et avait posé les mains de part et d'autre de son masque avec un regard inquiet.

\- Sois pas triste, Dadda, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tendit les bras autant que possible pour essayer de les passer autour de son cou.

\- Pourquoi Dadda est triste ? , demanda Sandra.

Il rumina quelques instants l'idée d'entrer dans les détails, avant de renoncer. Elles étaient encore trop petites pour entendre cette histoire ayant provoqué un tel chagrin.

\- Votre mère me manque, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Mamma ?

Elles aimaient l'entendre décrire Padmé Il était surpris d'être capable de faire ça pour elles. Il avait décidé peu de temps après leur naissance qu'il n'y aurait aucun secret concernant leur venue au monde. Aussi, quand elles avaient commencé à appeler Miyr « Mamma », il s'était assis pour leur parler de Padmé. Lorsque Baranne trouverait une autre image de son épouse, il la conserverait pour les jumelles. En attendant, ses descriptions suffiraient.

\- Mamma était très belle, pas vrai ? , demanda Sara, bien qu'elle ait entendu la réponse de nombreuses fois.

\- Elle était très belle, oui.

\- La plus belle Mamma de la galaxie ! , affirma Sandra.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement en les serrant contre lui.

\- Mais elle est partie, souffla Sara d'un ton triste.

\- Oui, il y a bien des années.

\- Mamma ne manque aussi, lança Sandra.

Il rit malgré la douleur qui lui étouffait la poitrine.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu ta maman, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Bah quand même.

Il eut un nouveau rire et resserra son étreinte sur elle. Etrangement, même le plus douloureux de ses souvenirs se faisait plus doux lorsqu'il était avec ses filles.

Son comlink bipa brusquement à sa ceinture, et le visage des jumelles se figea immédiatement en une expression de tristesse. Elles savaient très bien que lorsque son comlink sonnait, cela voulait dire qu'il partait.

\- Je reviendrai, leur promit-il, les soulevant de ses genoux pour qu'il puisse se lever.

Il était à mi-chemin de la porte de la salle de jeux lorsqu'une suggestion de Force implanta brièvement dans son esprit l'idée de rester, et il se tourna pour poser sur les jumelles un regard intrigué. Elles le fixaient toujours, d'un air plutôt misérable, et s'il ne s'était pas trompé, elles venaient inconsciemment d'utiliser la Force pour l'obliger à rester !

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier d'elles. Mais son comlink lui rappela qu'il avait une affaire à régler les félicitations devraient attendre. Il reporta son attention sur l'holoprojecteur et se rendit rapidement dans ses quartiers.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton laconique.

\- " _Agent Baranne, Monseigneur_ ", lui répondit-on, " _Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger dans votre retraite, mais j'ai des informations supplémentaires de la part de mon agent sur Corellia. Cette ligne est-elle sécurisée_ _?_ "

\- Elle l'est. Continuez, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- " _Mes agents ont remonté la piste laissée par Kenobi jusqu'à une série d'appartements sur Corellia. Dans l'un des derniers acquis, Kenobi n'a pas fait attention, ou a négligé le système d'archives secondaire de son communicateur, qui contenait encore des enregistrements de ses communications durant les six derniers mois qu'il a passé ici. La plupart non rien d'important, concernant des contacts locaux, mais nous possédons les dates et la durée de deux appels passés à des contacts interstellaires, tous deux vers la même destination_ ".

\- Quelle était cette destination ?

\- " _Un communicateur privé aux coordonnées 56-1138-44B, dans la ville d'Antilles, sur la planète Krytoa_ ", déclara Baranne, " _Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'informations à propos des résidents, mais j'ai pensé que cela pouvait vous intéresser_ ".

\- Effectivement.

Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, Vador n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre raison pour laquelle la planète Krytoa serait importante pour Obi-Wan. Ils n'y étaient pas allés ensemble, pas plus que le Jedi ne s'y était rendu depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bien qu'il ne sache pas si cette planète possédait une population indigène, il ne lui semblait pas qu'Obi-Wan connaissait des Krytoans. C'était assez déconcertant…

Mais la planète, si ses connaissances en géographie galactique n'étaient pas erronées, était un monde de la Bordure extérieure, situé dans une zone particulièrement reculée. Se pouvait-il que des Jedis survivants se soient réfugiés sur Krytoa ?

Dans tous les cas, il sentait qu'il valait mieux vérifier l'endroit avant que ceux qui s'y trouvaient ne soient alertés du changement de situation.

\- Vous avez bien fait de m'informer, annonça-t-il finalement à l'agent, Continuez vos recherches sur Corellia. Je m'occuperai de cette affaire.

\- " _Monseigneur_ ".

Vador coupa immédiatement la communication et contacta le vaisseau amiral de la Cinquième flotte et l'amiral Drean. Ce dernier se redressa d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

\- " _Seigneur Vador ! Quelle bonne surprise !_ "

\- Dispensez-vous des politesses, Amiral, coupa le Sith, Envoyez immédiatement une division sur la planète Krytoa. A leur arrivée, les troupes devront se rendre sans tarder à l'habitation dont les coordonnées de communication sont 56-1138-44B, dans la ville d'Antilles, et arrêter tous les individus présents sur les lieux, résidents ou non. Utilisez tous les moyens nécessaires, mais assurez-vous qu'aucun ne s'échappe. Vous ferez rapatrier tous les prisonniers sur Vjun.

\- " _Cela sera fait immédiatement, Monseigneur_ ".

OOO

 _Espace Hutt…_

Une ombre tomba sur la table qu'occupaient Han et Luke. Ils levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes respectives pour voir que le type aux cheveux et à la peau noirs se tenait devant eux. Ils leur offrit un sourire éclatant sous sa moustache naissante.

\- Lando Calrissian, se présenta-t-il en attrapant une chaise à la table voisine, D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes prêts à parler affaires.

Han se décala pour laisser le nouveau venu s'asseoir.

\- On cherche des composants, expliqua-t-il brièvement, On a un YT-1300 avec des moteurs d'hyperpropulsion grillés sur les bras.

Calrissian poussa un sifflement bas.

\- Mon pote, vous vous en sortirez mieux en vendant tout simplement le truc.

Han rit jaune. Vendre le vaisseau sur Nal Hutta ? Ils auraient de la chance s'ils arrivaient à tirer un ticket pour un vaisseau de transport de passagers du prix de la vente. Si jamais les vaisseaux de transport de passagers venaient _vraiment_ dans ce système…

\- Ecoute, tu peux aider ou pas ?

Calrissian s'appuya contre son dossier, caressant le petit bouc naissant sur son menton.

\- Voilà le truc : Impossible de trouver des moteurs d'hyperpropulsion aussi vieux. Et même si j'en trouvais un, il tiendrait sûrement que le temps d'un seul autre saut. Le seul moyen de réparer votre carlingue, c'est de sortir le tout et de le reconstruire.

Han secoua doucement la tête. Il était sûr de pas avoir l'argent nécessaire pour une magouille pareille.

\- Et le reste de votre matos, il fonctionne ?

Han tritura sombrement la cicatrice qu'il arborait au menton.

\- A part les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion, l'unité de navigation et les scanners, tout fonctionne.

Calrissian se redressa.

\- C'est quoi, le problème, avec les scanners ?

\- Bah rien, à part qu'ils datent d'avant la Guerre des Clones et qu'ils sont tellement vieux qu'ils utilisent l'identification de coque et bien sûr, maintenant, tous les boucliers du vaisseau empêchent la…

\- Attends, attends, attends… T'es en train de me dire que vous avez des scanners à coque ? Et qu'ils marchent ?

Han hocha lentement la tête, totalement pris au dépourvu par le comportement subitement excité du type.

\- Pré-Guerre des Clones… Quel modèle ?

Luke lui donna rapidement le numéro de série du modèle des scanners, et Calrissian eut alors l'air prêt à sauter de son siège pour bondir à travers la pièce du sol au plafond. La main de Han dériva inconsciemment vers son blaster…

\- Mon pote… Euh… Tu t'appelles ? , lança Calrissian d'un ton surexcité.

\- Han Solo, répondit à contrecœur le Corellien tout en regardant la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir si c'était une sortie de secours efficace.

\- Eh bien, Han Solo, je vais te faire une offre, continua Calrissian, Il se trouve que l'un des seigneurs du crime sur Nal Hutta collectionne, comme un passe-temps, les équipements de guerre antiques et classiques. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs clients, et je peux te dire qu'il serait enchanté de récupérer ces scanners – tu n'en trouves plus beaucoup qui fonctionnent encore…

\- Parfait, fit Han, On va aller le trouver, alors.

Même la Force savait qu'il valait mieux aller voir le gars directement plutôt que de passer par ce petit profiteur de…

\- Hey, hey, attends une minute ! , répliqua Calrissian en levant les mains, De un, je sais sûrement mieux que vous deux combien valent ces bébés vous gagnerez plus, comme ça. Et de deux, je peux m'arranger pour que votre vaisseau soit réparé.

Han redressa immédiatement la tête.

\- Répète ça ?

\- Ce que j'allais vous dire, c'est que si vous me donnez les scanners, en retour, je vous donnerai les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion haute performance que j'ai en stock – et pour un petit supplément, je pourrai faire mettre à jour les systèmes de votre vaisseau.

Han échangea un regard avec Luke, qui haussa les sourcils sous son grand capuchon.

\- De quel type de « haute performance » on parle ?

Calrissian se pencha vers eux.

\- Un moteur Sienar Beta, chuchota-t-il.

Han recula d'un coup sous le choc. La compagnie Sienar Systems n'était pas la plus grosse entreprise de fabrication de vaisseaux – Kuat était en tête de liste, suivi de près par Corellia – mais c'était celle qui avait le plus de succès, chaque vaisseau de guerre de sa Majesté l'Empereur Palpatine venant de ses chantiers. Du chasseur TIE jusqu'au dernier super Destroyer Interstellaire, tous les vaisseaux de la Marine impériale portaient la marque de fabrique de Sienar, de même que leurs moteurs d'hyperpropulsion, ce qui leur donnait le meilleur rapport taille/vitesse de toute la galaxie.

Et de tous les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion que Sienar Systems avait pu produire, les plus rapides étaient les moteurs de classe Beta, conçus pour des petits vaisseaux maniables et les chasseurs dotés d'un équipage.

Il faudrait être idiot pour refuser des moteurs Sienar Beta – s'il s'agissait bien de la vérité, et si on n'avait pas besoin de perdre son vaisseau, l'un de ses membres ou sa vie dans le processus.

\- Mon pote, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sévère, Il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu nous racontes pas des cracks.

\- Bien sûr que je vous le prouverai, le rassura Calrissian, Si vous venez avec moi jusqu'à mon hangar, je vous montrerai les moteurs, j'en ferai un diagnostic rien que pour vous deux… Tout ce que vous voulez ! Il est aussi réel que vous et moi et il fonctionne très bien – il sort de l'usine et n'a jamais été utilisé !

Force – c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- De quel type de « supplément » on parle ? , demanda Han en revenant au sujet des réparations du vaisseau.

Le front de Calrissian se plissa.

\- Bah, votre système électronique est probablement en suffisamment bon état, vu que vous avez toujours la vitesse subluminique sur votre carlingue. Grosso modo, ça vous couterait entre vingt-sept et trente mille crédits. Bien sûr, il faudrait que je vois le vaisseau avant de pouvoir être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Eh bien, il y avait bien une bonne centaine de milliers de crédits sur les comptes du vieux. Et pour ce genre d'offre, on pouvait difficilement faire un meilleur investissement que celui-là avec ce pognon. Ils pourraient toujours revendre le vaisseau après à un bien meilleur prix.

\- Combien de temps tu penses qu'il faudrait pour ces réparations ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il dépose Luke sur Kytoa aussi vite que possible… En moins d'un mois, pour sûr.

\- Pas plus de quatre jours, leur promit Calrissian, C'est pas comme s'il y avait tellement de travail à faire dessus – c'est juste de l'installation.

Luke reposa les yeux sur Han, qui haussa les épaules, jetant négligemment quelques crédits sur la table pour payer leur ardoise.

\- OK, on va voir ce moteur dont tu parles.

OOO

 _Dans la ville d'Antilles…_

Sur cette partie de la planète, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de différences entre Tatooine et Krytoa. Les deux planètes étaient à peu près aussi désertiques l'une que l'autre. Krytoa, elle, possédait néanmoins un sol beaucoup plus dur, plat et rocheux, et il n'y faisait pas aussi chaud que sur Tatooine. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins un désert, et quelques communautés de fermes à vaporateur s'y étaient implantées sans trop de problèmes. Owen et Beru Lars s'étaient fondus parmi eux sans problèmes, si l'on oubliait la curiosité que leur arrivée avait au début provoqué.

Et si l'on oubliait également l'absence d'une certaine crinière blonde ébouriffée.

Owen avait été choqué de se rendre compte à quel point Luke lui manquait lorsqu'ils avaient repris une vie aussi normale que possible. Beru, elle, s'était au moins préparée au grand vide que laisserait leur neveu derrière lui, mais toute la préparation imaginable dans cette galaxie ne pourrait jamais rendre les choses plus faciles depuis qu'il était parti. Tout était si calme sans le petit garçon dans leur foyer.

Elle était actuellement dans la cuisine de leur petite maison et, souvent, lorsqu'elle était derrière les fourneaux, des souvenirs à propos de Luke lui revenaient en mémoire – en général, cela la prenait lorsqu'elle était occupée à préparer un plat qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il était dur de se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, à présent. Quel grand garçon il devait être maintenant ! Elle soupira en posant la casserole de soupe sur la plaque chauffante.

Ils ne recevaient pas beaucoup de nouvelles de la part de Kenobi, à part des messages par ci par là pour leur assurer que Luke et lui étaient en sécurité, où que cet endroit puisse être. Mais cela ne suffisait certainement pas à apaiser les inquiétudes maternelles de Beru à l'égard de son neveu…

Elle bondit soudainement, surprise par le signal sonore du comlink de la cuisine, et faillit en perdre sa cuillère dans la soupe. Pour être honnête, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de grand-monde. Cela ne concernait pas qu'Obi-Wan, raison pour laquelle le son l'avait interpellée à ce point. En général, la seule raison pour laquelle ils recevaient une communication entrante, c'était lorsque Owen s'était aventuré dans une autre ville à la recherche d'une chose ou de l'autre et qu'il la prévenait de son retour. Mais Owen était à la maison, à réparer un vaporateur défectueux. Et il s'agissait là de leur comlink sécurisé, pour lequel seul Owen possédait la combinaison d'activation.

\- Allo ? , demanda-t-elle avec appréhension lorsqu'elle finit par l'allumer, craignant le pire.

Le projecteur se mit en marche, dévoilant la silhouette d'une personne qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de reconnaitre même si sa vie en dépendait – élégamment habillée, avec une chevelure noire savamment coiffée. Elle ne venait certainement pas de Krytoa, qui qu'elle soit. Et il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'Obi-Wan.

\- " _Il s'agit bien de la résidence des Lars ?_ " , demanda l'inconnue d'un ton pressé.

Beru n'était pas sure si elle devait répondre ou non, mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'il vaudra mieux qu'elle le fasse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton prudent.

La femme en fut visiblement soulagée.

\- « _Votre canal de communication est-il sûr ?_ » , continua-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- " _Bien. Je m'appelle Ellé. Je… Je crains d'être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles._ »

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? , murmura Beru.

\- « _J'en ai bien peur_ », acquiesça Ellé, « _Nous avons un… ami commun. Il m'a donné ce numéro de com et m'a demandé de vous délivrer un message de sa part…_ »

Lorsqu'Owen rentra pour diner, une heure plus tard, il trouva sa femme assise à la table de la cuisine, son regard vide fixé sur le mur.

\- Beru ? , demanda-t-il, son irritation à cause d'un vaporateur défectueux s'évanouissant aussitôt, Beru, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- J'ai… J'ai reçu un appel, aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle lentement, Sur le canal sécurisé.

Owen se raidit.

\- Ils ont été découverts, continua-t-elle, Un… Un colis important est en route.

Owen se précipita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Alors tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, Cela veut dire que Luke est en route pour la maison… Il est sain et sauf.

Mais elle secoua la tête et commença à pleurer.

\- Non… Non… Il court un terrible danger… Force, il pourrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Sa voix monta dans les aigus sous le coup du désespoir.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lança Owen en lui serrant les épaules, Dès qu'il sera là, nous serons prêts à partir et à trouver un autre endroit où s'installer… On bougera autant de fois qu'il le faudra, on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit en sécurité. On ira avec Obi-Wan, cette fois-ci.

Maudit soit son beau-frère pour les avoir mêlé à cette pagaille pour commencer, songea-t-il sombrement, mais rien ne pourrait changer le passé.

\- Owen… Ce n'est pas Obi-Wan qui a appelé, sanglota Beru, Il a donné le numéro de comlink à quelqu'un d'autre… Une femme, je ne la connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas Obi-Wan !

A ces mots, la confiance d'Owen commença à s'estomper. Il fallait que ce soit grave pour qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse pas les contacter personnellement.

\- A-t-elle dit autre chose ? , demanda-t-il prudemment.

Beru se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux, tachant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Rien d'autre, soupira-t-elle, A part que nous devons l'appeler dès que le colis sera arrivé.

Owen pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre sous l'appréhension. Il paraissait clair à présent que Luke et Obi-Wan avaient été séparés si Kenobi avait été en route pour Krytoa avec leur neveu, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de prendre le risque de les contacter.

\- Allons, viens, déclara-t-il finalement, Il faut que nous soyons prêts pour le moment venu.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques heures pour emballer leurs affaires les plus essentielles. La semaine suivante s'étira en longueur. Beru passait son temps à traverser la maison de long en large, nettoyant des choses qu'elle avait déjà frotté jusqu'à les en faire briller trois fois auparavant, et lorsqu'elle ne trouvait rien à nettoyer, elle usait le sol de la cuisine en faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'une tache imaginaire pointât le bout de son nez. Owen ne tarda pas à passer autant de temps que possible hors de la maison, tentant de se distraire en travaillant sur les vaporateurs. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus prêts. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire, c'était attendre et espérer que leur neveu leur reviendrait sain et sauf.

Six jours après avoir reçu l'appel inquiétant, tous deux étaient assis à table, essayant de manger le résultat des efforts culinaires d'une Beru angoissée, lorsqu'une violente explosion ébranla la maison jusque dans ses fondations.

Beru hurla. Owen bondit de sa chaise et s'empara de son vieux fusil blaster rangé non loin. Ses deux premiers tirs atteignirent le comlink au canal sécurisé, le réduisant en morceaux de shrapnel fumants. Il se précipita ensuite vers la source de l'explosion, laissant une Beru tremblante dans un coin de la cuisine.

Toutes les craintes d'Owen se réalisèrent lorsqu'il vit des soldats en armure blanche et noire se déverser à travers ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée.

OOO

La ferme nichée dans le désert ne représentait qu'un point sur ses capteurs, quelque peu éloigné des autres fermes locales. Le capitaine Soontir Fel n'arrivait certainement pas à remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel ou d'extraordinaire à propos de l'endroit tandis qu'il faisait tourner son chasseur TIE en larges cercles au sein de la zone de patrouille standard qui s'étendait sur douze kilomètres.

Il avait réglé ses scanners en mode alerte pour pouvoir détecter tout véhicule essayant de franchir le cordon impérial déployé autour de la maison. Mais Soontir Fel servait depuis suffisamment longtemps au sein de la 501ème légion pour connaitre deux trois choses à propos du commandant de la flotte.

La première, c'est que l'on n'allait jamais, jamais à l'encontre des ordres de Dark Vador. La seconde était qu'à la fin, c'était le Sith qui avait généralement raison. La troisième, c'était que le bras droit de l'Empereur pouvait battre à plates coutures n'importe quel pilote de la galaxie, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Le plus important était que si Dark Vador ordonnait à ce qu'un endroit soit fouillé, Soontir Fel allait tout d'abord faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour exécuter ses ordres. La plupart du temps, tout ce chaos était confié au corps terrestre de l'armée. C'était sa priorité, mais un ou deux chasseurs étaient toujours mandés dans la zone aérienne pour ouvrir l'œil. Un autre pilote de la 501ème et lui s'étaient portés volontaires pour cette mission-là.

Ses scanners visuels lui indiquèrent qu'au sol, l'équipe de choc avait pénétré la maison, une information appuyée par l'épaisse fumée jaillissant de là où elle était entrée, et corroborée par le jacassement constant qui lui parvenait du comlink.

\- « _A terre, le blaster !_ » , grésilla la voix du chef d'escadron dans les enceintes.

Il y eut une pause, suivi par le son étouffé de mouvement.

\- « _Mains en l'air, rebelle !_ »

\- « _Je ne suis pas un rebelle !_ », protesta une voix distante.

Soontir lâcha un ricanement en redressant la courbe de sa trajectoire de vol.

\- « _Bien_ _sûr_ », railla le chef d'escadron en mettant des mots sur les pensées du pilote de chasseur TIE, « _Mains_ _en_ _l'air,_ _maintenant_ _!_ »

Le rebelle dût obéir, car il y eut un nouveau son de mouvement.

\- « _Toi ! Fouille la maison pour d'autres occupants !_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que le chasseur abordait la partie nord de sa trajectoire en cercle, ses scanners lui indiquèrent que les soldats émergeaient du bâtiment en trainant deux prisonniers avec eux.

\- « _Equipe au sol au Vindicator_ », retentit la voix du chef d'escadron à l'encontre du destroyer au-dessus de leurs têtes, « _le bâtiment a été fouillé et les deux résidents, un homme et une femme, ont été placés en état d'arrestation. Nous commençons l'interrogatoire_ ».

Soontir secoua dédaigneusement la tête. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à descendre dans les rangs terrestres de l'armée même si on le payait un million de crédits par mois. Il préférait amplement le royaume immaculé blanc et noir qu'était son chasseur TIE – tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de trouver une cible à abattre, tout simplement, et de ne pas se faire abattre pendant le processus. Toutes ces âneries à propos d'arrestations et d'enquêtes…

Des tirs et des cris retentirent soudain dans les enceintes. Il se concentra immédiatement sur les visuels et s'aperçut, à son grand désarroi, que l'un des prisonniers s'était emparé d'un blaster et avait commencé à tirer au hasard. Ou peut-être pas, songea-t-il l'homme abattit plusieurs soldats avant que l'un d'entre ne l'atteigne finalement dans le dos. Au milieu de tout ça, l'autre prisonnier, la femme, était en train de hurler, visiblement terrifiée… Mais les cris s'interrompirent brusquement, avec une finalité sans appel.

\- « _Vindicator à équipe au sol_ », lança l'amiral Drean dans le comlink, « _Quelle est votre situation ?_ »

Un subordonné ne tarda pas à répondre :

\- « _Des tirs de riposte, amiral_ », déclara un lieutenant, « _Les prisonniers ont tenté d'attaquer et ont été mis hors d'état de nuire._ »

\- « _Sont-ils encore en vie ?_ », demanda l'amiral.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

\- « _Nous avons perdu la femme_ », répondit finalement le lieutenant, « _Le médecin s'efforce de stabiliser l'homme. Il est dans un état critique._ »

Soontir se renfrogna. Vador ne serait certainement pas content s'ils perdaient les deux rebelles.

\- « _Transportez-le à l'aire médicale du vaisseau aussi vite que possible_ », ordonna l'amiral Drean depuis le pont, « _Et fouillez les lieux de fond en comble pour toute information. Black Un, nous envoyons une autre navette sur place. Tenez votre position._ »

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit vivement Soontir, Black Un en position. Bien reçu, Celchu ?

\- « _Oui,_ _monsieur_ » , fut la réponse rapide venant du TIE à l'opposé de leur zone de patrouille, « _En_ _position._ »

Tycho Celchu était l'un des derniers pilots à avoir intégré la 501ème, tout juste diplômé de l'Académie impériale – c'était une bonne mission pour commencer. Et jusque-là, il avait fait un sans-faute.

Le petit nouveau ne fut pas plus troublé lorsque la navette passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Soontir le laissa s'occuper du problème de confirmation d'identification, ce qu'il fit avec l'aisance d'un pilote en apparence beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Prometteur, ce gamin. Même s'il venait d'Alderaan.

\- « _Black Un, la navette est au sol_ », déclara l'officier de pont via le comlink, « _Conservez vos positions et restez en alerte_ ».

\- Oui, monsieur, soupira Soontir en continuant à voler en cercles monotones.

OOO

La rampe d'embarquement s'abaissa promptement pour se poser sur le sol brulé du sud désertique de Krytoa. L'agent Baranne grimaça lorsque la chaleur le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, ce qui fut sûrement une bonne chose : un instant plus tard, les médecins se précipitaient dans le vaisseau en poussant entre eux le brancard dans lequel était installé le prisonnier. Ils auraient sûrement écrasé l'Impérial dans leur hâte.

Sous ses yeux s'élevait une modeste maison nichée sur le plateau désertique, avec pour seul signe du drame récent la fumée s'élevant dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin et aperçoive les troupes de choc et le corps sans vie de la femme qui avait été prise au milieu des tirs croisés. Il secoua tristement la tête. A quoi pensait l'homme lorsqu'il avait brandi ce blaster ? Il ne songeait quand même pas gagner, si ?

Jusqu'à ce que l'état de l'homme soit stabilisé et qu'il soit en voie de guérison, Baranne en serait réduit à faire des spéculations. Il ferait mieux de fouiller la maison avec les soldats. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait plus d'indices pouvant l'aider à comprendre pourquoi Kenobi avait-il des connexions avec cet endroit et ces gens.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans la maison, ce fut l'unité de communication de la cuisine, mise à mal par des tirs de blaster. Il donna immédiatement l'ordre de ramener le tout à bord du croiseur en orbite pour analyse. De toute évidence, les habitants avaient essayé de cacher des informations sensibles – sûrement à propos de Kenobi. Ils avaient de leur mieux pour mettre le comlink hors d'usage, mais son équipe de renseignement pourrait peut-être être capable de récupérer quelque chose d'intéressant au sein de son système mémoire.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant dans la maison. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un des soldats était occupé à passer en revue, visiblement sans intérêt pour ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, un fichier d'images retrouvé dans les rares cartes électroniques qu'ils avaient récupéré.

\- Revenez en arrière, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le soldat fit défiler les images en arrière, jusqu'à celle qui avait attiré l'attention de Baranne.

Cela ressemblait à un portrait de famille. Il reconnut rapidement l'homme et la femme comme étant leurs deux prisonniers – mais ce qui piqua son intérêt, c'était le petit garçon également présent sur l'image. Baranne prit le lecteur des mains du soldat et commença à faire défiler les fichiers. Et effectivement, il retrouva le garçon plusieurs fois, à différents stages de croissance, depuis la petite enfance jusqu'à peut-être une dizaine d'années en matière d'âge. La plus récente avait presque trois ans.

Alors comme ça le couple avait eu un enfant. Mais il n'y avait dans la maison aucun signe trahissant la présence d'un jeune adolescent.

Les yeux de Baranne se plissèrent et une ride apparut sur son front. Peut-être que le garçon était mort, ou qu'il avait été envoyé à l'école autre part. S'il y avait une explication aussi simple pour son absence, ce serait aisément vérifiable. Mais s'il ne trouvait rien… Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, il concentrerait son attention sur ce mystère.

Mais l'enquête en cours sur Corellia restait sa priorité. Ça, et l'interrogatoire qui attendait l'homme blessé une fois qu'il serait de nouveau conscient.

OOO

 _Sur le monde ténébreux de Vjun…_

Les derniers jours avaient fait beaucoup pour calmer la colère de Vador. Loin des affaires officielles et incapable de s'entrainer et d'améliorer ses compétences dans la Force, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de passer la plus grande partie de son temps avec Sara et Sandra. Et il était littéralement impossible de les côtoyer pour une telle période sans que leurs esprits vifs et lumineux n'aient un effet rapide sur son humeur morose.

A présent, leur euphorie première s'était apaisée pour atteindre un niveau qu'il estimait normal pour des enfants de cet âge. La plupart du temps, les petites étaient satisfaites par le fait qu'il soit simplement assis dans son fauteuil, l'esprit pensif, tandis qu'elles jouaient entre elles tout près. Il les regardait faire, songeant silencieusement à quel point il était chanceux de les avoir. Quand il pensait à l'intensité de son désespoir, trois ans plus tôt, privé de tout espoir et étouffant sous le poids de son insurmontable culpabilité… Ses deux petites étaient ses sauveuses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il n'avait pas eu ces deux anges.

K'do n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment il y avait pu avoir deux bébés au lieu d'un seul, malgré une année de recherches intensives. Vador, lui, pensait qu'il s'agissait de la volonté de la Force. Il ne voyait aucune autre explication.

En outre, elles paraissaient avoir un effet quelque peu thérapeutique sur son esprit blessé. Il pouvait à présent un peu utiliser la Force – pas plus que pour quelques secondes à chaque fois, et quelques instants par jour, seulement. Mais au moins cela lui permettait-il de toucher l'esprit de ses filles, et elles pouvaient faire de même sans que cela soit trop douloureux pour lui. Cela contribuait d'ailleurs à calmer l'inquiétude maternelle de Sara à son égard.

Il sourit lorsqu'elle grimpa sur ses genoux pour l'examiner une nouvelle fois. Depuis le premier jour, Sara avait décidé de surveiller son rétablissement de façon quotidienne. Régulièrement, elle s'installait sur ses genoux et inspectait ses blessures mentales avec précaution.

\- Comment tu vas, Dadda ? , lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton grave une fois qu'elle se fut installée.

\- Déjà mieux, répondit-il comme à l'accoutumée.

S'il lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait eu aucun progrès, son inquiétude monterait en flèche et elle se mettrait résolument à le suivre dès qu'elle le pourrait en demandant constamment s'il devait aller voir un docteur.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse, et tendit la main pour attraper son large poignet.

\- Toujours mal ? , demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas autant qu'avant, éluda-t-il.

Nouveau hochement de tête sans pour autant qu'elle lève les yeux de son poignet. Il sourit de nouveau derrière son masque tandis qu'elle réalisait une imitation consciencieuse de l'examen médical mensuel qu'elle et sa sœur passaient. Elle ignorait bien sûr que le but de l'examination du poignet était de vérifier le pouls, et comprenait encore moins qu'on ne trouve pas de pouls dans un membre bionique.

Après son poignet, elle passa aux genoux qu'elle tapota – fort heureusement, les prothèses réagissaient au stimuli comme l'auraient fait un membre fait de chair, sans quoi la petite se serait immédiatement inquiétée. Elle termina son petit manège en appuyant son oreille contre la plaque de son buste pour écouter sa respiration. Rassurée d'entendre que le respirateur fonctionnait parfaitement bien, elle conclut que les progrès étaient satisfaisants et sauta à terre pour retourner jouer.

Vador se leva après l'avoir regardée jouer pendant quelques instants et se rendit dans un coin de la pièce, où Sandra somnolait, installée sur un large coussin. Posant un genou à terre à côté d'elle, il posa une main immense sur son front un moment. Elle s'était réveillée le matin même avec une légère fièvre, et avait fait la sieste pendant une grande partie de la journée. Il savait néanmoins que ce n'était rien d'alarmant.

C'est sa condition générale qui l'inquiétait, malgré tout. Sandra était sujette aux maladies bégnines – tandis que Sara n'avait même pas attrapé le moindre petit rhume depuis leur naissance. Le médecin qu'il logeait dans la forteresse à leur intention avait expliqué que c'était parce que Sandra était passée inaperçue pendant la majorité du développement des fœtus, recevant de ce fait moins de nutriments, au contraire de Sara qui était plus résistante.

Lui expliquer le problème ne le rendait malgré tout pas moins inquiet pour la santé de sa fille. Elle dormait actuellement profondément, ce qui était une bonne chose contre sa fièvre. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur l'enjouée petite Sara, qui était très occupée à jouer aux petits ingénieurs avec une pile de blocs de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

Tout de suite, elle était en train d'assembler un modèle de chasseur TIE pour le moins rudimentaire. Vador la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre sur ses genoux, savourant ses rires, et s'installa pour l'assister dans son entreprise. Alors qu'il l'aidait à mettre les dernières touches sur le modèle, l'écran de communication sur le mur s'illumina. C'était Miyr.

\- « _Seigneur_ _Vador_ », déclara-t-elle doucement.

Il reposa Sara au sol et la laissa avec le chasseur pour la distraire.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- « _Monseigneur, l'un de vos agents vient de contacter le château depuis Krytoa. Il demande à s'entretenir avec vous – si vous êtes disposé à l'entendre_ ».

\- Faites transférer son appel vers ma salle de conférence privée, ordonna-t-il, Je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Il mit fin à la connexion. Il allait sans dire que Miyr devait immédiatement venir surveiller les jumelles pendant qu'il écoutait le rapport de Baranne. Il alluma un droïde nourrice pour veiller sur ses filles jusqu'à ce que la gouvernante arrive, vérifia une dernière fois l'état de Sandra, puis se rendit dans ses appartements privés.

Baranne patientait sur l'holo-écran lorsqu'il entra et pénétra dans la zone de communication.

\- « _Monseigneur_ », le salua l'agent, « _Merci de me recevoir aussi vite_ ».

\- Poursuivez, se contenta de dire le Sith.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Baranne.

\- « _Nous avons mené l'opération sur la maison dont je vous avais parlé lors de notre précédente conversation_ » _,_ expliqua-t-il _,_ « _Deux personnes ont été appréhendées dans le bâtiment. Malheureusement, au cours de l'enquête débutée suivant l'arrestation, l'un des prisonniers a déclenché un échange de tirs à l'aide d'un blaster dissimulé sur lui quatre hommes ont été blessés, mortellement pour l'un d'entre eux. Un prisonnier a succombé à une balle perdue. L'autre est actuellement en mauvais état à bord du Vindicator._ »

Vador se renfrogna derrière son masque.

\- Est-ce grave ?

Baranne répondit à l'affirmative :

\- « _Il est dans un état critique_ », admit-il, « _Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs qu'il survive. On vient de m'informer qu'il était actuellement au bloc pour une opération d'urgence._ »

Vador se força à retenir son irritation. Baranne était trop efficace pour qu'il le perde dans un accès de colère incontrôlée.

\- Les avez-vous identifiés ? , demanda-t-il finalement.

\- « _Oui, Monseigneur. Il s'agit d'Owen et de Beru Lars, originaires de Tatooine._ »

Vador se raidit. Son beau-frère ? Pourquoi Kenobi aurait-il des contacts avec son beau-frère ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ?

Baranne hocha de nouveau la tête à l'affirmative tout en faisant défiler les informations de son dossier.

\- « _Nous avons récupéré une unité de communication endommagée_ », continua-t-il, « _Mon équipe travaille actuellement dessus pour reconstituer son système mémoire. Je n'ai noté qu'une seule autre anomalie : certaines puces récupérées dans la maison contenaient des photos d'un petit garçon avec les Lars. Il y en avait suffisamment, et étalées sur assez d'années, pour pouvoir certifier qu'il s'agit de leur fils. Néanmoins, rien n'indiquait dans la maison la présence d'une troisième personne vivant avec eux._ »

\- Peut-être ont-ils anticipé l'attaque et caché le garçon ? , songea Vador en réfléchissant.

\- « _J'en doute, Monseigneur_ », répondit Baranne, « _Il n'y avait qu'une chambre à coucher dans la maison. De plus, chaque image est datée. Elles commencent à la petite enfance et les plus récentes ont déjà trois ans. J'ai pensé que le garçon était peut-être mort, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun indice indiquant un quelconque décès parmi les possessions et les fichiers récupérés._ »

Vador s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, d'humeur songeuse. La connexion entre Kenobi et les Lars tournait-elle autour de ce garçon ?

\- Avez-vous son nom ?

\- « _Il n'apparait nulle part dans les informations récupérées autrement que sur les photos_ », fit Baranne en secouant la tête, « _Il n'y a aucune mention d'un enfant, même dans les fichiers datant de la même époque que les images. Mes contacts remontent actuellement la piste du couple sur Tatooine. Nous trouverons peut-être davantage d'informations là-bas._ »

Vador hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ?

\- « _Pas pour l'instant, Monseigneur._ »

\- Informez-moi de tout développement à propos du prisonnier, annonça le seigneur noir, et continuez votre enquête.

\- « _Monseigneur_ », le salua en retour Baranne.

Vador mit fin à la connexion et resta un moment assis dans son siège, méditant sur la tournure des évènements qui lui avait ramené l'existence de son beau-frère à l'esprit. Il avait oublié Owen Lars…

Néanmoins, d'après ce qu'il savait de l'homme, il ne semblait pas être du genre à abandonner sa ferme à vaporateur sur Tatooine. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison les Lars auraient eu un contact avec Kenobi…

A moins que l'enfant ne soit sensible à la Force ? Ah, dans ce cas-là, c'était logique. Kenobi pouvait très bien avoir caché un enfant Jedi chez le couple Lars. Peut-être avait-il plus tard récupéré le garçon pour en faire son apprenti, d'où l'absence d'images datant de moins de trois ans…

Mais dans ce cas-là, où était l'apprenti ? Il plissa les yeux derrière son masque. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin actuellement, c'était d'un apprenti Jedi renégat courant dans tous les sens à travers la galaxie. Le morveux aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour se fondre dans la masse pendant que le seigneur noir se rétablissait et ne pouvait mener la traque.

Bien sûr, se sermonna-t-il, l'existence même d'un apprenti n'était encore qu'une spéculation. Son irritation retomba quelque peu. Acceptant le fait que pour l'instant, la situation reposait entre les mains de ses agents, il se leva pour partir.

Mais au moment où il passait la porte, l'unité de communication se réactiva, laissant de nouveau apparaitre Baranne.

\- « _Toutes mes excuses, Monseigneur_ », déclara-t-il avec une expression résignée inhabituelle, « _Il y a eu un nouveau développement_. »

Vador poussa un profond soupir qui ne fut pas reconnu et retransmis par le vocabulateur.

\- Vous avez perdu le prisonnier.

Baranne ouvrit les mains avec un air d'excuse.

\- « _Il n'y avait apparemment rien que les médecins puissent faire. Son cœur a lâché sous le choc de l'opération. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, sa blessure l'aurait de toute façon tué. Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur._ »

Le Sith agita dédaigneusement la main.

\- Continuez votre enquête.

Baranne n'était pas responsable des agissements des troupes qui ne se trouvaient pas sous son commandement. Il leur faudrait continuer leurs recherches sans ce qu'Owen Lars aurait pu leur rapporter comme renseignements. Au final, la mort du fermier était sans conséquences.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une étrange douleur sourde dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il quitta la salle de conférence…

OOO

 _Dans les hangars de Nar Shadda…_

Han devait avouer être surpris malgré tout. Les ingénieurs de Calrissian avaient démonté les vieux systèmes du vaisseau et installé les hyperpropulseurs et l'équipement moderne en trois jours – et à un prix étonnement raisonnable. 37000, c'était plus que les estimations de Calrissian, bien sûr, mais cela restait bien.

Et un moteur Sienar Beta ! Han était si excité que sa tête lui tournait presque à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il était authentique et en parfait état. Nom de nom, le sceau impérial était encore présent sur l'emballage ! Tout neuf et prêt à l'action ! Il n'arrivait encore pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'embrouille.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit honnête..., marmonna Luke à côté de lui.

Tous deux se tenaient penchés au-dessus des moteurs d'hyperpropulsion flambants neufs, s'émerveillant du travail mécanique et technologique constituant le tout.

\- Bin, reste sur tes gardes, admit Han, Mais dès qu'on sera descendu et qu'on aura payé ce Lando, on pourra filer pour Kytoa.

Luke fronça les sourcils en suivant Han hors du vaisseau, où Calrissian attendait en arborant son sourire éclatant si caractéristique. Han se contenta de tirer une enveloppe abimée de sa poche et la lança au type.

\- Profites-en, lança-t-il sèchement.

Calrissian sortit la puce à crédit de l'enveloppe pour l'examiner et l'introduisit dans un lecteur. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Han Solo, déclara-t-il en tendant la main.

Han la serra avec quelque réticence.

 _Quand tu serres la main de quelqu'un, il faut être sincère, mon garçon…_ Les premiers mots prononcés par le vieux à son encontre résonnèrent doucement dans son esprit et, de façon involontaire, Han resserra sa poigne avant d'adresser un signe de tête ferme à Calrissian.

\- A la prochaine, lança-t-il.

\- A bientôt, petit ! , s'exclama Lando à Luke, posté non loin de la rampe d'embarquement.

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête… Avant de se raidir brutalement, et de crier quelque chose que Han n'entendit pas, car il remarqua au même instant les aliens armés jusqu'aux dents débouler dans le hangar en pointant leurs blasters sur eux.

Han sortit son propre blaster en un éclair et s'empressa de faire marche arrière tout en répliquant aux tirs, essayant au moins de produire un peu de fumée pour faciliter leur sortie, mais il était de plus en plus débordé par les ripostes ennemies, tant ils étaient nombreux… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un agripper son poignet et le tirer dans le vaisseau.

C'était Luke, qui des trois semblait être le seul à avoir gardé son sang-froid. Il avait également fait monter Calrissian à bord. Déjà, le gamin leur hurlait de venir avec lui au cockpit, permettant enfin à Han d'avoir l'esprit clair. Il déboula dans le cockpit au moment où Luke terminait de mettre les moteurs en route et entreprit de faire sortir le vaisseau du hangar en vitesse.

Mais la fête n'était pas finie pour autant. Tous leurs scanners flambant neufs étaient mouchetés de points représentant des vaisseaux en approche et l'appareil en forme de poêle fit une embardée brutale lorsqu'un tir de canon laser érafla sa coque.

\- Calrissian ! Rends-toi utile et mets-toi aux canons ! , beugla Han par-dessus son épaule.

A côté de lui, Luke entrait fiévreusement les coordonnées pour leur saut pré-calculé vers Bananjur, mais capta le premier ce que le pilote venait de dire et poussa Calrissian dans le siège du copilote pour se précipiter sur les canons.

Une minute plus tard, cependant, il n'avait pas encore fait feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, gamin !? , hurla Han à travers le com, Canarde-moi ces types !

\- Il y a trop de trafic civil ! , répliqua Luke.

Ce qui était vrai. Han devait slalomer et plonger comme un fou à travers le trafic atmosphérique et orbital autour de Nar Shadda dans un effort désespéré pour prendre un peu d'avance sur leurs poursuivants.

\- On est dans l'espace Hutt, gamin ! Tire, tu veux !?

Luke comprit où il voulait en venir et une seconde plus tard, les canons du vaisseaux chantaient leur riposte mortelle.

Pendant quelques secondes, la tension fut à son comble, avant que Han ne pousse une exclamation de triomphe en voyant les scanners s'illuminer.

\- Super tir, Luke !

Il avait touché l'un des chasseurs aux moteurs, envoyant le petit vaisseau chuter en vrille vers la planète. Sa jubilation fut néanmoins de courte durée un tir percuta le vaisseau, faisant clignoter des lumières sur ses panneaux de contrôle et hurler les alarmes.

\- Magne-toi, Lando ! Mes boucliers vont lâcher ! , cria-t-il à son copilote.

\- C'est bon ! , glapit Calrissian.

Han enclencha le levier… Et aussi facilement qu'on avale une gorgée de whiskey corellien, le vaisseau bondit en hyperespace.

Tous trois s'affaissèrent dans leurs sièges avec des soupirs de soulagement.

\- C'était quoi, _ça_ ?, s'écria Luke depuis sa place.

Han se tourna vers Calrissian qu'il fusilla du regard.

\- Tu les connais ? , siffla-t-il.

Calrissian leva les mains.

\- Ouais. Ils en avaient après moi, soupira-t-il, Merci de m'avoir fait monter.

\- Garde tes merci jusqu'à ce qu'on sache vraiment ce qui se passe ! , répliqua furieusement Han, Pourquoi ils auraient choisi mon vaisseau pour essayer de te descendre ?

Calrissian pinça les lèvres avec réticence.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont entendu parler de vos moteurs d'hyperpropulsion…, avoua-t-il.

Han se leva et se pencha en lui mettant son poing fermé sous le nez.

\- C'est quoi, le problème, avec les moteurs ?, gronda-t-il.

\- Euuuh… Ils ont peut-être été… « empruntés » à leur précédent propriétaire, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…

Luke pencha la tête sur le côté du siège.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait une embrouille !, grogna-t-il.

\- T'es en train de me dire que t'as volé ce truc à un autre dealer !? , s'étrangla Han d'un air ahuri, Et que tu nous l'as refourgué par la suite !

\- Euuh… Ouais, dans cet ordre d'idée.

\- Kreth !

Han poussa une série de jurons vicieux en hutt, faisant les cent pas dans l'espace exigu du cockpit.

\- Alors tu nous as collé ces crétins sur le dos, maintenant !? , s'exclama-t-il, Génial, Calrissian ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisserai un mot de remerciement dans le sas de décompression !

\- Hey, hey, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer ! , gémit Calrissian, Je pensais que vous seriez hors du système avant qu'ils remontent la piste !

\- Bah t'as mal calculé ! Et si tu nous disais qui « _ils_ » sont ?

La main de Han était posée sur son blaster, ses doigts tressaillant nerveusement.

\- Ce sont des receleurs de composant ordinaires, répondit Calrissian, des types trempant dans le marché noir, comme les autres…

Il se retrouva brusquement avec le canon du blaster de Han sous le menton.

\- T'as pas la moindre idée de comment des receleurs de composants _ordinaires_ ont pu faire appel à des chasseurs de pointe et des troupes au sol ? , grinça-t-il furieusement.

Luke se redressa dans son siège avec un air alarmé.

\- Ils… Ils ont été engagés par un des Hutts, balbutia Calrissian, Jabba.

…

Génial. Juste génial ! Dans un accès de rage folle et de dégoût, Han mit le blaster en mode paralysie et appuya sur la gâchette. Calrissian s'effondra sur le sol du vaisseau. Luke bondit de son siège en brandissant une hydroclef mécanique tout en le fusillant du regard.

\- Lui tirer dessus ne va pas arranger les choses ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils, de toute façon ?

\- Gamin, c'est Jabba le Hutt qu'on a aux fesses ! , explosa Han, Tu sais qui il est, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai vécu sur Tatooine, répondit Luke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis en rogne ?! , s'exclama Han en secouant la tête et en rangeant son arme.

\- Hey… T'as un Sienar Beta flambant neuf, un vaisseau remis à jour et un nouveau membre d'équipage gratis, répondit Luke en haussant les épaules, Et on a réussi à sortir du système. Brouille un peu la signature des moteurs si tu penses qu'ils peuvent nous suivre.

Han se figea. Le gamin avait pas tort, en fait. Mais bon…

\- C'est le principe de la chose, grogna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Luke éclata de rire en sortant du cockpit.

\- Quoi ? , demanda Han, Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

\- Toi… Des principes… , fut tout ce que put dire Luke avant de s'étouffer littéralement de rire.

\- Hey ! Mais _j'ai_ des principes ! _Hey_ !

OOO

 _Vjun…_

Quelques jours plus tard, en plein après-midi, le seigneur noir se retrouvait une fois de plus à faire les cent pas devant le projecteur de sa salle de conférence privée, attendant que l'appel de Baranne lui soit retransmis. Aucune nouvelle de l'agent ne lui était parvenue depuis qu'il avait appris la mort d'Owen Lars, mais le Sith devait admettre qu'il était anxieux de savoir s'il y avait eu un quelconque avancement dans l'enquête… surtout concernant la figure énigmatique du garçon.

Le holoprojecteur s'activa brusquement, et le visage de son agent se matérialisa devant lui.

\- « _Monseigneur_ », le salua Baranne comme à son habitude.

\- Quelles nouvelles ?

\- « _Nous avons découvert des… Eh bien, des informations très intéressantes sur Corellia et Tatooine à propos des évènements récents. Mes contacts sur Corellia m'ont appris qu'un garçon avait été vu avec Kenobi dans Coronet. Ceux qui l'ont vu de leurs yeux l'ont décrit comme semblable aux images de la maison sur Krytoa que je vous ai transmises._ »

C'était donc bien un apprenti – exactement comme il l'avait prédit.

\- « _Nous avons fouillé tout le système pour le retrouver, mais je pense qu'il a déjà quitté Corellia_ », continua Baranne, « _Il a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour fuir la zone._ »

Vador acquiesça sombrement.

\- " _Quant à Tatooine… La famille Lars possédait auparavant une ferme à vaporateur dans les environs de Mos Eisley. D'après les informations recueillies auprès des fermes voisines, les Lars ont quitté la planète environ trois ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'on leur a montré des images du garçon, les voisins ont pu l'identifier comme le neveu du couple._ »

Une couverture adéquate, songea le seigneur noir, et facile à expliquer aux locaux pour qu'ils l'acceptent lorsque Kenobi a emmené l'enfant sur place.

\- Avez-vous un nom ? , gronda Vador.

Le nom ne servirait probablement à rien. Il était sûrement faux pour commencer, et si le padawan avait une once de bon sens, il l'aura abandonné derrière lui, peut-être même depuis le temps où il vivait encore sur Tatooine. Mais on ne savait jamais…

\- « _Oui, Monseigneur. Luke Skywalker_."

* * *

 **Je pose ça là et je m'en vais ! A la prochaine !**

 **Lereniel**


	9. Une erreur à point nommé

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous laisse lire ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une erreur à point nommé

 _A bord d'un certain vaisseau…_

Lando supposait s'être retrouvé dans des situations plus favorables – mais tout bien considéré, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Ce fou de Solo avait fini par se calmer, maintenant. Apparemment, l'assommer à coups de rayons paralysants lui avait permis d'évacuer la colère qui bouillonnait sous son crâne. Et son petit copilote était pas trop mal pour un gamin.

Solo était à présent à l'autre bout du vaisseau, faisant joujou avec ses nouveaux systèmes. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Lando avait demandé au petit quels jeux il connaissait.

Et maintenant il était là, à jouer au Dejarik avec un gosse dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, en route pour un endroit sûrement connu de l'Empereur seul, à bord d'une poubelle portant le nom de vaisseau, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il atterrirait la prochaine fois.

\- Krakana en G9, lança brusquement le gamin en tapant l'ordre sur son panneau de contrôle.

Lando grimaça en constatant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sur le plateau de jeu. Il n'était pas franchement doué en Dejarik, contrairement à son adversaire, visiblement. Lando commençait à penser qu'il devrait peut-être prendre rendez-vous dans une unité médicale pour se faire soigner avant que toute cette petite aventure ne prenne fin tellement il se prenait de coups de pied dans le…

\- Comment t'es devenu aussi bon à ce jeu-là ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

Il fut surpris de voir une ombre passer sur le visage du garçon. Ce dernier eut un regard vague pendant quelques minutes avant de se secouer, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Je m'entraine beaucoup, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il, A toi.

Lando se redressa en fixant le gamin.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il eut droit à un regard perçant en retour. Franchement, ce gamin avait des yeux du bleu plus intense qu'il ait jamais vu.

\- Luke, répondit-il.

\- Luke qui ?

\- A toi, répéta Luke en ignorant sa question.

Lando haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur le plateau de jeu. Le gamin était peut-être jeune, mais était plutôt perspicace en matière de bon sens. En fait, il avait surement plus de bon sens que Lando n'avait de talent pour le Dejarik, comme le déroulement de la partie le lui faisait savoir. Avec un soupir, il fit avancer l'un de ses monstres pour supprimer le scarabée piranha de son adversaire, laissant son dragon krayt vulnérable pour le vaapad de Luke.

\- Tu aurais dû déplacer ton rancor, souffla Luke lorsqu'il gagna la partie.

Lando fronça les sourcils devant le plateau de jeu, puis se frappa le front de la main en voyant le mouvement qui aurait pu lui permettre d'échapper à cette dérouillée.

\- T'as trop d'avance sur ce jeu-là pour moi, Luke, grogna l'ex-dealer en composants spéciaux.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, avant que Lando ne reprenne la parole :

\- Alors… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- A Bananjur.

\- Y'a quoi sur Bananjur ?

\- On change juste de trajectoire, fit Luke en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors où on va après Bananjur ?

\- Teer. Puis Kytoa.

\- Alors on va à Kytoa ? Et y'a quoi, là-bas ?

\- On a rendez-vous.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, marmonna Lando, Je cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Visiblement, le petit n'avait pas envie d'en dire trop. Ouep, plein de bon sens, décidément.

\- Alors vous êtes frères, ou un truc du genre ?

Aucune réponse. Apparemment, cette porte-là était également fermée.

\- Bon… T'as quel âge ?

\- Presque treize ans.

\- Treize, hein ?...

Il était un peu plus âgé que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Lando s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, mais Luke quitta son siège et sortit de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Nom d'un Sith enrhumé, le voyage allait être long. Il espérait juste que ces deux-là le laisseraient descendre à Bananjur.

OOO

\- On est presque à Bananjur, leur annonça Han quelques heures plus tard, Calrissian, pose tes fesses et attache-toi.

Lando le fusilla du regard, mais obtempéra malgré tout. Dans le siège de copilote, Luke fit de même. Si on avait demandé son avis à Lando (ce qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait fait), il aurait été inutile que Luke mette sa ceinture tellement le siège était grand…

Solo tendit la main et tira sur le levier d'activation des hyperpropulseurs. Les lignes aveuglantes disparurent pour redevenir des étoiles tandis que le vaisseau décélérait et que la planète Bananjur venait rapidement envahir la vue qu'ils avaient depuis le cockpit.

\- Eh bien, déclara joyeusement Solo, On dirait que les moteurs fonctionnent à merveille pour l'instant, Calri… Nom de… !

Le vaisseau fit une nouvelle folle embardée et les sirènes se mirent à hurler dans le poste de pilotage, accompagnées de signaux lumineux.

\- Vaisseau en approche ! , s'écria Luke en pointant les scanners du doigt, C'est un destroyer !

Et en effet, un vaisseau de guerre de classe impériale stationnait non loin, leur rayon tracteur réglé sur leur position.

\- Kreth !

Solo poussa un juron venimeux en Hutt et leva les boucliers aussi vite qu'il put. Au milieu de la pagaille, le système de communication se mit brusquement en marche.

\- « _Vaisseau inconnu, ici le Judicator, de la flotte impériale de sa Majesté. Déclinez votre identité et le motif de votre présence dans ce système_ », ordonna un officier dans le communicateur, « _Toute tentative de dérogation conduira à votre arrestation. Je répète, vaisseau inconnu…_ »

Han s'empara désespérément du com.

\- Bien reçu, bien reçu !

\- « _Déclinez votre identité et le motif de votre présence dans ce secteur_ », répéta sévèrement l'officier.

\- Euuh… Nous sommes un vaisseau cargo indépendant… Euh…

Han fouilla désespérément sa mémoire, son regard dérivant dans le cockpit, et choisit les deux premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

\- Le Faucon Millenium.

Il y eut une pause, puis :

\- « _Le motif de votre présence dans le système ?_ »

\- Nous, euuh… Nous changeons de trajectoire d'hyperespace.

C'était assez innocent comme explication, non ?

Il y eut à nouveau une pause tendue.

\- « _Faucon Millenium, votre numéro d'identifiant n'apparait pas dans nos archives. Transmettez immédiatement votre numéro d'identification de bord._ »

Han fouilla fébrilement ses poches à la recherche des puces et de la piètre reproduction du titre de propriété. Il changea précipitamment le nom sur ce dernier, l'installa dans l'ordinateur et envoya le tout au destroyer.

\- Numéro d'identification en route, Judicator, bafouilla-t-il.

Il y eut un très, très long silence. Han aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans chaque veine de son corps.

\- « _Identification confirmée, Faucon Millenium_ », déclara finalement l'officier, « _La prochaine fois, vérifiez les manifestes de déplacement, histoire de ne pas prévoir un saut au beau milieu d'un blocus impérial._ »

\- Oui, monsieur, souffla Han, Pardon, monsieur.

\- « _Fichez moi le camp_ », soupira l'impérial à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Le rayon tracteur s'éteignit… Han enregistra les coordonnées à toute vitesse et tira une nouvelle fois sur le levier. Fort heureusement, le vaisseau bondit sans problèmes en hyperespace.

\- Force, on a eu chaud, souffla Han en s'avachissant dans son siège.

\- … Le Faucon Millenium ? , s'exclama Luke, Mais ça vient de quelle partie de la galaxie, _ça_ ?

Han haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois que je l'ai entendu dans une chanson qui est passé tout à l'heure…

\- Je crois bien que c'est le pire nom de vaisseau de toute la galaxie.

\- Hey ! Ils sont tombés dans le panneau !

\- Je suis du côté de Luke pour ce coup-là, intervint Lando.

\- Calrissian, ferme-la.

OOO

 _A bord du destroyer impérial Vindicator…_

\- Mr Baranne ?

L'agent leva le nez de l'écran de son datapad. L'un des ingénieurs technique se tenait à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Le technicien s'avança et lui tendit une puce d'information.

\- Nous avons réussi à extraire quelques fragments d'un message de l'unité de communication endommagé, déclara-t-il, Nous les avons restauré du mieux possible et les avons placé sur cette puce.

\- Merci, lieutenant, répondit Baranne en prenant l'objet, Est-ce tout ce que vous avez pu récupérer ?

\- Le reste du système mémoire est irrémédiablement perdu, fit l'ingénieur, Néanmoins, le profil de données du module se trouve également sur la puce.

Baranne hocha la tête et congédia le technicien. Il introduisit ensuite la puce dans son datapad et commença à examiner les fragments du système mémoire en commençant par le dernier message en date.

Le projecteur dévoila la silhouette d'une femme, et Baranne sursauta dans son siège. Force, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que Padmé Amidala ! Il arrêta l'image et l'examina de plus près. Non, ce n'était pas Padmé Amidala – il avait vu suffisamment d'images de la défunte sénatrice pour en sûr. Suspicieux, il remit l'enregistrement en route.

\- "… _Ien. Mon nom… Ellé. Je… Mauvaises nouvelles_."

Ellé ? L'excitation fit battre le cœur de l'agent. Comme il le soupçonnait, il s'agissait bien de l'une des servantes à la ressemblance troublante de la défunte Padmé Amidala.

\- « _…Un ami commun. Il m'a donné…demandé de vous délivrer un message de sa part. Un colis important est en…_ »

L'image de la femme grésilla de nouveau… Puis s'éteignit.

 _En route_ … Il était sûr que c'était la fin de sa phrase. Donc… Les Lars avaient un lien avec Kenobi, qui, Baranne en était certain, était l'ami commun mentionné par cette femme, Ellé, ancienne servante et garde du corps de Padmé Amidala.

Mais comment toute cette histoire s'accordait-elle ? Le garçon, le maitre Jedi mort, la servante, les fermiers à vaporateur… Qu'est-ce qui les liait tous ? Que se passait-il ?

Baranne s'appuya contre son dossier, l'esprit songeur. Peut-être que son employeur comprendrait mieux que lui tout ce qui se passait. Il était temps de contacter une fois de plus le Château Bast.

OOO

 _Sur la planète Vjun…_

Le soleil se levait sur l'océan que l'on pouvait admirer depuis la baie-vitrée de la bibliothèque, mais la vue magnifique ne pouvait pas distraire Vador de ses cent pas et de ses ruminations furieuses.

 _Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker_ … Le nom tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis l'instant où Baranne l'avait prononcé pour la première fois, le tentant avec tout ce qu'il pouvait ou non signifier. Vador était si bouleversé qu'il n'avait même pas pu imaginer dormir de la nuit. Il avait mis ses filles au lit tôt et avait passé les heures les plus sombres à aller et venir dans la bibliothèque, à essayer de calmer son esprit en ébullition et d'organiser ses pensées.

Luke Skywalker, le nom du garçon disparu… Un garçon qui aurait aujourd'hui presque treize ans d'après les dates des images, exactement le bon âge… Force toute puissante, ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il avait _vu_ la procession funéraire sur Naboo – en fait, il s'était forcé à regarder encore et encore le cortège accompagnant le dernier sommeil de Padmé, les yeux rivés sur elle et son ventre rond. C'était impossible… Il avait les preuves concrètes pour le certifier !

Peut-être que Kenobi avait donné ce nom à l'apprenti, afin de le faire passer plus facilement pour le neveu des Lars. Oui… Ce devait être ainsi que ça s'était passé.

Mais _pourquoi_ , au nom de la Force, Kenobi aurait-il choisi _ce_ nom-là parmi tant d'autres !? Et il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de couples de fermiers à vaporateurs sans enfants sur Tatooine parmi lesquels faire son choix. Il n'avait aucune raison de choisir le seul couple ayant une connexion avec le seigneur noir des Siths ! C'était idiot de sa part, absurde, insensé, presque suicidaire, en fait… Et cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'attitude avisée et subtile de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois connu.

 _Il faut que je le trouve_. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Le garçon _devait_ être retrouvé, _devait_ être ramené ici, à Château Bast, pour qu'il puisse toucher l'enfant, le regarder dans les yeux, l'examiner, vérifier son matériel génétique… Réaffirmer les fondations de ce qui avait été sa vie pendant ces treize dernières années. Parce que si leur enfant avait survécu, cela voudrait dire…Voudrait dire que…

Il eut un mouvement de recul presque physique face à cette idée. Même penser une telle chose était trop dangereux. C'est une émotion, un bouleversement… Un _soulagement_ bien trop violent.

A sa ceinture, son comlink bipa soudainement. C'était Miyr, encore une fois, qui l'informait que l'on demandait sa présence en salle de conférence pour recevoir un autre rapport de Baranne. Il s'y rendit d'un pas vif. Peut-être que son agent avait découvert quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire taire ces folles suppositions.

\- « _Monseigneur_ », commença Baranne, « _Nous avons réussi à récupérer des fragments d'un message dans l'unité de communication sécurisée récupérée sur Krytoa. Impossible de le dater, mais il ne venait pas de Kenobi_ ».

L'agent lui envoya alors une image qui s'afficha sur l'écran de la salle… Et Vador sursauta carrément dans son siège. Force… L'espace d'un instant il avait cru voir…

\- « _D'après l'enregistrement, elle s'appelle Ellé_ », continua Baranne, « _Le tout est plutôt incohérent, aussi vous ferai-je un bref résumé. J'ai réalisé une reconnaissance faciale et vocale pour m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien là d'Ellé Edarie, ancienne servante de la femme dont vous m'avez demander de récupérer les informations la concernant. Dans l'enregistrement, elle explique qu'un «_ amicommun _» lui a demandé de transmettre un message comme quoi un colis important serait en route. Je présume, Monseigneur, que cet ami commun devait être Kenobi, mais je n'ai aucune information concernant la nature du colis. Il n'y a aucune date. Le message pourrait donc dater de plusieurs années._ »

\- Avez-vous le point d'envoi de ce message ? , demanda Vador.

\- « _Non, Monseigneur. C'était une transmission sécurisée, comme je l'ai noté. Impossible de déterminer le point d'envoi d'origine_."

Vador ne pouvait que fixer désespérément l'écran.

\- Avez-vous trouvé d'autres informations ?

\- « _De Corellia, oui_ », répondit Baranne, « _Des témoins ont confirmé avoir vu Kenobi faire l'acquisition d'un vaisseau quelques heures avant votre arrivée dans le système, Monseigneur. Nous n'avons pas d'archives concernant ce vaisseau, qui a quitté la planète le jour même de son achat par Kenobi, mais il s'agit sûrement d'un cargo corellien de série YT. Malheureusement, rien de tout cela ne nous permet de réduire efficacement le champ des recherches._ »

Vador hocha la tête, acquiesçant distraitement. Des milliers et des milliers de vaisseaux allaient et venaient de Corellia chaque jour et les cargos corelliens de série YT figuraient parmi les vaisseaux de petite taille les plus appréciés de la galaxie pour le commerce. Chaque corporation, qu'elle soit large ou pas, en possédait au moins un à son nom. Sans information spécifique, ce serait quasiment impossible de trouver celui acheté par Kenobi.

Mais pas _complètement_ impossible. Il _devait_ trouver ce garçon – maintenant plus que jamais, avec la découverte de l'implication d'Ellé dans cette affaire.

\- Continuez votre enquête, ordonna-t-il finalement, Concentrez-vous sur ce garçon. Je veux qu'on le trouve le plus vite possible. Dites à l'amiral Drean de rejoindre le reste de la Flotte. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire sur Krytoa.

Baranne hocha la tête, puis Vador coupa la transmission avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient, encore plus troublé qu'avant cette discussion. Maintenant, Ellé était concernée, ramenant toute cette histoire à – il dut se forcer à y songer – à Padmé. Cette nouvelle information, loin de le rassurer, avait plus que jamais embrouillé ses émotions et ses pensées, l'attirant plus dangereusement encore vers les fantômes de son passé.

Il se rassit finalement dans son siège et ouvrit les images du dossier. La photographie la plus récente du garçon qui le troublait tellement apparut en grandeur nature sur l'écran. Il était petit, blond comme lui l'avait été… Mais c'était ses yeux qui le dérangeaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il avait beau tenter de penser à l'image de Padmé lors de ses funérailles ou à des raisons logiques pour pouvoir se rassurer, impossible de nier qu'il s'agissait là de _ses_ _yeux_. Force, c'était comme regarder dans le miroir du passé.

Il resta là des heures durant, à regarder les images, mais elles ne lui donnèrent aucune réponse. Peu importe les preuves que Baranne pourrait lui apporter après coup, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant d'avoir rencontré ce mystérieux garçon en personne. Il chercherait du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis le Château Bast jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses forces… Et si le petit n'avait pas été retrouvé d'ici là, il se lancerait dans la traque lui-même.

OOO

 _Quelque part en hyperespace…_

Les trois passagers du Faucon Millénium, baptisé ainsi de façon complètement accidentelle, poussèrent tous un gros soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils traversèrent le système de Teer sans encombres. Lando avait tenté de marchander sa descente du vaisseau de-ci de-là, et avait pour cela pris d'assaut l'encyclopédie de bord afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dans le secteur. Et c'était une bonne chose qu'il se soit renseigné, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part quelques compagnies minières malchanceuses. Il se résolut donc à continuer le voyage jusqu'à Kytoa, qui d'après sa fiche d'informations avait l'air plus prometteuse.

\- Pose tes fesses et…

\- Attache-toi, je sais, le coupa Lando d'un ton irrité.

Solo lui rendit son regard noir par-dessus son siège. Avec un soupir, le troisième passager finit par attraper la ceinture et la fixer correctement.

\- Bon, gamin, déclara Han à l'intention de Luke, On y va.

Il tira avec aisance sur le levier d'hyperpropulsion, et le vaisseau revint à vitesse normale aussi facilement qu'il était entré en hyperespace.

\- La voilà, lança Solo, Kytoa. Maintenant cap sur Antilles, c'est ça ?

Il sortit le datapad de sa poche et y glissa la puce électronique.

\- Ouaip, c'est ça… Alors, l'adresse… 56-1138-44B. Hey, Luke, tu peux vérifier si on capte le réseau planétaire d'ici ?

\- … Oui, on le capte, lui répondit Luke depuis la console de communication.

\- Alors rentre l'adresse. Il devrait nous donner les coordonnées…

Ils passèrent quelques paisibles minutes à voguer non loin de la planète, attendant les résultats tirés du réseau. Un moment plus tard, Luke fronça les sourcils face à l'écran.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû mélanger les chiffres, souffla-t-il, Laissez-moi réessayer.

Il y eut un autre instant de silence. Puis Luke releva finalement la tête.

\- Il ne trouve pas l'adresse, dit-il d'un ton confus.

\- Quoi ? Oh, décale-toi, laisse-moi essayer.

Luke et lui échangèrent de places tandis que Lando se penchait en arrière en se tournant les pouces en attendant qu'ils aient un résultat.

\- C'est bizarre, marmonna finalement Han, le système continue à me dire que l'adresse n'est pas sur la planète. Nom d'un Hutt sous-nourri, comment le vieux voulait-il qu'on trouve une adresse qui n'existe pas ?

\- Demande juste les coordonnées de la ville d'Antilles, suggéra Lando.

Han haussa les épaules et pianota sur le clavier une nouvelle fois. Avec un peu de chance…

\- Elle est pas là…, lâcha-t-il d'un ton incrédule, Il n'y a pas d'Antilles !

Luke plissa alors les yeux.

\- Où est le datapad ?, demanda-t-il.

Han lui tendit l'objet de son attention.

\- Gah !

Luke lui relança le datapad et se laissa tomber dans le siège du pilote.

\- Génial, bravo.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est _Krytoa_ , espèce de crétin ! Pas Kytoa !

\- C'est pas vrai, s'offusqua Han, Je l'ai relu deux fois pour être sûr !

Il attrapa alors le datapad… Et ne tarda pas à le frapper contre son front avec un grognement.

\- Chiotte…

Lando, qui se retenait très fort de ne pas s'écrouler de rire, déclara alors :

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour regarder la route à suivre ?

L'air un peu soucieux, Han se pencha sur les panneaux de contrôle et entra le nom du bon système dans le navigateur de l'ordinateur de bord. Quand la carte leur montra leur position par rapport à leur nouvelle destination, Luke et lui lâchèrent un grognement de concert – _Krytoa_ se trouvait clairement à l'opposé de Kytoa en matière de distances galactiques.

\- Ça craint, lança carrément Luke.

\- Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Han.

\- Ça devrait nous prendre à peu près une semaine, estima Lando, Hey ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on vérifiait les manifestes de déplacement, cette fois-ci ?

Il dut se baisser pour éviter le datapad qui vola en direction de sa tête.

OOO

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

\- Encore !? Mais c'est pas possible, ça !

Han regardait les scanners d'un air aussi désespéré qu'incrédule. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le système de Krytoa… Et d'après les senseurs, l'endroit _grouillait_ littéralement d'impériaux.

Lando se pencha sur l'épaule de Han pour vérifier la situation par lui-même.

\- Tu _as_ vérifié les manifestes, non ?

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié ! , grinça Han, Il n'y avait rien à Krytoa !

\- Deux destroyers et quatre corvettes, souffla Luke.

\- Une division entière, murmura Lando, Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

\- Je sais pas, et j'ai pas l'intention de rester planté là pour le découvrir, répondit durement Han, Entrez-moi des coordonnées d'hyperespace.

\- Attends, intervint Luke, Ils se mettent en formation…

Les trois garçons se penchèrent de nouveau sur les scanners.

\- Hey, fit Han, On dirait qu'il s'apprêtent à…

L'écran clignota… Et tous les lugubres vaisseaux de guerre disparurent en hyperespace.

\- … Partir.

\- … Tiens, c'est pratique, ça, estima Lando en haussant les épaules avant de se réinstaller dans le siège du navigateur.

Han secoua la tête.

\- J'imagine qu'il était temps que la chance tourne… Rentre l'adresse dans le réseau planétaire, gamin.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'ordinateur repêcha le vecteur approprié. Han entama l'approche adéquate, et quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau survolait un paysage désertique brulé par le soleil, dépassant quelques maisons éparses.

\- Y'a pas l'air d'y avoir grand-chose dans le coin… , constata Han en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On approche, déclara Lando, Tu peux peut-être te poser sur ce plateau, là.

\- Mouais, ça m'a l'air assez plat.

Avec prudence, Han posa le vaisseau sur la piste improvisée en sortant les trains d'atterrissage et coupa les moteurs. A travers la vitre du cockpit, les trois garçons aperçurent alors une maison basse, entourée d'un champ entier de vaporateurs.

\- Bon, lança Han, Allons voir si ton oncle et ta tante sont dans le coin.

Ils étaient sortis du vaisseau et à mi-chemin de la maison lorsque Luke se mit soudain à courir. Han et Lando échangèrent un regard et lui emboitèrent le pas, tournant au coin de la maison…

\- Nom d'un Sith… , murmura le Corellien.

La porte d'entrée avait été explosée par quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Ce qu'il en restait était éparpillés en fragments noircis sur le sol rocailleux. Luke resta pétrifié devant l'entrée un bon moment avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans la maison.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Lando.

A l'intérieur, les dégâts étaient flagrants, bien que l'endroit ne semble pas avoir été mis sens dessus-dessous. Le contour de la porte comportait des traces d'impacts de blaster et un coin entier de la cuisine avait été carbonisé. Tous les objets électroniques des lieux avaient vu leur mémoire interne retirée, parfois violemment. Les cellules d'énergie avaient également été détruites.

Han retrouva finalement Luke quelques minutes plus tard, recroquevillé sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, fixant silencieusement le mur face à lui.

\- Hey, gamin… Ça va ? , demanda-t-il, se sentant à nouveau maladroit.

Luke releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Où est-ce que je suis censé aller, maintenant ? , souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Ecoute, Luke…

Han s'assit sur l'autre chaise et se rapprocha du gamin.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, et je sais pas où sont ton oncle et ta tante. Le pire survient et…Eh bien… J'ai un vaisseau, maintenant, et j'ai besoin d'un copilote. Alors si tu veux rester avec moi, on… Ah, crotte, je sais pas ce qu'on fera, mais on verra bien, quoi qu'il arrive.

Luke le regarda alors d'un air bizarre.

\- T'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi, tu sais ? , lança-t-il finalement.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit Han avec un demi-sourire, Mais on s'entend bien, non ?

\- … Ouais… c'est vrai.

OOO

Ils se rendirent à l'une des fermes voisines afin de demander des renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé dans la demeure des Lars. C'est une femme corpulente qui leur ouvrit lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Bonjour, madame, commença Han d'un ton nerveux tout en coinçant ses doigts dans sa ceinture et essayant de paraitre un peu présentable, Nous sommes des amis des Lars. Vous pouvez nous dire où ils sont partis ?

La femme perdit ses couleurs.

\- La ferme, là-bas ? Jeune homme, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous oubliiez les avoir connus.

Elle commença à refermer la porte, mais Han agrippa le battant pour le bloquer.

\- S'il vous plait, madame… Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- L'Empire, répondit-elle simplement, Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne mets pas mon nez dans les affaires impériales à moins d'y être obligée.

Elle tenta à nouveau de refermer la porte… Lorsque son regard se posa soudainement sur Luke.

\- Toi…, souffla-t-elle avant de le pointer du doigt, Tu es le garçon des images qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous montrer !

Luke eut un mouvement de recul, mais la femme sortit de la maison pour le suivre.

\- C'est toi qu'ils cherchent !, s'écria-t-elle, Ils ont frappé à la porte de toutes les fermes pour demander si quelqu'un t'avait vu !

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? , intervint Han.

La femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Ils ont trouvé son portrait dans la ferme des Lars lors du raid fait la semaine dernière. Ils pensaient que c'était quelqu'un de la famille.

Luke s'avança alors.

\- S'il vous plait, est-ce que vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Presque frissonnante, la fermière se retrancha finalement derrière sa porte.

\- Morts, répondit-elle, Ils ont été abattus.

Han dut agripper l'épaule de Luke pour l'aider à garder son équilibre.

\- Je devrais vous dénoncer, murmura la femme.

Han se raidit, ses doigts commençant à s'enrouler sur la crosse de son blaster…

\- Si vous avez une once de bons sens, restez loin de Krytoa, lâcha-t-elle finalement en reculant, Je ne dirai rien, mais s'ils reviennent poser des questions, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous couvre. J'ai des enfants.

Han desserra lentement sa prise sur son blaster tandis que la femme disparaissait finalement dans sa maison en fermant définitivement la porte.

\- Venez, on se tire, fit-il gravement.

OOO

 _Plus tard, à bord du Faucon…_

\- Bon, gamin, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse, déclara Han.

Luke et lui étaient assis à la table de jeu de la salle de repos tandis que Lando était occupé à essayer de leur préparer quelque chose de mangeable dans ce qui tenait lieu de cuisine.

\- Visiblement, oui…, acquiesça doucement Luke.

Ils étaient à plusieurs heures de route de Krytoa, maintenant – plus exactement, presque un jour entier – suffisamment pour que le petit commence à digérer sa dernière perte en date et puisse penser à l'avenir.

\- D'abord, quel âge ont les photos qu'ils pourraient avoir de toi ?

\- Presque trois ans, répondit Luke en secouant la tête.

Il se rappela avoir une fois voulu envoyer une photo de lui à sa tante et son oncle, mais Obi-Wan l'en avait rapidement dissuadé en lui expliquant que cela serait trop dangereux. Il avait apparemment eu raison.

\- Ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait qu'on change un peu ton apparence, comme teindre tes cheveux, par exemple.

Luke hocha juste la tête, se demandant à quoi il ressemblerait avec les cheveux sombres.

\- Et il faudrait peut-être aussi changer ton nom de famille, juste pour être sûr, continua Han.

\- Non ! , répliqua Luke en sursautant, les yeux luisants.

\- Hey, hey, je dis pas que ça doit être définitif, le rassura Han, Je pense juste qu'il faudrait qu'on t'appelle autrement en public, au cas où l'Empire aurait découvert ton nom quelque part.

\- Comme quoi ? , demanda Luke d'un ton méfiant.

\- Si on faisait simple et qu'on prétendait être frères ? , proposa le Corellien, Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? De toute façon, c'est pas comme si un nom, c'était si important, pas vrai ?

\- Ça l'est pour moi, souffla Luke.

Il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de parler de son père à Han.

\- Mais Solo, ça va, j'imagine.

\- Content que tu approuves, fit Han en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? , demanda Luke après une courte pause.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Bin de tout… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Han haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai dit à Lando de rentrer les coordonnées qu'il voulait tant que l'endroit était pas occupé par l'Empire. Je crois qu'on va à Alderaan.

\- Tu vas trouver un boulot ou un truc comme ça ? , demanda Luke sur un ton timide.

\- Ouais, je suppose qu'il faudrait, fit Han en fronçant les sourcils, Et il faudrait peut-être aussi que t'aille à l'école ou un truc du genre.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'y suis plus allé, dit Luke avec un mouvement d'épaule, J'ai l'habitude d'étudier à la maison.

Han gigota dans son siège.

\- De toute façon, pas besoin de décider tout de suite. On a toujours de l'argent de la part du vieux… Euh, de Kenobi… Qu'on peut utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose. Voyons déjà comment on se débrouille sur Alderaan.

\- OK.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Lereniel**


	10. Coïncidences

**Un petit chapitre en cadeau ! Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre de prêt après celui-là, puis il faudra attendre, je le crains. J'ai aussi besoin de continuer ma propre fiction ;) et je travaille également sur autre chose, d'où la raison de mon peu d'investissement pour l'instant...**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard, sur la planète la plus peuplée de la galaxie…_

\- Soyez le bienvenu, mon ami. J'espère que votre retraite vous aura été bénéfique ?

\- Cela l'a effectivement été, mon Maitre.

Oh, et c'était un euphémisme. Dark Vador ne serait certainement pas revenu sur Coruscant s'il n'avait pas été absolument certain qu'aucune faiblesse due à ses blessures lors de son combat sur Corellia ne subsistait.

L'Empereur le gratifia d'un sourire empoisonné.

\- Excellent.

Vador aurait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement si son respirateur l'avait permis. Sa relation avec son maître avait toujours été ourlée d'un certain degré d'incertitude, même lorsque les circonstances étaient les meilleures possibles il avait craint que son dernier combat ne l'ai mis dans une situation difficile. Mais son maitre paraissait aussi soulagé que lui de voir que sa vulnérabilité passagère avait disparue. Les règles habituelles du jeu, que tous deux comprenaient parfaitement, avaient été rétablies. Loin d'avoir été augmentée, la tension qui régnait entre eux semblait en fait être au plus bas pour la première fois depuis ces dix dernières années.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, je suis sûr que votre travail avec la flotte s'est accumulé pendant votre absence. Je ne vous retiendrai donc pas plus longtemps.

Vador s'inclina, puis quitta la salle du trône, reconnaissant que son masque cache son expression amère. Force, rien qu'à l'idée du temps qu'il allait passer à trimer pour rattraper son retard… Et comme si le travail habituel n'était pas suffisant pour occuper son temps, il devait également s'occuper du problème du garçon.

Un grondement de frustration lui échappa tandis qu'il sortait du palais impérial pour entrer dans le hangar privé où l'attendait sa navette. Six mois, et pas une seule trace de ce maudit padawan ! Même Baranne n'avait pas été capable de trouver plus d'informations utiles pour retrouver l'enfant. Il avait retourné les archives de Tatooine de fond en comble, avait passé en revue tous les certificats de naissance de toutes les maternités officielles de la galaxie… Et n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace d'un Luke Skywalker. Le peu d'informations qu'il avait découvert depuis, il le tenait des questions posées à des habitants de la planète des sables. Grâce à eux, Vador savait ainsi que le garçon était allé à l'école primaire locale pendant cinq ans, qu'il adorait piloter… Et plus dérangeant, qu'il avait souvent discuté, avec un certain Biggs Darklighter, de son père décédé, Anakin Skywalker.

Bien que rien de tout cela n'ait aidé Vador à traquer le petit, cela avait certainement aidé à exacerber son anxiété et son trouble émotionnel.

A travers toute la galaxie, des vaisseaux impériaux arrêtaient des cargos corelliens YT, vérifiant les identités de leurs propriétaires et des membres d'équipage, arpentant les lignes d'hyperespace à la recherche d'un enfant blond de treize ans qui ressemblerait à une photo ancienne. Une douzaine d'enfants malchanceux avaient déjà été envoyés au Château Bast pour qu'il les examine… Mais aucun d'entre eux avait été sensible à la Force, et il avait ordonné à ce qu'on les ramène là où on les avait trouvé. Enfin, excepté deux d'entre eux, le premier récupéré dans un vaisseau d'esclavagistes, le second étant recherché par la sécurité d'Alderaan pour vol…

Les vaisseaux de guerre s'aventuraient même dans l'espace Hutt, mais ils rencontraient tellement de criminels à la résistance acharnée lors des processus de détention que leurs recherches n'avaient que peu de chances d'être efficaces. Sur une suggestion de Baranne, le seigneur Sith avait récemment mis une prime massive sur la tête du garçon et sur le cargo, mais il faudrait au moins un mois avant de voir les premiers résultats de cette option apparaitre. Des chasseurs de prime avaient également été engagés des mois plus tôt, le célèbre Boba Fett en tête, mais ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Que le chaos l'emporte ! _Où_ était le garçon ?

OOO

\- Han, on est où là, à la fin ? , soupira Luke en passant en revue la carte de la cité projetée sur le datapad.

Han se contenta de secouer la tête en se retournant lentement.

\- Bah ta foutue carte nous dit qu'on est à l'avenue Aldray, non ?

\- L'avenue Aldray va clairement de Métro Sud jusqu'au quartier Manarai ! , répliqua sèchement Luke, C'est pratiquement à l'autre bout du continent !

\- Hey, plains-toi à Lando, pas à moi, renifla Han, C'est lui qui nous as dit comment y aller.

\- Et il veut qu'on fasse quoi ? Marcher sur toute la distance jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve l'endroit ?

\- Il pensait peut-être qu'on irait vérifier dans le réseau planétaire pour trouver l'adresse.

\- On en a déjà parlé, grogna Luke, Il faut payer pour utiliser le réseau, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'on donne nos données bancaires, ce qui veut dire qu'il vont faire le lien avec le vaisseau, ce qui veut dire qu'on se fera tous les deux chopper par des Stormtroopers avant qu'on puisse dire Faucon Millenium.

\- Mais lâche-moi avec ça, gamin, gronda Han, C'est pas un si mauvais nom.

\- Si, ça l'est. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Si, ça en a un.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !...

Mais malgré ces badinages, Luke avait parfaitement raison. Le réseau de croisement de références de l'Empire ferait immédiatement le lien entre son nom et celui du propriétaire du Faucon Millenium… Et comme ils étaient arrivés dans le système en se cachant dans l'ombre d'un vaisseau beaucoup plus grand afin d'éviter l'inspection, le réseau lancerait l'alerte en quelques secondes concernant la présence non-autorisée d'un vaisseau sur Coruscant. Ils auraient un peloton de Stormtroopers sur les talons en moins de cinq minutes. Pire, ils ne seraient jamais capables de quitter le système.

Tant qu'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention sur eux, ce n'était pas trop dangereux d'amener Luke ici, au cœur de l'Empire. Plus âgé de trois ans et demi que sur la photo la plus récente en possession de l'Empire, Luke ne ressemblait aucunement au garçon que les impériaux pourchassaient, avec ses cheveux teints de la même couleur que ceux de Han et ses lentilles de contact vertes.

Ce serait néanmoins beaucoup moins risqué de parcourir la galaxie en toute impunité si Luke possédait de faux papiers d'identité convaincants. Et c'était sur ce point-là que Lando Calrissian était intervenu : il les avait ainsi dirigés vers les meilleurs faussaires de la galaxie, qui d'après leur réputation pouvaient créer des documents médicaux, scolaires et tant d'autres pour inscrire le Luke Solo nouvellement inventé sur les bases de données impériales et corelliennes. Han espérait qu'il leur restait assez d'argent sur les comptes laissés par Kenobi pour payer le prix demandé.

Mais bien sûr, le plus gros problème, c'était que pour que ces faussaires puissent forger les meilleures fausses identités, il leur fallait un accès facile aux bases de données impériales, raison pour laquelle ils étaient sur Coruscant. Et ils étaient donc là, sachant juste que ceux qu'ils cherchaient étaient installés au dernier étage de la première tour Baer'bal, avenue Aldray. Ils avaient mis du temps pour ne serait-ce que trouver l'avenue sans qu'ils n'osent utiliser les systèmes d'informations de la planète… Mais quant à trouver un seul bâtiment dans une rue qui faisait littéralement la moitié de la planète…

Il leur fallut des heures, mais trouvèrent finalement quelqu'un qui, par chance, avait une vague idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver la tour Baer'bal. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le transport public suivant sans trop de difficultés et remontèrent les wagons vers la tête du train. Lorsqu'ils descendirent à l'arrêt indiqué par leur informateur, les deux garçons se sentirent mal-à-l'aise. A quelques kilomètres seulement, tous deux pouvaient apercevoir les lignes distinctives des deux bâtiments les plus connus de la galaxie : la Rotonde du Sénat et le Palais impérial.

Ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la Cité impériale, pierre angulaire de l'Empire galactique.

\- Relax, gamin, lança Han à Luke, se sentant tout de même un peu frissonnant, lui aussi, Essayons de trouver cette tour.

Il s'avère qu'ils n'étaient pas loin – la première Tour de Baer'bal était à un pâté de maisons plus proche de la Cité impériale, de l'autre côté de la vaste avenue. Arrivés au dernier étage, Han appuya prudemment sur l'intercom et prononça le nom que Lando lui avait donné, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose de terrible leur tombe dessus à chaque instant. Mais en quelques minutes, ils furent dirigés vers l'un des appartements.

Les lieux étaient spacieux, et appartenaient à un Falleen aisé à l'air rusé. Les deux garçons se rendirent vite compte que sa fortune était due à des gens aussi désespérés qu'eux… Et effectivement, il s'empressa de les délester de 60000 crédits pour la tache consistant à créer Luke Solo.

\- Revenez ce soir, déclara-t-il simplement, une fois que Han lui eut payé soixante pour cent du prix demandé avec l'argent qu'ils avaient tiré avant d'arriver sur Coruscant, J'aurai terminé vers 22 heures. Alors allez explorer les environs pendant ce temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup de retour dans l'avenue Aldray, à examiner les kiosques et les panneaux d'affichage à la recherche d'une activité pour passer le temps.

\- Pourquoi pas le musée galactique ? , demanda brusquement Luke, Ils viennent apparemment d'ouvrir une nouvelle galerie pour la Guerre des Clones aujourd'hui.

Han secoua la tête. Lui avait plutôt en tête de se rapprocher de la surface de la planète pour se dégoter quelques bars et cantinas. Il ne pouvait certainement pas y emmener Luke, donc son plan tombait à l'eau, mais c'était pas une raison pour qu'il aille se perdre dans ce fichu musée galactique à la place…

Quoique…

\- Et si on faisait comme ça, plutôt ?, proposa finalement Han, Je te laisse au musée pour quelques heures, histoire que tu puisses voir ce que tu veux, et pendant ce temps-là, je trouverai un jeu de Sabacc ou quelque chose dans le genre. On pourra ensuite se retrouver devant le musée à… disons… vingt heures ?

Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr dans la galaxie pour un gamin qu'un musée. Il y aurait sûrement une douzaine de sorties scolaires ou il ne savait quoi, avec des membres de la sécurité pour l'ouverture de la nouvelle galerie… Avec une telle foule, Luke se fondrait facilement dans le décor et y serait aussi en sécurité qu'un Wookie perché dans un arbre.

Luke eut l'air intéressé.

\- Ça me va.

\- Par contre, une fois là-bas, t'as intérêt à y rester jusqu'à ce que je revienne, le prévint Han, Vaut mieux pas pour toi que t'ailles te balader du côté de la Cité impériale.

Luke hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je resterai là où il faut, promit-il.

Han le crut sur parole. Le gamin avait beau être plutôt audacieux, il était aussi plein de bon sens.

\- OK. Trouvons une navette, alors.

OOO

Tandis qu'il embrassait la nouvelle galerie des yeux, Dark Vador eut un air renfrogné derrière son masque. Dans un élan de nostalgie guerrière, il avait accepté l'invitation du conservateur à être présent lors de l'ouverture de la galerie flambant neuve consacrée à la Guerre des Clones au sein du Musée galactique. Bien qu'il ait ressenti un certain amusement à visiter les lieux avant l'ouverture au public et à lire les plaques historiques relatant les évènements de batailles auxquelles il avait participé, rester poliment planté là avec les autres invités triés sur le volet lui avait fait regretter d'avoir accepté il y a déjà des heures.

Mais le mal était fait, et il était à présent condamné à rester au moins une heure supplémentaire avant de pouvoir battre en retraite. Force, il en avait plus qu'assez de subir flatteries et superficialités de la part de ces officiers auto-congratulants… Il jeta désespérément un bref regard vers la salle annexe accueillant les armes, à la recherche d'une personne plus intéressante avec qui discuter.

Aurait-il encore eu des sourcils qu'il les aurait haussé. La pièce semblait pratiquement vide, excepté pour garçon aux cheveux bruns faisant silencieusement le tour d'un présentoir. Il s'agissait de celui contenant un sabre laser, et le garçon l'étudiait du regard avec une immense curiosité. Eh bien, cela lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir discuter de quelque chose qui l'intéressait…

Il quitta a bande de mécènes tremblotants et s'approcha du petit. Pendant quelques instants, l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas tant il était concentré sur le sabre laser. Puis il se figea et, une seconde plus tard, leva la tête avec une expression d'alarme la plus pure.

\- Tu sembles trouver cela plutôt intéressant, jeune homme, gronda le Seigneur noir avec une distance raisonnable.

\- Euh… Je… Oui, je s…suppose, bafouilla le garçon presqu'avec incohérence en reculant d'un pas.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? , lui demanda Vador en désignant le présentoir, les yeux fixés sur le garçon d'une façon qu'il espérait amicale.

\- C'est… Je… J'aime bien, réussit-il finalement à répondre, peut-être un peu plus aisément qu'avant, C'est très… Très élégant.

\- C'est un bel exemple de ce type arme, déclara Vador d'un ton critique en reposant le regard sur le sabre laser.

Il avait effectivement un aspect très artistique, construit sur la base d'une courbe douce et décoré de motifs soigneusement gravés.

\- Mais presque trop délicat pour être utilisé dans la plupart des formes de combat au sabre employés par les Jedis.

\- Ah bon ? , demanda le petit en le regardant brièvement, la curiosité venant lentement se mêler à l'alarme qui faisait luire ses yeux vert clair.

Il hocha la tête, ramenant l'attention du garçon vers le présentoir.

\- La poignée est trop fragile pour les formes Ataro ou Djem-So, qui demandent toutes deux une certaine dextérité dans les changements de main. Pas plus qu'elle ne serait pratique pour la forme Shien, qui demande à son utilisateur de porter des coups puissants.

\- Alors pour quelle forme serait-elle… serait-elle plus adaptée ?

\- Logiquement, son propriétaire voulait pratiquer la forme Makashi, qui repose avant tout sur les parades légères. As-tu déjà un combat d'escrime traditionnelle alderaanienne ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Une fois sur… Sur holo.

\- La forme Makashi ressemble à ce que tu as vu.

Peu enclin à arrêter la conversation là et à être obliger de retourner la compagnie de lèche-bottes que constituaient les honorables invités du conservateur, Vador décrocha son propre sabre laser de sa ceinture.

\- Vois-tu en quoi celui-ci est différent ?

Le garçon avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait détaché son sabre, mais retrouva son état d'inquiétude contrôlée qui était le sien quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il vit que le Seigneur noir n'avait pas l'intention de lui couper la tête avec.

\- Il est plus compact, souffla-t-il.

\- Et pour la poignée ? , continua Vador en tendant l'arme, la plaque d'activation tournée vers lui-même.

Le petit s'approcha très prudemment. Il sursauta à nouveau lorsque Vador lui mit l'arme dans les mains.

\- Tu peux regarder, mais ne l'active pas, le prévint-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête et tourna lentement la poignée entre ses doigts.

\- Ça ne glisse pas, observa-t-il après avoir enroulé sa main beaucoup plus petite autour du cylindre.

Il releva la tête.

\- C'est en quelle matière ? La poignée, je veux dire…

\- En prexlyne, répondit Vador, Tu en auras vu sur les trottoirs ou les escaliers.

Le garçon hocha à nouveau la tête avec un air de compréhension.

\- De quelle couleur il est ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu timide en lui rendant l'arme.

\- Rouge, dû au cristal utilisé. Il existe de nombreuses couleurs le bleu et le vert sont les plus communs, mais j'en ai également vu en violet et en orange.

\- Et cette jauge mesure l'intensité ou la longueur ?, demanda le garçon en indiquant un réglage de contrôle à la base de l'arme.

\- L'intensité.

Nouveau hochement de tête, puis le garçon passa anxieusement d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Il est très bien, souffla-t-il.

Vador reprit l'arme et la remit à sa ceinture.

\- As-tu vu toute la galerie ? , demanda-t-il.

\- Presque, répondit le petit avec un signe de tête.

Son regard quitta Vador l'espace d'un instant pour aller se poser de l'autre côté de la galerie.

\- J'ai préféré les vaisseaux.

Vador ne fut pas surpris.

\- Ils ont une belle collection, acquiesça le Sith, Y-en-a-t-il un que tu as préféré ?

Le garçon hésita.

\- Le… Le chasseur Jedi, admit-il enfin.

Vador comprenait qu'il puisse avoir une réticence à le reconnaitre.

\- C'est également mon favori, déclara-t-il, J'en ai piloté, autrefois. Leur agilité était remarquable étant donné l'époque.

\- Vous avez fait la Guerre des Clones ? , lui demanda le petit.

\- Oui.

Vador estima qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à cette conversation avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent sur le sujet. Et puis, il avait suffisamment ignoré ses prestigieux accompagnateurs, et continuer à les délaisser pourrait être perçu comme une insulte. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de devoir présenter des excuses à des politiciens indignés bénéficiant de la faveur de son maitre et étant donc intouchables.

\- Profite de la galerie, jeune homme.

OOO

A l'instant ou Vador se détourna de lui, un Luke profondément secoué fila hors de la galerie de la Guerre des Clones, fuyant à l'opposé du musée jusqu'à rejoindre un groupe de sortie scolaire regroupés en une masse compacte autour des objets exposés en xénobiologie. Il tenta désespérément d'éviter le contrecoup de la crise de panique, mais dut bientôt courir ventre à terre jusqu'aux toilettes pour s'enfermer dans un box, son corps commençant à se couvrir de frissons tandis qu'il hyper ventilait. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure avant qu'il n'arrive à retrouver un semblant de contrôle, qui était pendant tout ce temps-là la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à bloquer sa présence dans la Force.

Force, Force… Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, là-bas, quand le Sith avait jailli de nulle part, figure imposante par rapport à la sienne… A deux doigts de faire tomber ses boucliers et de révéler sa sensibilité à la Force. A deux doigts de _mourir_. Parce que si jamais Dark Vador lui mettait la main dessus, Luke ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au sort qui lui était réservé. Il finirait comme tous les autres Jedis, comme Obi-Wan, fauché par un coup de sabre laser. Ou peut-être avec un tir de laser à l'arrière de la tête au fin fond d'une prison impériale.

Rien que le fait d'y penser suffit à le refaire trembler et manquer d'air. Il voulait que Han revienne _maintenant_ , _tout de suite_ , il voulait quitter Coruscant aussi vite que possible et filer sans demander son reste jusque dans les Régions inconnues. Mais il n'était même pas encore sept heures du soir. Il avait encore une heure à tuer avant de retrouver Han à l'entrée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rester ici, au musée… Dans le même bâtiment que Dark Vador, l'homme qui avait exterminé les Jedi et sûrement son père parmi eux.

S'il avait su qu'une aventure ressemblait à ça, il n'aurait jamais, jamais souhaité en vivre une.

OOO

Han avait quelques minutes de retard lorsqu'il gravit les marches du grand escalier menant au perron du Musée galactique où il devait retrouver Luke, mais s'était dit que le gamin aurait tellement été pris par cette galerie sur la Guerre des Clones qu'il serait lui aussi légèrement en retard.

Mais non. Luke l'attendait, cache derrière un pilier, réfugié dans les ombres. Dès qu'il vit Han, son visage afficha clairement son soulagement.

\- On peut partir, s'il te plait ? , le supplia-t-il dans un presque murmure, Je t'en prie, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Calme-toi, gamin, on y va, répondit Han en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Dis donc, qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Luke refusa de lui répondre avant qu'ils n'aient embarqué dans une navette retournant vers la Cité impériale.

\- Je… Vador était dans la galerie, chuchota-t-il finalement.

Han eut un rire nerveux.

\- C'est pas drôle, gamin…

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est pas, nom d'un Sith ! , répliqua Luke d'un ton tranchant.

Han le regarda d'un autre œil. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Luke de jurer – il devait vraiment, vraiment être à cran pour craquer comme ça.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait dire la vérité.

 _Oh, par tous les enfers corelliens…_

\- Ecoute, il devait être là parce qu'ils inauguraient la nouvelle galerie, tenta de le rassurer Han, Je suis sûr qu'il t'a même pas remarqué… Attends, il ne t'a peut-être même pas vu…

\- Il est venu directement jusqu'à moi et a commencé une foutue _conversation_ , le coupa Luke en sifflant tout bas.

Han sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Luke en s'adossant à la paroi de la navette, fixant la vitre du côté opposé, Je veux dire, il n'est pas juste venu dire bonjour. Il m'a parlé des formes de combat et m'a donné son sabre laser à examiner !

\- Il a demandé ton nom ?

Luke secoua la tête. Han souffla alors de soulagement.

\- C'est au moins ça. Alors… Il a rien soupçonné ?

\- Je ne pense pas, lâcha lentement Luke en repensant à cette terrifiante rencontre, Je… Je crois pas qu'il m'a reconnu. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, mais j'imagine qu'il a au moins vu les photos qu'ils ont récupéré.

\- Crois-moi, gamin, tu ressembles pas à ce qu'il y a sur ces photos, le rassura Han, Si c'est tout ce qu'il a pour faire la comparaison, je suis sûr que tu risques rien. Franchement, je pense qu'il devait juste s'ennuyer ou un truc dans le genre…

\- Peut-être…, fut la réponse de Luke avec un grand soupir.

\- On a encore quelques heures devant nous avant de retourner à la tour, déclara Han en vérifiant son chrono, Si on allait chercher un truc à manger ? J'ai eu une main chanceuse au Sabacc, alors c'est ma tournée.

\- Ça me va.

OOO

Le soulagement de Vador était indicible lorsqu'il fut enfin en mesure de s'extirper des célébrations au musée pour retrouver sa navette qui le ramena à son palais. Peut-être avait une montagne de travail qui l'attendait, mais au moins pourrait-il s'en occuper en paix.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, du moins jusqu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quinze, lorsque son écran s'alluma pour établir la communication avec un officier de sécurité.

\- « _Monseigneur, vous aviez demandé à être prévenu de toute activité susceptible d'être reliée à la Rébellion sur Coruscant, n'est-ce pas ?_ », commença l'officier.

\- En effet.

Certains jours, il avait l'impression que personne ne se souciait suffisamment de la Rébellion à part lui, ce qui voulait dire que la tâche d'être constamment vigilant, à la recherche du moindre signe de présence des rebelles sur Coruscant, lui incombait. Un fait qui, bien sûr, ne l'aidait certainement pas à calmer sa colère envers les officiers planétaires apathiques qui le forçaient à prendre les choses en main…

\- « _Nos agents doubles dans le quartier nord d'Aldray ont mené une opération d'infiltration et ont pris un forgeur d'identité ayant accès aux bases de données impériales la main dans le sac. Je le soupçonne même de tremper dans des affaires en lien avec la Rébellion_ ».

Vador étudia quelques instants la question.

\- Rapatriez tous les prisonniers à mon palais, ordonna-t-il, Je les interrogerai moi-même.

Cela lui permettrait de faire une pause productive dans son travail.

OOO

\- Luke, nous sommes officiellement maudits, gronda Han en se laissant tomber contre la paroi de sa cellule.

\- Luke fusilla du regard le forgeur d'identité, qui arborait un air suprêmement agacé.

\- Merci beaucoup ! , lança-t-il d'un ton irrité.

\- Hey, répliqua le forgeur, Ce sont les risques du métier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes revenus à temps pour vous faire arrêter.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Han, Perso, c'est Lando qui va m'entendre.

\- Une fois qu'on sera sortis de prison, pas vrai ? , fit Luke avec un air renfrogné.

\- Au pire, qu'est-ce qu'on subira ? C'était pas nous, les forgeurs ! C'est monsieur Belle gueule là-bas.

Le forgeur leur lança un regard peu amène.

\- Au pire, on en aura pour un an. Et quand je dis ça, j'exagère sûrement. En général, ça dure pas plus de six mois. En plus, t'es un gamin, ils seront probablement plus sympas avec toi.

\- Je m'en rappellerai, grommela Luke d'un air sombre, Et je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- Ouais, bin leur dis pas ça, d'accord ?

Le silence retomba entre eux, puis la navette prison cessa brusquement son mouvement en ralentissant… Avant qu'un coup sourd ne les secoue tous les trois brutalement lorsque la navette se posa.

\- C'est parti, soupira Han.

En effet, le sas menant aux compartiments des cellules s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les gardes. Tous trois furent forcés de sortir du vaisseau, les menottes aux poignets, pour poser pied dans un hangar à l'allure indéfinissable. On les mena vers une porte que Han supposa mener vers le corridor d'une prison ou vers une sorte de bureau de traitement des informations.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un grand couloir ouvert, bien éclairé et perclus de portes qui menaient à des bureaux, desquels sortaient constamment des aides et des officiers en uniforme. A mesure qu'ils descendait le couloir, ils eurent droit à des regards surpris occasionnels – chose que Han trouva particulièrement étrange, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans une prison. Qu'est-ce que ces gens s'attendaient à voir si ce n'était des prisonniers ?

Ils atteignirent finalement une série d'ascenseurs et montèrent dans les hauteurs du bâtiment, passant du troisième étage au dernier. Cela parut bizarre à Han, vu que ça ne se passait pas comme ça d'habitude. On les guida dans un nouveau couloir… Et les murs de ce dernier étaient carrément décorés ! Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour gratifier Luke d'un froncement de sourcils, et vit que le petit devenait de plus en plus pale. Cela ne l'incita pas davantage à voir ce qui les attendait d'un bon œil.

Finalement, les gardes les firent tourner vers la gauche et leur firent passer une porte indiquée par l'officier en charge de leur déplacement, qui venait d'être rejoint par un homme portant un insigne de colonel.

\- Les salles d'interrogatoire sont de ce côté du couloir, déclara le colonel, Un par pièce, dépêchez-vous.

En quelques seconds, Han fut séparé de Luke et du forgeur et poussé dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire malgré ses cris de protestation. L'intérieur aurait pu être pire. Han s'attendait à voir des portants bourrés d'instruments de torture comme il se l'était imaginé, mais l'endroit ne contenaient rien de plus inquiétant qu'un banc sur lequel dormir et une chaise lui faisant face, le tout entre quatre murs d'un blanc austère.

Bon, bah il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

OOO

Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsque Vador arriva au niveau d'incarcération de son palais afin d'interroger les prisonniers du raid. Il apprit en pénétrant les lieux que trois personnes avaient été arrêtées, deux d'entre eux n'étant que de simples clients du troisième. Ces deux-là n'avaient probablement aucune importance, mais il y avait quand même une chance qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec la Rébellion – Il s'occuperait d'eux après avoir vu le forgeur.

Il dut avouer avoir apprécié la discussion qu'il eut avec ce dernier. Le Falleen était beaucoup trop insolent pour son propre bien, et Vador prit plaisir à le lui faire comprendre plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cellule, le forgeur était d'humeur beaucoup plus coopérative et avait la trachée bien malmenée. Il lui avait donné des informations sur des rebelles avec lesquels il avait déjà travaillé. Des informations utiles pour mettre à jour toute activité de la Rébellion sur Coruscant.

Quand Vador entra dans la cellule suivante, il y trouva un adolescent aux cheveux sombres, âgé de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, plutôt débraillé, qui qui bondit au plafond lorsqu'il vit qui venait d'entrer.

\- Nom d'un Sith ! , s'étrangla-t-il en se plaquant contre le mur.

Vador était déjà suffisamment agacé, aussi était-il déterminé à conduire cet interrogatoire le plus vite possible.

\- Coopère et tu bénéficieras peut-être d'un meilleur traitement étant donné ta situation, déclara-t-il, Ton nom ?

\- H…Han.

Vador continua à le fixer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

\- Solo.

Le Seigneur noir ne ressentit aucune tromperie.

\- C'est un nom corellien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton implication dans la Rébellion ?

\- Je suis pas impliqué, nia Solo, Je jure que j'ai jamais rien à eu faire avec eux !

Encore une fois, Vador ne ressentit aucun mensonge de sa part. Dans ce cas-là, son seul crime tait d'avoir fait appel aux services d'un forgeur d'identité, un problème qu'il laisserait aux mains de la sécurité locale.

\- Ce sera tout, Solo, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Seigneur Sith ou pas, Vador dut y regarder à deux fois lorsque, en entrant dans la dernière cellule, il se retrouva face au garçon avec qui il avait discuté quelques heures plus tôt, au musée. Le petit eut un halètement brusque et terrifié puis fila se réfugier dans un coin de la cellule. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue.

Vador inclina la tête et fixa du regard l'enfant terrorisé pendant quelques instants. Il était curieux de rencontrer ce garçon une fois de plus – une bien étrange coïncidence. Malheureusement, le Seigneur noir était un Sith, et un Jedi avant cela, et ne croyait donc pas aux coïncidences. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Il en était sûr.

\- Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, jeune homme, gronda-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus dans la cellule.

Le garçon était particulièrement effrayé, cela se voyait clairement. Il tremblait carrément, cette fois-ci, et paraissait sur le point d'hyper ventiler sous le coup de la terreur pure.

Il ne serait pas, songea Vador, si effrayé s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher. Le Seigneur noir avait tout intérêt à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Coopère et il ne t'arrivera rien, lui dit Vador, Maintenant, donne-moi ton nom.

Même pour cette question simple, le garçon resta silencieux en tremblant pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Vador ne fasse un mouvement d'impatience.

\- Luke Solo, répondit-il finalement.

Sa première réaction fut de hausser les sourcils face au prénom familier, avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il existait des milliers et des milliers de Luke dans la galaxie. Sa seconde réaction fut de traverser la cellule et de tendre la main afin d'attraper la mâchoire et le menton du petit pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

\- Ne me mens pas, ordonna-t-il avec colère en resserrant sa prise suffisamment pour faire broncher le garçon, Quel est ton nom ?

OOO

Luke hoqueta lorsque le Sith fondit sur lui pour l'attraper par le menton, exigeant une nouvelle fois qu'il lui donne son nom. Il pouvait sentir à travers les doigts de l'homme sa colère monter tandis qu'il tenait sa langue, pouvait sentir qu'il serait bientôt en très mauvaise posture. Mais il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ donner son vrai nom au Sith. Force, il _mourrait_ s'il faisait ça ! Certainement pas le meilleur moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier…

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir son professeur à nouveau avec lui – Obi-Wan aurait su quoi faire. Ou bien son père. Son père aurait sûrement…

Il poussa un petit cri lorsque le fil de ses pensées fut brisé par la main qui lui avait lâché le visage pour le gifler, l'envoyant valser sur le banc.

OOO

L'obstination du garçon commençait à démontrer toute son ampleur. Le Seigneur noir avait déjà eu l'occasion d'interroger des enfants avant ça, bien que ce soit peu fréquent. Leur entêtement ne persistait jamais après un coup. Celui-là avait l'air d'avoir l'âge durant lequel il devrait encore posséder une sorte de respect instinctif envers ses ainés effrayé comme il l'était, cette gifle aurait dû être plus que suffisante pour l'inciter à coopérer.

Le coup n'avait pas été très puissant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le surprendre, peut-être faire picoter la joue. Cela aurait dû suffire pour le faire céder à la peur qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait récupéré à présent, et était retourné se mettre contre le mur, un bras levé afin de pouvoir parer tout nouveau coup. Vador ressentit néanmoins une peur encore davantage exacerbée chez lui. Peut-être qu'une seconde gifle serait suffisante…

… A moins qu' _il_ ne soit pas la cause de la terreur du petit ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il pouvait sentir que cette peur était dirigée vers lui, mais cela ne voulait pas _forcément_ dire qu'elle le concernait. Peut-être… Peut-être le garçon n'avait-il pas peur de _lui_ , mais de révéler son nom au Seigneur noir ?

Craignait-il, même, pour sa vie ?

Vador regarda silencieusement le garçon en réfléchissant. S'il se pensait en danger de mort, la peur de l'enfant ne paraissait plus aussi irraisonnable. En fait, il la contrôlait même plutôt bien. Mais quel pouvait bien être son nom pour qu'il se croie en tel danger ? Le petit ne lui paraissait pas être quelqu'un d'irrationnel. Au contraire, leur rencontre au musée l'avait présenté comme un enfant très intelligent, d'après les questions qu'il avait posé et les précautions qu'il avait utilisé pour manier le sabre laser…

Soudain, un détail de leur conversation antérieure lui revint en mémoire.

 _Cette jauge mesure l'intensité ou la longueur ?_

Ce n'était pas une question qu'un amateur aurait posé. Un amateur n'aurait sans doute même pas ne serait-ce que remarqué le réglage de contrôle, alors quant à savoir à quoi cela pouvait servir… Et il savait que la plaque du sabre au musée ne disait rien à ce sujet. Il l'avait lue.

Alors où cet enfant, qui était certainement trop jeune pour se rappeler des Jedis, avait-il pu apprendre ça ?

Il décida de changer d'angle d'attaque.

\- Nous reviendrons au nom plus tard, déclara-t-il finalement.

L'enfant baissa prudemment sa garde.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Ce fut plus productif.

\- Treize ans, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Vador eut un léger coup au cœur à cette réponse. Son propre enfant aurait eu treize ans… Pourrait avoir treize ans, puisqu'il n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Et d'où viens-tu ?

Mais le garçon sentit également le piège derrière la question. Plutôt que d'essayer de mentir, cette fois-ci, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en relevant son bras en guise de protection.

Vador commençait vraiment à s'impatienter avec cet enfant obstiné.

\- Où est ta famille ?, demanda-t-il à la place.

Etonnamment, une étincelle de colère vint se mêler à la peur qui faisait luire ses yeux verts.

\- Morte, fut sa seule réponse.

Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Le garçon hésita à nouveau, mais Vador en avait assez. Il tira la chaise jusqu'au banc et attrapa le petit pour le forcer à le regarder en lui tenant le menton d'une main tandis que l'autre lui serrait les poignets.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? , répéta-t-il froidement.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, hoqueta-t-il finalement.

\- Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?

Il y eut une brève pause avant que :

\- Mon frère est ici…

 _Mensonge_. Une nouvelle gifle fut immédiatement administrée, et le garçon poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. Le coup avait été plus violent et douloureux, cette fois-ci.

\- Mens-moi encore une fois, et la punition sera encore plus sévère, menaça-t-il en forçant le garçon à relever la tête, Est-ce clair ?

Il resserra sa prise sur le menton du garçon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier murmure un « oui » étranglé.

\- Bien, maintenant, réponds à la question.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas.

\- C'est bien, approuva-t-il.

Peut-être était-il temps de revenir sur l'une des questions auxquelles il avait refusé de répondre, tant qu'il était encore intimidé.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

Le garçon se mit à trembler, essayant de se dégager de sa poigne, mais la prise de Vador était immuable.

 _\- J'aurai_ ma réponse, lui promit-il d'un ton sombre, J'ai plusieurs façons de te persuader, et aucune d'entre elles ne te plaira.

\- Je… J'ai vécu sur Corellia.

Il disait la vérité, mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu avais vécu. Je t'ai demandé d'où tu venais.

\- De la Bordure extérieure, esquiva à nouveau le petit.

Il grimaça lorsque Vador lui releva davantage la tête d'un coup sec.

\- Je perds patience, petit, gronda le Seigneur noir, Donne-moi un système.

Une fois de plus, le garçon tenta de se renfermer sur lui-même, mais Vador ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il fit appel au Côté obscur et envoya une pique de pure douleur dégringoler le long de la colonne vertébrale du petit. Ce dernier se mit à gigoter désespérément pendant une trentaine de secondes avant que Vador ne fasse partir la douleur. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une grosse migraine, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à l'enfant ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obéissait pas.

Et cela fonctionna.

\- Tatooine, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure sangloté, rempli de peur et de douleur.

Le Seigneur noir recula brusquement, lâchant le garçon dans sa stupeur. Il savait. Il savait que Tatooine avait une grande signification pour Vador. Et s'il avait si peur, c'était parce qu'il devait en connaitre les raisons.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui auraient pu prévenir ce garçon. Owen et Beru Lars, ou Obi-Wan.

Force toute puissante… Cet enfant était-il… ?

Treize ans… Terrifié à l'idée de révéler son nom… Ayant vécu sur Corellia… Et il avait posé cette question sur le sabre laser…

Il ne pouvait pas simplement tomber par pur hasard sur le garçon… Sur Coruscant, en plus ! Dans le Musée galactique !

Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

Avec beaucoup plus de douceur cette fois-ci, il tendit de nouveau la main vers le petit. Ce dernier était à présent recroquevillé sur le banc, le visage blotti contre ses genoux, tremblant comme une feuille. Il tressaillit violemment lorsque Vador le toucha.

\- Regarde-moi, mon garçon, ordonna-t-il, dans une sorte de grondement qu'il espérait le plus doux possible.

L'enfant le laissa finalement lui relever la tête.

Le Seigneur noir fixa pendant un temps indéfini les traits apeurés qui lui faisaient face. Le garçon ne ressemblait en rien aux images que Vador possédait de la ferme de Krytoa. Il était plus vieux, avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts. Bien sûr, cette crinière ébouriffée et cette couleur d'yeux pouvaient très bien constituer un déguisement, mais il n'arrivait à voir au-delà.

Toutefois… Il existait un autre moyen de tester le garçon. Vador se rappelait très bien avoir été capable de sentir son bébé quand il était dans le ventre de Padmé, se souvenait encore de la présence unique en son genre de son petit dans la Force, du fait qu'il existait dans son esprit un endroit où celui de son enfant était connecté, un endroit aujourd'hui vide et toujours aussi douloureux du fait de la perte du bébé.

De façon hésitante, angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver, Vador se tendit vers l'esprit du garçon et le sonda. Il ne trouva aucun signe explicite de sensibilité à la Force, mais cela pouvait être dû à Kenobi. Son astucieux ancien maitre Jedi n'aurait sûrement pas manqué d'apprendre à l'enfant comment dissimuler sa présence dans la Force. Un tel bouclier de protection serait l'évidence même des prouesses dont le garçon était capable.

Malheureusement, cela le plaçait également face à un dilemme. Il pouvait, bien sûr, forcer les défenses du petit. Si jeune et n'ayant pas le dixième de son expérience, il ne pourrait certainement pas l'arrêter. Mais une intrusion de cette sorte le terrifierait dans le meilleur des cas, et provoquerait au pire des dégâts importants et douloureux. Il était très bien placé pour savoir à quel point _ça_ , ça pouvait être une torture, et il n'avait aucun désir d'infliger une telle douleur au petit, qu'il soit effectivement son fils ou pas.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr, autrement ?

\- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles, ordonna-t-il finalement.

OOO

Une fois de plus, le Sith lui demanda son nom, et une fois de plus, la terreur de Luke atteignit un nouveau pic. Il avait déjà laissé échapper qu'il venait de Tatooine, et était terrorisé à l'idée que cela suffise à le trahir. Mais ce n'était pas sûr… Tandis qu'il _savait_ que le fait de révéler son nom signerait son arrêt de mort.

 _Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan…_

 _Luke ?_

Luke se redressa brusquement, faisant lâcher la prise de Vador sur son menton. Sa peur s'estompa quelque peu tandis que ses yeux allaient et venaient d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, perdu quant à l'origine de cette voix… Parce qu'elle ressemblait exactement à celle d'Obi-Wan, et qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas là.

 _Luke…_

 _Obi-Wan ?_ , demanda-t-il mentalement, _Mais tu es mort !_

 _Il n'y a pas de mort_ , lui rappela son maitre, _Il n'y a que la Force._

 _Bin oui …_ , songea Luke, _mais…_

 _Tout ira bien, mon garçon_ , continua la voix, _fais ce qu'il te dit._

 _Mais il me tuera…_

 _Fais ce qu'il te dit…_

OOO

Confus, Vador vit la peur dans le regard du petit être remplacé par de la surprise. Le garçon se dégagea de sa poigne et tourna la tête, à droite et à gauche, fouillant la petite salle d'interrogatoire du regard comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun bruit. Tandis qu'il le regardait faire avec perplexité, l'enfant se figea brusquement, fixant le vide. Une bonne minute passa avant que ses yeux ne se reposent à nouveau sur Vador.

Le Seigneur noir tendit à nouveau la main vers lui, mais cette fois, le petit ne sursauta ni ne tressaillit à son contact. Il avait toujours peur, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, que Vador n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis enfin, le Sith prit la parole :

\- Donne-moi ton nom, répéta-t-il.

Miraculeusement, il vit le garçon ouvrir la bouche après une pause… Et exactement au même instant, le sas de la cellule s'ouvrit, les distrayant tous les deux.

\- Monseigneur ?

Il s'agissait d'un de ses aides personnels, un homme dont il ne pouvait se rappeler le nom à cet instant précis.

En poussant un grondement, Vador se redressa en relâchant le garçon, qui recula précipitamment.

\- J'avais ordonné à ce que l'on ne me dérange pas, siffla-t-il dangereusement en s'avançant vers l'homme.

\- Je… Je le sais, Monseigneur, mais l'Empereur a contacté le palais, bafouilla le colonel, Il attend sur votre ligne de conférence privée. Il a insisté pour s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement.

Vador poussa un nouveau grondement de colère. Piégé, voilà ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de faire attendre l'Empereur, pas alors que son absence prolongée était encore trop récente. Et puis, le petit n'irait nulle part.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant et le pointa du doigt.

\- Je reviendrai vite, mon garçon, déclara-t-il.

Il se contenta de le fixer en silence. Furieux de l'interruption, le Seigneur noir sortit de la salle d'un pas vif.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! La suite bientôt ! :P**

 **Lereniel**


	11. Frôler la catastrophe

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai ralenti le rythme de parutions tout simplement parce que je suis en train de traduire la suite :) De plus, mes cours vont très bientôt reprendre (les joies du Master...) et j'ai aussi une autre histoire Star Wars à finir depuis trop longtemps ;) Mais ça m'empêche pas de continuer cette histoire quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Han se laissa tomber contre le mur de sa cellule d'un air abattu. Rencontrer en chair et en os la deuxième personne la plus importante de la galaxie et celui que l'on craignait le plus, ça ne laissait personne d'humeur joviale, même si ladite rencontre fut brève. Mais le plus dérangeant, c'était de savoir que Luke allait aussi y passer, ou l'avait déjà subi – pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui – et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de raisons d'être mort de peur que Han. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le gamin serait capable de tenir le coup et peut-être échapper aux soupçons. Mais il semblait impossible que Vador passe si près de sa proie et ne s'en rende pas compte…

Il sursauta lorsque le sas de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement. Quand il leva les yeux, il s'attendait à voir des gardes en armure pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Sauf que c'était tout sauf ça. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Han, vêtu d'une combinaison quelque peu malmenée et armé d'un blaster… Ce qui n'était définitivement pas protocolaire.

\- Bonsoir, mon cher, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant moqueusement, Je souhaiterais vous inviter à participer à une évasion.

Han avait du mal à en croire sa chance.

\- Je raterais ça pour rien au monde, répondit-il en sautant sur ses pieds, Han Solo.

L'inconnu agita son blaster en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Wedge Antilles. Allez, viens.

\- Ça te gêne si j'invite un pote ? , demanda rapidement Han.

\- Tant qu'il sait courir et tirer, répondit Antilles en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh, il sait au moins courir, le rassura Han, Et il est plutôt doué pour esquiver, ajouta-t-il, C'est cette cellule.

Antilles hocha la tête et leva son blaster pour le pointer sur le système de verrouillage. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Han se précipita à l'intérieur. Luke était bien là, mais n'avait pas l'air en forme. Le teint pâle, il était appuyé contre le mur, et Han vit son expression passer du désespoir à la surprise.

\- Han ? , murmura-t-il.

\- Il t'a pas fait de mal, gamin ?, demanda Han en traversant la pièce pour l'aider à se lever.

Luke grimaça et leva la main pour se frotter le dos.

\- Ça va, dit-il doucement, Mais comment as-tu…

\- On parlera en filant, mon pote, le coupa Han en entrainant Luke avec lui par la main, Voici Wedge Antilles. Antilles, voici mon petit frère, Luke.

\- Heureux de t'avoir avec nous, le salua Antilles avec un sourire étonnement jovial, Bon, l'architecture est sympa, mais j'ai entendu dire que la vue était meilleure depuis l'extérieur. Si on allait jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Je suis partant, répondit doucement Luke en jetant un regard du côté du hall, constatant la pile de gardes morts.

Wedge leur lança un blaster à chacun, récupérés de cette collection tombée à point nommé.

\- Si ça bouge et que c'est pas moi, descendez-le, lança-t-il, Et restez près de moi. Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir une route toute tracée jusqu'aux hangars à speeder.

Ils suivirent Antilles en redescendant le hall jusqu'à la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, craignant de l'ouvrir… Mais l'alerte n'avait pas encore été donnée, car il n'y avait personne dehors. Ils quittèrent rapidement l'aile de détention à la suite de leur mystérieux guide.

OOO

Vador venait juste de terminer sa conversation avec l'Empereur, fulminant intérieurement contre la futilité de l'interruption, et était en route vers l'aile de détention pour retourner voir le garçon quand les sirènes du palais commencèrent à hurler et une voix se fit entendre sur l'intercom.

\- « _Que toutes les unités se rendent au niveau 127… Alerte intrusion… Que toutes les unités se rendent au niveau 127… Alerte intrusion…_ »

Dans un accès de rage indescriptible, le Seigneur noir s'empara de son comlink.

\- Rapport de situation, ordonna-t-il lorsque le contact avec la salle de contrôle fut établi.

\- « _Il y a eu une évasion au niveau 127, Monseigneur_ », fut la réponse immédiate, « _Les cellules 3,4 et 9 font état d'une brèche de sécurité. Les fugitifs semblent se diriger vers les hangars à speeder du même niveau. Nous y envoyons actuellement nos forces pour les intercepter_ ».

\- Je veux que toutes les portes des hangars soient fermées et verrouillées, répliqua sévèrement Vador, Ne leur permettez pas de quitter les lieux.

Il éteignit son comlink et changea de direction pour se rendre aux hangars à speeder. Qu'il soit maudit si cet enfant lui filait entre les doigts alors qu'il était si près de connaitre la vérité !

OOO

Le temps qu'ils arrivent aux hangars, Luke était à bout de souffle… Tout ça pour voir les grandes portes commencer à se refermer en crissant !

\- Kreth ! , jura furieusement Han tandis que Wedge tirait un coup de blaster sur les murs sous le coup de la frustration.

Un tir se fit soudainement entendre derrière eux, et les deux fuyards les plus âgés durent faire volte-face pour répliquer.

Luke se décida en une fraction de seconde. S'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ils seraient de nouveau faits prisonniers, Vador reviendrait pour l'interroger de nouveau, et très vite, il saurait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Alors cela n'avait pas grande importance s'il faisait ça…

Laissant tomber ses défenses soigneusement érigées, Luke fit désespérément appel à la Force, et ressentit la connexion se faire plus facilement que jamais. Il poussa avec son esprit, avec sa main tendue… Et les portes du hangar se figèrent. Avec un violent crissement de protestation mécanique, les panneaux repartirent dans l'autre sens, arrachant leurs rails tandis qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, les étincelles provoquées par les circuits en surcharge volant dans tous les sens.

\- Allez-y ! , hurla-t-il à Wedge et Han en indiquant les portes ouvertes.

Les deux autres ne perdirent pas de temps à se poser des questions à propos de leur chance inouïe.

OOO

Vador était presque arrivé aux hangars à speeder et pouvait déjà entendre les tirs de blaster échangés lorsque la Force s'illumina soudainement dans une brusque explosion de lumière. Cela l'étourdit – il chancela carrément jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur tandis que l'éclatante lueur se réduisait à une présence étincelante et plus que familière. En un instant, il sentit le vide béant dans son esprit se combler. Cette sensation, semblable à un rire enthousiaste, il la ressentit comme si on avait frappé son âme noircie avec une matraque électrique.

 _L'enfant !_

Le garçon était son fils… Son petit garçon rayonnant, brillant… _Vivant_.

Comme s'il était à une distance incommensurable, il sentit son petit se tendre vers la Force et puiser en elle instinctivement, avec une dextérité et une agilité hors du commun pour son jeune âge. Il sentit le garçon _tirer_ , _pousser_ , ressentit son désespoir. Puis ce dernier disparut, remplacé par un élan de triomphe à l'éclat aveuglant.

Ce fut au tour du Sith de sentir le désespoir monter lorsqu'il sentit la présence du garçon commencer à s'estomper. Il s'éloignait rapidement. Ses compagnons et lui avaient trouvé un moyen de quitter le palais.

 _Ce devait être les portes du hangar qu'il forçait à s'ouvrir_ , songea Vador, hébété. Il pouvait encore ressentir la présence de l'enfant, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus faible… Et il ne pouvait supporter la douleur qui montait rapidement en lui, ce besoin de récupérer son fils immédiatement, de sentir à nouveau la lumière du petit combler et guérir la terrible blessure avec laquelle il vivait depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait _treize ans_ qu'il ne s'était pas senti si complet, libéré de la souffrance… Perdre tout cela si soudainement… Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il devait empêcher l'enfant de quitter la planète !

Désespérément, il tendit toute sa volonté en avant pour toucher l'esprit du garçon.

 _Luke… Luke, reviens… Reviens, mon garçon…_

Luke l'entendit effectivement, mais Vador n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Une flambée de peur inimaginable lui parvint à travers leur lien, et un instant plus tard, ce dernier fut brutalement coupé lorsque le petit remit en place ses impressionnante boucliers mentaux. Vador tituba à nouveau face au brusque retour de ce vide dans son esprit.

Il fut frappé au cœur, plus cruellement que n'aurait pu le faire un sabre laser, en se rendant compte à quel point son fils avait peur de lui.

Mais sa détermination fit un retour en force. Il pourrait régler ce problème lorsqu'il aurait récupéré le garçon… Mais il devait d'abord s'assurer que Luke ne quitte pas le système. Il s'empara de son comlink et se connecta au pont de l'Executor qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'amiral Siler apparut immédiatement en version miniature sur son projecteur. Il figurait parmi les officiers de l'Empire que Vador détestait le plus, juste avant l'amiral Ozzel et suivant de près Wilhuff Tarkin, pour qui il éprouvait une haine réciproque depuis qu'il avait onze ans, lors de la débâcle de Zonama Sekot. Mais pour une fois, le dédain qu'il ressentait pour cet homme ne se manifesta pas.

\- Amiral, installez immédiatement un périmètre autour de la planète. Un vaisseau rebelle va bientôt tenter de quitter le système. Si vous n'arrêtez pas ce vaisseau et que vous ne me ramenez pas ses passagers vivants, considérez-vous comme un homme mort.

Siler avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Il sera intercepté, Monseigneur.

Puis il reporta rapidement son attention sur le pont.

\- Communications, ordonnez au trafic planétaire de descendre à une altitude orbitale…

OOO

Les trois fuyard abandonnèrent leurs speeders dès qu'ils atteignirent l'avenue Aldray et se jetèrent dans un transport public pour un court trajet, durant lequel ils firent de leur mieux pour se fondre dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre le quartier où Luke et Han avaient laissé le Faucon.

Wedge fut loin d'être impressionné à la vue de leur transport.

\- On va piloter ce tas de ferraille? , demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

\- Oui, c'est un tas de ferraille, répliqua Han d'un ton sinistre, Mais il a un moteur Sienar Beta et on a fait installer un ou deux autres trucs sympas le mois dernier, alors tu peux être sûr qu'il va riposter et filer d'ici aussi vite qu'un Nerf avec le feu aux fesses !

Ils se précipitèrent à bord et Han hurla aux deux autres de s'installer dans les tourelles à canon laser pendant qu'il s'occupait de sortir le vaisseau du hangar. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer dans le raffinement – ils devaient quitter le système avant que la flotte n'installe un cordon de sécurité, et c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. Il dirigea le nez du vaisseau vers l'atmosphère à un angle avoisinant les quatre-vingt-dix degrés par rapport à la surface planétaire. En traversant les couches d'air vers l'espace, il put entendre les grognements émis par Luke et Wedge. Tout le trafic avait soit atteint l'altitude orbitale, soit était en passe de la rejoindre. Leur trajectoire en sens inverse attirerait autant l'attention qu'un Wookie dans une convention de Jawas.

Et merde !

Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de foncer.

\- Rendez-vous dans les neufs enfers corelliens, lança lugubrement Wedge à travers l'intercom.

Huh… Alors comme ça, ce type venait lui aussi de Corellia. Ça rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes.

\- C'est parti, annonça Han d'un ton sombre, Attachez-vous et tirez dans le tas comme vous l'avez jamais fait avant !

Une seconde plus tard, le Faucon fonçait au milieu d'une nuée de chasseurs TIE, ignorant complètement les messages d'avertissement lancés par le vaisseau amiral.

\- J'en ai eu un ! , s'écria Wedge.

Luke ne tarda pas à rattraper son retard en faisant littéralement d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Ça fait trois de moins, Solo !

\- Génial, mais t'emballe pas !

Han luttait désespérément avec les commandes, lâchant des jurons anxieux à bout de souffle, profitant de chaque avantage que les moteurs pouvaient lui donner, de chaque petit instant de répit qu'il pouvait grappiller pour entrer les coordonnées vers Nar Shaddaa. Le monde autour du Faucon n'était plus qu'une tempête de tirs laser, les alarmes hurlant et les lumières clignotant à tout va pour demander son attention dans le cockpit.

L'instant était si intense que Han ne sut expliquer comment ils réussirent à passer le barrage des destroyers. Il y avait beaucoup de cris dans l'intercom et les explosions surgissaient de partout tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter le feu nourri des vaisseaux de guerre. A un moment, les boucliers lâchèrent sous le coup tiré depuis le plus énorme croiseur que Han espérait ne jamais voir un jour… Mais il continua à foncer car ils ne faisaient que viser les moteurs. La puissance de leurs lasers n'était pas réglée à pleine puissance pour éviter de détruire le Faucon, tandis qu'il allait et venir en essayant de trouver une faille dans leur blocus.

Tout à coup, Luke réalisa un coup parfait en atteignant le pont de l'un des croiseurs, réduisant ses boucliers à néant… et alors que le Faucon réalisait un virage serré, Wedge prouva son talent en touchant de nouveau le même destroyer de façon critique. Dans un grand flash, le pont explosa, et le vaisseau piqua du nez vers la surface de la planète…

Mais tout ce que Han remarqua, c'était l'ouverture dans le blocus que cela provoquait.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il fit passer le Faucon en vitesse lumière, et il n'y eut plus que des lignes d'étoiles.

OOO

L'amiral Siler ne survécut pas plus de deux minutes après la fuite du vaisseau tant la colère de Vador était grande. Bien sûr, la seule chose qui lui fit regretter son geste après coup fut de devoir prendre Ozzel en tant que nouveau commandant de sa flotte et de son vaisseau amiral. Mais la rage était loin d'être la plus violente de ses émotions, à cet instant.

La confusion du Seigneur noir était telle qu'il arrivait à peine à contenir ses sentiments derrière ses boucliers pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de l'Empereur. La seule chose à laquelle il se permit de penser durant plusieurs heures, c'était que son maitre ne devait _jamais_ savoir. Il fit remplacer tous les enregistrements vidéo de sécurité dans lesquels apparaissait le jeune Luke, détruisant les originaux. Le forgeur connut une mort rapide, ne recevant aucun autre avertissement que le claquement brulant du sabre de Vador qui s'allumait, tout comme les forces de sécurité qui avaient arrêté son fils, utilisant comme excuse le fait qu'ils avaient laissé les prisonniers s'échapper. En l'espace d'une heure, ce fut comme si Luke n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Coruscant.

Heureusement, le Seigneur noir avait une bonne excuse pour quitter le système : ses devoirs envers la flotte s'étaient empilés de façon spectaculaire durant son absence. Il annonça à son maitre qu'il quittait déjà la planète en compagnie de la cinquième Flotte pour régler des « problèmes », transmettant également quelques informations d'apparence importante concernant les activités de la Rébellion pour faire bonne mesure, puis embarqua dans sa navette qui fit route vers l'Executor. Quinze minutes après son arrivée, la cinquième Flotte quittait le système de Coruscant pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous fixé avec la troisième Flotte.

Une fois à bonne distance, Vador se retira dans sa chambre hyperbare et lâcha enfin prise sur ses émotions, se mettant à réfléchir. Tel un gigantesque tsunami, la colère, le chagrin et la douleur, ainsi que mille autres sensations ballotèrent son esprit, et il les laissa s'affronter pour voir laquelle l'emporterait.

Au final, il fut surpris d'être envahi par un déferlement soudain de joie. Une émotion qui ne s'accordait pas le moins du monde avec ce qu'un Sith devrait normalement ressentir, s'il devait déjà ressentir quelque chose pour commencer, se dit-il en essayant de nier l'évidence. Mais il dut bientôt déclarer forfait. C'était une joie semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti en tenant Sara et Sandra dans ses bras pour la première fois, semblable à celle qui l'avait envahi lorsque Padmé lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

 _J'ai un fils_. Il était étrange de constater à quel point tout cela était différent par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour ses filles. Elles n'en étaient pas moins précieuses à ses yeux à présent… Mais Luke était l'enfant qu'il avait cru perdu… Qu'on lui rende cet enfant lui donnait presque envie de… pleurer.

Bien sûr il ne ferait rien de tel. C'était digne des faibles et des femmelettes et certainement pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

Pris d'un vertige, il ressassa encore et encore le souvenir du garçon dans son esprit. Il avait la silhouette de sa mère, la taille de Padmé, ses traits plus délicats, son côté têtu… En fait, lorsque ses cheveux étaient ainsi teints en noir, c'était comme s'il n'y avait rien dans l'apparence du garçon qui rappelait l'ancienne apparence de Vador.

Mais il savait, grâce aux images récupérées chez les Lars, que son fils n'avait pas les cheveux noirs ni les yeux verts. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, comme son père. Et au musée… L'intérêt qu'il avait porté au sabre laser, le fait qu'il ait choisi le chasseur Jedi comme son vaisseau favori… Tout cela venait de lui, de même que sa grande sensibilité à la Force. Il se souvint avec un élan de fierté avec quelle aisance le petit avait réussi à dissimuler cette sensibilité.

Et il était également courageux, malgré la première impression du Seigneur noir concernant leurs deux rencontres. Il avait craint que Vador en veuille à sa vie, mais même en sachant cela, son sang-froid au musée avait été admirable. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'après un effort aussi éprouvant et dans une situation aussi stressante, il n'avait pas été capable de dissimuler sa peur abyssale une seconde fois. Mais même là, il avait gardé un semblant de contrôle… et avait carrément, à la fin, pris un peu de poil de la bête. C'était incroyable de voir cela chez un enfant de treize ans.

 _Treize_ ans. Vador s'affaissa légèrement contre le mur de sa chambre hyperbare. Pouvait-il vraiment être le père d'un adolescent ? Deux heures plus tôt encore, il n'était que le père de bambins de deux ans ! Rater tant de choses dans la vie d'un enfant… Tant de choses… Sara et Sandra avaient déjà tellement grandi et changé en deux ans et demi seulement. Qu'avait-il raté de la vie de son fils ? Le voir faire ses premiers pas, lui apprendre à piloter un speeder (ce qu'il savait de toute évidence faire), le voir apprendre et grandir dans la Force, entendre ses premiers mots, le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le tenir… Le voir naitre...

Le voir naitre. Il dut fermer les yeux sous le coup de la dure résurgence d'agonie. Padmé, Padmé… Les cauchemars d'autrefois lui revinrent en mémoire. Etait-elle morte en donnant la vie, malgré tous ses efforts pour empêcher cette tragédie de se produire ?

Il ne savait plus. La découverte de son fils avait détruit tout ce qu'il croyait être arrivé à Padmé… Mais cela lui avait également apporté un soulagement immense.

 _Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je n'ai_ pas pu _l'avoir tuée._ Luke était en vie sa mère avait donc survécu suffisamment longtemps pour être emmenée loin de Mustafar, suffisamment longtemps pour donner naissance dans un environnement médical adéquat. L'enfant aurait suffoqué si sa mère n'avait pu continuer à lui fournir de l'oxygène et n'aurait pas non plus survécu à une délivrance précoce dans des conditions aussi difficiles. Padmé avait dû être emmenée dans un endroit sûr… Et il n'existait aucun endroit de ce type proche de Mustafar. Il aurait fallu un saut en hyperespace d'au moins quelques heures. Il était donc impossible pour _lui_ d'être directement responsable de sa mort.

 _…_ _Elle était vivante… Je l'ai sentie…_

Elle _avait_ été en vie.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'on lui avait menti. Il pensait avoir haï Obi-Wan, mais cette haine n'était rien comparée à la fureur acide et sans fond qu'il sentait peu à peu monter contre son maitre. Palpatine lui avait menti non pas une, mais deux fois, la première en lui disant qu'il connaissait un moyen de préserver Padmé contre le sort que ses cauchemars lui avaient prédit et la seconde en lui annonçant que Vador avait tué les deux choses les plus précieuses, les plus belles et les plus chéries de sa vie.

Comparé à cette trahison aussi immense qu'impardonnable, Obi-Wan Kenobi passait pour un saint parmi les hommes.

Mais sa colère ne pouvait prévaloir à l'heure actuelle, pas quand son soulagement était encore aussi grand. _Mon petit est vivant._ Vivant _. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas tué ma Padmé…_ Il lui avait toujours fait du mal, bien sûr, et ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour son geste, mais au moins ne pouvait-on plus l'accuser du plus grand des crimes. Et son jeune fils était presque à sa portée, son précieux et unique fils… Déjà, il se sentait malade en se rappelant les gifles qu'il lui avait donné, au mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais… Au nom de la Force, il ignorait complètement…

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être découragé maintenant. Il y avait trop de soulagement pour cela, trop à penser, à planifier. Bien sûr, il devait se remettre en quête du garçon, c'était de toute évidence la première chose à faire. Le retrouver, le ramener à Château Bast…

Et là, il pourrait changer l'opinion du garçon à propos de son père. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Que savait Luke à son propos ? Quels mensonges lui avait raconté Kenobi pour que l'enfant se croie en danger mortel en présence de son propre père ? Son ressentiment envers Obi-Wan se fit de nouveau ressentir…

… Et fut tout aussi rapidement calmé lorsqu'il songea que Luke ne savait peut-être rien du tout. Ce serait donc plutôt logique de la part d'un garçon sensible à la Force d'être terrifié par Vador, qui avait massacré non seulement les Jedis, aussi tous les êtres sensibles à la Force que Palpatine ne choisissait pas d'utiliser. Il dut admettre de mauvaise grâce que Kenobi n'avait peut-être pas raconté de mensonges à Luke à propos de son père, se contentant simplement de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Mais qu'avait donc fait Kenobi avec son fils ? La rage l'emporta d'abord en sachant qu'on l'avait tenu éloigné de son enfant. Puis il se rendit compte que du point de vue tordu des Jedis, Kenobi avait dû penser qu'il protégeait le petit. Eh bien lui comptait en faire tout autant. Son ancien maitre avait eu tort de séparer le père et le fils, mais Luke ne semblait ni maladif, ni instable psychologiquement, pas plus qu'il ne semblait manquer de culture et d'éducation. Kenobi ne semblait avoir rien fait de mal, se contentant de nourrir Luke, de l'envoyer au lit et de lui fournir une éducation de base, et peut-être de lui donner un point de vue incorrect sur toute cette situation.

Vador s'exhorta donc à se calmer. Il pourrait peut-être même aller jusqu'à pardonner à Kenobi pour cette fois. Car si on avait dissimulé l'existence de Luke à son père, elle était tout aussi inconnue à l'Empereur. On pouvait presque aller jusqu'à dire que Vador était redevable envers son ancien maitre pour avoir ainsi protégé son garçon. Toute dette qu'il pouvait avoir était malgré tout effacée par le reste des trahisons de Kenobi à son encontre, mais après, l'homme était mort… Cela n'avait aucun sens de nourrir une telle rage quand il ne pouvait plus se défouler pour s'en débarrasser, et de toute façon, le mal était encore réparable.

Il ne doutait pas être capable de gagner la confiance du garçon, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Ce ne serait pas facile… La peur dans les yeux de son fils n'avait pas été insignifiante, et Vador lui avait montré sans le vouloir une facette plus dure de sa personnalité que Sara et Sandra ne connaissaient pas. Mais il sentait qu'avec du temps, de la patience, de la douceur et de la familiarité, cette peur pourrait disparaitre. Son fils avait peut-être treize ans, mais il était encore jeune et malléable.

Et en plus d'être son cher petit qu'il avait cru perdu, quel allié il pourrait être une fois adulte ! Une flamme d'excitation impatiente naquit en lui en songeant à ce à quoi ils pourraient ressembler tous les deux, côte à côte. Ils seraient une force comme on n'en avait encore jamais vue, capable même de faire trembler un maitre des ténèbres traitre et trompeur sur son trône. Il avait envisagé de telles possibilités avec Sara et Sandra, mais maintenant, ses espoirs avaient pris onze ans d'avance. Le garçon était déjà si puissant ! Vador était sûr qu'il serait un allié digne de lui.

OOO

 _En hyperespace…_

\- Gamin, faut qu'on arrête de frôler la catastrophe comme ça, souffla Han d'un ton tremblant à travers l'intercom, s'affaissant dans son siège en contemplant la vision rassurante de la lumière d'hyperespace depuis le cockpit.

\- « _A qui tu le dis ?_ » , répondit Luke.

La connexion était trop mauvaise pour que Han puisse se faire une idée du ton de sa voix.

\- « _Hey, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, tous les deux_ », intervint Antilles d'une voix joyeuse, « _Un mètre, ça vaut bien une année-lumière !_ »

Han aurait été d'accord avec lui, normalement… Sauf qu'Antilles ignorait le danger qu'avait couru Luke.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale.

\- Bien piloté, Solo, déclara Antilles avec enthousiasme dès qu'il vit Han, Et t'es pas mal au tir, aussi, gamin, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Luke avant de lui ébouriffer un peu les cheveux.

\- Merci, marmonna Luke.

\- Rappelle-moi qui t'es, déjà ? , intervint Han, Les présentations se sont un peu faites à la va-vite.

\- Wedge Antilles.

\- Tu viens de Corellia ?, demanda Han avec espoir.

\- Le meilleur endroit de la galaxie, répondit Antilles.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, acquiesça Han en lui tendant la main.

Wedge la serra avec fermeté.

\- Alors, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette galère, tous les deux ?

Han haussa les épaules.

\- Les Impériaux ont fait une descente et on a été pris au passage, déclara-t-il d'un ton vague, Ils nous posaient constamment des questions à propos de la Rébellion. Et toi ?

\- La Rébellion.

\- Ils accusent tout le monde de ça ? , ricana Han.

\- A peu près, mais ils avaient raison à mon sujet.

Han et Luke haussèrent les sourcils. Alors comme ça, c'était un vrai rebelle, hein ?

\- Je comprends mieux ton envie de quitter les lieux, répondit finalement Han.

Wedge éclata de rire et s'assit à la table de jeu.

\- Kreth, oui !, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire sincère, Franchement, ils n'avaient même pas de toilettes dans ces « chambres » !

Han secoua la tête face à la nonchalance de leur interlocuteur.

\- Bah dis-moi où tu veux qu'on te dépose. On te doit bien ça, au moins.

\- Merci, répondit Wedge, Vous savez où est le système Dantooine ?

\- Le navigateur va trouver ça, lança Han en adressant un hochement de tête à Luke, On ira là-bas une fois qu'on aura atteint Nar Shaddaa.

Wedge releva la tête.

\- Vous pensez généralement que Nar Shaddaa est un endroit sûr ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que Coruscant.

Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques instants.

\- Bon, déclara brusquement Antilles, Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai les crocs. Ta carlingue a une cantine, Solo ?

Han indiqua du doigt le corridor de gauche.

\- Génial. Vous aimez le ragoût de Giju ?

\- On est des Corelliens, non ? , répondit Han en levant les yeux au plafond.

Wedge eut un nouveau sourire avant de disparaitre dans le corridor. Han en profita pour se tourner immédiatement vers Luke.

\- Ça va, gamin ? , demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Luke secoua lentement la tête et recommença à se masser le dos. Han, lui, sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre.

\- Vador t'a fait du mal ? , lança-t-il en prenant Luke par les épaules.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, avant de hocher finalement la tête.

\- Pas trop, mais… Mon dos me brûle.

Han s'empressa d'inciter son cadet à s'asseoir sur la banquette.

\- Alors allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il, On va te trouver quelque chose pour arranger ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'antidouleurs, protesta Luke, Ça ne me fait pas _si_ mal !

Mais Han n'avait aucune intention de laisser Luke tranquille sans lui faire prendre au moins deux comprimés d'antidouleurs à large spectre.

\- Il te cuisinait ? , insista à nouveau Han une fois que Luke fut allongé.

Luke hocha la tête en tremblant, et Han sentit que son estomac avait désormais atteint une zone proche des talons.

\- Allez, tu dois me dire ce qu'il a découvert , insista ardemment le Corellien.

\- J'ai dû lui dire quel âge j'avais et que mes parents étaient morts, murmura Luke, Et ma planète d'origine.

Han se détendit.

\- C'est pas trop mal. C'est tout ? Tu lui as pas dit ton nom ?

Il vit le gamin se remettre à trembler.

\- Non.

\- Il sait quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Il a découvert qu'on n'était pas frères, fut la réponse, Mais je crois que c'est tout.

Il se garda de mentionner le moment terrifiant qui l'avait vu, alors qu'ils étaient sur les speeders, entendre la voix du seigneur noir résonner dans sa tête. Vador savait certainement qu'il était sensible à la Force, à présent… Mais temps que Luke conservait ses boucliers en place, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, et puis, Han ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce sujet.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose, malgré tout, souffla-t-il.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Han,… Ça te tente, des cheveux roux ?

Luke lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Han, beaucoup de gens me ressemblent, répondit-il, et on les a pas arrêtés ou fichés pour autant.

Han se détendit un peu en y repensant. Ouais… Donc Vador savait exactement qui chercher à présent. Mais c'était le seul, et il ne pouvait pas être partout, pas vrai ?

Ouais.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on trouve un endroit pour faire profil bas quelques temps, lança-t-il malgré tout, Juste pour être sûr. Peut-être quelque part dans l'espace Hutt. L'Empire s'y aventure pas trop.

Luke haussa les épaules en se redressant avec l'appui de ses coudes. Antilles choisit ce moment pour refaire une apparition.

\- Hey, Solo, t'as quelque chose de buvable dans ta carlingue ? , demanda-t-il en posant trois bols fumants sur la table de jeu.

\- De l'eau, fut la réponse de Han tandis qu'il se plongeait dans l'un des bols.

Luke, plus tatillon, tâta le potage avec sa cuillère et inspecta prudemment le contenu de son propre bol avant de se lancer.

\- C'est rien de spécial, mais ça a le mérite d'exister, déclara Wedge en s'installant à côté de Luke, Tu te sens bien, gamin ?, ajouta-t-il à son encontre.

\- Ils ont été un peu plus difficiles avec lui qu'avec moi, fit sombrement Han entre deux bouchées.

\- Ah bon ? Vous avez dû poirauter plus longtemps que moi dans ce trou s'ils en étaient à vous poser des questions.

Han secoua la tête.

\- On était arrivés depuis… Quoi ? Peut-être une heure ?

Wedge haussa les sourcils.

\- Je pensais pas que les interrogateurs étaient aussi zélés.

\- Je pense pas qu'on a eu affaire à la trempe d'interrogateurs habituels, ricana Han.

\- Un drôle de type ?

\- Si tu trouves que Vador a l'étoffe d'un comique, oui.

Wedge s'étrangla dans son ragoût. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il put de nouveau respirer qu'il réussit à sortir un :

\- Tu peux répéter ça ?

\- Oui, moi aussi ça m'a surpris quand il est rentré dans ma cellule, marmonna Han tout en mâchant sa bouchée, son regard fixé sur la paroi qui leur faisait face.

\- Tu l'as eu aussi, gamin ? , demanda Wedge à Luke.

Le garçon blond hocha simplement la tête avant de repousser son bol vers le centre de la table et de s'allonger en fermant les yeux.

\- Viens, laissons-le dormir, souffla Han à Wedge.

Les deux garçons retournèrent à la cantine, laissant Luke se reposer tandis qu'ils nettoyaient.

\- Solo, est-ce que ton frère va bien ? , lui demanda doucement Wedge une fois le sas refermé dans leur dos.

\- Il a eu la peur de sa vie, répondit Han avec honnêteté, et il m'a dit que son dos le brulait. Il m'a pas précisé pourquoi. Je lui ai donné des antidouleurs pour ça.

Ils mirent silencieusement leurs bols dans la laveuse et restèrent plantés là quelques minutes.

\- Ecoute, Han… Je veux pas t'inquiéter ou quoi que ce soit, mais Vador n'irait pas perdre son temps à interroger n'importe qui, annonça finalement Wedge à voix basse, Et j'ai vu la liste des personnes recherchées au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le visage de Han devint aussi lisse et neutre que lors d'une partie de Sabbac.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Wedge croisa les bras.

\- Je crois que ce gamin est celui que l'Empire recherche, lâcha-t-il finalement de but en blanc, Je me trompe ?

Han commença à se raidir.

\- Hey, mon pote, calme-toi. Je suis un rebelle, tu te souviens ? Je vais pas vous balancer, dit Wedge en s'appuyant contre la cloison, C'est cool que tu cherches à veiller sur lui, mais là, t'es face à Vador, de toute évidence pour quelque chose d'ordre personnel, et t'arriveras pas à lui échapper tout seul.

\- Accouche, Antilles.

\- Vous avez besoin d'une aide plus fournie en matière de ressources, lui expliqua le Corellien, Ecoute… Je peux vous ramener tous les deux avec moi à la base, et vous pourrez expliquer votre cas à mes supérieurs. Je peux t'assurer que l'Alliance sera toujours prête à aider quiconque étant traqué par l'Empire, surtout un gamin comme Luke. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Ce fut au tour de Han de croiser les bras.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

OOO

 _Un mois plus tard, sur Dantooine…_

En général, Bail Organa était le genre de personne qui appréciait avoir quelque chose à faire. En conséquence, il se trouvait dans son élément lorsqu'il voyageait, surtout s'il pouvait ainsi demeurer frais et dispo face à la perspective de la tâche importante qui l'attendait à la fin de son voyage.

Mais exceptionnellement, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à faire ce voyage-là.

Officiellement, le sénateur Organa s'était rendu sur Dantooine à des fins de charité, l'un de ses multiples projets d'aide pour les réfugiés. Mais si cette tâche était déjà très importante en elle-même, la mission officieuse qui l'attendait sur la planète l'était encore plus.

L'Alliance rebelle visant à restaurer la République avait été le meilleur moyen d'expression des plus fortes convictions et résolutions de Bail, et ce, depuis sa fondation. C'était un projet dans lequel il pouvait s'investir au maximum sans avoir à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Son travail au sein de l'Alliance avait encore plus de valeur à ses yeux que celui réalisé au Sénat, car c'était aussi un mémorial pour les amis perdus qui s'étaient battus pour cette cause. Des amis tels que Padmé Amidala – dont la fille partageait son désir de justice et d'égalité (ce qui, dans certains cas, n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée), et qui s'était donc intéressée de très près aux projets d'aide aux réfugiés de son père.

Normalement, Bail rayonnait de bonheur à voir la volonté de Leïa à aider les autres. Bien sûr, il n'en était pas moins fier à cet instant, mais regrettait franchement que sa fille adoptive ait demandé à venir avec lui sur Dantooine pour assister au déroulement des opérations.

Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de lui dire non, pas sans lui révéler son investissement au sein de la Rébellion, et elle était encore bien trop jeune pour se préoccuper de telles choses. Elle grandissait déjà bien assez vite, et Bail refusait de précipiter les choses encore plus. Et puis, Dantooine était aussi sécurisé qu'Alderaan, l'empêchant de trouver une excuse qui aurait empêché Leïa de développer encore son intérêt pour l'humanitaire. Il ne _voulait_ _pas_ non plus la décourager… Et avait donc dû l'emmener avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était aussi nerveux. Si jamais il était arrêté par l'Empire, qu'adviendrait-il de Leïa ? Ce n'était pas comme si cette fois-ci présentait plus de risques que d'habitude… Mais il risquait tellement plus…

Eh bien, la seule chose à faire, c'était de faire son travail, officiel comme officieux, le plus rapidement possible compte tenu de la situation et de retourner à la sécurité relative qu'offrait Alderaan.

Ils avaient atterri sur Dantooine ce matin, et il avait emmené Leïa avec lui jusqu'aux camps de réfugiés l'après-midi même. Là, ils avaient reçu les rapports à propos des progrès concernant les efforts d'Alderaan pour aider les plus démunis et avaient eux-mêmes prêté main forte. Et bien sûr, les autorités locales avaient pris soin de les convier à un diner officiel le soir venu il venait tout juste de se retirer avec Leïa pour l'installer dans ses appartements.

Il était à présent temps pour lui de se pencher sur les autres raisons de sa venue dans le système. Il quitta ses appartements sur la pointe des pieds en prétextant se rendre à quelque moment de détente tardif et conduisit son speeder hors du centre-ville jusqu'à une zone rurale à plusieurs heures de là, où étaient actuellement situés les quartiers généraux de l'Alliance rebelle.

OOO

\- Sénateur Organa, l'accueillit le général Dodonna lorsque Bail arriva quelques heures plus tard, Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes arrivé en toute sécurité. Nous n'avons reçu aucun rapport de suspicion à votre encontre, mais mieux vaut rester prudent.

\- Et je suis heureux de voir que vos opérations ne présentent aucun risque, répondit sincèrement Bail, Comment allez-vous, Jan ?

\- Oh, plutôt bien, fit Dodonna d'un ton affable en haussant les épaules, Aucune raison de se préoccuper plus que d'ordinaire de comment vont les choses.

\- Tout va bien, ici ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit sincèrement Dodonna, Plus de place qu'il n'en faut, du ravitaillement à foison. Nous manquons évidemment de personnel, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, acquiesça Bail dans un éclat de rire ironique.

\- Peu de nouvelles recrues viennent jusqu'ici, continua Dodonna sur un ton plus sérieux, La plupart intègrent les cellules de résistance basées sur leurs planètes natales. Nous avons néanmoins accueilli trois nouveaux volontaires il y a quelques semaines.

\- Excellent.

Dodonna s'arrêta.

\- Il se trouve, Sénateur Organa, que ces nouvelles recrues font partie de ce dont nous devons discuter.

\- Vos nouvelles recrues ? , demanda Bail en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- L'un d'entre eux, plus précisément. Sénateur, nous devons mettre une limite d'âge minimum. Je ne peux, de toute évidence, parler au nom de l'Alliance toute entière. Toute décision de ce genre doit revenir au centre de commandement, mais l'un de ces nouveaux volontaires n'a que treize ans.

Bail eut immédiatement un coup à l'estomac. Il y a peu, lui-même avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas voir _sa_ fille de treize ans se retrouver mêlée à la guerre civile galactique sur le point d'éclater… Et voilà qu'un enfant du même âge voulait s'engager.

\- De toute évidence, le premier problème qui se pose, c'est l'âge minimum requis par l'Alliance pour pouvoir s'engager, mais je ne peux pas en décider par moi-même. Le second problème qui se pose, c'est quoi faire du garçon en question.

\- Ne peut-on pas le renvoyer chez lui ?

\- Il dit être orphelin, Sénateur. Je ne peux décemment le laisser entre les mains des services sociaux impériaux. Mais il y a aussi… Eh bien, d'autres détails dont nous devons tenir compte.

Bail hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je mieux appréhender la situation si je rencontrais le garçon en question, estima-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, Sénateur.

Le général envoya un officier subalterne chercher le garçon, et les deux hommes se rendirent ensuite dans les bureaux du centre de commandement pour discuter d'autres affaires stratégiques importantes. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre une demi-heure avant de voir revenir l'officier.

\- Général ? Solo est avec moi.

\- Faites-le entrer.

Un instant plus tard, un garçon à la silhouette mince entrait dans la pièce, vêtu d'une tunique froissée et d'un pantalon de nuit au tissu doux. Ses cheveux sombres étaient tout ébouriffés et il allait pieds nus… On avait l'impression que l'officier avait dû le tirer du lit par les pieds.

\- Sénateur, voici Luke Solo. Luke, mon garçon, voici le sénateur Bail Organa.

Bail faillit sursauter en entendant le nom de Luke, tant ce dernier avait occupé son esprit tout au long de ces derniers mois. Il y avait un Luke perdu dans la galaxie, quelque part – Ellé n'avait pas été capable de recontacter les Lars depuis le premier appel qu'elle leur avait passé, et la nouvelle comme quoi une frappe impériale officieuse avait eu lieu dans un petit village de la planète Krytoa était parvenu jusqu'à Alderaan, avant que différentes images de ce garçon disparu ne fleurissent sur tous les écrans de têtes mises à prix de la galaxie. Ses propres agents avaient cherché l'enfant sans relâche, prêts à tout pour le retrouver avant Vador.

Il se força à se calmer en se morigénant, se disant qu'il existait des milliers de Luke à travers la galaxie. Un sourire amical retroussant ses lèvres, il se leva et alla serrer la main du garçon.

Luke Solo, ou qui qu'il puisse être d'autre, n'était pas plus timide que Leïa. Il plongea son regard vert directement dans les yeux de Bail.

\- Bonsoir, Sénateur, déclara-t-il tranquillement en serrant la main tendue qui lui était offerte aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Bonsoir, jeune Luke Solo, répondit Bail, Le général Dodonna m'a fait comprendre que tu souhaitais rejoindre la Rébellion.

Le garçon eut un hochement de tête ferme.

Si jamais Leïa apprenait pour son investissement dans l'Alliance, Bail sentait qu'elle lui donnerait exactement le même type de réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? , demanda-t-il plutôt.

Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cela ne soit qu'un caprice idéaliste grossi par lui-même dans de trop grosses proportions. Si c'était le cas, il espérait bien pouvoir dissuader le garçon de continuer sur cette voie.

Mais la réponse de Luke doucha immédiatement ses espérances.

\- L'Empire a assassiné ma famille, répondit-il aussi doucement que précédemment.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix – la colère se voyait même dans sa posture.

Bail échangea un regard avec Dodonna, comprenant beaucoup mieux le problème que la situation représentait pour le général. Lui-même ne pouvait trouver de réponse pouvant empêcher le garçon de réagir face à une perte aussi terrible, pas alors tant de recrues de l'Alliance se battaient pour exactement les mêmes raisons.

\- N'as-tu pas d'autres membres de ta famille autres que tes parents vers qui te tourner ? , fit Bail, histoire d'être sûr.

\- Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, fut la réponse, Ce sont les autres membres de ma famille que l'Empire a massacré.

Bail sentit son estomac se contracter à la pensée de voir Leïa se retrouver aussi seule que ce garçon, vu qu'ils avaient le même âge. Luke Solo semblait être l'image même du champion de la cause rebelle.

\- Je suis venu avec mon frère, ajouta Luke.

Eh bien… Louée soit la Force que ce garçon ait au moins encore quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Quel âge a ton frère ?

\- Presque dix-sept ans.

Bail fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, ce serait difficile pour les garçons… Mais dix-sept ans, c'était presque l'âge légal pour travailler. Pourquoi l'ainé n'avait-il pas pris ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son petit frère ?

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas confier Luke à son frère ? , demanda Bail à Dodonna.

\- Et c'est là, Sénateur, que les autres problèmes entrent en jeu, fut la réponse du général, Le jeune Luke ici présent est sur la liste des têtes mises à prix par l'Empire. Vas-y, mon garçon, explique-lui.

Le regard de Bail revint vivement se poser sur Luke. Etait-ce… Etait-ce possible que… ?

\- L'Empire a soupçonné ma famille d'avoir des contacts avec la Rébellion, conta Luke, Ils ont attaqué ma maison, et mon oncle et ma tante ont été abattus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'en sais rien parce que j'étais absent avec Han, en dehors du système à ce moment-là. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, les voisins nous ont dit que l'Empire nous cherchait nous aussi j'imagine qu'ils doivent penser qu'on sait quelque chose.

\- Luke et son frère Han sont en fuite depuis près de huit mois, continua Dodonna, Ils sont tombés sur l'un de nos hommes, qui leur a offert de l'aide de la part de l'Alliance.

Bail hocha la tête.

\- Luke, je t'ai retenu ici assez longtemps, déclara-t-il finalement, Tu peux partir. Je vais discuter de ta situation avec le général et il te tiendra au courant de tout ça demain matin.

\- Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le regard de Luke était aussi défiant qu'il était effrayé.

Bail formula prudemment sa réponse :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'Alliance te protégera, mon garçon. Tu as ma parole.

Dès que Luke eut disparu, Bail fit volte-face pour se tourner vers le général.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Dodonna, et vous non plus. L'Empire ne poursuit pas des enfants sur des allégations aussi minces.

\- Non, Sénateur, vous n'êtes pas idiot, déclara Dodonna d'un ton sombre, Et cet enfant non plus. Je crois son récit est délibérément flou. Il veut que l'on sache qu'il cache des choses. Il ne va juste pas nous dire ce qu'il dissimule.

\- Une approche du problème plutôt alambiquée pour un jeune adolescent, vous ne trouvez pas ? , demanda Bail en se rasseyant dans son siège avec un air songeur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un adolescent très ordinaire, Sénateur.

Dodonna s'installa derrière son bureau et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, son histoire est floue. Et parce que j'ai trouvé cela si étrange, j'ai longuement discuté avec le soldat qui les a amené ici, un certain Wedge Antilles.

Le général fit alors une pause avant de lâcher :

\- Sénateur, je suis sûr que ce garçon est celui que l'Empire traque depuis l'incident de Corellia.

Bail se sentit pris d'un vertige malgré ses propres soupçons.

\- Avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Celles d'Antilles, répondit Dodonna, Apparemment, il a trouvé Han et Luke Solo alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient d'un centre de détention… Sur Coruscant.

\- Coruscant ? , s'exclama Bail en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Oui, Sénateur… Le bloc de détention où ils étaient retenus se trouve en fait dans la forteresse du seigneur Vador. Antilles m'a dit que, bien que lui n'ait pas été interrogé avant de s'enfuir, Han et Luke n'avaient été arrêtés que depuis une heure et avaient déjà été questionnés. Il m'a affirmé que tous deux avaient été interrogés par Vador en personne.

\- Pouvez-vous me trouver Antilles ?

Suite à sa discussion avec le jeune pilote, qui lui narra comment le trio avait pu s'enfuir de Coruscant, Bail était désormais convaincu que le garçon avec qui il avait parlé avant était bel et bien Luke Skywalker. D'abord, il y avait eu l'incident des portes du hangar s'ouvrant miraculeusement devant eux, un miracle digne d'un Jedi si ces derniers pouvaient considérer ce geste ainsi. Ensuite, la Marine impériale avait fait des efforts indéniables pour arrêter le vaisseau en fuite, des efforts même titanesques. Vador devait être au courant des liens du garçon avec les Jedis, si ce n'est plus.

Wedge Antilles fut remercié et partit. Le général et le sénateur restèrent ainsi plongés dans le silence durant quelques minutes.

\- Je vais les ramener tous les deux avec moi pour les confier à l'une des cellules sur Alderaan, déclara finalement Bail d'une voix basse, Il n'ont que l'embarras du choix en matière de ressources pour prendre soin d'eux.

\- Je suis d'accord, murmura Dodonna, Il y a également un autre détail à prendre en compte. Les garçons ont un vaisseau dont je doute qu'ils voudront se séparer. J'admets que ça ne parait pas très important, mais ils semblent le voir comme leur foyer, et comme ils n'ont pas grand-chose d'autre…

Bail poussa un grognement et s'appuya sur ses mains.

\- Quelle taille fait-il ?

\- C'est un YT-1300 modifié.

Trop gros pour être transporté à bord du Tantive IV. Peut-être pourraient-ils le tracter, mais les gens se poseraient alors des questions.

\- Qu'un pilote le conduise à Alderaan quelques jours après notre départ, décida enfin Bail.

\- Bonne chance pour les persuader de laisser quelqu'un d'autre piloter la bête, sourit Dodonna.

La bouche de Bail se plissa en un trait ferme.

\- Ils vont devoir accepter le déroulement des opérations, fit en se levant, Je quitte le système après demain soir. J'enverrai un de mes officiers de sécurité les chercher. Assurez-vous qu'ils soient prêts.

\- Bien, Sénateur.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour vous, mes bichons ! Comme je suis en train de traduire le chapitre d'après, le prochain devra attendre un peu ;)**

 **Reviews ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	12. L'appel du destin

**Hello, les bichons ! Je suis de retour ! :)**

 **Ces derniers temps ont été assez mouvementés, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot donc fanfics et compagnie sont passées au second plan pendant plusieurs mois. En plus, ce chapitre a été traduit 2 fois parce que j'avais perdu la première version. Mais trêve de blabla, passons à la lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - L'appel du destin**

 _Quelque part dans l'espace…_

La marine de sa majesté impériale était de loin la force militaire la plus impressionnante jamais rassemblée dans l'histoire de la galaxie. Elle exhibait des milliers d'énormes Destroyers interstellaires, des millions de corvettes et de vaisseaux de combats et des milliards d'hommes vêtus de leurs uniformes gris standard – surpassant aisément l'armée impériale par leur simple grandeur. Dans les rangs et les divisions se trouvaient de nombreux vaisseaux, fiers et aguerris, marqués de glorieux hauts faits militaires, des divisions de combat connues à travers la galaxie entière pour leurs prouesses.

Mais aucun ne pouvait être classé dans la même catégorie que celle de l'Executor. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de la taille, le titan les écrasait tous. Et il n'en était pas moins supérieur en termes d'équipage. L'exemple le plus flagrant était bien la présence à bord du célèbre bataillon de combat spatial de la 501ème légion, dont la première place au classement des meilleurs pilotes de la galaxie n'était jamais contestée. De même, il y n'avait que très peu d'ingrats parmi les officiers à bord. Seul le personnel le plus qualifié et le plus efficace était sélectionné pour intégrer les rangs du commandement, de l'artilleur au capitaine du vaisseau.

En conséquence, l'équipage du pont de l'Executor était probablement le plus stable de toute la flotte. Au cours de l'année écoulée, leurs talents individuels avaient été mis à contribution avec succès pour former un tout cohésif et compétent, sous le commandement remarquable de Firmus Piett, capitaine du vaisseau – et accessoirement sur la très courte liste des officiers de la marine ayant l'approbation personnelle de leur supérieur, le seigneur Vador. Mais hélas, il existait une personne dans l'équipage que même le talentueux capitaine n'avait pas réussi à intégrer…

\- Piett, où sont mes rapports ?

Tout l'équipage du pont marmonna de concert dans sa barbe tandis que le capitaine résigné quittait sa console de travail pour se rendre près du poste de son nouveau supérieur. Même le moins gradé des officiers savait désormais que le capitaine avait déjà envoyé au moins trois fois les rapports quotidiens à la console de commandement de l'amiral.

\- Je vous les ai envoyés, Monsieur, déclara-t-il calmement, armé d'une patience qui depuis le temps aurait dû faire de lui un saint homme, Ils devraient être dans votre bureau de communications.

\- J'ai _vérifié_ le bureau, Piett, grinça l'amiral Ozzel, Je n'ai trouvé aucun rapport.

Le capitaine se retint de lui suggérer pour la millième fois de vérifier les dossiers de communication de bord, et pas les dossiers de communication de la flotte.

\- Je vais les renvoyer, Monsieur, déclara-t-il à la place.

Dans le dos de l'amiral, l'officier supérieur secoua la tête en regardant son capitaine.

Cela ne faisait qu'un an et quelques que l'Executor avait été mis en service. Le premier amiral à la commander avait été… _remercié_ … avant même que les moteurs n'aient été éprouvés. Quant au second… Eh bien, ils n'étaient encore aujourd'hui pas sûrs de savoir ce qui s'était passé au-dessus de Coruscant, mais au moins cela les avaient-il débarrassé de Siler. L'équipage faisait déjà des paris sur le temps qui restait à Ozzel pour leur faire bénéficier de son odieuse présence.

C'était déjà un miracle qu'il avait tenu _si_ longtemps. La seule explication que tous pouvaient accepter était que le seigneur Vador avait l'esprit occupé par des problèmes plus importants il n'aurait autrement pas toléré l'irritation constante que représentait l'amiral.

Il y eut soudainement une série d'alarmes à travers le pont, annonçant une arrivée imminente dans la pièce. Les gardes à l'entrée posèrent leurs mains sur la crosse de leurs armes…

Avant que le sas qui menait au pont ne s'ouvre et que lesdites mains ne se lèvent en un salut respectueux lorsque la sombre et inquiétante silhouette de Vador entra, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui. Tous les dos se raidirent lorsque résonna l'inimitable sifflement de son respirateur. Les têtes des officiers firent volte-face pour se concentrer uniquement sur leurs consoles respectives au lieu de s'intéresser à leurs voisins. A l'avant du pont, le capitaine Piett se redressa promptement pour se mettre au garde à vous. Même l'amiral Ozzel n'était pas insensible à la présence impressionnante que possédait son supérieur, car lui aussi se redressa et se força à arborer une expression quelque peu moins désagréable.

\- Bienvenue, seigneur Va…

Mais Vador, le temps d'une respiration chuintante, lui passa devant sans lui accorder d'attention et s'adressa directement au capitaine de son vaisseau.

\- Capitaine Piett, transmettez les ordres pour la formation, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, Monseigneur, répondit doucement Piett avant de se tourner vers l'officier supérieur sans présenter le moindre signe de confusion.

Ozzel les regarda d'un air consterné, avant d'être interrompu par l'attention que lui porta soudainement Vador.

\- Amiral, préparez-vous à commencer les manœuvres, lança-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit fut long… Et tendu.

\- Euh… Les manœuvres, Monseigneur ?

L'équipage cessa tout simplement de prétendre vaquer à ses occupations, attendant la réaction du seigneur Sith à _ce_ genre de réponse. Elle fut aussi cinglante que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous.

\- Peut-être, Amiral, que le concept de se tenir informé vous est totalement inconnu ?

Ozzel était littéralement devenu muet. Mais en cet instant, tenir sa langue était la chose la plus sage qu'il avait jamais pu faire aux yeux de l'équipage.

\- J'ai le regret de vous informer, continua le seigneur Sith d'un ton glacial, que je m'attends à ce que vous vous familiarisiez avec cette idée.

Le silence perdura. Puis, alors qu'Ozzel commençait à transpirer de peur à outrance, Vador se détourna de lui avec dégoût.

\- Capitaine Piett, veuillez informer l'amiral quant au programme de la flotte. Il semble ne pas en avoir pris connaissance.

\- Oui, Monseigneur, répondit promptement le capitaine, Amiral, il est prévu que la flotte commence des exercices de guerre à 1600 heures précises, heure galactique.

Tous jetèrent un œil à leur chrono… Qui affichait 1557 heures.

\- Cet exercice, continua Piett avec un sang-froid remarquable, divise la flotte en deux forces opposées, l'une d'entre elles étant évidemment à vos ordres, Monsieur.

\- Je m'attends, Amiral, à ce que ces exercices se déroulent comme prévu, ajouta Vador d'un ton sinistre, A moins, bien sûr, que votre capitaine de bord ne vous ait pas envoyé les rapports hebdomadaires.

Le sarcasme tranchait dans sa voix métallique. De toute évidence, il avait entendu parler de l'incompétence agaçante d'Ozzel.

\- Envoyés, Monseigneur, déclara le capitaine Piett, Comme d'habitude.

Ozzel n'osa pas le foudroyer du regard en présence de Vador.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que vous êtes prêt, gronda le Sith.

Malheureusement, l'amiral ne protesta pas, signifiant ainsi que l'Executor aurait encore à le supporter au moins pour la durée des exercices de guerre. Restait à savoir si Ozzel survivrait pour assister au contrecoup de sa bêtise de ses propres yeux...

\- Les… Euuh… Les exercices vont… vont commencer, Monseigneur… Bien sûr…

Ozzel semblait espérer que le seigneur noir quitterait les lieux avant 1600 heures, mais Vador n'aurait pas pris la peine de se rendre sur le pont s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'assister aux exercices. Le Sith ne fit aucun mouvement pour cesser son observation des gestes de l'infortuné amiral. Le cœur battant d'anticipation et d'une joie mauvaise, l'équipage se mit au travail tandis que Piett transmettait au reste de la flotte l'ordre de prendre leurs positions pour l'exercice.

L'issue de la bataille fut proche du match-nul. En considérant cependant qu'Ozzel avait l'Executor à sa disposition alors que l'amiral Drean, de la première division, n'avait que des vaisseaux de classe impériale bien inférieurs, il était inexcusable qu'Ozzel ait pu tout simplement perdre. C'était même _plus_ qu'impardonnable. En fait, qu'il réussisse un tel exploit relevait du miracle…

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de miracle que Vador appréciait.

\- Très impressionnant, Amiral, déclara-t-il d'un ton acide une fois l'exercice terminé.

Un lourd silence abattit sur le pont, étouffant sous le déplaisir tangible du seigneur Sith.

\- J'imagine que vous avez une explication pour un tel étalage d'incompétence ?

Ozzel n'en avait pas. Mais il tenta quand même d'en improviser une.

\- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait servir d'exemple pour les hommes.

Quelque chose ressemblant à un ricanement se fit entendre depuis la fosse de travail de l'équipage les coins de la bouche du capitaine Piett tremblèrent furieusement tandis qu'il luttait pour maintenir une expression neutre. Personne ne pouvait voir au-delà du masque de Vador – mais il était aisé d'imaginer quelle sorte d'amusement meurtrier pouvait bien se trouver caché derrière.

Meurtrier, c'était bien le mot. Un instant plus tard, le visage d'Ozzel se tordait étrangement. Il se figea durant une seconde, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, puis ses mains se jetèrent à sa gorge, tirant sur le col de son uniforme avec une horreur grandissante. Un Piett au visage lugubre s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je ne tolère ni les mensonges, ni l'incompétence chez quiconque sous mon commandement, siffla vicieusement Vador, Vous m'avez déçu pour la dernière fois.

Malgré leur haine partagée pour l'amiral, tous les membres d'équipage bronchèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'un bruit sourd mais assourdissant de finalité se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Retirez ça de mon pont, déclara Vador face au silence.

Vador était connu pour ne pas avoir de scrupules en ce qui concernait l'élimination des officiers qui l'avaient déçu à un moment critique. Mais de simples exercices de guerre n'étaient pas d'une importance capitale. Il devait être d'une humeur bien sombre pour punir si violemment une faute mineure. Piett s'en rendit très vite compte et agit en fonction.

\- Tout de suite, Monseigneur, répondit-il en faisant vivement signe aux Stormtroopers à l'entrée du pont.

Quelques instants plus tard, la malheureuse victime de la colère du Sith était trainée hors de vue, aussi rapidement que sa vie lui avait été arrachée. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'équipage sortit lentement de son silence et de son inconfort, reprenant le cours de ses activités. Vador joignit les mains dans son dos et se mit à fixer sombrement la vue que l'on avait depuis la vitre principale du pont. Une demi-heure passa avant que Piett n'ose s'approcher de lui.

\- Monseigneur, dois-je envoyer les rapports sur les exercices à l'amiral Drean ? , demanda-t-il rapidement.

\- Non. Envoyez-les-moi.

Bien que le vocabulateur ne puisse pas l'exprimer, Piett pouvait sentir la frustration de son supérieur.

\- Très bien, Monseigneur, répondit-il avec tact, Dois-je les condenser pour vous en priorité ?

Le seigneur noir se tourna vers Piett, semblant soudainement bien songeur.

\- Cela me convient, fit-il finalement, Poursuivez votre travail, Capitaine.

OOO

Vador déboula dans ses quartiers, sa colère noire quelque peu atténuée par l'efficacité rafraichissante de Piett. Louée soit la Force qu'il y ait au moins _un_ bon officier au sein de cette fichue marine !

Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas retarder de longtemps la nomination d'un remplaçant pour Ozzel… Et il y avait aussi la question de l'Empereur. Palpatine lui laissait la bride sur le cou en ce qui concernait les affaires de la marine, fermant les yeux sur la façon dont il… _s'occupait_ de certains officiers. Mais exécuter un amiral de haut rang pour un exercice mal géré… Il avait eu tort. Il grinça des dents en l'admettant, mais il avait eu tort. Aussi incompétent et agaçant avait été Ozzel, il ne pouvait pas être parvenu à un rang aussi élevé sans avoir pleinement bénéficié des faveurs de l'Empereur. Son maitre ne serait pas content.

Mais il connaissait les risques et les avait pesés avant d'arracher son dernier souffle à cet odieux amiral. A cet instant pourtant, cela n'avait pas eu autant d'importance face à sa fureur accablante et sa frustration. Et ces dernières n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec Ozzel – non, son humeur de chien était due à tout autre chose.

Au cours du dernier mois, il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre signe de son fils – ni le vaisseau à bord duquel il avait fui, ni Han Solo, ni le rebelle anonyme qui avait eu le culot de les sortir de leurs cellules n'avaient été aperçus. Même Baranne n'avait rien pu trouver, et Vador savait que l'espion s'était échiné à la tâche, ne dédaignant aucune piste.

La douleur qu'il avait ressenti à être aussi proche du garçon, au point de pouvoir le toucher, à sentir le vide en lui se combler pour la première fois depuis la mort de Padmé juste pour le voir lui filer entre les doigts était aisément comparable à la souffrance provoquée par ses blessures de Mustafar. Et en plus de cette douleur intérieure, le seigneur noir était à présent dévoré par une inquiétude toute paternelle concernant Luke. Seule la Force savait où son petit errait dans la galaxie, en la compagnie peu recommandable de l'adolescent corellien qu'était Han Solo et de ce fichu _rebelle_ sans nom. Qui sait quels pièges et dangers pouvaient bien le guetter…

Il avait essayé par deux fois de bannir cette inquiétude - les seigneurs Siths ne s'inquiétaient pas, et certainement pas à ce point - et par deux fois, il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas tenté de troisième essai. Force, il commençait à se dégoûter lui-même. Ces derniers temps, il se montrait aussi talentueux en tant que Sith qu'il l'avait été en tant que Jedi Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Vador détestait, c'était l'ambiguïté.

Mais son inquiétude ne s'apaiserait de toute évidence pas tant que son fils ne serait pas de retour en sécurité entre ses mains. En attendant, le seigneur noir cherchait désespérément à retrouver l'enfant, par n'importe quel moyen. Il sondait aussi fiévreusement les champs infinis de la Force qu'il fouillait le monde physique, s'ouvrant à l'énergie mystique pour appeler le garçon encore et encore, nuit et jour… Même s'il savait que même si par miracle le petit venait à l'entendre, il n'obtiendrait de lui aucune réponse, encore moins un retour de cette connexion qu'il désirait tant.

Il s'installa dans sa chambre hyperbare et attendit que l'entrée se ferme hermétiquement et se soit pressurisée avant que la machine ne lui retire son masque et son armure. En fait, en y repensant, il ne _voulait_ _pas_ que leur lien se rétablisse, pas dans de telles circonstances. Si Luke avait fait tomber ses boucliers et avait puisé dans la Force la première fois, c'était parce qu'il était désespéré et déterminé à fuir ce qu'il considérait comme un danger mortel – de toute évidence, Vador ne voulait pas que le garçon se retrouve dans une telle situation.

Son masque se souleva, et l'air frais de la chambre caressa son visage ravagé. Vador prit une inspiration silencieuse, prenant soin de ne pas s'épuiser, et se mit à rire de sa propre bêtise. Que diraient ses ennemis s'ils savaient à quel point il était vraiment vulnérable ! Il se surprit à s'amuser en imaginant, l'espace d'un instant, quelle tête ferait par exemple le prince Xizor, si jamais le chef de Soleil Noir pouvait le voir à cet instant. Puis il se souvint – d'abord que c'était Padmé qui l'avait initié à ces jeux d'imagination durant leur premier vol ensemble de Tatooine jusqu'à Coruscant et ensuite que son enfant était toujours porté disparu et errait sans protection dans la galaxie, terrifié par son propre père.

Calmé, il posa son regard sur ses mains gantée, imaginant tenir son fils dans ses bras à nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, ses réflexions finirent par trop le fatiguer. Vador chercha refuge dans le sommeil. Au moins n'était-il plus tourmenté par les cauchemars.

OOO

 _Dans la Bordure extérieure, sur Dantooine…_

\- Papa, est-ce que nous attendons quelqu'un ?

Leïa attendait impatiemment à côté de son père sur l'aire d'atterrissage, où ce dernier avait ordonné à leur navette de patienter pour un temps indéfini.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, L'une de mes connaissances au sein du programme pour les réfugiés est en compagnie de deux de ses proches présents sur la planète, qui ont prévu de se rendre sur Alderaan. J'ai proposé de les emmener avec nous. Il semblerait qu'ils soient légèrement en retard.

Leïa eut un soupir d'irritation. Il se faisait tard et elle était fatiguée elle voulait monter à bord et se coucher, pas restée plantée comme un piquet à attendre davantage de passagers. A cet instant précis, elle en avait assez d'être polie.

Son père lui jeta un regard, mais ne la rabroua pas pour son attitude peu amène. Il semblait ailleurs. Elle songea qu'il paraissait même nerveux à propos de quelque chose – mais son père était un politicien, très doué pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, et elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sûre. Il finit par lâcher un soupir et caresser la tête de Leïa.

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, ma princesse, souffla-t-il, C'est également mon cas.

Tous deux se retournèrent alors d'un coup en entendant le sas s'ouvrir dans leur dos la luminosité aurait pu être bien meilleure, mais Leïa reconnut l'officier de son père en charge de la sécurité. Deux garçons le suivaient. Le plus grand allait en premier, arborant une expression méfiante tout en portant deux caisses de rangement derrière lui venait le plus petit, chargé d'un sac à dos bien trop grand pour sa silhouette frêle.

\- Sénateur, voici les garçons, déclara l'officier en les menant jusqu'à Leïa et son père.

\- Merci, Raymus, répondit Bail, Bonsoir à nouveau, Luke… Et vous devez être Han.

\- Ouais, fit le plus âgé tout en serrant la main tendue du sénateur avec une grande réserve.

Leïa fronça les sourcils, le trouvant déjà antipathique pour ne pas vouloir accorder sa confiance à son père, mais soit ce dernier ne remarqua rien, soit il choisit d'ignorer le manque d'enthousiasme de Han.

\- Les garçons, déclara le sénateur, Voici ma fille, Leïa. Leïa, voici Han et Luke Solo.

Tous deux se redressèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent la jeune fille.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle bien trop poliment par rapport à son humeur.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, puis s'avancèrent dans la zone de lumière créée par les phares d'atterrissage du vaisseau afin de lui serrer la main… Et Leïa sursauta en voyant leurs visages pour la première fois.

C'étaient les garçons de son rêve ! Ceux qu'elle avait vu errant seuls, dans les ruelles ténébreuses d'une ville inconnue. Et ils étaient exactement comme elle les avait vu tant de fois dans ses songes… Le plus jeune, aux cheveux blonds et vêtu d'une combinaison verte fatiguée, et le plus grand avec sa crinière de cheveux noirs, son haut simple et son pantalon.

Le souffle court, elle se saisit de leur main à tour de rôle, luttant pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ni son père, ni Han, ni l'officier remarquèrent son émoi intérieur. Mais le plus jeune, Luke – qui avait le même âge qu'elle… Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brusquement tandis qu'ils suivaient les autres sur la rampe d'embarquement, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

OOO

\- Han, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? , demanda immédiatement Bail une fois qu'ils furent tous montés à bord du Tantive IV.

\- Euh… D'accord, répondit Han en jetant un regard un peu nerveux à Luke.

L'opinion de Bail à l'égard du garçon s'améliora un petit peu. Il avait peut-être tous les traits d'un rat des rues, mais il semblait déterminé à prendre soin de son « frère ».

\- L'un de mes gardes guidera Luke et emmènera vos affaires jusqu'aux quartiers des invités, continua le sénateur.

\- Je vais le faire, Papa, déclara Leïa.

Bail se retourna en sentant son estomac sombrer dans ses talons. Il fallait qu'elle se sente honteuse pour son irritation précédente maintenant ! La _dernière_ chose qu'il voulait, c'était de laisser les jumeaux ensemble et seuls. Il avait espéré les garder séparés pour une grande partie du trajet. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur ce qui pouvait arriver – pas la moindre idée sur ce qui pouvait se passer entre des jumeaux sensibles à la Force.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? _Non, Leïa, je ne veux pas que tu te montres serviable maintenant ?_ Peu probable. Il se força donc à sourire avec bienveillance.

\- Merci, Leïa, déclara-t-il donc, tout en priant pour que rien ne se passe.

OOO

Dark Vador faisait les cent pas sur le pont de l'Executor, tentant d'échapper à ses idées noires grâce au passe-temps amusant qui consistait à terroriser son équipage par sa seule proximité, lorsqu'il remarqua la présence lumineuse qui se faisait toujours plus brillante dans la Force. Se pouvait-il… ? Ce n'était pas…

Plus brillante, encore et encore… Puis la connexion réapparut entre eux.

 _Luke !_ fut sa première pensée, la joie sa première sensation… Mais le soupçon fit rapidement son apparition. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la présence de Luke, quelque chose qui paraissait clairement comme ne ressemblant pas au garçon. Il semblait plus… impulsif qu'avant, mais en même temps plus doux. Cela lui rappelait presque les subtiles différences existant entre les présences de Sara et Sandra – si semblables mais pas tout à fait.

Mais bien sûr, c'était complètement impossible ! L'idée même de la chance infime qu'auraient deux personnes de créer de paires de jumeaux… Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable qu'on frisait l'irréel. Il devait s'agit d'une distorsion, un effet secondaire de la distance qui les séparait. Et le garçon était de toute évidence très loin, car il n'avait pas encore remarqué le rétablissement de la connexion, bien qu'elle demeure faible. Il était peut-être précoce, mais il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ?

Vador eut soudainement un élan d'angoisse, craignant que le garçon ait pu être distrait par un quelconque danger et s'empressa d'étendre sa perception afin de s'en assurer. Mais il n'y avait aucune indication de menace. En fait, il ressentait presque une sensation de passivité à l'autre bout du lien. De sommeil, même.

Peut-être le garçon avait-il perdu le contrôle de ses boucliers durant son sommeil ?

Vador remit soudainement ses interrogations à plus tard. Il perdait un temps précieux. Il lui fallait localiser l'enfant, aussi vite que possible.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Le garçon était effectivement loin, très loin dans la Bordure extérieure. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant un panneau de contrôle et ouvrit une carte galactique, calculant rapidement la distance et la trajectoire…

Dantooine. C'était bien là. Mais au moment même où il s'en rendit compte, la distance qui les séparait changea rapidement. Donc… A bord d'un vaisseau, en hyperespace. Mais pour aller où ?

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours sentir la jeune présence du garçon dans la Force. Luke devait être endormi pour ne encore l'avoir remarqué. Il ne prendrait néanmoins pas le risque de briser ce contact par une action hasardeuse. Il se contenterait d'observer à partir d'une certaine distance et traquerait Luke aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait afin de le suivre.

\- Capitaine Piett, déclara-t-il soudain.

Le capitaine fut aussi prompt que jamais, bien que de toute évidence nerveux.

\- Oui, Monseigneur ?

\- Mettez-moi en contact avec l'amiral Drean. Nous avons un changement de cap à faire.

OOO

 _Moins d'une semaine plus tard…_

Vador entra dans ses quartiers tel une tornade ténébreuse et s'isola dans sa chambre hyperbare, allumant au passage son imposant holo-écran. Baranne, qu'il avait envoyé sur Dantooine afin de trouver des informations utiles, avait des nouvelles à lui transmettre, comme il s'y attendait.

\- « _Monseigneur_ », déclara l'agent, toujours égal à lui-même.

\- J'espère que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à m'annoncer.

\- « _Pour une fois, Monseigneur_ », répondit Baranne d'un ton sardonique tout en ouvrant son dossier.

Cela faisait effectivement quelques temps que l'agent faisait chou blanc dans ses recherches.

\- « _Il semblerait que vous aviez raison. Tout d'abord, j'ai récupéré un enregistrement d'une des caméras de sécurité du spatioport de la capitale de Dantooine_ ».

Il mit alors en route le holo-projecteur.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Rien qu'une vue générale d'un homme en uniforme escortant deux garçons à travers le spatioport. Mais le plus petit des deux fit l'erreur de lever brièvement la tête… Juste assez pour que Vador puisse apercevoir son profil et reconnaitre les traits juvéniles.

C'était bien son fils.

\- « _S'agit-il bien du garçon que vous recherchez ?_ », demanda l'agent.

En n'ayant rien d'autre que la description que Vador lui avait donnée avec laquelle travailler, Baranne avait vraiment fait de l'excellent travail.

\- C'est bien lui, confirma Vador.

Baranne hocha la tête.

\- « _Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres enregistrements_ », continua-t-il, « _Je n'ai également pas pu traquer le vaisseau à bord duquel ils ont pu monter il y en avait une trentaine, ce soir-là, à cause des opérations d'aide aux réfugiés_ ».

Mais Vador n'avait pas besoin de savoir quel vaisseau ils avaient emprunté. La présence du garçon était longtemps restée stationnaire, et il avait pu retrouver sa nouvelle localisation.

\- Certains de ces vaisseaux sont-ils partis pour Alderaan ? , gronda-t-il.

\- « _Pratiquement tous_ », fut la réponse, « _L'organisation humanitaire vient de là. Néanmoins, Monseigneur, j'ai fait une découverte urgente dont je souhaiterais m'occuper rapidement. J'ai localisé dans le spatioport un YT-1300 correspondant à la description du vaisseau qui a forcé le barrage de quarantaine sur Coruscant. Le cargo doit très bientôt être ramené sur Alderaan pour être rendu à son propriétaire, qui l'aurait laissé sur place pour cause de réparations_ ».

Vador se raidit, comprenant où Baranne voulait en venir immédiatement.

\- Vous songez à laisser le vaisseau nous mener au garçon ?

\- " _Ce serait une mission délicate… Et qui pourrait avoir un prix_ », acquiesça l'agent.

\- Un « prix » ?

\- « _Pour que l'opération réussisse, nous aurons besoin de la coopération du pilote d'origine_ ».

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce pilote.

Vador garda le silence un moment tout en réfléchissant. S'il faisait cela correctement, il pourrait être en mesure de récupérer son fils facilement et discrètement. Mais seulement s'il était très, très prudent et minutieux… Il ne faisait pas confiance aux Stormtroopers ordinaires pour gérer efficacement un jeune apprenti Jedi désespéré. Personne ne savait ce que le garçon serait capable de faire. Et il ne voulait pas traumatiser son fils.

\- Avez-vous des Stormtroopers à disposition ? , demanda-t-il finalement.

\- « _Un escadron, Monseigneur_ ».

\- Faites-les monter discrètement à bord du cargo, ordonna-t-il, Et assurez-vous de capturer le pilote. Nous discuterons des détails une fois que vous aurez pris le contrôle du vaisseau.

OOO

 _Plus tard, sur Alderaan…_

Les deux dernières semaines avaient beaucoup fait pour calmer les nerfs à vif de Han. Luke et lui étaient à présent en sécurité, retranchés dans une ville plutôt isolée de la planète, dissimulés dans une maison sûre de la Rébellion. Depuis, rien du tout ne s'était passé. Les choses commençaient à s'apaiser, de même que le gamin. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sérieusement s'ennuyer ici, mais il profitait pour l'instant de l'absence générale de sources de stress.

Et puis, aujourd'hui était source d'excitation. Son vaisseau devait bientôt arriver au spatioport local. Luke et lui avaient déjà reçu l'autorisation de prendre le landspeeder pour s'y rendre et aller vérifier si tout allait bien sur le Faucon et récupérer le reste de leurs affaires. Ils auraient également sûrement des réparations à faire et ainsi de suite.

Ces types de la Rébellion n'étaient finalement pas si terribles, tout bien considéré – Mais Han préférait être précipité dans les neuf enfers de Corellia plutôt que de défendre leur cause perdue. Personne avec une once de bon sens ne se dressait contre l'Empire, pas si on avait le choix. Lui n'avait déjà pas eu vraiment d'autre solution sur Corellia. Karabast, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu laisser le gamin mourir – ce qui arriverait si jamais l'Empire lui mettait la main dessus. Avoir échappé de justesse à Vador sur Coruscant lui avait fait faire des cauchemars.

Kreth, il faut dire que ce type était terrifiant.

Enfin bon, à part pour leurs obsessions collectives suicidaires et délurées, les rebelles n'étaient pas idiots, et ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité. Ils étaient très vigilants dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Han avait calculé qu'ils ne les avaient pas laissés sortir de la zone de sécurité plus de deux fois – il s'était fait sérieusement taper sur les doigts la première qu'il avait posé un pied au-delà de la ligne. C'était quelque chose qui allait rapidement le fatiguer. C'était déjà énervant, surtout pour deux garçons jusque-là habitués à voler librement d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie à bord de leur propre vaisseau. C'est pour cela que tous deux étaient heureux à l'idée de pouvoir sortir seuls dehors pour un moment.

Dès que la maison sûre reçut confirmation que le vaisseau avait atterri après avoir passé tous les contrôles de sécurité, Han et Luke s'empressèrent de grimper à bord du speeder et de filer. Il fallait environ vingt minutes pour se rendre au spatioport si on prenait le chemin le plus court… Ce qu'ils ne firent pas, bien entendu.

\- Tiens, gamin, à ton tour, déclara Han après avoir fait prendre un tournant abrupt au speeder, manquant de décapiter la cime des arbres d'un parc local, Voyons voir jusqu'où tu peux t'approcher sans toucher quoi que ce soit.

\- Je peux faire mieux que toi, s'exclama Luke en échangeant de place.

\- Ah ouais ? Prouve-le, gamin !

Au final, le trajet prit beaucoup plus de temps que les vingt minutes prévues. Les deux garçons finirent par arriver à destination et se glissèrent dans le hangar indiqué.

Le Faucon était bien là, tel que Han l'avait abandonné avec réticence sur Dantooine, dans toute sa gloire cabossée. La rampe d'embarquement était baissée le pilote qui l'avait ramené avait dit qu'il attendrait avec le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il devait être à bord.

\- Allez viens, gamin, allons vérifier que le gugusse qui nous a ramené le Faucon n'a pas fait de dégâts à l'intérieur, déclara Han avec légèreté tout en s'avançant vers le vaisseau.

Mais Luke resta en retrait, avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Han s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire-face.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Luke secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Eh, gamin, tout va bien. Les types de la maison connaissent celui qui a piloté. Ils ont vérifié par deux fois sa signature vocale et tout le tralala. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, alors arrête de te prendre la tête.

Luke poussa un soupir et suivit Han à bord avec réticence.

OOO

\- Allo ? , s'exclama Han tout en se dirigeant vers le cockpit à travers la salle principale.

Jusqu'à présent, le pilote n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, mais le cockpit était assez éloigné des autres parties du vaisseau, donc ce n'était pas très étonnant. Et puis, si ce type avait une once de bon sens, il resterait au poste de pilotage à partir duquel il pourrait contrôler tous les systèmes en cas de problème ou d'urgence.

Han venait d'atteindre le sas fermé du cockpit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit de pas derrière lui. Il fit volte-face. Le couloir dans son dos était vide.

\- Gamin ?

OOO

Luke ne se sentit pas plus à l'aise en suivant Han à bord du vaisseau, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Les contrôles d'identité avaient été faits et revérifiés. Il n'y avait pas de danger rôdant à bord – et puis les Jedis n'étaient pas censés succomber à la peur. Aussi suivit-il Han à travers la salle de repos au cœur du Faucon.

Mais, attends… N'avait-il pas laissé son datapad dans la salle de repos ? Oui, c'était bien le cas, dans ses souvenirs, il était sur la table de jeu. Il jeta un regard de côté, tendant la main pour s'en saisir…

Mais il n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta et se pencha pour vérifier sous la table au cas où il aurait glissé sous la banquette par inadvertance. Et effectivement, il finit par l'apercevoir sous les sièges. Il se mit souplement à plat-ventre et tendit le bras sous le meuble…

Là ! Ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de l'appareil et il réussit à l'extirper de là-dessous. Luke se releva lentement, époussetant les moutons de poussière restés accrochés à la surface lisse et brillante.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en accentuant ses frottements. Il y avait une espèce de tâche qui refusait de partir.

Attends… ça _bougeait_ …

Il se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de crier.

OOO

Han venait juste de se décider à faire demi-tour et remonter le corridor pour chercher Luke lorsque le son d'un tir laser résonna à travers le vaisseau.

\- Luke !

Le jeune corellien sortit son blaster de son étui, prêt à dévaler le corridor pour retourner dans la salle de repos… Mais une main l'agrippa soudainement par derrière, et il tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un casque blanc aux plaques visuelles noires bien trop familier.

Han poussa un juron de compétition et tira à bout portant dans la poitrine de l'homme sans réfléchir. Le Stormtrooper s'effondra instantanément, mais un autre le suivait. Han redressa désespérément son arme et réussit à tirer le premier par pur miracle. Terrifié, il plongea et tira encore quelques coups à travers le sas du cockpit, mais c'était apparemment les seuls à se trouver là-dedans.

Han fit demi-tour et se précipita dans la salle de repos, juste à temps pour voir d'autres Stormtroopers se diriger vers lui.

Beaucoup de Stormtroopers.

Il réussit à tirer encore quelques fois avant d'être atteint par des rayons paralysants.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour moi pour l'instant ! Je dois traduire la suite à présent ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	13. Révélations et réactions

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je reviens d'entre les morts pour vous donner ce petit chapitre, en attendant ceux des autres fics. Oui, la vie, toussa toussa... Bref !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Baranne laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement tandis que le cargo s'élevait aisément hors du hangar et traversait le ciel en direction de l'atmosphère d'Alderaan. Ils avaient subi des pertes – deux de ses hommes étaient morts, un prix plutôt élevé pour la capture de deux adolescents normalement sans défense. Mais tel était le lot du soldat, et si son employeur estimait que ce sacrifice en valait la peine, alors Baranne était également de cet avis. L'objectif était rempli, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il laissa les stormtroopers piloter comme à l'aller et alla surveiller personnellement la petite forme inerte du garçon portant le nom de Luke Skywalker. Il lui avait administré une injection hypodermique dès qu'il avait été mis à terre pour le tir paralysant, afin de s'assurer que le garçon ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. L'ordre de Vador était explicite : le fugitif devait rester inconscient. Le seigneur Sith avait souligné le danger que les pouvoirs de l'enfant pouvaient représenter s'il devait reprendre conscience.

Songeur, l'agent étudia du regard l'objet au cœur de ses neuf mois de recherche. C'était vraiment incroyable que le garçon eût pu échapper à l'Empire pendant si longtemps, lorsqu'on prenait en compte ses ressources et ses connaissances. Quel dommage qu'il soit sensible à la Force. Baranne savait, comme toute autre personne à bord de ce vaisseau, quel sort l'Empire réservait aux gens comme lui, et ne se faisait aucune illusion concernant le futur de ce garçon. Vador fourragerait son esprit à la recherche de la moindre information concernant de possibles Jedis en fuite, puis le tuerait.

C'était vraiment dommage, un enfant si intelligent et téméraire.

Mais son sort n'était pas entre ses mains. C'était son devoir de livrer l'adolescent au seigneur Vador. Ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite de Luke Skywalker ne le concernait pas.

OOO

 _Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

Luke cligna lentement des yeux… Puis se souvint de tout. Il referma rapidement les paupières, restant le plus immobile possible. Un homme était penché au-dessus de lui – Luke pouvait le sentir - et l'observait. Et Luke ne voulait certainement pas recevoir un nouveau coup de rayon paralysant.

Aussi resta-t-il ainsi sans bouger et se mit-il à réfléchir. Ses mains n'étaient pas menottées, ses pieds non plus – on s'était contenté de l'allonger sur le dos quelque part. Il pouvait sentir une vibration sourde à travers la plaque du sol – causée par les hyperpropulseurs. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Il pouvait les reconnaître et ceux-là étaient puissants et de qualité. Il s'agissait de toute évidence de moteurs Sienar beta.

Mais c'était un stormtrooper qui lui avait tiré dessus – impossible de savoir s'il était toujours à bord du Faucon ou dans une navette impériale. Mais il ne pouvait y avoir autant de monde dans ce genre de vaisseau – pas plus de dix passagers, lui compris – Prudemment, Luke étendit sa perception dans la Force pour déterminer le nombre exact de personnes qu'il y avait à bord.

Il ressentit un bref élan de soulagement en reconnaissant la signature de Han un peu plus loin, qui lui était toujours dans les vapes, mais son excitation fut de courte durée. Il y avait neuf autres personnes à bord du Faucon. Huit d'entre elles ne dégageaient rien de spécial – mais l'homme qui le surveillait irradiait d'une intelligence vive et alerte. Luke n'irait nulle part tant qu'il était là… A moins qu'il n'arrive à le distraire…

OOO

Baranne sursauta lorsqu'un claquement se fit soudainement entendre dans un coin. Malgré lui, il détourna brièvement les yeux sur le côté et vit…

… Un mouvement flou derrière lui qu'il eut à peine le temps de contrer en levant son bras…

Il tituba lorsqu'un coup de pied douloureux fit trembler son bras. Un craquement répugnant retentit, mais ni Luke, ni Baranne n'y accordèrent la moindre attention. Le garçon lançait déjà un nouveau coup et kreth, ce qu'il était rapide ! Baranne réussit à attraper le poignet de Luke et lui tordit méchamment le bras dans le mauvais sens – il sentit quelque chose céder et sut que son adversaire venait d'être blessé.

Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas – Luke fit volte-face et lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied digne d'un athlète qui alla s'écraser contre le crâne de l'agent, et le monde sombra dans le noir.

OOO

Luke recula en trébuchant tandis que l'homme aux yeux gris s'effondrait, inconscient, sur le sol. Le garçon posa une main sur son épaule droite qui commençait à irradier de douleur. Il ne savait pas ce que ce type avait fait à son bras, mais il avait senti quelque chose se tordre dans le mauvais sens et ça faisait _mal_.

Un bruit de pas en provenance du corridor du cockpit se fit soudain entendre. Des stormtroopers ! Luke se précipita hors de la salle de repos et s'engouffra dans la première pièce dont il pouvait verrouiller le sas, ce qui s'avéra être le dortoir. Il poussa le loquet et s'appuya en tremblant contre le panneau de métal, la douleur de son bras momentanément oubliée. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait se cacher nulle part sur le vaisseau, du moins pas pour longtemps. Et les seuls blasters en supplément qu'ils possédaient se trouvaient dans le cockpit.

Au désespoir, Luke balaya le dortoir du regard. Il n'y avait ici qu'une seule de leurs caisses, posée sur une banquette. Peut-être qu'il y trouverait quelque chose de lourd à lancer. Il traversa la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible et souleva le couvercle. Il faillit éclater en sanglots en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Des vêtements, ceux d'Obi-Wan.

Et des data cartes ainsi qu'une console ronde d'entraînement.

Eh bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait leur lancer la console… Et il y avait aussi une boite qui semblait chargée. Luke tendit la main et la sortit de la caisse elle n'était pas aussi lourde qu'il le pensait, mais cela pourrait désorienter un stormtrooper s'il le lui envoyait suffisamment fort à la figure. Cela pourrait…

Préoccupé, l'air absent, il passa le pouce sur le loquet biométrique sans en espérer grand-chose. Mais de façon miraculeuse, le voyant d'ouverture passa du rouge au vert. Luke s'empressa de lever le couvercle…

Louée soit la Force ! C'était un sabre laser ! Il y avait également d'autres objets dans la boite. Il entrevit notamment du papier, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Luke sortit le sabre laser en se servant de son bras valide et l'alluma avec la puissance au maximum. Immédiatement, une longue lame d'un bleu glacé en jaillit, vrombissant de façon meurtrière. Luke aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. Pour essayer, il le brandit vers un mur. Comme il s'y attendait, la lame mordit aisément dans la cloison de métal en fumant.

\- Ouvre, gamin !

Quelqu'un commença à marteler le sas du dortoir avec le poing.

Luke plaça le sabre laser en position classique.

 _Voyons voir qui va se prendre un tir paralysant dans la figure, maintenant, tocards !_

OOO

Baranne poussa un grognement en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il ne voyait actuellement qu'un océan de blanc et de noir tourbillonnant paresseusement devant lui. Il pouvait également entendre une sorte de marmonnement…

\- … Bien, monsieur ?

Ses oreilles finirent par fonctionner de nouveau correctement. En fait, tous ses sens lui revenaient, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait très, très mal à la tête et qu'une douleur cuisante faisait pulser son bras.

Il ne sentait plus aussi mal pour le garçon une fois que ce dernier aurait été remis à Vador, tout à coup…

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ? , répéta la voix.

Plissant les yeux sous la lumière, Baranne leva le regard. Un stormtrooper était penché sur lui, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Il s'en empara de son bras valide.

\- Je survivrai, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Il ne serait pas soigné avant d'être revenu à bord de l'Executor. Le bruit d'un tir de blaster se fit soudain entendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le garçon a réussi à se barricader dans le dortoir, déclara un autre soldat à l'autre bout de la pièce, Mes hommes sont en train de défoncer le sas.

\- Assurez-vous seulement de ne pas le tuer, répondit Baranne avec irritation, Qu'en est-il de l'autre prisonnier ?

\- Toujours inconscient, monsieur.

\- Très bien, que ça reste ainsi.

Un garçon hors de contrôle était déjà suffisamment prenant sans que l'on ajoute un autre adolescent désespéré à la mêlée. Kreth, tout ça commençait à ressembler à Krytoa… Sauf que jusqu'à présent, Luke Skywalker se débrouillait mieux pour résister à son arrestation que ne l'avaient fait Owen et Beru Lars.

Une explosion mineure résonna soudain dans le corridor du fond.

\- Tir paralysant, seulement, tir paralysant, seulement ! , s'écria quelqu'un.

D'autres tirs firent écho…

Des protestations paniquées se firent soudain entendre, et Baranne se raidit en voyant plusieurs stormtroopers battre en retraite vers sa position.

\- La cible est armée. Je répète, la cible est armée !

\- Avec quoi ? , demanda Baranne au chef d'escouade.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de console dotée d'un laser, fut la réponse.

Une console dotée d'un laser ? Mais au nom de la galaxie, qu'est-ce que… ?

Les soldats se regroupèrent et l'agitation commença à retomber… Et tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits, un nouveau son se fit entendre… Un vrombissement bas et de mauvais augure.

Baranne lâcha un juron. Mais bien sûr.

\- C'est un sabre laser, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Que le chaos emporte cet enfant, combien de tours avait-il encore dans son sac ? Le vaisseau avait été fouillé deux fois pour récupérer les armes qui auraient pu s'y trouver !

\- Combien de temps avant que nous n'arrivions au point de rendez-vous avec l'Executor ? , demanda-t-il en se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Cinq minutes, monsieur.

Bien. Dans moins de dix minutes, Vador pourrait se charger de cet apprenti Jedi aussi farouche qu'imprévisible. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était le retenir pendant le temps qui restait.

\- Gardez-le confiné à la zone du dortoir, ordonna Baranne, Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de la machinerie indispensable au fonctionnement du cargo. Et restez hors de portée de ce sabre laser.

OOO

Vador faisait impatiemment les cent pas sur le pont de l'Executor. En raison de la nature délicate de cette opération, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'engager la moindre communication avec Baranne avant que le cargo ne soit en sécurité dans le hangar de l'Executor et que le vaisseau de guerre ne soit reparti en hyperespace.

Comme convenu, Baranne avait pris le contrôle du cargo sur Dantooine et avait… _convaincu_ le pilote de coopérer. Si tout s'était bien passé, le pilote les aurait emmenés sans faire de vagues à sa destination sur Alderaan, où Baranne se serait promptement débarrassé de lui, et lorsque son fils et le jeune Han Solo seraient venus vérifier leur vaisseau, les hommes de l'agent les auraient tous les deux paralysés, embarqués à bord et auraient immédiatement quitté le système. Vador patientait sur l'Executor à une demi année-lumière de là, accessible par un saut en hyperespace très court.

Ils pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Impossible de savoir combien de temps cela prendrait pour les garçons d'aller vérifier leur vaisseau une fois ce dernier arrivé sur Alderaan il pouvait très bien avoir à patienter plusieurs jours…

\- Monseigneur, un vaisseau cargo non identifié vient d'entrer dans le système, clama une voix provenant d'une des fosses, Paré à intercepter.

Presque au moment, le capitaine Piett s'approcha de lui.

\- Monseigneur, une communication en provenance du cargo. Votre agent demande à vous parler.

Vador s'empressa de se rendre à sa console personnelle sur le pont. Le visage fatigué de Baranne clignota rapidement sur l'écran.

\- « _Monseigneur, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons un problème_ », déclara-t-il sans son ton professionnel habituel, « _Il sera nécessaire que vous nous retrouviez dans le hangar. Nous avons un apprenti Jedi armé en cavale et, pour être franc, il fait des dégâts_ ».

\- Armé ?

\- « _Oui, monseigneur. Il a réussi à trouver un sabre laser quelque part à bord du vaisseau_ ", grogna Baranne, " _Mes homme essayent de le retenir dans un corridor et de l'éloigner des capsules de sauvetage_ ».

Vador fit volte-face et s'adressa à Piett.

\- Tractez ce cargo dans le hangar avant et vite, ordonna-t-il, Je veux un escadron prêt à intervenir. A l'instant où le vaisseau est à bord, repartez en hyperespace.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

Vador coupa la communication et se rendit au pas de course au hangar concerné, qui était le plus proche du pont. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir le cargo atterrir doucement après avoir été tracté d'un geste expert. Il n'y avait aucune indication extérieure de l'atmosphère turbulente à bord du vaisseau, mais Vador pouvait sentir le trouble violent caché derrière les parois cabossées de la carlingue. Plus important encore, il pouvait sentir son fils désespéré, terrifié mais déterminé à bord.

Le sas du hangar se verrouilla tandis que la rampe d'embarquement s'abaissait. Vador sentit un tremblement sous les semelles de ses bottes tandis que l'imposant destroyer stellaire sautait en hyperespace. De plus en plus impatient, il avait déjà grimpé la rampe que celle-ci n'avait même pas encore touché le sol. Suivant les indications de la Force, il tourna dans le corridor de gauche et se retrouva face à Baranne, appuyé contre la cloison d'une cabine ouverte.

\- Il est au fond de ce corridor, déclara l'agent en se frottant le côté de la tête.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de le droguer ? , gronda Vador d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais apparemment, ça ne dure pas aussi longtemps que cela devrait sur lui.

Une flopée de jurons en Hutt défila dans l'esprit du seigneur Sith. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser. En tant qu'éminente figure politique, Padmé avait été immunisée contre les drogues et poisons standards (raison pour laquelle les assassins avaient dû se montrer aussi inventifs dans leurs tentatives comme lorsqu'ils avaient introduit des kouhouns* dans sa chambre). Il était naturel qu'une partie de son immunité avait été transmise à son fils. Il était un imbécile pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

Enfin, le mal était fait. Il avait espéré que leur rencontre se ferait de façon bien plus calme, qu'il aurait pu être aux côtés de son fils lorsqu'il se réveillerait – il aurait surtout voulu éviter d'avoir à croiser le sabre laser avec le garçon. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre moyen.

\- Faites sortir vos hommes du vaisseau, ordonna Vador, Je vais m'occuper du garçon moi-même.

Baranne eut un demi-sourire sardonique.

\- J'espérais que vous diriez cela, monseigneur.

OOO

Luke quitta quelque peu sa position défensive lorsque les blasters se turent. Un stormtrooper gisait paralysé au milieu du corridor, mais à part lui, les autres semblaient avoir battu en retraite.

 _Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?_

Il savait que le Faucon était sorti d'hyperespace il y a quelques minutes. Avait-il une chance de monter dans une des capsules de sauvetage ?

Non, mauvaise idée. D'abord, Han était toujours à bord. Et il y avait le fait que les capsules n'avaient même pas de quoi se défendre, tandis que le vaisseau duquel il essayait de fuir disposait de deux super canons et d'un rayon tracteur. Il valait mieux rester ici…

C'est à ce moment-là que son instinct devint comme fou. Des frissons cascadèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son estomac se tordit… Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces signes. Redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il étendit sa perception dans la Force…

La terreur menaça de l'étouffer en réponse, liquéfiant ses muscles, et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi les stormtroopers s'étaient retirés. Une seconde plus, le son lugubre du respirateur de Dark Vador se fit clairement entendre.

Lâchant un sanglot bas, Luke recula davantage encore dans le dortoir. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, à moins qu'il ne se fraye un chemin à travers la cloison, ce qui prendrait trop de temps. Pas que cela importe vraiment – Si Obi-Wan n'avait pas réussi à survivre à un duel au sabre laser avec ce monstre, quelle chance avait un apprenti à moitié entraîné de treize ans, obligé de manier une arme à laquelle il n'était pas encore bien habitué avec le bras gauche ?

 _Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan… Papa…_ _Papa, aide-moi, Papa…_

OOO

Vador s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, sentant son fils terrifié terré à l'intérieur, entendant le vrombissement du sabre laser qu'il avait trouvé. Quelle était la meilleure façon d'approcher l'enfant ? Il voulait à tout prix éviter toute source de conflit… Et il devait bien sûr s'assurer de ne pas blesser son précieux fils…

… _Papa… Aide-moi… Papa…_

Le cri de désespoir lui parvint à travers la Force, enrobé de terreur… Et de douleur. Vador se raidit. Le petit était-il blessé ? Si c'était le cas, des têtes allaient tomber…

 _Je suis là, mon fils_ , répondit-il doucement dans la Force, _Je suis là, tout va bien. N'aie pas peur._

Un filament de curiosité aussi doux qu'incrédule se tendit… Pour la première, son fils étendit sa perception vers lui. Mais le garçon se rétracta immédiatement en réalisant qui lui avait parlé. Vador fut surpris de ressentir un élan de frustration et de colère grandissante de la part du garç était temps de mettre fin à cette situation épuisante pour les nerfs. Vador s'avança et passa le pas du sas.

Luke était bien là, réfugié dans l'espace ouvert du fond de la pièce, ramassé sur lui-même, son sabre laser levé en position de garde standard. Il était avisé de sa part d'avoir cette attitude défensive, mais c'était inutile au final. Il n'y aurait pas de combat. Vador ne s'empara pas de son propre sabre laser. Très, très doucement, le seigneur noir s'avança dans la pièce.

Il remarqua que le garçon tremblait légèrement – que ce soit à cause de l'adrénaline ou de la peur, il n'aurait su le dire. Plus évident néanmoins était le fait qu'il ne tenait sa lame que d'une main – la gauche. Le bras droit était-il abîmé ?

Un nouveau cri de peur provenant de son fils retentit à travers la Force, contraste flagrant avec sa posture de défiance.

 _Papa !_

Il était à présent évident que le garçon ne savait pas précisément qui était son père, parce qu'il ne continuerait sûrement pas à appeler l'objet même de sa peur.

\- Luke, tout va bien, gronda-t-il aussi gentiment qu'il put, Tu n'es pas en danger, mon garçon.

Luke ne répondit pas. Il considérait de toute évidence ces mots comme un piège pour l'inciter à baisser sa garde.

Vador se risqua à lever les mains.

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal, Luke, souffla-t-il, Éteins ce sabre laser.

Luke secoua furieusement la tête, réfugié derrière sa lame bleue étincelante.

Vador poussa alors un soupir et prit son propre sabre. Luke se raidit brusquement encore davantage, prêt à parer, mais le Sith se contenta de jeter la poignée derrière lui dans le corridor.

\- Je ne suis pas armé, mon enfant, déclara-t-il en ouvrant les mains pour prouver qu'il ne dissimulait aucune autre arme, Je ne veux pas me battre. Éteins ce sabre laser.

La lame s'abaissa juste un petit peu, mais Luke était loin d'être prêt à éteindre son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? , demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Toi, mon garçon.

La lame se redressa immédiatement.

\- Vous allez me tuer, murmura Luke d'un ton empreint d'une certitude absolue.

\- Non. Tu ne seras pas tué… Ou blessé.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites aux Jedis, fut la réponse accusatrice.

Vador poussa un soupir. Cela allait prendre un très, très long moment.

\- Tu es différent des autres Jedis, mon garçon, déclara-t-il, Tu es le fils… Le fils d'Anakin Skywalker.

Luke se raidit et Vador ressentit de nouveau chez lui ce pic de colère.

\- Mon père, siffla furieusement le garçon, était un Jedi, et vous avez tué tous les Jedis. Pourquoi serais-je différent ?

Vador serra les poings. L'enfant pensait que _lui_ , Vador, était responsable de la mort de son père ? La perversité de cette situation le rendit malade. C'était lui, le père de ce garçon ! La seule chose qui apaisa un peu sa colère fut de réaliser que Luke ne faisait que _penser_ qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il n'était sûr de rien. L'enfant avait dû tirer cette conclusion logique du peu de connaissances qu'il avait concernant la situation.

\- Je n'ai pas tué ton père, Luke, souffla-t-il, luttant pour rester aussi calme et rassurant que possible, Ton père n'est pas mort.

\- Mensonges, répliqua tout bonnement le garçon.

\- Utilise la Force, Luke… Suis-je en train de te mentir ? , lança Vador.

Le garçon eut un tressaillement, caché derrière son sabre laser mais, titillé par la curiosité, il finit par faire ce que Vador lui demandait. Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il osait à peine croire que cela pouvait être vrai.

\- Il est en vie ? , murmura-t-il.

Il tremblait, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas à cause de l'adrénaline ou de la peur, cette fois.

\- Oui, mon petit, répondit le Sith en y voyant une ouverture, Je… Je connais très bien ton père.

\- Où est-il ?

Le ton de son fils était empli d'une intense supplication… En fait, c'était un ton très semblable à celui que Padmé avait utilisé sur Mustafar.

\- Il est ici, Luke, répondit Vador, Juste ici.

Le visage de son fils n'afficha aucune autre émotion. Il fallait donc arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

\- Luke, _je_ suis ton père.

La présence de son fils dans la Force fut ébranlée par une vague de stupeur, qui cette fois fut évidente sur ses traits juvéniles.

\- Vous mentez, chuchota-t-il.

\- Lis dans ton cœur, mon fils, fut la réponse de Vador, Tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- Non !

La force de son emportement surprit le seigneur noir – mais plus surprenant encore pour lui fut de voir le garçon se précipiter brusquement sur lui. Il fallut un instant à Vador pour comprendre que Luke _l'attaquait_. Mais il eut le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter sa parade et attraper le poignet du garçon. Une seconde plus tard, il avait arraché la poignée du sabre de la main de son fils et avait attiré le jeune adolescent contre lui pour bloquer ses mouvements.

Luke se mit à se débattre violemment, donnant des coups de pied à tout va et se tortillant de façon désespérée, mais en vain. La poigne de Vador était ferme. Prudente, bien sûr, mais ferme. Il retint l'adolescent d'une seule main tout en passant son autre main dans les cheveux du garçon pour le calmer après avoir attaché le sabre laser à sa ceinture.

\- Calme-toi, mon fils, gronda-t-il, Calme-toi.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Luke n'était pas près de se calmer. Et en y pensant, cela paraitrait moins suspect aux yeux des caméras du hangar et de ses hommes à l'extérieur de le voir sortir le garçon dans cet état. Il n'était pas enchanté le moins du monde par la peur qui contrôlait actuellement son fils, mais autant en faire bon usage pour l'instant.

Il entreprit alors la tâche difficile de traîner un Luke gesticulant et hurlant hors du cargo. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'un tel comportement n'était pas habituel chez les adolescents.

OOO

Lorsque Han finit par reprendre connaissance, il se rendit rapidement qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui que ce ne fût pas le cas. Il s'était réveillé au moment où une cohorte de stormtroopers le traînaient le long de la rampe d'embarquement du Faucon, posé dans un vaste hangar littéralement envahi d'impériaux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés non loin du vaisseau, attendant de toute évidence quelque chose… Han avait tourné la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche du moindre signe de Luke, mais le gamin n'était nulle part en vue. Kreth – kreth ! – Il fallait qu'il tire le gamin, qu'ils se tirent de là d'une façon ou d'une autre – Et merde, où était ce fichu Antilles quand on avait besoin de lui ? …

\- Alors… C'est toi, Han Solo ? , lui demanda une voix.

Han tordit le cou pour se retrouver face à un homme à l'expression amère, son visage aux yeux gris barré d'une cicatrice, occupé à tenir un pack de glace sur sa tempe.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas celui qui a appris à ton petit copain toutes ses combines.

Ça en disait long. Luke avait dû leur donner pas mal de fil à retordre à un moment ou un autre. Han espérait en tout cas que le petit en avait mis une belle à ce salopard. _Quelqu'un_ lui avait bien tapé dessus après tout.

Les sons en provenance du cargo reprirent de plus belle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la rampe. Han sentit son cœur sombrer dans les profondeurs des bas-fonds de Coruscant lorsque Dark Vador en personne apparut... Traînant derrière lui un Luke ruant et gesticulant.

 _Sith, gamin, t'as un foutu cran_ , songea Han, ébahi que l'adolescent ose frapper et donner des coups de pied à _Vador_. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que Vador n'essaya pas une seule fois d'inciter Luke à rendre les armes.

\- Han !, cria désespérément Luke en l'apercevant, Han !

\- Luke !

Han se jeta en avant pour échapper aux gardes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi indulgent que Vador. Ils le firent rentrer dans le rang à coups de crosse de fusil blaster.

\- Assez, intervint une voix de baryton qui glaça le sang du Corellien.

Han secoua maladroitement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Vador s'était arrêté devant eux, tenant toujours fermement Luke. Ce dernier s'était figé et fixait Han avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Lui faites pas de mal, souffla Han d'un voix rauque, Kreth, lui faites pas de mal, par pitié.

Bizarrement, Vador posa sa main libre sur la tête de Luke, d'une façon presque protectrice.

\- C'est ton ami, mon garçon ? , gronda le Sith en s'adressant à Luke.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune adolescent en le regardant avec crainte.

Vador reporta son regard sur Han pendant quelques instants encore avant de reprendre :

\- Capitaine, lorsque le vaisseau sortira de l'hyperespace, vous relâcherez ce garçon et lui rendrez son vaisseau, déclara-t-il au chef d'escadron, A condition, bien sûr, Solo, que vous vous absteniez d'enfreindre les loins impériales à l'avenir.

\- Kreth, ne faites juste pas de mal à Luke, s'étrangla Han, ne pouvant qu'à peine se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, répondit Vador.

Comme pour le contredire, Luke se remit immédiatement à se tortiller et à ruer dans les brancards. Vador resserra sa prise, donnant presque l'impression d'être d'un parent exaspéré.

\- Retenez Solo ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse décoller, ajouta le seigneur noir.

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour avec Luke.

\- Han !

Le cri de terreur résonna une dernière fois dans le hangar tandis que Luke était entrainé ailleurs. Han trembla face au regard hanté par une peur sans fond de son jeune ami avant que le sas ne se ferme dans le dos de Vador.

OOO

Le chemin à travers le vaisseau pour aller jusqu'aux quartiers personnels de Vador fut long et pénible, son fils affolé plantant les talons dans le sol à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Mais alors que le trois quart du trajet avait déjà été fait, toute résistance de la part du garçon parut s'évaporer. Réalisant enfin que la lutte était inutile, Luke cessa de se débattre et laissa son père l'emmener où il voulait pour le reste du chemin dans une paix relative.

Cela devait en partie être dû au fait que le petit prenait conscience de la douleur. Elle s'était faite plus présente tout au long du trajet. Pas de doute, cela venait bien de son bras droit. Dès que le garçon fut en sécurité dans ses quartiers, Vador se mit à examiner le membre en question.

La confusion émotionnelle qui s'était emparée de Luke résonnait dans la Force comme une étrange perturbation, mais le garçon garda le silence. Il était en état de choc, ce qui, combiné à la douleur de sa blessure était suffisant pour faire taire la peur qui l'étouffait toujours, sans quoi le petit aurait sûrement filé se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce dès que Vador le lâcha. Il ne bougea pas tandis qu'on examinait son bras, observant tout d'un air absent.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Vador palpa son avant-bras en remontant, dépassant le coude, mais gémit et changea de position lorsqu'il atteint son bras. Soit l'os était disloqué, soit le muscle était déchiré.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? , demanda Vador, tentant de distraire son fils de la douleur tandis qu'il examinait précautionneusement l'épaule menue.

Le garçon leva le regard vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

\- On... On me l'a tordu.

\- Comment ?

Le bras n'était pas disloqué, ce devait donc être un problème de muscle. Il se concentra là-dessus.

Luke hésita, puis glapit lorsque les doigts du Sith appuyèrent trop fort sur une zone particulièrement sensible. C'était là. Vador s'empara immédiatement de la main gauche du garçon et la serra pour le distraire.

\- Comment s'est-il tordu ? , répéta-t-il ?

\- Je... J'étais...

\- Tu essayais de fuir ? , suggéra Vador.

Luke hésita, puis finit par hôcher la tête.

\- L'homme aux yeux gris, souffla-t-il.

La poigne de Vador s'accentua sur les doigts de Luke.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait cela ?

\- Euuh... Il essayait de m'empêcher de le frapper, marmonna Luke, et je lui ai donné un coup de pied en premier... Et je l'ai assommé juste après.

\- C'est bien, répondit fermement Vador.

Baranne était un homme sagace et utile, mais _personne_ ne faisait impunément de mal à son fils. Il semblait que Luke avait fait en sorte de punir l'homme pour cette erreur.

\- Bien ? , s'étonna Luke en fronçant les sourcils, Je crois que je lui ai cassé le bras.

\- Il a t'a déchiré un muscle, mon fils, déclara Vador d'un ton sec, Cela me semble un juste retour des choses.

Puis il se redressa.

\- Tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

Malgré sa situation, la réponse de Luke fut un classique :

\- Je dois _vraiment_ ?

\- Préfères-tu attendre plusieurs mois que ton muscle guérisse de lui-même ?

\- Non, répondit hâtivement Luke.

Vador convoqua son médecin personnel dans ses quartiers. Tout deux n'eurent plus qu'à attendre dans un silence extrêmement inconfortable avant que l'homme n'arrive.

\- As-tu des questions, mon fils ?, finit par demander Vador.

Il pouvait sentir la confusion tourmenter le petit; peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à apaiser ce trouble.

Mais les yeux de Luke étincelèrent de défiance et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ votre fils.

\- Tu _es_ mon fils, asséna Vador d'un ton catégorique, Je peux demander au médecin de faire un test sanguin si tu le souhaites.

\- Tout le monde peut fausser les résultats de ces tests.

Ce n'était pas faux. Vador soupira intérieurement, mais l'arrivée imminente du médecin mit temporairement fin à ses efforts de trouver un argument convaincant. Il s'approcha à pas brusques du garçon. Luke, sa peur de nouveau à fleur de peau, tituba en arrière, mais pas assez vite. Vador l'attrapa par son bras valide et le tira rapidement vers lui.

\- Tiens toi bien, ordonna-t-il lorsque Luke commença de nouveau à se débattre.

Malheureusement, Luke ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour rendre les choses faciles. Au final, Vador dut carrément le soulever du sol pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Il regretta néanmoins rapidement cette décision lorsqu'un nouvel éclat de terreur lui parvint à travers la Force; la lutte acharnée laissa place à un tremblement incontrôlable. Il reposa doucement Luke au sol, n'ayant pas souhaité l'effrayer à ce point-là. Il préférait encore la lutte.

La peur de Luke s'atténua, mais le garçon avait suffisamment été choqué pour ne pas se remettre à résister.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le médecin, un homme du nom de Siler – sans liens avec le regretté amiral du même nom, heureusement pour lui. Il leva un sourcil fourni en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Le garçon, je présume ? , déclara-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Vador en poussant doucement son fils maîtrisé vers le nouveau venu, Son biceps droit est déchiré.

Le médecin hocha la tête, mais ne s'adressa plus à lui.

\- Eh bien, mon garçon, je suis sûr que ça doit faire mal, fit-il en prenant Luke par l'épaule et l'amenant près de son sac.

Vador resta prudent, mais Luke était aussi conciliant qu'il était possible étant donné la situation. Il laissa Siler l'asseoir sur une chaise et examiner son bras blessé.

\- C'est effectivement déchiré, annonça le médecin peu après, Doucement, mon garçon. Je sais que c'est douloureux.

Luke se tortillait sur sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre. Instinctivement, Vador posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce dernier leva de grands yeux vers lui.

\- Donne moi juste une minute, le temps que je trouve des antidouleurs pour régler ça, lança Siler en se penchant pour fouiller dans son sac, Monseigneur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faudrait que vous remontiez sa manche.

Toute autre personne, excepté peut-être Palpatine, aurait immédiatement regretté de s'être adressé de cette façon à Vador; mais Siler était son médecin depuis longtemps, ayant été engagé peu après les événements de Mustafar. Il faisait partie des très rares personnes en qui Vador avait confiance. Aussi le seigneur noir tendit-il les mains et dézippa-t-il la combinaison de Luke juste ce qu'il fallait pour dégager son bras. Le garçon portait également un tee-shirt, mais la manche fut aisément enroulée pour dégager le membre.

Siler sortit de son sac une longue seringue hypodermique.

\- Ca va probablement faire mal, prévint-il, Mais l'antidouleur agira très vite, je te le promets.

Il offrit à Luke un sourire encourageant. Vador resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son fils tandis que le médecin se préparait à injecter le produit.

Luke émit un gémissement étranglé malgré sa volonté de se montrer brave. Vador pouvait sentir ce nouveau pic de douleur à travers la tension qui crispait les épaules du garçon... Mais comme promis, l'antidouleur agit quasi instantanément. Luke se détendit très vite tandis que son bras s'engourdissait totalement.

 _C'est mieux ?_ , demanda Vador.

Luke leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

 _Ouais_ , répondit-il avec hésitation.

Siler enfilait à présent des gants. Il frotta le bras de Luke pour le désinfecter.

\- Maintenant, je vais ramener les tissus de ton muscle les uns contre les autres, expliqua-t-il au garçon avec énergie, J'ai un appareil à redressement avec moi afin de pouvoir faire ça sans avoir à t'ouvrir le bras. Une fois que tout sera remis en place correctement, l'appareil refusionnera les tissus ensemble, puis je te donnerai une ou deux autres injections afin d'aider le muscle à guérir. D'accord ?

Luke hocha fermement la tête, mais Vador n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de l'enfant.

 _Cela ne fera pas mal, Luke._

L'anxiété de son fils monta malgré tout d'un cran lorsque Siler prit l'appareil de redressement et s'approcha. Son cri instinctif résonna une fois de plus dans la Force

 _Père !_

 _Je suis là, mon fils._

OOO

 _Eh bien, au moins il n'a pas menti cette fois-ci_ , songea Luke après coup tandis que le médecin sortait.

Il posa son regard sur son bras bandé. Sous le pansement de bacta s'étirait à présent une longue et fine incision, due au laser de fusion, mais il n'avait absolument rien senti.

\- Je t'avais dit que cela ne serait pas douloureux, gronda son geôlier.

Luke frissonna. Il pouvait presque sentir cette voix de basse remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mon esprit, murmura-t-il avec désespoir.

Il était fatigué rien qu'à la pensée de remonter ses boucliers mentaux... Mais il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher, et cela lui demandrait trop d'efforts. Il avait l'impression d'être le Faucon la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus dans le hangar, sur Corellia.

Luke frissonna lorsqu'une main lourde gantée de cuir noir se posa de nouveau sur son épaule intacte.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de lire dans ton esprit, mon garçon, nia le Sith, C'est toi qui émet tes pensées.

Chiotte. Il était fatigué à ce point-là ? Obi-Wan l'avait rabroué tant de fois sur le fait de ne pas protéger ses pensées qu'il pouvait à présent se protéger même lorsqu'il rêvait. Il devait être vraiment, vraiment pour perdre le contrôle sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussi Luke lâcha-t-il un lourd soupir résigné.

\- Tu es fatigué, déclara Vador en inclinant sa tête casquée vers lui.

Luke songea à protester, mais il était trop épuisé pour trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. C'était plus facile de se contenter d'un hôchement de tête.

\- La journée a été longue et difficile, continua Vador.

Son autre main se leva pour dégager les yeux du garçon des mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

\- Viens, il est l'heure pour toi de dormir.

Luke sentit sa main se presser dans son dos pour l'encourager à avancer. Il n'avait plus la force de résister à nouveau. Ils traversèrent plusieurs portes et pièces jusqu'à ce que soudainement Luke voie apparaitre une couchette devant lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'incitation supplémentaire : l'adolescent se recroquevilla dessus en espérant que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

OOO

C'était plus dur que ce qu'il pensait de piloter ce vaisseau tout seul.

Han Solo était affalé dans le cockpit du Faucon Millenium, fixant d'un air absent le siège vide du copilote à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs sans se demander où Luke était passé, et cela lui ramenait des souvenirs en mémoire... Et Force de Kreth, il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Surtout pas du regard que Luke lui avait lancé, ou de sa main désespérément tendue vers lui. Surtout pas ça, car cela lui hurlait ce que son jeune compagnon devait à présent subir.

Force, tout sauf ça.

Han essaya de se rassurer en se souvenant des mots de Vador. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Et Vador n'avait pas brutalisé le gamin, du moins pas à ce moment là. Luke n'avait même pas été menotté, et le Sith avait posé sa main sur sa tête de façon presque protectrice. Plus Han y pensait, plus il lui semblait que Vador avait en fait fait particulièrement attention à ne pas blesser Luke.

Mais pourquoi, au nom de la galaxie, Vador le chercherait-il, dans ce cas ? Le gosse était un Jedi... Du moins à moitié... Et Vador étaiit celui qui massacrait les Jedis, peu importe leur âge. Han n'arrivait pas à penser à une seule bonne raison qui inciterait le bras droit de l'Empereur à garder en vie et en bonne santé un apprenti Jedi. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le vieux ?

 _Kreth, gamin, faut que je te tire de là_ , songea-t-il avec désespoir.

Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? La seule personne qu'il connaissait était Lando Calrissian – Et hors de question de demander de l'aide à ce crétin une seconde fois. La dernière fois, ça leur avait valu une visite du bloc de détention sur Coruscant avec un interrogatoire par Vador en personne offert en prime.

 _Il y a bien les rebelles_.

Han rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Se retrouver mêlé aux affaires de la Rébellion était ce qui avait valu à Luke de se retrouver dans cette situation !

… Non ?

Sa conversation avec Bail Organa à bord du Tantive IV, la première, lui revint à l'esprit.

" _Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Han, d'aide ou autre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le demander_ ", avait déclaré le sénateur avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bail Organa, sénateur d'Alderaan... C'était la personne la plus influente que Han avait sous la main. Et une chose était sure, il aurait besoin pour essayer de sauver Luke.

 _Va pour Alderaan._

Han se pencha vers l'ordinateur de navigation d'un air sinistre.

* * *

 **... Et je repars dans le Styx ! A très vite !**

 **Lereniel**


	14. Répercussions

**Désolée, je suis une très méchante de ressusciter sur ce site comme une fleur fanée qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte (je parle France...). La vie, toussa, toussa... Bref ! J'arrête la blablate !**

 **Une bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Vador pouvait presque croire qu'il avait remonté le temps jusqu'à la fameuse nuit trois ans plus tôt, durant laquelle il était resté debout pour contempler ses filles nouvelles nées dormir paisiblement dans leur berceau. Il recula jusqu'au côté opposé de la pièce, le temps que Luke s'endorme, afin de ne pas le déranger ou le mettre mal à l'aise il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la connexion entre eux ne devienne vague et brouillée. Prudemment, Vador revint près du lit et se pencha doucement pour toucher le garçon.

Il était bel et bien endormi.

Vador se redressa et observa son fils un moment. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de retirer la teinture brunissant les cheveux du petit lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Et de le nourrir – quel imbécile, il aurait dû s'en charger avant de le mettre au lit ! Le garçon devait sans aucun doute être affamé, s'il ressemblait un tant soit peu au souvenir que Vador avait de lui-même lorsqu'il était adolescent. De même, son fils ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans cette combinaison. Il faudrait qu'il lui trouve des vêtements qui lui aillent un minimum, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre l'enfant en sécurité à château Bast.

Il poussa un soupir. Il ne s'agissait là de que problèmes mineurs. Oui, son fils lui avait été rendu sain et sauf... Mais comment allait-il faire avec l'enfant ? Il ne risquait pas de gagner sa confiance en le gardant constamment enfermé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il risquait de toute évidence de s'enfuir. La seule solution qu'il entrevoyait à ce problème, c'était de garder Luke à ses côtés à tout instant, une chose impossible.

En tout cas, si le garçon devait chercher à s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le confier à Myir. La gouvernante n'aurait pas sur Luke l'autorité qu'elle pouvait exercer sur ses petites sœurs. Le château Bast était donc hors de question pour l'instant. Luke devrait rester à bord de l'Executor avec son père. Mais Vador ignorait combien de temps il pourrait dissimuler à l'empereur l'existence de son garçon.

Peut-être ne devrait-il même pas essayer ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait passé des années à cacher le petit à son maître pour le trahir. Luke avait été conçu bien avant que Dark Vador ne jure fidélité à l'empereur. C'était à Palpatine que l'accusation de tromperie revenait, pas à lui.

Mais Luke serait-il en sécurité si l'empereur venait à apprendre son existence ? Que ferait Palpatine ? Une fois de plus, Vador songea brièvement que c'était sa propre vie qui serait en danger, plus que celle de son fils, si Palpatine était mis au courant son maître pouvait tout à fait décider que l'enfant était plus malléable et contrôlable, et que son père pouvait être supprimé au nom du trop grand risque qu'il représentait. Ou bien, il pouvait estimer que le jeune garçon plein d'énergie et particulièrement sensible à la Force était une trop grande menace pour le Sith vieillissant qu'il était et ordonner à ce qu'il soit tué.

Ces deux options forceraient Vador à agir alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour être certain de son succès dans l'éventualité où il lui faudrait attaquer son maître si puissant. Mais si la vie de Luke, ou la sienne, pesaient dans la balance, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance. Et s'il échouait... ses trois enfants auraient à payer les fautes de leur père.

Non. Révéler l'existence de son fils était trop risqué. Il _devait_ garder secret le fait que le garçon avait survécu à la mort de sa mère. Bien décidé, Vador renforça ses puissants boucliers autour de la radieuse présence de Luke. Ce dernier avait jusque-là fait du très bon travail pour se protéger, surtout lorsqu'on prenait son âge en compte. Mais Vador ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son fils faiblir l'espace d'un instant. Et puis, Luke pourrait ainsi toujours utiliser la Force jusqu'à un certain point – de façon limitée, certes, mais qui ne l'empêcherait pas de travailler sa maîtrise et de continuer son entraînement.

Dès qu'il serait sûr d'avoir gagné la confiance de son fils, il enverrait l'enfant en sécurité à château Bast, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour passer pour un membre d'équipage de son vaisseau. Cela prendrait au moins quatre ou cinq ans. Dans quatre ou cinq ans, il pourrait alors commencer à préparer le coup d'état qui mettrait fin au règne sadique de Palpatine.

En attendant...

 _Dors bien, mon fils. Tout ira bien._

Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de son garçon avant de le laisser se reposer.

OOO

Leïa pouvait voir que quelque chose énervait particulièrement son père. Comme d'habitude, ils dînaient ensemble – enfin, pas tout à fait, puisque la mère de la jeune fille était actuellement absente. Normalement, son père profitait de ces instants pour se détendre et oublier son travail l'espace d'une heure, tandis qu'elle laissait l'école de côté.

Mais cette fois-ci, Bail avait brisé la règle qu'il avait imposée au reste de la famille. Il devait constamment se rappeler de sourire à sa fille et de lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il oubliait de se contrôler et restait planté sur son siège, à regarder fixement son verre, faisant tourner le vin à l'intérieur sans le voir. Leïa ne fit poliment pas de remarques, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur elle de temps à autre. Elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas _elle_ la source de son inquiétude. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce serait le cas. Elle n'était même plus troublée par ses cauchemars depuis leur retour de Dantooine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. D'habitude, de telles interruptions à l'heure du dîner irritaient son père, mais pas cette fois-ci.

\- Entrez, déclara-t-il rapidement.

L'un de ses aides fit son apparition.

\- Sénateur, la sécurité à appréhendé le vaisseau que vous nous aviez demandé de surveiller, annonça-t-il, ils ont amené son passager au palais, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

Son père se leva alors de son siège en un éclair.

\- Je suis désolé, Leïa, fit-il d'un ton sévère, Mais c'est très important.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, répondit Leïa d'un ton doux en le regardant enfiler son manteau en vitesse, Puis-je te voir plus tard ?

\- Je l'espère, déclara son père.

Il s'arrêta et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas pressés.

OOO

Le jeune Han Solo était planté dans un coin du bureau de Bail, surveillé par deux officiers de sécurité lorsque le sénateur fit son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Laissez-nous, déclara Bail sans préambule.

Les officiers lui offrirent un salut militaire et sortirent. Bail ferma à clef les portes menant à son bureau et indiqua à Han de prendre un siège. Lui-même s'installa face à lui derrière son bureau après avoir éteint les caméras de sécurité de la pièce.

\- Votre vaisseau a décollé plus tôt aujourd'hui et a quitté le système en ignorant nos avertissements, commença-t-il d'un ton sévère, Peut-être pensez-vous que nos efforts pour vous protéger sont à prendre à la légère ? Avez-vous une idée du nombre de vies que vous avez mis en danger ?

\- C'était pas moi qui pilotais, nom de nom ! , s'écria Han avec colère en bondissant de son siège, Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait laissé des Stormtroopers monter à bord avant que mon vaisseau arrive à Alderaan ! Ce sont vos tarés de rebelles, les responsables !

Bail cessa de respirer. Sa colère fut immédiatement mouchée par la vague d'appréhension qui le submergea.

\- Ils nous ont paralysés tous les deux, et ils ont quitté le système alors qu'on était encore à bord, continua Han en faisant rageusement les cent pas autour de son siège et en gesticulant à tout va, Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais quand je me suis réveillé, ils étaient en train de me traîner dans un hangar immense... et... Et Vador était là.

 _Eh bien,_ songea Bail _, Au moins, je ne peux rien apprendre de pire._

\- À cause de vos copains, maintenant, ils ont Luke, conclut Han en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur son siège, serrant convulsivement les accoudoirs avant d'ajouter pour lui-même à mi-voix, Kreth... Il a Luke...

\- Et il vous a juste laissé partir ? , répliqua Bail d'un ton coupant.

Han hocha la tête d'un air absent, complètement vidé.

\- Luke m'appelait en criant quand... quand Vador l'a traîné dehors. Puis le type s'est planté devant moi et a demandé à Luke si on était amis. Il a répondu que oui, et juste comme ça il a ordonné qu'on me relâche avec mon vaisseau.

\- Vraiment ?, murmura Bail.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Luke, ajouta Han, Mais kreth, c'est sûr qu'il ment. Vous devez m'aider à le retrouver, et vite... Nom d'un Sith, ils vont le tuer, j'en suis sûr !

Bail s'appuya contre son dossier.

\- Et pourquoi tueraient-ils votre _frère_ sans même vous arrêter, vous ?

Han en resta muet. Il avait complètement oublié leur bobard. Bail eut alors un rire amer.

\- Tout va bien, Han. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas frères.

\- Vous... Vous le saviez ?

\- Et je sais que Luke est l'apprenti d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, continua le sénateur.

\- Comment vous l'avez-su ?, demanda l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

C'est une longue histoire, mon garçon, mais j'estime que vous avez besoin de la connaître, fut la réponse, Vous faites partie de tout cela, à présent. Mais ce que je m'apprête à vous confier, vous ne devez jamais le répéter, à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Luke, si d'aventure vos chemins devaient se croiser à nouveau. C'est compris ?

Han hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous.

Le garçon fit de son mieux pour obtempérer.

\- À présent... Vous craigniez que Vador ne tue Luke. Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de croire, d'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, que Luke n'est pas en danger physique.

D'autres formes de danger rôdaient autour du garçon, mais il n'y avait pas de crainte à avoir vis à vis de sa vie.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous savez ce que l'Empire fait aux Jedis !

\- Mais pas cette fois-ci, répliqua Bail d'une voix basse, Votre compagnon est très spécial, Han. Le père de Luke était un puissant Jedi.

Han se redressa brusquement.

\- Vous parlez de... Du Skywalker de la Guerre des clones ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué.

\- Oui. Anakin Skywalker. Je constate que vous en avez entendu parler.

\- Juste du fait qu'il savait piloter.

C'était donc de là que provenait le talent de Luke...

\- Anakin Skywalker avait été l'apprenti d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, que vous avez rencontré alors qu'il veillait sur Luke, continua Bail avant de faire une pause dramatique puis de reprendre, Han, Dark Vador avait également été un apprenti d'Obi-Wan.

Han s'efforça alors de relier les pièces du puzzle.

\- Donc... Vador ne fera pas de mal à Luke parce que... Quoi ? Il était super pote avec Skywalker ?

Bail rumina un instant avant de répondre :

\- Ils étaient très proches. Mais... Des opinions différentes les ont séparés durant la Purge Jedi. Anakin était loyal à l'Ordre auquel il appartenait et à la République, tandis que Vador a choisi l'Empire. Au final, Anakin a disparu avec le reste des Jedis.

\- Et vous croyez que Luke est en sécurité après tout ça ? , demanda Han d'un ton incrédule.

\- Obi-Wan et moi ignorions ce que Vador ferait s'il devait apprendre que le fils de son ancien ami était en vie. Tout dépendait de ce dont il choisirait de se rappeler. S'il ne s'était souvenu que de leur conflit, oui, Luke aurait été condamné. Mais d'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté sur la façon dont Vador traitait Luke, je le soupçonne d'avoir fait un choix différent.

\- Et comment vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas tué juste après mon départ ? , répliqua Han.

\- Il vous a laissé partir, répondit simplement Bail.

\- Et ça prouve quoi ? , fit l'adolescent d'un ton cassant.

\- S'il avait eu pour projet de tuer Luke comme il l'a fait pour le reste des Jedis, il aurait ordonné votre exécution ou votre incarcération pour l'avoir protégé, expliqua le sénateur, Vous auriez été reconnu coupable de conspiration avec des ennemis de l'Empire. Mais il vous a laissé partir... Avec votre vaisseau et vos hyperpropulseurs.

Han lâcha un oh muet, se souvenant brusquement du moteur Sienar volé. Ainsi que des canons AG-2G, complètement illégaux.

\- Cela équivaut pratiquement à un cadeau de remerciement pour avoir pris soin de Luke, continua Bail, Il ne vous aurait pas relâché s'il ne vous avait pas vu comme un ami de l'enfant qu'il souhaite protéger. Il a également promis qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Luke, et je ne l'ai jamais entendu proférer le moindre mensonge.

Changer d'avis, oui... Perdre le contrôle dans un accès de colère comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Padmé aussi. Mais l'essentiel pour l'instant était de rassurer Han et l'empêcher de se faire tuer en le laissant partir à la recherche de Luke. Le seul qui aurait à présent une chance d'arracher le garçon à Vador était maître Yoda, et Bail avait la ferme intention d'alerter le maître Jedi sur la gravité de la situation dès qu'il le pourrait.

Mais il fallait qu'il empêche Han de faire une bêtise. Sa loyauté était impressionnante, mais ami de son fils ou pas, si Vador avait pour objectif de garder Luke près de lui, il tuerait quiconque essaierait de lui prendre l'enfant sans hésiter un seul instant.

Han commençait à se détendre un tout petit peu. Les efforts de Bail semblaient porter leurs fruits.

\- Je vais alerter mes agents de renseignement à propos de la situation de Luke. Ils pourront nous dire si quoi que ce soit susceptible de menacer votre ami survient. Peut-être devriez-vous rester sur Alderaan entre temps ?

\- Et si vous avez tort ? , murmura Han d'une voix emplie de tant de désespoir que Bail ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'empathie.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors Luke est déjà mort et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de présenter la chose, mais il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Han.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Il avait si peur, chuchota Han en fixant le mur opposé d'un regard vide, Kreth, il m'appelait en hurlant et je... J'ai rien pu faire.

\- Il ne craint rien, Han, répondit fermement Bail, Je suis certain qu'il a dû avoir très peur, mais Vador ne lui veut aucun mal. Il n'aura pas peur longtemps.

Mais Han ne parut pas l'entendre.

\- Protège-le de l'Empire, marmonna-t-il, C'est la mission que m'a confié Kenobi. Et j'ai échoué.

\- Han, regardez-moi (l'adolescent reposa les yeux sur le sénateur). Personne n'aurait pu faire plus que ce que vous avez fait pour protéger Luke. Ce sont mes hommes qui ont failli à un moment donné, pas vous. Ce qui importe, c'est que la vie de Luke ne soit pas en danger. En fait, Vador peut certainement le protéger mieux que quiconque.

Han finit par hocher la tête, puis se frotta furieusement les yeux, retirant la main de Bail de son épaule.

\- Foutue poussière..., bougonna-t-il.

Bail eut un petit sourire. Le garçon était peut-être un ancien rat des rues, mais il avait grand cœur. Han Solo s'en tirerait bien.

Il espérait juste que ce serait aussi le cas pour Luke.

OOO

 _À bord de l'Executor..._

C'est avec une sérénité inhabituelle que Dark Vador se retira dans sa chambre hyperbare pour la nuit. Son fils lui avait été rendu, la plaie béante dans son âme guérissait enfin et il n'y avait plus de cauchemars pour le tourmenter. Ils avaient tous été chassés à présent pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait penser à son épouse adorée sans ressentir la terrible douleur de la culpabilité. C'était toujours une souffrance, mais elle ne le torturait plus comme autrefois.

Il s'attendait donc à profiter d'un sommeil paisible et ininterrompu.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Des cris le tirèrent du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Vador fut réveillé en sursaut, tournant la tête partout afin de trouver l'origine de ces terribles cris. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il ne les entendait pas physiquement. Ils lui provenaient à travers la Force.

 _Luke !_

Vador remit précipitamment son masque et quitta sa chambre hyperbare pour avaler en quelques enjambées la distance qui la séparait de la petite pièce où son fils dormait. La porte était verrouillée – il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour l'instant afin d'éviter d'avoir à passer une menotte au poignet de Luke reliée à sa ceinture – mais il pouvait à présent entendre des gémissements de l'autre côté, en plus des hurlements terrifiés secouant la Force.

Il déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, allumant la lumière d'un geste du doigt. Luke était recroquevillé au pied du lit, sanglotant en silence tandis qu'il étreignait son oreiller. Son regard s'emplit de peur lorsqu'il aperçut Vador, et dans un gémissement étranglé, il chercha à s'engoncer davantage dans l'espace entre le lit et le mur. Conscient de la peur du garçon, Vador s'assit devant lui, les jambes croisées. Il ne parla pas, pas plus qu'il ne fit le moindre geste pour toucher le petit peu à peu, la terreur de Luke se calma et les cris secouant la Force s'estompèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ? , demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Rien, répondit le garçon retranché derrière son oreiller d'une voix tremblante mais obstinée.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier, mon garçon. Ce n'était certainement _pas_ rien.

Luke détourna le regard.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar, d'accord ?, finit-il par lâcher en s'efforçant de paraître irrité.

 _Un Jedi n'a pas de cauchemars._

 _Je t'ai entendu._

Vador chassa le souvenir, pris d'un frisson intérieur.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans ce cauchemar ? , demanda-t-il.

La main de Luke tordit le tissu de l'oreiller.

\- Obi-Wan avait l'habitude de me demander ça, déclara-t-il tout doucement, le regard perdu au-dessus de l'épaule de Vador.

Vador se raidit sous le coup de la rancune et de la colère qu'il ressentait toujours envers Obi-Wan, mais il fit rapidement disparaître ces émotions. Luke ne connaissait toujours par l'entière vérité à propos de Kenobi. Nul doute que ce dernier se sera présenté comme quelqu'un d'amical et de prévenant envers son fils. Il se rendit soudain compte que Luke devait être en train de songer aux événements de Corellia.

\- Et le lui racontais-tu ? , demanda-t-il enfin, contrôlant soigneusement son ton.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu peux certainement me le raconter, mon garçon.

Ce furent des yeux verts particulièrement mécontents qui croisèrent alors son regard.

 _Je ne veux pas._

Il pouvait entendre les pensées de son petit aussi clairement que ce dernier les avait prononcées à voix haute.

Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de gagner la confiance de son fils.

 _Sois patient avec lui_ , se morigéna-t-il.

\- Préfèrerais-tu me le montrer ? , tenta-t-il.

Luke secoua la tête, renforçant l'étreinte de ses bras sur l'oreiller. Vador poussa un soupir, conscient que le vocabulateur ne reconnaîtrait pas le son. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire avec le garçon ?

 _Oh, Padmé, tu aurais su quoi faire, toi._

Ils restèrent assis là en silence pendant un moment. Puis Vador tendit finalement la main pour toucher l'épaule de son fils, mais Luke se dégagea sèchement, toujours aussi apeuré.

\- Luke, je ne te ferai pas de mal, lança Vador avec frustration.

\- Vous l'avez bien fait avant. Pourquoi ce serait différent, maintenant ?

La culpabilité moucha la frustration que le Sith éprouvait.

\- Je ne savais pas qui tu étais alors… Si cela avait été le cas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Alors vous ne vous comportez bien avec les gens que s'ils ont un lien avec vous ? , le défia furieusement le garçon.

\- Alors tu acceptes l'idée que je suis ton père ? , répondit rapidement Vador.

Luke se tut.

\- Non, souffla-t-il enfin d'un ton peu convaincu.

Le silence retomba.

\- Avec le temps, tu apprendras à accepter la vérité, finit par gronder Vador en se relevant.

Il offrit sa main à Luke. Sans surprise, le garçon n'accepta pas son offre. Il grimpa sur le lit de lui-même, étreignant toujours son oreiller dans ses bras. Avec un nouveau soupir, Vador attendit que Luke se rallonge lentement.

\- Nous parlerons de tout cela à ton réveil, déclara le Sith à son fils réticent.

Il se prépara à quitter la pièce, mais s'arrêta à la porte.

\- Comment va ton bras ? , demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

\- … Il me fait un peu mal, marmonna Luke en baissant les yeux.

Quelque peu incertain, Vador revint près du lit et se pencha suffisamment pour toucher le bras droit du petit. D'une manipulation experte de la Force, il moucha la douleur qui recommençait à irradier du muscle blessé, et prit le temps de vérifier que le pansement de bacta était toujours bien fixé.

\- Cela devrait tenir jusqu'à ton réveil, lança-t-il finalement à Luke en se redressant, Dors, à présent.

* * *

 **A présent, je retourne m'enterrer, le printemps n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ai quelques semaines pour continuer à hiberner...**

 **Tchouuuuus ! Tendresse et chocolats, je vous aime toujours !**

 **Lereniel**


	15. La croisée des chemins

**C'est par cette belle journée de printemps que j'ai terminé la série de Star Wars Rebels (qui m'a bien chamboulée d'ailleurs...)... Et que j'ai décidé que là, c'était bon, j'avais besoin de ma nouvelle dose de Star Wars ! Donc, j'ai fini la traduction de ce chapitre et je m'en vais continuer celle du suivant :) J'espère que la fin vous fera rire aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture, les padawans !**

* * *

Luke s'éveilla très lentement, ses sens lui revenant un par un. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi dans sa combinaison avec ses bottes aux pieds. Dès que tout lui revint, cependant, il gémit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, sentant le désespoir, la confusion, la peur, ainsi qu'un bon million d'autres émotions l'envahir brusquement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il se sente à peu près lui-même à nouveau.

 _Il faut que je voie si je peux sortir d'ici._

Luke quitta le matelas et se dirigea vers la porte afin de vérifier si celle-ci était verrouillée. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle s'effaça dans un sifflement lorsqu'il appuya sur le boitier…

… Pour révéler un certain seigneur Sith, la main posée sur le boitier situé de l'autre côté. Trop surpris pour être effrayé, Luke glapit et faillit tomber en arrière. La main de Vador plongea et l'attrapa par le devant de sa combinaison, le sauvant de la chute malencontreuse.

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé, gronda-t-il.

Luke ne put rien répondre d'autre que :

\- « Enfin » ?

\- Tu as dormi quasiment 24 heures, lui expliqua l'homme qui n'était _pas_ son père, As-tu faim ?

Luke se surprit lui-même à lui adresser un regard plein d'espoir à l'idée d'avaler quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait effectivement _vraiment_ faim.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit Vador, Viens avec moi.

Luke hésita tout d'abord… Mais la faim était trop forte. Prudemment, le garçon le suivit en restant quelques pas en retrait, se demandant malgré lui ce que Vador ferait si Luke marchait _accidentellement_ sur sa cape. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il oserait faire maintenant, néanmoins…

Vador le conduisit à travers quelques pièces avant de s'arrêter dans une salle sobre, meublée d'une longue table et de siège au dossier rigide.

\- Assieds-toi, mon garçon, déclara-t-il avec un geste, J'ai envoyé un droïde t'apporter ton repas.

Luke obéit avec hésitation… Et se détendit immédiatement, car le dossier haut de la chaise lui rappelait le Faucon, avec le siège du copilote bien trop grand pour lui. Vador, lui, s'installa sur la chaise en bout de table, à côté de Luke.

 _Lui_ rentrerait sans problème dans le siège de copilote de Luke. Avec tristesse, l'adolescent se demanda s'il ne reverrait jamais le Faucon Millénium un jour.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? , demanda Vador.

\- … Mon vaisseau me manque, marmonna finalement Luke en baissant le regard sur la table.

\- Le vaisseau cargo ?

Luke hocha la tête.

\- Les YT-1300 étaient de bons vaisseaux, lui expliqua Vador, Je suis néanmoins surpris que le vôtre soit encore si fonctionnel.

\- Bin, on a dû le modifier, fut la réponse de Luke tandis qu'il faisait un peu tourner la chaise sous ses fesses avec nervosité, Le cockpit ne pouvait même pas lire les puces quand on l'a eu.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le vaisseau avait de bons hyperpropulseurs, ajouta Vador.

Luke posa un nouveau regard _très_ nerveux sur le Sith, se souvenant de la provenance recélée du moteur Sienar. Fort heureusement, la porte siffla en s'ouvrant au même instant et le droïde entra avec son petit-déjeuner, épargnant à Luke l'obligation de trouver une réponse à cette remarque. Il fondit sur la nourriture, ne remarquant même pas ce qu'il engloutissait avant d'en avoir avalé plusieurs bouchées.

Vador attendait en silence pendant que Luke mangeait, ce qui rendit ce dernier mal à l'aise. Mais le garçon n'allait certainement pas entamer une conversation. Dès que l'assiette fut vide, Vador reprit la parole :

\- Je t'ai demandé auparavant si tu avais des questions, mon fils, gronda-t-il, Je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

Luke resta silencieux un moment, hésitant sur la question à poser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? , demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pour l'instant, tu resteras ici, à bord de mon vaisseau amiral. Je suis en train de faire préparer une chambre pour toi dans mes quartiers, répondit Vador.

\- Vous allez m'enfermer ?

Vador hésita.

\- Ce n'est pas mon souhait, répondit-il finalement, Mais il est nécessaire, en premier lieu, que ta présence à bord demeure secrète. Deuxièmement, je ne peux pas te permettre de fuir. Tu ne pourras donc pas te promener dans le croiseur.

\- On n'est en hyperespace. Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

Luke pouvait sentir les hyperpropulseurs du vaisseau faire vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds.

\- Nous ne serons pas toujours en hyperespace, gronda Vador, Mais tant que nous y serons, tu es autorisé à te déplacer librement dans mes quartiers. Ils sont assez grands, tu auras toute la place qu'il te faut. Je te laisserai découvrir cela par toi-même après notre discussion.

\- Alors vous allez m'enfermer dès qu'on sortira d'hyperespace ?

\- Mon garçon, tu ne vas pas être jeté dans une cellule, répliqua Vador avec une touche d'exaspération, Si je peux avoir confiance en toi, tu auras autant de libertés qu'il m'est possible de t'en donner sans risques.

\- Qui veut me faire du mal ? , demanda Luke.

\- L'empereur pourrait te considérer comme une menace pour lui, expliqua lentement le Sith, Si c'est le cas, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, mon fils… Mais je ne peux pas être toujours là pour veiller sur toi. J'ai des obligations. S'il apprenait ton existence, l'empereur pourrait très bien envoyer un assassin à tes trousses.

Cette nouvelle refroidit quelque peu Luke.

\- Alors il ne sait pas que j'existe ?

\- Non, mon fils.

Luke, mal à l'aise en entendant l'appellation dont l'affublait Vador, se tortilla sur son siège.

\- Sur quel vaisseau sommes-nous ? , souffla-t-il enfin.

\- Nous sommes à bord de l'Executor, mon vaisseau amiral.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Nous rejoignons le reste de la Cinquième Flotte, qui est sous mon commandement.

\- Et elle est où ?

\- Dans le système d'Akmadia.

\- Et c'est _où_ ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, constata Vador.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez dit que je pouvais, répliqua Luke du tac-au-tac.

Il sentit que le seigneur Sith était amusé. Ce dernier se radossa à son siège et croisa les bras.

\- Effectivement. Akmadia se trouve dans la Bordure extérieure, dans le secteur quinze.

Luke demeura silencieux quelques instants avant qu'une autre question ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

\- Vous avez laissé Han partir ?

\- Ton ami a été autorisé à débarquer avec son vaisseau cargo à notre dernier point de saut, il y a dix-huit heures de cela.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me mentir, marmonna Luke, à moitié pour lui-même.

Mais Vador l'entendit malgré tout. Une grande main gantée de noir vint agripper son menton pour lui relever la tête. Luke dut lutter contre une vague de terreur au souvenir d'un geste semblable de la part du Sith il y a plusieurs mois de cela, mais se rendit très vite compte que la poigne de Vador était très douce. Il n'agissait pas du tout comme il l'avait fait sur Coruscant.

\- Mon petit, tu as ma parole que je ne te mentirai jamais, déclara fermement Vador.

\- Et si ça c'était un mensonge ?

Vador resserra légèrement sa prise sous le coup de l'exaspération.

\- Es-tu déterminé à croire que tout ce que je te dis est un mensonge ?

Luke ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Vador finit par le relâcher.

\- Tu es aussi entêté que l'était ta mère, mon fils, déclara le seigneur Sith d'un ton cynique.

Sa mère ? Luke ne savait rien à son propos.

\- Voudrais-tu que je te parle d'elle ? , demanda Vador.

Luke bondit alors de son siège.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans ma tête !

\- Je ne lis _pas_ dans ta tête, mon fils.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Vador commençait à s'énerver, Luke pouvait le sentir.

\- Tu es mon fils, déclara platement le Sith, Je t'appellerai comme il me plaira.

\- Mon père était un Jedi…

\- Cela suffit, fils.

\- … Pas un _meurtrier_ …

\- Assez !

\- … Et vous l'avez tué !

\- _ASSEZ_ _!_ , tonna Vador en se redressant de toute sa stature.

La terreur de Luke revint au grand galop. Il se précipita vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Mais à mi-chemin, une main aussi géante qu'elle était invisible l'agrippa, et Luke demeura figé sur place, à attendre que Vador le rejoigne. La force qui l'immobilisait disparut lorsque Vador attira l'adolescent contre lui, le laissant tremblant comme une feuille morte contre le seigneur Sith. Force, Force, il l'avait mis en colère.

 _Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Luke ?_

OOO

Vador avait effectivement éprouvé de la colère envers l'enfant obstiné, surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte à quel point il était difficile pour lui de parler de la mère du garçon… Mais sa colère s'évanouit très vite lorsque Luke se mit à trembler. Il avait de nouveau fait peur à son fils, en dépit de toutes ses résolutions suite à l'incident du cauchemar. Il fit passer son bras droit sur les épaules de son fils en une poigne moins intimidante et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre. Réfugié derrière son masque, il eut un soupir de désespoir. Combien de temps faudrait-il à son fils pour s'habituer à la situation ? Des mois ?

Peu à peu, les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Luke se firent moins forts tandis qu'il envoyait des vagues d'apaisement vers le garçon à travers la Force. Au fond de lui, Luke devait bien accepter la vérité pour permettre ainsi à son père de le calmer.

Mais même si la manifestation physique de la peur du garçon s'estompait, cette dernière était toujours là. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser son fils tranquille un moment avant de tenter une nouvelle approche. Il avait précipité les choses en tentant de l'inciter à lui parler. Cela semblait trop stressant pour le garçon à cet instant.

Ce qui était nécessaire, et même critique, c'était que Luke accepte la vérité à propos de son héritage. Vador n'avancerait pas tant que Luke ne l'aurait pas reconnu comme son père pour l'instant, il demeurait l'ennemi, comme le voulait la rivalité millénaire qui opposait les Jedis et les Siths. Mais comment convaincre l'enfant ?

Peut-être que méditer lui apporterait des réponses ? Qu'il excelle à cette misérable activité ou non, l'affaire était sérieuse, très sérieuse. Et il ferait tout pour trouver une solution. Et puis, cela laisserait du temps à Luke pour se reprendre.

Une fois le garçon suffisamment calmé en apparence, Vador le guida hors de la salle de conférence et le ramena à la petite cabine où l'enfant avait dormi.

\- Tu as besoin de temps pour te ressaisir, déclara-t-il en le faisant asseoir sur le lit, Je reviendrai te voir dans quelques heures. Ton bras te fait-il mal ?

Sans lever le nez, Luke hocha silencieusement la tête. Vador entreprit alors d'atténuer la douleur comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, puis laissa le garçon à ses pensées avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule, qu'il espérait amicale, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de la verrouiller. Avec un peu de chances, il aurait plus de succès en méditation que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Enfin, il l'espérait, dans l'intérêt de Luke.

OOO

Luke promena un regard aussi déprimé que vide sur la petite pièce dans laquelle Vador l'avait laissé. Enfermé à nouveau. Ces jours-ci, c'était comme si Han était le seul à ne pas vouloir le parquer comme un animal. Mais Han n'était plus là.

 _Obi-Wan ne m'enfermait jamais, lui_ , songea misérablement Luke en repensant aux années qu'il avait passé avec le maître Jedi. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que cette situation n'était pas très différente de celle dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à bord du vaisseau d'Obi-Wan, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait alors. Sauf qu'Obi-Wan n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour instiller la moindre terreur pure chez Luke… Obi-Wan ne l'avait jamais saisi ou immobilisé avec la Force.

 _Tu me manques_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement avec douleur, _Et tante Beru, et oncle Owen. Et Han._

Pourquoi tout cela lui tombait-il dessus ?

\- _Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, Luke_ , souffla une voix éthérée.

Luke sursauta sur sa couchette et fouilla la pièce du regard de façon frénétique. On… On dirait dit…

\- Obi-Wan ? , lâcha-t-il tandis qu'une silhouette fantomatique irisée de bleu se matérialisait face à lui.

Obi-Wan sourit avant de hocher la tête.

\- _Oui, Luke, c'est moi._

\- M… Mais… Mais… Tu es _mort_ !... Non ?

\- _Il me semble que nous en avons déjà parlé sur Coruscant_ , répondit platement Obi-Wan, _La mort n'existe pas, il n'y a que la Force._

\- Mais… Mais… Merde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait au sens littéral du terme !

\- _Ton langage_ , le rabroua le Jedi.

Luke baissa les yeux par réflexe.

\- Pardon.

\- _Ça m'apprendra à te confier à Han_ , soupira Obi-Wan tout en la tête avant de s'approcher, _Bon, en tout cas, je ne suis pas là parler métaphysique._

\- Métaquoi ?

Obi-Wan fit un geste de la main.

\- _Peu importe. Tu as des questions plus importantes à me poser, il me semble._

Cela ressemblait trop à ce que Vador lui avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- _Obi-Wan… Tu peux m'aider à sortir d'ici ? S'il te plait_ , supplia l'adolescent.

Obi-Wan eut un nouveau soupir fantomatique, puis s'assit à côté de Luke sur la couchette.

\- _Luke, je sais que tu as très peur_ , déclara-t-il avec compassion, _Et je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile pour toi pour l'instant. Mais il faut que l'on parle de ton père._

Luke se raidit.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il, Il ment… n'est-ce-pas ?

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux.

\- _Non, Luke. Il ne ment pas. Dark Vador est bien ton père._

Quelque chose en lui faillit se briser.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? , chuchota-t-il, déchiré par cette trahison, Tu… Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

La voix d'Obi-Wan était emplie de gravité lorsqu'il répondit :

\- _Ce fut une décision très difficile à prendre, Luke_ , fit-il d'un ton lent, _Je me suis bien souvent demandé si le moment était venu pour moi de te révéler la vérité à propos de ton père. Il s'agit d'une histoire douloureuse et complexe, une histoire que tu aurais mieux compris en étant plus âgé. Mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu te protéger aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu._

\- Tu m'as laissé croire qu'il avait _tué_ mon père, murmura Luke d'une voix tremblante.

\- _C'est vrai, d'un certain point de vue_ , lui répondit le Jedi, _Ton père est passé du Côté obscur de la Force. Il a cessé d'être Anakin Skywalker pour devenir Dark Vador. Lorsque c'est arrivé, l'homme de bien qu'était ton père est mort._

Choqué, Luke resta assis sur sa couchette en silence, avant de demander finalement :

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Obi-Wan prit son temps pour répondre. Lorsque cette dernière survint enfin, elle était plutôt longue :

\- _C'est à cause de ce que ton père a fait aux Jedis que je lui ai caché ton existence lors de ta venue au monde. Je craignais qu'il ait été trop corrompu par le Côté obscur au point de vouloir te détruire, toi aussi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai récupéré chez ton oncle et ta tante il y a trois ans de cela. J'avais peur que tes rêves provoquent une perturbation dans la Force qui attirerait son attention. Mais je vous ai observés tous les deux depuis Corellia. Sur Coruscant, lorsque tu as abaissé tes boucliers, ton père a reconnu ta présence dans la Force._

Là, Obi-Wan fit une pause.

\- _Je n'ai pas ressenti autant de joie chez lui depuis… Depuis le temps où il était encore un Jedi. Il t'aime, Luke. L'obscurité a une emprise terrible sur lui, mais il y a encore assez de lumière en lui pour qu'il tienne à toi._

Le Jedi se tourna alors vers l'adolescent avec un air d'attente sur le visage.

\- _Mon garçon, tu es le dernier espoir de ton père en cette galaxie. Il est peut-être encore possible de lui faire retrouver le chemin de la lumière… Mais toi seul peut l'aider à faire cela. Il a besoin de toi, Luke._

\- Je… Je ne peux pas ! , s'écria Luke, Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- _Sois simplement toi-même, Luke… Et garde espoir en la lumière. Il verra alors._

OOO

Trois heures plus tard environ, c'est un Dark Vador frustré qui abandonna toute tentative de méditation. Cela ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas. Il avait beau essayer, se concentrer sur Luke dans ses pensées, rien à faire. Il semblerait qu'il existait certaines choses que l'Élu de la Force était bien incapable de faire, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Résigné, il quitta sa chambre hyperbare et traversa ses quartiers jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Il ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation avec son garçon aussi traumatisé qu'il était peu coopératif… Nul doute que cela ferait encore plus de mal que de bien. Mais laisser l'adolescent enfermé dans une petite chambre pendant des heures interminables n'arrangerait pas les choses non plus, aussi se résolut-il à faire une nouvelle tentative.

Luke était adossé à la tête de lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse et le menton posé sur les genoux d'un air pensif. Il tourna la tête lorsque Vador entra. Ces heures de solitude paraissaient lui avoir fait du bien. Son comportement était encore criant d'incertitude, mais la peur se faisait plus discrète. Il surprit même son père avec un doux « bonjour ».

Vador s'avança, curieux quant au changement d'attitude du garçon.

\- Bonjour, mon fils, gronda-t-il finalement, Te sens-tu mieux ?

Luke hocha lentement la tête en réponse. Hésitant, craignant d'inquiéter à nouveau l'adolescent, Vador s'approcha alors et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être voudrais-tu explorer les quartiers ? , proposa-t-il.

L'étincelle qui s'alluma faiblement dans les yeux de Luke lui fit plaisir. De toute évidence, le garçon mourait d'envie de quitter le confinement de cette petite chambre.

Vador lui laissa le champ libre.

\- Tu peux y aller. Il y a une chambre hyperbare dans l'une des pièces, ajouta-t-il tandis que Luke se levait, Avec mon bureau, c'est l'unique endroit que je te demanderai de ne pas aller.

Le garçon paraissait bien plus raisonnable qu'auparavant. Tant que Vador restait dans l'antichambre et s'assurait que son fils ne sortait par l'unique sas menant à ses quartiers personnels, il ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce que l'enfant fasse un peu d'exploration.

Luke hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris ses directives puis le contourna, toujours aussi prudent, mais néanmoins curieux. Un instant plus tard, il s'était aventuré hors de vue dans une autre pièce.

Soulagé de voir l'adolescent faire un effort, Vador se dirigea alors vers l'antichambre avec son datapad et entreprit de faire défiler les listes d'inventaires du vaisseau, à la recherche d'un décolorant pour cheveux. Il avait chargé le docteur Siler de mener ses propres recherches auprès du personnel du croiseur, mais jusqu'à présent, rien ne convenait à ses besoins. Peut-être pourrait-il concocter quelque chose avec les produits disponibles à l'infirmerie…

Presque sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement, et Siler fit son apparition, un air de triomphe mesuré sur le visage, tenant une bouteille à la main.

\- Je pense que cela devrait convenir, monseigneur, déclara-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Vador.

Le Sith n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

La bouteille était _rose_.

D'un rose particulièrement _vif_.

\- Le produit vient du stock personnel de l'un des membres féminins de l'équipage, expliqua Siler.

 _Traitement capillaire Spa Fem Deluxe : décolorant pour cheveux surpuissant_

 _Aux extraits délicats d'arralute et de fleurs de magnolia_

Ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

* * *

 **... Oups ! B) Pauvre Vador... ou pas ! XDD Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et que la Force soit avec vous !**

 **Lereniel**


End file.
